Lucid
by chayron
Summary: Complete. Yaoi. Mirai x Gohan. The opportunity to see one’s life anew is a rare one. It’s such a paradox that the first time when I see my life in a new perspective is when I'm on a brink of madness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: **Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?**

Summary: This story is completely independent from all of my other stories. It was born because I wanted to write something different from my usual stuff. I wanted to change the pairing and to try first person POV.

It's written in Gohan's POV. The plot is set four years after the Buu fight. Now about the content itself: Oh yeah, a big baddie came and destruction was his name. Mirai Trunks is too late to warn his friends in the other dimension, and things get fucked up as badly as only they can (though, I could have made them even worse), and only several persons are left alive.

There shouldn't be much action in this story (I'm still not very sure about this. For now I have five finished chapters and half of the sixth), and the story mainly concentrates on emotions, emotional experiences and psychology. If, after reading this chapter, you think that it's complete nonsense, I can say that, though, despite the second chapter becoming more sensible, it won't get any better.

What concerns the characters in this story – I tried to make them as much in character as I possibly could. Gohan is in shock, and if you think he wouldn't behave like that, think about it once again. The mind is a mysterious apparatus. Fatal circumstances make fatal influence.

Note: age: Gohan 22; Mirai Trunks 26. I can also say that I was trying to be as realistic as I can. Though, I know that probably there are still myriads of "holes". I'm really sorry about that and I'll accept any and all suggestions as to how to make this story more realistic.

And yes, about Vegeta: Do NOT ask me about Vegeta. Do NOT ask me if he's alive. Do NOT ask me to make Vegeta/Goku. And if you do, I'll ignore you. Anyway though, all questions and comments about Goku and others are welcome.

**Lucid**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by Achillona)

Part 1

I am surrounded by a sticky, cold mass. I'm in some pitch-black space that is filled with hot, stuffy air. It doesn't even feel like air, but it doesn't feel like water either. It feels as if I'm breathing hot molten lava. I can't see anything at all except blackness. I can't even see my own nose.

I flounce my arms and kick my legs, trying to push myself off of this boggy mass and finally break to the surface. But there isn't any hard substance under my feet and I can't find leverage. I'm losing. I'm drowning. For some reason, I have a feeling that the more I squirm and shift, the deeper I sink. And I can feel my lungs burn. It's hot. I'm freezing.

Why am I not flying? I wonder for some time. And then I cease, because I'm both too cold and too hot. Why am I not panicking? Don't know. Have no idea. Though, I suppose it's because of that something, which is boiling in my lungs, keeping me calm. Never before in my life have I felt as ruthlessly determined as I feel right now. The heat in my lungs and throat keeps me on edge. I'm cold too. In fact it's freezing down here, and I have some unfinished business out there.

But I feel my calmness slip away from me. As my throat and lungs burn worse and worse, my sanity begins to falter. I'm not cold anymore. This, for some reason I feel, is a good thing. I just burn now. I burn with rage and fury.

I splash around, trying to get away from the now warm mass. I succeed. I tear myself away. I leave the surface and, with all the power I can muster, I slam myself into the dome of this accursed place.

XXXXX

Pain. Intense and unyielding. I wince and shift then finally open my eyes. There's something soft under my back, which for some unknown reason feels inadequate compared to what I should feel.

I'm in bed.

It's eerie in this room. I blink several times while focusing on the room and trying to understand where I am. Capsule house. Designed by Bulma. At least it looks like one of them: pink walls, purple curtains and a faint smell of new paint. I don't remember how I got into this house.

I feel pain everywhere. I try to toss the covers away and wince at the pain in my right arm. It's bandaged. What? How? I remove the covers with my left arm and frown at myself. I'm all black and blue; bruises, scratches and cuts cover my half-naked body. I have never seen my body so colorful. At least now I know why I hurt so much. But I don't have time to wonder. If I look like this, something serious must have happened; it's not every day a Saiyan gets beaten like this. At least not on Earth.

After five minutes of wincing, turning and staggering, I finally stand on my feet. Almost. I hold onto the nightstand, which sits next to the bed, make several steps in the direction of the door then exchange the nightstand for the wall and I'm almost there.

But, before I can open the door, the knob turns and the door opens abruptly.

"Oh, Gohan, you're already up."

Mirai Trunks looks surprised but smiles. It's a weird smile: tense and nervous. Mirai closes the door behind him, and suddenly I'm pushed back into the middle of the room. I stagger and almost land on the floor, but he catches me before I hit the floor with my butt and carefully seats me on the bed.

What is Mirai doing here? Last time I saw him I was eleven years old. Mirai looks the same as he looked back then. He even wears the same clothes: the navy jacket with Capsule Corp logo, sleeveless black t-shirt, black pants and orange boots. I suppose there's no difference, if he is ten or even twenty years older: the Saiyan physiology. My father is over thirty and still looks no older than a teenager.

"What's going on?" I ask. Surely, having in mind my buzzing head, burning half-naked body and Mirai's appearance, I want to know what the heck is going on. I squirm as Trunks stares at me with those blue eyes of his for longer than is necessary.

"What do you remember?" he asks nervously, and I wonder what should I remember. Then the realization hits me – I don't remember anything from several days ago. There's only a strange blur in my head. I look at Trunks with questioning eyes, and I don't know how it's possible, but he seems to become even more nervous. He tugs at his long lavender hair then sits down at my side. NOW I become worried.

"Do you want something to eat?"

I blink. Well, yes, I do want to eat. In fact I'm starving. Any normal Saiyan would want to eat after his body had been mutilated like mine. But first I want to know what happened. "Why are you here?" I ask. "And where am I?"

"It's a capsule house." He answers much faster than I expect. I nod at him; that much I noticed. I raise my eyebrows at him, wanting to hear the rest. "I came to warn you about a new threat. I was too late." His voice is soft and he isn't looking at me. His lavender hair is covering his face and I can't see his eyes.

"Too late?" I ask. "What the hell happened!" I'm almost shouting now. My breathing is uneven and sweat is gathering on my forehead.

"As far as I know, Datano probably attacked several days ago. He destroyed half of the Earth's population before you all found him and started to fight. His first target was Capsule Corp. Bulma and Trunks were killed in their sleep. I didn't manage to find my fa…" Trunks faltered, "Vegeta's body. Though, I couldn't sense him anywhere."

I stare at him. No, at his mouth. At his moving lips. Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta.

"And I can't sense Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Dende or Tien. I found Eighteen's broken body on the field where the main fight had taken place. I think the others simply were disintegrated and that's why I didn't manage to find their bodies," Trunks falls silent. He suddenly raises his head to look at me. He's crying. "Gohan, I'm sorry. Your mother and brother… They are dead too.

"Gohan?"

I suddenly exhale the breath I was holding. I think I'm in some sort of shock. I hear Trunks' words, but they don't reach me. I don't even know what I feel. Probably nothing. Various emotions are floating around me as colorful balloons, but I can't manage to grasp any of their strands. I sense that it would be better if I could.

I turn to look at Trunks. "A-and m-my father?" I can't see Trunks. I suppose that I'm crying too. It's catchy, those tears, I suppose.

"He's alive. I think it was he, who killed Datano," I hear Trunks' soft voice. I probably should be glad, but I can't feel anything. "He's in the other room," he says finally, motioning with his head to the door. I stare at his mouth for some time then stand up, intending to go to see my father. "Gohan," he grabs my arm and I wince in pain. Trunks holds me in place. He looks into my eyes again. "He's…" I see that he's struggling for words. "He was holding Goten's body when I found him. He's…" I don't listen. I stagger away from the room.

I found the door to the room where my father's located, almost immediately. I enter then stand for some time while staring at the bed in there. He's sitting on the bed. He's half covered, his upper body naked. There are some scratches and bruises on his chest and arms. He's nowhere near as bad as me, but he got his share.

I don't know why I'm not panicking. I'm probably still in shock. I understand now what Trunks meant: my father is sitting on the bed with his face calm and staring at the wall in front of him. His eyes are empty and unfocused. He's softly rocking back and forth. I slowly approach him and sit on the bed. He doesn't react.

XXXXX

"Gohan?"

I turn around to see Mirai standing at my door. I stare at him wondering what he's doing here, and when I remember, I truly wish I hadn't. A whimper escapes my lips and I snuggle into the covers again hoping I can hide from this reality. I know I'm shaking and my eyes sting with unshed tears. But then it's all gone; I have duties. Can't waste precious time whining like a child.

"How is my father?" I ask with a voice that I can hardly recognize. It's not broken, but it has its own story now. I see relief pass over Mirai's face. Sure he's relieved. He'd already had enough of my catatonic father. He has no wish to deal with a crazed Gohan now.

"The same," Mirai nods, and I want to smash his head against the wall. Don't know why, but the violence I suddenly feel, makes me grit my teeth. I'm desperate. I want to kill. Though, not Mirai, and it doesn't change anything at all.

I notice Mirai becoming wary. He must have noticed the sparks flying in my eyes. His face becomes unreadable and he slowly approaches my bed. He carefully extends his hand, holding some clothes. "Here, take them. Found them several miles away."

As soon as I take the clothes, he quickly retracts his arm as if he's afraid that I'd bite his arm off. I snort at him, but he just shakes his head. And then I feel the urge to bash his head in again. "What kept you? Why weren't you here?" I see his eyes widen and I see something flash past them. Pain. He feels guilty. As if I give a damn. My family is destroyed, only my catatonic father and me are left. Everyone else is dead. And everything's gone because some fucking purple-haired youth was too late to warn us.

"Don't know," Trunks shakes his head. While I watch his long hair flounce around his face, anger engulfs me again. "I calculated everything to the last second. I just don't know what went wrong."

I snort again. I look at the clothes in my lap. Where the fuck did he find them? A dark blue sleeveless T-shirt with a black panther, and orange, baggy sweatpants. Orange. I snort again, but decide not to protest – there is no better option anyway. I dig deeper into the bundle and find underwear. With small ducks and bears. I raise it in the air on my finger and look at Trunks. He looks at it then looks back at me. He cracks a smile. But it turns into a worried frown as I bare my canines at him. I want to kill the fucker.

"I only managed to find this," he waves his hands against him as if trying to ward me off.

"You think it's funny!" I suddenly yell, jumping from the bed and throwing the underwear to the ground. I just want to smash his head through the wall. Gods, how I hate this purple haired sucker! "You think it's damn funny!"

Purple meets pink.

"Gohan, stop it!" he yells back at me after he staggers out of the ruins of the opposite pink wall.

As if. I punch him in the face and purple meets pink once again. I feel like an artist.

I try to improvise with my right foot too. I can use only my left fist, but it feels damn good anyway. But then it doesn't feel good anymore, because suddenly I'm thrown on my back and pain shoots up my spine and stars shine in my eyes as I hit my head on the leg of the bed. My hands are held and I'm pinned to the wooden floor. I thrash around, but his hold is firm and my right hand is burning like a bitch. I had been angry, but now I'm going insane. Sure, if I were at my full health and power, I'd crush him like a bug. Today, though, he's much stronger than me. Both, physically and psychologically. And I admit that. Though, not straight away. No, the idea to finally give up comes to my head after some fifteen minutes of thrashing, cursing and growling.

He's tired. I can see that. He pants above me while trying to keep me in place. Trunks' forehead is covered in small beads of sweat. His face is surrounded by that stupid purple mass of hair. His eyes are pleadingly staring at me.

I give up. I stop writhing under him and show no resistance. We stare at each other for some time like idiots. "Tie your hair up, you look awful," I say then. "And you stink horribly," I add. Though, I'm pretty sure that I smell worse than he does.

He nods and then lets go of my hands and squats next to me. "I haven't had a shower in five days and I'm covered in dust and sweat."

I just snort. "No need to recite anything to me; I can fucking smell that. You know, you always smell of a disaster. All the time."

He frowns at me but doesn't say anything. I just ignore him then. I get up and go back to my bed to find the damn clothes. I take the bluish underwear. Now, I'm not sure why I freaked out so much at those stupid yellow ducks on it.

"Get out," I say. "I want to dress." I always have been shy.

"Yes, of course," he says, and I can perfectly hear that reconciled tone in his voice again. That tone is driving me crazy. He's speaking to me like I'm a child!

"Get out!" I yell at him, although, I perfectly see that he's already halfway out of the room. "Get the fuck out!" He doesn't say anything only closes the door softly behind him. I hate it.

Finally! Alone. I sit on the bed and stare at the stupid ducks and bears. There's some tension running up and down my spine, my stomach is churning and I can hardly control my hands. I feel the urge to smash something again. Though, I decide not to; I'm wasting time. After my mind's small bout of clarity, I look at myself and realize that I'm almost naked. My body still reminds me of a rainbow. Well, nothing's changed much since yesterday. Though, I probably shouldn't have been flouncing around while only in my raggedy underwear. I chuckle and then feel the urge to slap myself on the forehead. I realize I'm being hysterical. Took me long enough.

With my mind set on one particular task, such as dressing, I finish this task in several minutes. I can hardly use my right arm, and my left is numb and shaky, but soon I'm dressed. The dark blue T-shirt is a bit tight across my chest, but the sweatpants are perfect. I turn to the door and open it.

The hall is small, and those pink walls are everywhere. I can almost smell Bulma. After Trunks had shown me around yesterday, I'm able to recognize the door to the bathroom, the door to my father's room, the door to the kitchen and the door to Trunks' room. Actually I don't remember much from yesterday, everything's hazy. I just know that Trunks gave me some food and I fell asleep again. I don't remember if I had asked him anything or not. I just remember that everyone is dead. That is easy to remember.

At first I go to the bathroom. I'm bursting. After relieving myself, I look at the mirror that is hanging over the sink. Hmm… My face is covered in gashes, cuts and bruises. So that's why it hurt to bare canines at Mirai… I wonder how I looked yesterday – we, Saiyans, heal fast. I shortly wonder if I'm going to have scars, but then realize that I don't really care. I carefully wash my face then dry it with the towel that is hanging on a hook. It may be Mirai's, but now I hardly care about manners. Actually, I should take a shower, but I think that I don't have time for that.

I close the bathroom door behind me and turn to my father's room. My father is sitting on the bed, sitting exactly the same as he was yesterday. Half-covered and probably in only his underwear also. There's almost no change, except that the smallest cuts on Goku's arms are almost healed. I shortly wonder if Trunks gave him something to eat. Then I wonder if Goku can eat at all. Then I wonder if Goku can go to the bathroom on his own. Then I wonder how much time Trunks has spent with my father.

Mirai is sitting at my father's side and gazing at my face. His hair is tied up.

"Has he eaten anything?" I ask.

Mirai shakes his head in denial. Figures. I stare at my father for some time. "Where in the hell are we?" I finally ask. I see Mirai tense. Get on with it, Mirai.

"We are two miles away from the main battle field. After I found you and Goku, I didn't want to carry you around too much only to hurt you more. So decided to setup the capsule house nearby," he explains.

I just nod. I approach the window, brush the white curtain away and look out of the window for the first time in these past two days. I close the curtain back as I don't see anything more, only vast emptiness. Dried mud, some stuff tossed here and there, nothing important.

"What did you say that creature was called?" I ask, coming to sit at my father's side, close to Mirai.

"Datano," he answers. He's watching me with a wary expression. "He's…was a God."

Ah. Nice. A God. "My father killed him?" I ask once again. I want to be sure.

"Yes," he nods.

"Who fried everything?" I turn to him a bit too abruptly. I notice him lean away from me. He's a little worried. "My father or that Datano?"

"I don't know," he shakes his head. "I came after."

"What the fuck did he want?"

"To rule the universe."

Ah. How predictable. All baddies with a grain of power try to rule the universe. "Dende is dead?"

"Yes," he nods. "I think so."

"No Dragon Balls then," I mutter. "How about the Namekians?"

"New Namek doesn't exist anymore."

"Oh my fucking god," I exhale. I lean on the headboard next to my oblivious father. I stare at the pink wall before my eyes. "So…" I drawl then. "Do we have anything to eat?"

Trunks is watching me close now. My right fist is itching to punch him in the eye. Sadly, I know that probably I'd break my arm, and wouldn't manage to reach his face with my left before he'd catch it. Damn.

Mirai finally nods. He gets up and walks over to the door. He's trying to keep his front to me. I follow him close and can feel his nervousness.

We enter the kitchen. I'm relieved; it's the only room where the walls are white. Here's a huge fridge and I feel even hungrier than I was a minute ago.

I watch Mirai ransack the fridge. While watching his bobbing ponytail, I try to outline another possibility, but after musing more, I have to decline it; while traveling back in time we'd simply create another dimension. Here we wouldn't change anything, we would only create another dimension, another universe where the same shit would happen. Sure, we would warn and save my family and all other people, but actually we ourselves would be the cause of creating the new universe and we would be saving the people from the situation we ourselves would have created and put those people in.

When Mirai finally faces me, I have already considered and lost interest in all time traveling theories. I watch him spread the food next to me on the big wooden table. I watch him put a huge pot of something onto the stove and turn it on. He then sits down opposite me.

"Did you try giving food to my father?" I ask him.

"Yes," he takes a huge piece of salami and starts cutting it into slices. "He doesn't react. And I can't force-feed him."

With my left hand I take the bread from the table and look around for another knife.

"Err… I'll cut it myself," he says suddenly smiling at me with that weird smile of his again.

I lower my head to my shoulder. I smile back at him. I see his smile slowly fading to be replaced by a true look of worry.

"Give me the fucking knife," I say. I stare at his slightly pale face, then finally he hands over the knife. I take it, put the bread back on the table and start slicing it. From the corner of my eye I watch him lean on the cabinet that is standing near the fridge. He opens the drawer and retrieves another knife.

After slicing the bread I watch him slice cucumbers. Then I start making sandwiches. "What's on the stove?" I ask.

"Some chicken stew," he says, watching the knife that for some reason I still hold in my hand. "I love chicken stew," I nod and put the knife back on the table. "My father likes it too." I continue making the sandwiches. "Did Datano attack your world too?"

Trunks stands up to stir the stew. Although it's uncomfortable, he stands facing me while stirring the stew. "Yes," he gives a nod.

"And how did you kill it?" I ask.

"I didn't," he answers.

I frown at him. "You didn't?" I gaze at him still frowning. And then it hits me. "You ran away?"

"Yes," he nods. His hand is absently stirring the pot.

"We have to kill it," I declare.

"How?" he sighs.

I frown again. He's right. He's too weak, and I'm probably not strong enough either. Even at my full power. I also lack skill. "Does your Time Machine accommodate two persons?"

Trunks shakes his head in denial. "No. Only one."

"So, my father is the only hope for your world…"

"There is no hope for my world," Trunks takes the pot off the stove and puts it on a piece of newspaper before me. "He killed everyone."

I look at Mirai for some time. Dammit.

"Senzu Beans," he says sighing. "I had some. Used one after the fight." He turns to the cupboard to get the plates and forks.

I lower my gaze. Clear then. I wonder at how quickly I can start thinking clearly, when I'm not thinking about my situation. "He needs to be stopped."

Mirai nods at me. "Yes. But currently I can't do anything. I'm not strong enough. And…"

"…And I'm not strong enough either," I finish for him. "My father…well, we'll see," I shrug. Though, I really do not burn to put my last family member under the guillotine. "I will try giving him this," I say, taking the already filled plate then a spoon.

The plate lay on the nightstand, the spoon in my left hand and I try to feed my father. What could go wrong? Well, numerous things: first, my father doesn't show any intent to eat. Second, my left hand is too shaky and I have already spilled the stew all over my father. Third, I'm getting angry again.

Finally I give up and eat what's left of the stew myself. I can feel Mirai watching me from the doorway and feel the urge to throw the plate at him. I joyously consider the idea, but then realize that I'm still hungry and I'm not sure if he has another spare plate.

I leave my father's side and go back to the kitchen. Mirai is following me close. I sit at the table and start consuming the food. My body needs to replenish the missing energy. After about five minutes I notice that Mirai is just sitting and staring out of the window. I shift my eyes there too, but, besides vast nothingness, I can't see anything more.

"Eat," I say.

He turns back to me. Probably my face fits my voice because he picks up a sandwich and starts chewing on it. His hands are a bit shaky.

We eat quietly for some time. In two minutes of silence I have another theory.

"So, you programmed the Time Machine to appear before Datano struck," I say. He nods. "In your world there's only you who was strong enough to present a challenge to him. Here we have more Saiyans. I think that here Datano's battle plan had been influenced by different circumstances which resulted in a different time of the attack."

His eyes are fixed on me then he gives a nod. "Perhaps you are right."

I shrug. Fuck knows.

We continue our meal, and I feel how my head is starting to burst with questions. "This house has a water recycling system?" He nods. "How many people survived?"

"About half of the population," he stands up to make something to drink. I know that because I feel thirsty. He must feel thirsty too.

"Did you find more bodies?"

He nods. I watch him open the fridge and remove a pack of apple juice. He retrieves two glasses out of the same cupboard where spoons and forks and more plates are stored. I notice some pots there too.

"Whose?"

He slowly fills the two glasses. "Chichi's, Krillin's, Yamcha's, Piccolo's and Dende's."

I watch him approach the table with the glasses in his hands. He stops then. He seems a bit unsure. He manages to duck the plate not spilling the drinks. I watch the plate shatter on the counter behind his back. I smile at him. Good reaction.

"Gohan, will you stop this?" His voice is worried, but it sounds more tired than worried.

I look at the breakage of the dish behind his back. "Where are they?" I ask.

"I buried them several miles away from here." He carefully approaches the table and reaches the glass of juice to me.

I stare at him for some time. Then I realize something. "Have you slept at all?" I wonder.

He shakes his head in denial. He's been busy. Yeah, he has been looking for any possible signatures of ki; for my dead relatives and friends; for clothes for me and for my father; he had been watching over my father and me; he had been digging the graves. I feel the urge to finish the painting: I think there's still some purple and white missing.

"Gohan…" He's backing away from me.

"Give me the fucking juice," I spit, reaching my hand out.

Somehow the cool glass in my left hand calms me down. "How long have you been on your feet?" I ask. I wonder if it's a genuine care or a spark of joyous sadism. I see that he's not sure either.

"Five days."

Hmm… He looks better than I look after one day of not sleeping. "Go to sleep," I order. "I'll watch over my father myself. And apparently I'm better at finding ki than you."

I see that he wants to protest. I wish I had more plates. Or knives.

"Yes," he suddenly agrees. He quickly downs the juice and then leaves the kitchen even quicker.

Okay. I'm alone again. Now I have to set my mind to some tasks, otherwise I'm not going to manage to do anything. Okay. First take care of what's left of the food.

I put the rest of the sandwiches away in the fridge. The stew is finished and I put the pot in the sink, fill it with water and leave it for later. I toss all the dirty spoons and forks and Trunks' plate into the same water filled pot. Okay.

Now check the food supplies.

I again open the fridge and observe the empty shelves. Okay. Almost no food. Done.

Go to check on your father.

I leave the kitchen. I almost wince at the pink walls in the corridor. I open the door to my father's room and see that nothing has changed: my father sits on the bed and stares at the wall. Done.

Go look outside and try to find some ki.

While passing Trunk's door I feel his ki slowly lower and then fade to nothing. He's asleep. He must be deadly tired. I wouldn't sleep with myself in the house…

I leave the house. The heat hits me right into the face. I blink for some time while trying to adjust to the direct rays of sun and heat. Damn, it's really hot here.

I close the door behind me. I levitate up into the sky, give a look at the mangled dirt all around the house, and stretch my senses as far as I can. I search and look for about ten minutes. Nothing. Nothing at all. I can't even sense any ki higher than that of a rat. Datano did a great job in solving Earth's overpopulation. Really.

Okay. Now I should do something more. The problem is that I don't know what. I can't sense any ki around, and I have no idea where the main battlefield was or how far it reached, or where Mirai buried my mother and brother and others. So while looking for the "cemetery" on my own I'd waste time. Yes, I still don't know why I need that time, but I know that I have to think about something or hell knows what will happen.

Finally I'm back on the ground. I return to the house and go to my father. While looking at him I wonder where Mirai found adult diapers. There must be a store somewhere. Only I have no idea where. I'll have to wait until Trunks wakes up.

I'm not sure for how long I sit at my father's side, but then I notice that my right arm is stinging. I look down at it and see the fresh blood soak the bandages. I unclench my fist. At this rate I'm not going be able to use my arm for quite some time.

I desperately need to do something more.

I get up and go to wash dishes. It's a very silly task for me; I have only one good hand. Though, it's okay – it takes longer. Now time's turned into my enemy.

When the dishes are done, I decide to take a shower and get rid of all that curdled blood, sweat and dust. I go into the bathroom and start filling the bath. I prefer showers to baths, but I doubt that a shower can deal with the amount of dirt I have.

The bath is full almost at the same time I finally mange to remove all clothes. I put my left foot into the bath and have to clench my teeth. It stings horribly. My eyes water when I climb into the bath and sit down. I take a sponge from a small shelf that is fitted into a corner above my head. I sniff at several shower gels and choose one that smells of citrus. I don't bother to tend all the cuts I have – too many of them, besides I really need to wash the dirt and sweat away to help those cuts to heal. So I wash my hair with my left hand and then start gingerly brushing with the sponge over my body until I think I'm not able to stand that stinging anymore. Then, slipping and almost breaking my left leg, I finally climb out of the bath.

I watch the drain swallow pinkish-muddy water then turn to the towels. As I still don't know which towel I should use, I take a red one that is folded on a small bathroom cabinet. I put the clothes that Trunks gave me back on, and go back to my father. Actually I don't have anywhere else to go.

I wake up with a stiff neck and sore butt. I fell asleep in the chair. Finally acknowledging the situation, I gasp and quickly look around: my father is still staring at the pink wall; the sun is setting outside and it's much darker than it was; my nose crunches at the smell. This is the situation my senses show me.

My father stinks. I need to change him. I think he could use a bath too. I wonder if I could manage to bring him to the bathroom. Possibly, I'd… I just need to leave all doors open.

I almost carry him to the bathroom. I struggle with getting him into the bathtub, but finally he's in. I take the diaper off and clean him. Luckily the bathroom is one of those that consist of the bathtub and the toilet, so I have plenty of toilet paper at my disposal.

Finally I lower him into the bathtub and start filling it with water. I choose another shower gel for him. A bit sweeter, it smells like cherries. I just don't want us both smelling the same. I don't know why.

First I wash his hair, and then start washing his back. It's hard having only one hand. I rub his back noticing that my father's skin doesn't have any scratches. Actually this whole thing reminds me of the time when father used to give me baths when I still was a boy. Even that cherry smell seems so similar to the soap he had been using to rub my back. We had a big brown metallic barrel outside the house, and taking the baths was one of many things that made my life perfect then. I love baths. The barrel was big enough to accommodate three people. We used to take baths together. He'd rub my back, I'd rub his. We'd sit in the barrel, talk about this and that. I loved to listen to his stories. He was my hero. All the time. We would sit warmly until the stars came out. We would be all wrinkled, but still wouldn't want to get out. His scent always worked on me serenely: it would wrap around me as a warm blanket, and I felt safe beside him all the time. And the soap. Cherries. Why did we always have that soap with the smell of cherries?

I suddenly retch. The scent of cherries is overloading my senses.

"Gohan?"

I don't have time to look around because the next moment I have the worst spasm I have ever had in all my life. I'm at the toilet already. And I'm happy again that the toilet is connected to the bathroom.

"Here, some water."

I still don't dare turn around. My body is still heaving. Though, after a minute I'm calm again. I flush the toilet and turn to Mirai and shakily take the glass from his hand. I rinse my mouth several times then drink the rest of the glass.

I can still feel cherries in the air.

"I'll finish bathing him," Trunks says.

I just nod. Have no energy left to protest. I shakily stand up, intending to get away from that scent.

"And you need your bandages changed."

I look at my right arm. True. The bandages are so soaked in blood and water that it's almost dripping. "What's actually wrong with my hand?" I ask then. It had never occurred to me to ask this before.

"The wrist is broken," Trunks answers. There's the sponge in his hand, and I leave the bathroom, not wanting to see him bathe my father.

I go to the kitchen and sit down at the table. I'm not hungry, but the pink color is driving me crazy. After about fifteen minutes I can hear that Mirai is done. He enters the kitchen carrying a white box with a red cross on top. Trunks sits next to me and opens the box. I spread out my right hand for him. I watch him carefully unwrap the bandages. I feel strange.

"How old are you?" I ask. It just feels strange. I want to know his age, because suddenly I realize that I don't know how to behave myself anymore. For some reason I think that knowing his age would help.

"Twenty six."

"Oh," I blink. Then I laugh. For some reason I thought that he was younger than me. Appears that he's four years older than me. Not much, but still. "Then actually you must be better with sensing ki than I," I laugh again. I somehow manage to remember that I told him to go to sleep and said that I'm probably better than he is with his ki. Suddenly I feel a bit silly.

"Yes, I probably am," he nods reservedly. "Gohan, you're running a fever. You need to sleep it off."

I have a fever? I wonder for some time while watching my now bare mutilated wrist. The fracture must have been open because I can still see blood and torn flesh. Mirai must have put the bones back together.

"You became aggressive, and I'm worried that you'll do something very…" he trails off. He looks around then takes a fork from the table, puts it on my wrist. He takes a new bandage and starts wrapping it on my wrist and fork.

I became aggressive? I have never been an aggressive type. "Why did you get up?" I ask. I know he still needs to sleep, and badly.

"I felt your ki rise. Thought that something bad happened," he explains.

I shake my head. "It was just that smell. Cherries. I got sick."

"Cherries?" he wonders. "You don't like that smell?"

"No, I like that smell," I shake my head again. "It just made me sick."

Mirai looks at me from the corner of his eye, but doesn't say anything. Damn. And I feel such an urge to talk!

"Gohan, please, go to sleep?"

I watch him bandage my wrist then I nod. Yeah, I should go to sleep. I don't feel very well. I'm still a bit dizzy and my thoughts are fuzzy.

I can sense that he's relieved.

I go back to the room that currently is used as my bedroom. Mirai helps me undress, and I slip under the covers. Actually I don't feel sleepy, just heavy. But Mirai sits down next to my bed, and somehow I feel that it's my duty to sleep now. I watch the hole in the wall for some time. I think it's leading into Trunks' room. I wonder if Trunks' head hurt, when I sent him through the wall. It must have hurt.

My eyes leave the hole and debris, and I snuggle into the covers even tighter.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Hello, **Tom**! Glad to meat you. It's my first attempt to write something in first person POV, so I wasn't very sure how it would go. Glad you liked.

I hope this fic will touch your expectations.

Hello my friend, **Ore No Kagami**! Long time no see ;) Missed you.

So finally you got your Trunks' Torture Fic. –grins widely- Though, at least one picture and it would have been dedicated to you. Oh well, it's not that this is my last story; you'll have plenty of opportunities later, hahaha

Sadly, no chains or handcuffs or long lasting torture. Dammit. –kicks herself for that-

Well, many things are going to happen next: Gohan is still going to be struggling with his sanity; Goku is going to struggle with…hmm…insanity; Mirai is going to confront the insanity. Though, yeah, nothing really solving the problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit off of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Lucid **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) beta-read by achillona

Part 2

I wake up with a start. My screams still echoing in the room, my chest heaving convulsively. As opposed to most cases, this time I'm not relieved to have awakened from the nightmare. The nightmare isn't over yet.

"Gohan?"

Mirai's voice sounds worried, but I gasp for several more moments before looking through the hole in the wall that leads to Trunks' room. "It's okay. Only a nightmare," I reassure him. It's not very light and I see only a small dresser that is standing against the opposite wall, in Mirai's room, but I know that Mirai was sleeping in his bed before I awakened him.

Trunks doesn't say anything but he doesn't have to. I know what he's thinking anyway. "Go back to sleep," I say to him.

I try to get some more sleep too, but I can't. I think I've had enough of it. I simply can't sleep anymore.

I silently get up and go check on my father.

My father is asleep. Thank Gods (others than that Datano, of course). Goku needs to get some rest. Each time I've seen him, he's been staring at that pink wall. He must be deadly tired of it.

I walk into the kitchen. I really hope that after sleeping my father will get better.

Since I don't want to sleep, I try to make myself useful. I open the fridge, take out a chunk of salami, a tomato and some cucumbers and put them on the kitchen table. I search the cupboard with dishes and table tools, until I retrieve a knife and a cutting board. Pressing the salami down onto the table with the side of my right arm, I start cutting it. The slices are twice as thick as Mirai's were, but I don't particularly care. I repeat the same torture for the two small cucumbers and almost a whole loaf of bread. After almost cutting my fingers off, I put the tomato back into the fridge. I found some margarine too.

After half an hour I have a plate full of sandwiches. I store the sandwiches in the fridge and ransack the same fridge again. Actually there's more food than I originally thought. Not very much, but I still find some frozen chicken, but of course I can't do anything with it. And I find some eggs. Actually I'm hungry. I'm not very sure how Mirai would look at me consuming his goods, but now I don't have much of a choice. I can just mentally promise to repay him for his hospitality someday.

I fish a pan out of the cupboard, find oil, turn the stove on and break several eggs into the pan. At least I'm skilled enough for this. I stir round and watch the eggs turn white and yellow. After five minutes they're done and I sit at the table to have my early breakfast.

While eating I manage not to think about anything and actually can feel the taste of the eggs that I'm eating. They're good, I suppose. Taste like eggs.

While washing my dishes I decide to have a bath again. I can't do anything else and besides an extra bath would do no harm. I need to relax. At least to try to relax, or I'm going to start to gripe at Trunks again. Yesterday was pretty horrible when I think about it.

I neatly fold my dark blue sleeveless shirt and put it on the orange sweatpants that are already folded on the cabinet. I climb into the bathtub. This time it doesn't sting as badly. My body is successfully healing. I'm still adorned in all possible colors but now most of them are turning green and yellow. It still hurts if I make an unexpected move, but it's getting better.

The usual washing procedure is done and I simply relax. The stinging has subsided to a faint dull throbbing, and after some time I just get used to it. I lean my head on the bathtub rim and close my eyes. I try to meditate, but it's useless, so I just try to relax.

XXXXX

I thrash and gasp and cough and spit and scream and my arms and legs are flouncing all around. I can't see - my eyes are blurred!

I'm drowning! Water is in my nose and lungs!

The realization hits me over the head and I panic even more. I toss and gasp and choke and scream even louder.

Suddenly I'm ripped out of the water. The firm substance surrounds me, but at the moment I'm not sure if I should panic further or it's all right, and I wiggle.

"Power down."

I turn my blurry eyes to Trunks' face and blink. The gears begin to shift, and then I just know that my face is painted crimson. Gods, I fell asleep in the damn tub! And made such a ruckus of it! Idiot.

"Power down," he patiently repeats.

My power fades to nothing, and he lets go of me. I'm glad that he simply didn't drop me.

"Here," he tosses the same red towel onto my lap while I'm still coughing.

I grip the towel, but still don't dare to look at him.

"Dress, I'll tend to your wrist."

I look at my arm. For fuck's sake… While flouncing about in the bath I reopened the wound. "Fuck."

He nods in agreement and then leaves the bathroom.

I silently sit down at the table. There's a First Aid kit on it. Mirai is halfway-stuck in the fridge, and I'm not sure if he's ignoring my presence or if he's really hungry. I watch his lavender ponytail bob up and down while he busies himself.

"Thanks," he finally turns around, holding the plate with the sandwiches I made. He puts it on the table and bends to take a pack of juice from the lower shelf.

"I ate five eggs," I confess.

"Only?" he wonders, pouring the juice into the glasses.

I suddenly smile. Mirai stiffens for a moment, but then relaxes. He comes over and puts the glasses on the table. He takes my right arm and starts unwrapping bandages.

"I'm glad that you're better," he nods at my arm. "You can take anything you want."

"We don't have many supplies; we should look for more," I say, reaching out my left hand and taking the glass. "Agh," I gasp, my body stiffening at the pain, as Mirai has to peel the bandages from the wound.

"Sorry." He observes me from the corner of his eye. "Yes. If you could stay with your father, I'd try to find something edible. This ravaged land spreads about two hundred kilometers on each side. We are almost in the middle of it."

"Where did you find the bodies?" I ask. I see him flinch and then he becomes a bit unsure. He probably thinks that it's too soon to speak with me about it. Mirai forgets that I'm not a silly child and can perfectly understand his behavior and reasoning.

"Several kilometers away. I'll show you, but not today," he shakes his head. "Let's find some food first." He pulls the First Aid kit closer to him and takes new bandages.

I gaze at him for some time then shrug and sip my juice. "Alright." I watch him finish bandaging my wrist. He then takes a sandwich and starts eating. "Did you find Videl?" I ask then. I wanted to ask this one a long time ago, I was just awfully afraid of the answer I might get.

"Videl?" He frowns. "Who's Videl?"

I almost throw my glass at him. Mirai quickly ducks, but I didn't throw it. "My friend," I say, putting the glass down on the table. "I'm sorry," I apologize for intending to toss the glass at him. He doesn't say anything but takes another sandwich and starts eating again.

"No, there was no one on the field that I didn't recognize. At least some clothing or something," he says, watching me over the top of his juice glass. I can see that he thinks about putting the search for food off. He's afraid that I'm still not stable enough.

I decide to shut up about dead people, or we wouldn't get anywhere. "Where did you find the clothes and diapers?" I ask then, motioning at my clothes.

"I found a supermarket the very first day I went looking for more survivors. It's at the very border of this vast land. The people fled, leaving everything behind."

I badly want to ask when it happened, how everything transpired and in what order he found the bodies, but keep my mouth shut. "So there must be some food," I say instead.

He nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, I went there four days ago, but maybe it's still empty, and if not, I'll try bargaining."

"Be careful that they don't kill you," I mutter. "After that battle, they probably will think that you're the one who attacked. They most certainly will try to shoot you. Act like a normal human."

Trunks frowns. "You're right," he then says. He finishes his juice then gets up to get some more.

"We could go together," I suggest then. "You need to sleep, and if you showed me where and what you did find, I could leave you here, and go looking for food and ki myself." I see that he's considering the idea. I know that he still needs to get some sleep. And badly. Each time he'd sleep I'd wake him up: at first I got sick, later had a nightmare, and hell, I almost drowned in a tub.

"Not today," he finally shakes his head.

I don't protest, even though, I think I proposed a more sensible solution.

After he'd eaten, I watched him put his navy jacket on. He goes into his room and returns with his sword fastened on his back. I've never understood why he needed it. Ki always seemed to be the better solution for me.

He tells me 'See ya in the evening' and he's gone. You know, I feel like a housewife. Not that I know how one feels… Though, I start realizing what one does: I wash our glasses, clean the kitchen, go to clean the debris that I made while punching Trunks through the pink wall. I find some soup, and think about heating it up and trying to feed it to my father. Then I go to see my father, but he's still sleeping. In that case I go into the corridor, take off my shirt and start doing one-handed push-ups. That probably doesn't belong in a housewife's schedule, but I used to do this every morning before going to University. Well, sure, then I used to train with both my hands.

My body protests a bit, but, after several minutes, I hardly feel the bruises. After half an hour I decide that it's enough; I'm not at my best form and my right wrist started throbbing. I do some splits and some squatting for the end, and then go to take a shower. I think I'll avoid baths for quite some time.

After taking a shower I check on my father again. He's awake. And damn, not only is he awake, but he's also crying. He's crying. It's that sort of crying that usually turns into weeping. I quickly approach him and squat beside him. I become a little panicky.

"Dad," I try to look at his face, but he's almost crouching, his face is in his palms and his entire body is shaking. "Dad?" Then something snaps inside me. I cling to my father, tears flowing down my cheeks and chin. I feel so full of something that's tearing me apart, so much so, that I can't manage a word. I just gasp and sob against my father's shoulder. He isn't reacting to me and that just makes that feeling thicker.

"Gohan…?"

My head snaps up. Father is staring at me, his eyes wide, searching for something in my face.

"Gohan?" he says again. I'm not sure if it's a question or some sort of affirmation. But his voice is so full of that something that is tearing me apart, that the combination makes my head burst.

"Yes?" I look at him. Maybe I look the same as him: reddish eyes, my face must be as wet as his and all snotty.

And then the air is knocked out of my lungs. I'm crushed as strong arms surround me. My head is pressed to his shaking with renewed sobs chest and his lips are kissing my hair. I can't even describe what I feel.

"Gods, Gohan," he stutters. "Gohan."

While cradling me in his arms, he repeats my name over and over. I cling to him and just stay pressed to his warm body. His scent surrounds me and I feel peace and tranquility engulf me. I don't exactly understand why, but it's probably one of those Saiyan things – parent bond, scent or something. I just close my eyes and breathe his scent in. I can't tell what the scent consists of, I can only tell its characteristics – how my senses react to it. Well, it's hard to explain and at the moment I don't care at all.

"It's alright," I mutter. I just feel the need to say that. I feel him embrace me even tighter, if it's possible at all. I know that if I were a Human, he'd have crushed my body.

"Gods, I thought you were dead," he whispers. I feel small drops splash on my hair.

I shake my head. "No. Trunks…Mirai Trunks," I correct myself, "said that I've just been unconscious. My wrist is broken, but nothing more," I recite.

I feel him shiver. "Goten?" I can feel desperate hope behind his words. Hope for a miracle.

I open my eyes. "Dead." And I feel how my words do almost physical damage to him: he starts and shrinks. He doesn't say anything for a long time then puts his chin on the top of my head. He doesn't ask anything about mom and I know that he had seen her dead.

"You said Mirai is here?" he asks after a while.

I nod. I don't even want to think about moving from his embrace. "Yeah, now he's looking for food and any familiar kis." After his silence I decide to recite everything Trunks had told me about his world and his Datano.

After I finish speaking, we sit in silence for some time. I relish his warm body and scent. I have been so afraid that he might stay in that catatonic state permanently.

"Do you want to eat?" I ask then. I suddenly hear my father's stomach rumble, and that is enough for my tears to start falling again. Gods, how I wish everything would be normal again!

I feel him stroke my hair. "Yeah, I'm starving."

I sigh in relief. I disentangle from my shelter and motion for him to follow me. Goku tosses the covers away and quickly stands up. And then he looks at himself confused. His brow rises at me in question.

"It's been pretty bad," I say. I don't explain anything else. I don't need to explain anything. "We couldn't get to you for two days." I hear Goku's bare feet pad on the floor behind me. Actually I don't wear my boots either. No need for that.

"Where are my clothes?" he asks.

Yeah, I suppose one wouldn't be very comfortable while running around in diapers. "Don't know," I shake my head. "Mirai should have them. If there's anything left of them…" I then add. Though, if Mirai had them, they would've been folded and placed somewhere in the room near my sleeping father. I'm not sure if I've seen any clothes there, but we'll have to look for them; I can't say that seeing my father in diapers is comfortable for me either.

I put the soup on the stove, put the rest of the sandwiches on the table. My father is half-stuck in the fridge.

"I saw a frozen chicken and there are enough potatoes and spices," he says returning with a gallon of juice in his hand. "We could prepare it for dinner. Trunks will come back hungry."

I know that I'm staring at my father and I know that I shouldn't, but I'm very worried. Goku smiles at me, but the smile is only a ghost of his usual one, and there's something in his eyes, and I can't help feeling even more worried.

I lower my eyes. "Alright…" I drawl. I stir the pot several times. "Though, I won't be able to help with peeling potatoes or anything else."

Goku looks at my wrist. "It's okay. I'll do it on my own." He smiles again.

The soup is finally piping hot and I pour a bowl for my father. I know that he's watching me fumble with the pot and ladle and bowl while I try to balance everything with my left hand. Finally, managing not to break anything, I put the bowl in front of him.

"Thanks," he smiles again. He pulls the bowl closer to him and takes a spoon.

"I'll go look for clothes," I say. I'm sure that at least underwear has to be somewhere.

Father nods, and I leave the kitchen. I go to his room and start rummaging through the closet and dresser. Well, there's not really that much to ransack – the shelves are almost empty except for some useless stuff and I soon find father's gi on one of them. The blue-orange top is torn and full of holes, but the pants seem to be fine. The sash is twice as short as it was before and there are several small burnt holes, but I don't think that my father would care. And yes, the underwear is fine.

I scoop up the clothes and turn around. My father is standing in the doorway. The bowl and spoon are in his hands, but he doesn't seem interested in eating. I wonder… how long had he been standing in the doorway watching me?

"I found your clothes," I say. Somehow I feel that he hadn't even noticed them in my hand.

"Oh," he says, smiling. "Good."

I put the clothes on the bed and exit the room, leaving my father to dress. Though, a minute or so after I sit down at the kitchen table, he's rushing back in. I turn in my chair to face him, and he seems to be immensely relieved. I wait for him to say something, to explain what got him so worried, but he just smiles and sits opposite me.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

He quickly nods his head while adjusting his sash. After dealing with his clothes he continues eating. Goku finishes the soup in two seconds, and I see his eyes shift back to the pot.

"Trunks allowed taking anything we want," I reassure him, and the next second he's stuck halfway into the pot. He quickly moves the whole pot to the table and hovers over it. Yeah, his table manners will never change. And I'm damn glad of it.

After the meal I watch him wash the dishes then start preparing the chicken. I don't have any idea when Mirai will come back. I don't even remember when he left.

I glance outside and see that it's late afternoon. Mirai said that he'd come back in the evening. I wonder what time is evening for him – when the sun starts setting down or when it's deadly dark..? Hell knows.

I get up, intending to go to the bathroom.

"Gohan?"

I quickly turn around at the scared voice.

"Where are you going?" Goku's hand with the knife is frozen over the chicken. The intensity of fear in his eyes makes my own breath hitch. "You're not go-" suddenly he becomes silent. His eyes leave my face and try to concentrate on the chicken that he's cutting.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I say then. He doesn't react, but the look he has on his face tells me everything. "I won't be long," I say before exiting the kitchen.

When I return he gives me a broad smile and goes back to cutting the chicken. He hadn't moved in this task a bit while I was in the bathroom. I want to help him, but all I can do, is add spices.

"I still don't know anything about Videl," I say then sigh. I'm not sure why I say that. But she hadn't been close to my father, and I feel safe mentioning her name.

I see mild surprise on Goku's features. He then looks at me sympathetically. "She was one of the first to die," he says softly.

"What?" I stutter. I stare at him. "How?" What the hell had she been doing…Oh…

He nods. "Yes, she went looking for Datano, and well…she got to him before we did." He then looks at me; worry clearly written on his face. "You don't remember?"

I shake my head. "Some parts. But most of it is fuzzy. I remember fighting him and that's it. But at first I didn't remember anything at all." I just push all the unwelcome thoughts away until later.

"But you started remembering?" my father asks, and I can hear fear and worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I wave that off. "I doubt that I want to remember any of it at all." Exactly. I'm glad I don't remember a thing. Even those occasional flashes of me fighting Datano are blurry. There's nothing to remember – I probably lost consciousness long before my father killed that bastard; there wouldn't be any gory-joyous pictures in my head anyway. And I don't want to see my brother and mother dead.

"Trunks found them?" Goku asks. I see his arms shake while he's trying to peel potatoes or at least pretending that he's trying to.

"Yes."

"Did you..?"

"No, I haven't seen them or the graves," I shake my head. "Trunks didn't let-" I lurch forward to tear the knife from my father's palm. I throw it somewhere behind my back and press my palm into the bleeding one.

He's squeezing me, his whole body shaking with painful sobs. I return the desperate embrace.

"Goten… Gods, why him…" he wails clinging to me.

I don't know what to say. Nothing I could say would console him. Nothing he could say would console me. So I let him sob and weep and wail in my arms, until he couldn't anymore. I don't know why I hadn't joined. Maybe I've already had my share, besides someone has to stay focused.

"I'll bandage your palm," I tug him to a chair after he calms down.

Loudly hiccupping, he looks at both his palms and only then notices that he has slit his flesh open. The cut isn't deep, but it's bleeding profusely.

"Oh," he says.

Sure, I need his help while bandaging his palm. After it's finished, I just want him to go to sleep and get some rest. Though, he almost certainly wouldn't be able to sleep. Anyway. How funny that I took over Mirai's role.

I see that he wants to finish peeling potatoes.

"Leave them," I shake my head. "Mirai will have to do this on his own; your palm hurts." But I see that he's reluctant to leave the food. Maybe he wants at least some occupation or to feel useful or both. Everything is so familiar…

Actually it doesn't take him long to finish what he had started and a huge pot of chicken and potatoes are in the oven. We leave the kitchen and settle in Goku's room. I sit on the chair, and Goku climbs onto the bed. I think he's sleepy, and I really would prefer him asleep. I don't want to talk about dead people, but I have to know.

"Mirai said that he didn't find Vegeta, but he can't sense him either. Do you know anything about him?"

Goku leans back on the headboard. "I don't know. He never made it to the main battle. He might've been killed when Datano blew up Capsule Corp. I don't know," he shakes his head.

"I doubt that," I say. And I can see his eyes light up. I can understand that: at some point in time my father and Vegeta managed to establish some type of bond. Vegeta was the only one who had any understanding about the Saiyan race. Goku and Vegeta had a deep understanding for each other. Goku looked up to Vegeta for his spirit, pride and determination. Vegeta, though he always pretended not to, respected Goku for his power and never surrendering while he was trying to subdue the younger Saiyan; power always meant much to Saiyans. Vegeta had a loud mouth, though, if one could see and hear past it, it was clear that his words were only meant to keep others away; Vegeta liked peace. Even if most of the time they had been seen trying to bash each other's sculls in, there was no one who'd come faster to rescue each other than them.

I see his eyes light up, and I hate to say this: "He must have sensed Datano before he approached Capsule Corp. He probably died trying to stop Datano." But then I doubt my theory – if Vegeta fought, Trunks would have fought beside him, and I can't fucking remember if Mirai found their bodies, or if he'd just been guessing. Mirai just said that Bulma and Trunks were killed in their sleep. Was that a guess or had he seen the bodies?

I just shake my head. "I'm sorry," I apologize for, though not intentionally, but cruelly teasing him. "I don't know anything. We'll have to ask Trunks when he comes back." I turn to look through the window. "The heat has lessened. We could go outside?" I'm not sure what the point would be in going into that naked vastness, but I feel cornered by these pink walls.

Not waiting for Goku's answer, I get up. I turn around as he grabs my hand. I almost gasp at the sudden strength of his grasp and eyes.

"No. Don't go there," he says.

I stare at him in surprise. "Where?"

"Outside," he whispers.

I gaze at him for some time then free my arm from his grasp. "Datano is dead," I shake my head at him.

Goku opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Probably for a moment there he thought that I'm going to Trunks' time line to fight that god-freak. "I…I'm sorry," suddenly embarrassed Goku lowers his head.

"Come with me," I point with my head to the door. "It will be good for us to get some fresh air."

I see that he's reluctant to go. I approach the window, brush the curtains away and open it. Really, the air outside is much better. All that musk of fear and nervousness had started making me alert. My senses are not as keen as those of full-blooded Saiyans or as those of other demis, but if I'm even starting to react to all those scents, Mirai'll be knocked out as soon as he enters the house.

I brush the light curtain over the window and turn back to my father. "Come outside with me," I motioned for him again. After some hesitation he follows me close.

We walk several circles around the house then rise up into the sky. I don't want to get too far away from the house, but I want to revive my body. And I believe that my father needs that as well.

We fly for several kilometers. I stretch my senses as far as I can and catch Mirai's ki. Mirai responds shortly by spiking his ki, and, despite it's being far away, it makes me feel calmer. I respond by spiking my ki too and fly further.

We fly for several more kilometers and then I stop in my tracks. Crosses. Eleven high crosses. I stare at them while motionlessly hovering in the air, but as soon as I see my father's eyes following mine, I break the trance.

"We should head back already," I say. "Trunks must be returning, besides we left the pot in the oven." Sure I perfectly remember that Goku had adjusted the timer for the automatic oven. I hope that my father didn't notice the crosses yet. As he follows me back home, I think that he didn't.

When we enter the kitchen and check on the oven, I notice that my father seems to have liked the little trip we made. His eyes don't look as haunted. That's good. But I came back in even more turmoil. I should have listened to my father and stayed in the house.

The chicken is almost done, and we sit in the kitchen until it's ready. We decide to wait for Trunks. I don't even notice when I fall asleep with my arms and head resting upon the table. I wake up after hearing some noise. It has become dark in the kitchen. My eyes are sharper than those of an average Human, but I still flare up my ki to lighten the surroundings. I suddenly blink and shield my blinded eyes as a bright light hits them.

"Oh, sorry," Trunks apologizes after noticing my blinking eyes. He removes his hand from the switch.

"Never mind," I say. My eyes are returning to normal and I watch Trunks unfasten his sword then take his jacket off. He hangs it in the corridor. He falters before leaning his sword at the wall near the door that leads to the kitchen. I don't think that I would ever want to take it anyway – I prefer ki to swords. I glance at my father, but he's still sleeping in his chair. He didn't react to any of the noise Trunks made.

"My father's awake," I inform Mirai, motioning to my father's chair that is hidden from Trunks by a huge fridge near the door.

Trunks' eyes widen slightly and he sticks his head into the kitchen. He observes my father while I, in turn observe Trunks' face. Trunks seems to be completely drained: his blue eyes are reddish and glassy. His face is dirty, there's a line of brown dirt on his forehead, and perhaps he'd been wiping his forehead with his hand covered in dirt. Doubtless it happened while he was digging the graves. Actually Trunks is covered all over in dirt and sweat. And his hair is matted with grease. He stinks.

"How is he?" Mirai whispers then, careful not to wake Goku up.

I shrug. I'm not sure. "More or less okay. He's a great deal shaken up. But he remembers the entire battle." I then ask what I wanted to ask him all day. "Have you seen Trunks' and Bulma's bodies?"

"Yes," he nods, coming to sit beside me. "I buried them." He sighs then. "Although I didn't find Bulma's parents – either they were away at the time when all that shit happened or they were blasted into small pieces. I also didn't find Vegeta, that Turtle-man or that strange pig." Trunks closes his eyes then. "Today I found that strange round black guy with huge lips. And the one with three eyes. Actually only his head." Trunks then suddenly opens his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't…"

I wave that off. I hadn't been very close with them either, besides he just stated the truth. "You think Vegeta might have survived?" I ask instead.

He frowns then leans his chin in his hand. "I doubt that. Had Vegeta been in the house with everyone else, he either wouldn't have been damaged, or I at least would have found his body in the ruins where I found Bulma's and Trunks'. I don't understand what happened there. He either hadn't been at home at all, or he died trying to defend Capsule Corp, but in that case Trunks would have sensed something too. He would have come to aid Vegeta."

I nod. I reached the same conclusion. I look at Trunks again. He's chewing on his lower lip. I suddenly think that he must be hungry. I know that chewing on one's lip doesn't mean that he's hungry, but it just popped into my head.

"There's a whole pot with chicken in the oven," I motion with my head to the stove. "If you take it out, we can finally have dinner," I show my right wrist, indicating that I can't do it on my own.

Trunks almost jumped from his seat to get the pot.

"My father made it," I say, watching Trunks hurriedly open still warm oven. "Wanted you to have a good dinner." I see Trunks tense a bit.

"He isn't very well, is he?" Trunks queries. He carries the pot to the table.

I shrug again. "I think that…keeping in mind that he's been catatonic for several days, it's a miracle that he cares about what you eat at all."

Mirai observes my father again. "And what happened to his palm?" He opens the pot, and I smell the wondrous aroma wafting in the air; hell, I didn't know that I was hungry.

"He cut himself while peeling potatoes."

Trunks gives me a very dubious look.

"He asked me about Goten and the graves while peeling," I sigh. I sigh again after Trunks looks very worried. "No, he didn't do that intentionally. He just didn't notice it." I stand up and go to the cupboard to take out the plates.

I can feel Mirai's eyes on my back. I get the plates and put them on the table. I wonder why my father still isn't awake since the smell of chicken's filled the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" I ask fulfilling my 'today's wife's' tasks further. I hold my plate for Mirai to fill it.

"Awful," Mirai shakes his head while filling my plate. "Simply awful." He sighs then. "Remember the supermarket I told you about?" He continues after I nod, "I went there and there was such a mess… Can you believe that? – Soldiers with guns were guarding it, and people were trying to get in. The store already didn't have any windows left intact, and people were trying to climb in. The entire damn town was in riot – people stealing food, water, clothes, petrol, propane, cars, electronics and machinery. Electricity is out, but people almost certainly are dragging everything into their cellars for later use or whatever. I think the same is happening in most places.

"I wasn't sure what to do at first, but then all hell broke loose: the people in front somehow managed to get into the store. I think they had guns too. I could hear screams and shots and the masses completely lost control, and then I'd really had enough. I just blasted the roof and went into the store."

I can hear guilty notes in Mirai's voice, but I just shrug. "Good that you didn't blast them," I say. All things considered, not having had a decent night's sleep for almost a week, Mirai has been extremely patient, and I'm not going to spoil his mood because of such a stupid incident. "Have they seen you?"

Mirai nods guiltily. "They saw me rise in the air, and, after I blasted the roof, they all went crazy and just ran away."

"Good. I hope you have the entire store in your capsules," I say, eating my chicken. I see Mirai's lavender brows raise at me. "What? They would have done exactly the same thing," I shrug. I see that Mirai feels better after that. "Look, if not us, then some mafia bosses or local hit-men would have taken the supplies and would have kept them in their cellars. You yourself mentioned that the people who were trying to get into the store had guns too. And my father killed that bastard, saved the Earth once again, and he at least deserves to get some food. Nobody ever even said at the least a small thanks to him," I snort at my plate.

Mirai silently eats his portion. "Yeah that's true," he agrees with me then after several seconds. "In all probability people again think that they were saved by that buffoon Satan."

I just shrug. Sure, I know that Mirai is right. I've always hated that fool with stupid hair.

"Listen, Mirai," I say then, "Capsule Corporation is a very big organization. It's spread worldwide. There are plenty of branches and laboratories. Now you are an inheritor of the whole corporation." Mirai is looking at me as if I've grown two heads. Sometimes people look at me like that. I wonder why.

"But I'm not…" he stammers.

I wave that off. "Oh, but you are Trunks Vegeta Briefs aren't you?" I see that he wants to protest again, and then I feel sympathy for him; he really is tired and I should shut up. "Listen, Mirai, It's only a suggestion. We will talk about this tomorrow. Just have your meal now, go take a shower and get some decent sleep."

Trunks nods his head and continues eating his chicken. "Gohan?" he asks then. After I look at him he says, "Could you stop calling me Mirai?"

I blink at him.

He then shifts uncomfortably. "Well, it's even not my name…"

I laugh then. "Okay," I chuckle again. "Sorry." He's right of course. And besides now there's no one with whom I could confuse him.

Mirai gives me a tired smile then pushes his plate away. "I would like to say that it was great, but…" Mirai motions with his head to my sleeping father.

"We'll tell him that tomorrow," I lean back in my chair. "Leave it," I say after noticing that Trunks took his plate intending to wash it. "Give me the capsule with the food that needs to be refrigerated and just go to sleep." I suddenly wonder then. "Actually do I need to unload it, or can we simply put the whole capsule in the fridge?"

Trunks laughs. He needs to laugh.

"No," he shakes his head. "You'll have to unload it." He goes into the corridor where his jacket is hanging and begins to ransack its pockets. "Here," he tosses me a yellow capsule then. "I don't even remember what I put in there." He then ransacks further and finds another one. He throws that to me too. "This one is full of clothes. I think your father needs some."

"Yep," After looking at my sleeping bare-chested father, I agree with such an obvious truth.

It takes me almost two hours to deal with the supplies Trunks brought. We were damn lucky that somehow I managed to realize that I'd do better opening them outside the house; the capsule's huge contents would have blasted the kitchen to dust. Mirai didn't have time to sort everything out, so I found four fridges full of meat and various sausages, two huge wooden crates heaped with cabbage, two other's filled with apples, one with cucumbers, another with tomatoes and five huge boxes with different kinds of potatoes. Plenty of various grains, rice and noodles and hell knows what else. Plenty of stuff in addition to other loose odds and ends that I even can't name.

It took me an hour before I managed to connect the fridges, which Trunks took from the supermarket, to the sockets in the house. Of course Trunks didn't bother pulling the plugs off – he simply lifted the damned fridges and ripped the wires out. And of course I have to ask my father for help – he illuminates the sockets for me after I switched the electricity off so as not to get my ass electrocuted. It probably wouldn't kill me, but the feeling wouldn't be very pleasant. Actually I'm not even sure how many different apparatus's the house generator can support, but thirty minutes later, after turning the power back on, the lights are still working. I decide that everything's gonna be all right.

Whatever else's left I managed to squeeze into our fridge. Although now the house reminds one of a store: one big box of potatoes is shoved under the kitchen table, two in my room, and two in my father's. Two fridges are connected to two sockets in the kitchen, one stands in my room, another in my father's; we don't have any free sockets left at all, though sure, why not –I can always connect the fridge with the wires of the laps. The rest of stuff is in corridor.

After we finish creating havoc, we sit at the table and eat again. My father looks a bit better. I think he'd been worried that Trunks wouldn't come back. Now, since he's aware of Trunks peacefully sleeping several walls away from his own room, he's much more relaxed.

We don't speak while eating. I don't repeat the information Trunks confided in me – don't want my father to get frustrated. He needs several days of good rest. And, although I know that this will not be possible, I don't want to bother him before he goes to bed. I like him relaxed. At this moment I simply like seeing him calmly eating and being happy about the supplies Trunks brought – there's no need for him to know how Trunks obtained them.

Finally after filling our stomachs with chicken and two kilograms of apples, we follow Trunks' lead and go to sleep.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Hello, **freewater**! Glad you liked.

Yeah, Goku became overprotective, he already lost one son, he can't afford to lose another.

You know, while I was writing these several first chapters I didn't know how close to the truth I was. Those riots, madness, thefts, animal instincts… You are so right – one would badly want to have the powers of super man while in such a situation.

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! I'm EVIL? –caughs- Haven't you read the summary – I could have made the things much, much worse… -laughs maniacally-

Okay, so to the point, there are still plenty of chapters to come (I have 11 of them right now), the story gets a bit…weird at some point. Dunno, just happened. But I hope that you'll enjoy ride.

Hello, **Tom**! Glad you liked the second chapter too. More emotions to come. This chapter is very personal. Gohan will reveal his thoughts, his past (well, most of it).

Hello, **essenceofthedark**! Yes, I'll definitely continue – I don't leave my stories unfinished. I already have almost 12 chapters of Lucid, and the things are going towards the end.

The best of the few Mirai x Gohan out here? What a surprise. –snickers- A big amount of the stories here (not only Mirai x Gohan)…to put it mildly…sucks. I'm not telling that I wrote a masterpiece, but hell, most of the stories that I read on this site…

Anyways, in this chapter there isn't going to be shounen ai or yaoi action. In the next one a bit. But until the sex we'll have to wait. I always go nice and slow (oh, well, in most cases). But yes – there's going to be several shounen ai scenes. I even don't know what made me write them. Usually I don't write them, but this time just wanted to do it. And I think the scenes are pretty good. You just have to wait a bit until the next chapter. And then the next one, and then some more. :)

Hope you'll like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit off this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Lucid **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 3

My father and I make breakfast and wait for Trunks to wake up. As time goes by, it seems that we'll have lunch instead of breakfast. Trunks still doesn't show any signs of life. And as he's not up until two PM, I get a little worried, and go check on him. But as soon as I silently sneak into his room through the hole in the wall between our rooms I made earlier, it's clear that everything is okay – Trunks is in bed and I can hear him snoring softly. Trunks is sleeping funny: he's almost slantwise to the bed, Trunks' upper half is bare, the lower entangled in sheets so much that it looks like a cocoon. He's sleeping on his stomach and I can see only his lavender hair mass that is tousled around his shoulders and on the covers. It doesn't appear that he'll awaken anytime soon.

"Sleeping?" my father asks as I return from my bold exploit.

"Yep," I nod. "I think we can eat his share; he's out cold."

"Okay," my father grins happily, "I'll start making dinner then."

I watch him busying himself with frozen meat, pots and vegetables. "I never knew you were such a good cook," I admit to his back after several minutes.

Goku is silent for some time then I see a deep frown set on his features. "Your mother was afraid that I'd ruin your stomach with my cooking," he says finally.

To that I don't say anything at all. It's better not to scratch an open wound. My mother and father had a very strange relationship. I have no idea why they married at all. Though, once Krillin told me that while a kid my father didn't know what "a marriage" meant and promised my mother to marry her. I'm not sure if it's true, but it might be – sometimes my father can be so clueless…

But I know what I used to see all the time – my mother cared about her husband only as much as a client cares about a sperm donor. Sure, as a child I didn't think that. But even then I noticed that my mother, in comparison to other wives, was different. I remember Eighteen and Bulma sashaying around their injured lovers. Eighteen was an android and still had much more feelings for Krillin than Chichi had for my father.

Before we left for Namek with my father barely alive, Chichi went crazy and almost finished him off in her fury. She was blaming him for putting me in danger. I can say that if not for my father, I'd have never survived to go to Namek or return from there alive and the Earth wouldn't exist anymore. But my mother never cared about such insignificant things: life in the Universe, people's lives or my father. All she cared about was me, me and me. And even after Goten was born, her obsession with my life didn't lessen a bit. Goten was damn lucky that he was much more resistant to her influence and that he had Trunks who had a much bigger influence on him than our mother could ever have had.

I don't know what triggered her. She wasn't entirely human, maybe she was supposed to be like that, but I perfectly understand my father who spent almost as much time dead as alive. He always tried to find the best solution. He knew that while resisting her, he would only create an unbearable atmosphere in the house. My father always was able to stand up for himself only that in most cases he chose not to. He loved me, and I knew that, he never needed to make any excuses for me. I think that as father and son we have a great understanding. Though, I knew that Goku was shocked when he came back to the Earth and found seven-year-old Goten. He didn't show how it affected him, but it was visible anyway. It hurt him. Goku always had a very strong parenting sense. I can only imagine what he felt as he realized that the small boy, standing next to Chichi was his son who had not a clue who Goku was.

Chichi had always been obsessed with my life. I think that was because she didn't have one of her own she decided to screw mine up too. And at some extent she succeeded. I never managed to reach her set target, and she spent most of that time nagging me on account of some stupid insignificant thing. I do understand each parent's worry and wish for their child to accomplish more than they've attained in their lifetime – it's always been like this, and it will never change, but there has to be limits. It was she who made me lie: she would never let me out to play with other children; she would never let me have a pet like most children had, so I lied. I used to lie to her about everything: I lied about the time school ended (I was damn lucky that we didn't have a phone or she would have been phoning my school each day. Mother thought that a phone was a creation of the devil and is used to control one's mind and tongue) – that would earn me one free hour a day. I lied about where I was going and I lied about whom I was going with. I lied about when I was done with homework and I lied about when I wasn't. I lied when I was hungry and when I wasn't. Actually there probably wouldn't be a thing about which I wouldn't have lied to her. I have never been a "bad" person, and I respected and still respect my mother, but some things are as they are, and my mother was a bitch to behold.

And hell, when I came of age, the hell became even more hellish. There hardly was a day when she wouldn't instruct me about wet dreams, erection, protection, the poses, the act itself, conceiving and hell knows what else. I think she knew more than master Roshi himself. And I can bet that nobody would have said that while looking at my mother.

And I don't know how, but she managed to make me feel that I owed her each breath I took, each bite I took (well, yes, after Goku was gone, it became my duty to hunt), each drop I drank. I have never been a complete blockhead – I knew I shouldn't feel like that, but I suspect that my mother was afraid that one day I would leave her and tried to tie me closer to her. Or maybe she was doing that subconsciously. I never asked, of course.

Though, my life wasn't very bad in general – I had a roof over my head, I had a warm bed, I never went hungry and all the washing was done for me. As for chores, I can't find any fault – she was perfect there.

But you can't imagine how fast I packed my things when I finished school, went to university and got a room in a students' hostel. I lived with three other persons in a room of a size of a matchbox, and never felt happier. I used to visit my mother of course. Partly because of that, she didn't think to come to visit me herself – I can only imagine what scenes I would have endured then; one of my roommates always was drunk, and when he wasn't, he was high; another was gay and was very nice but for some reason liked wearing very "interesting" outfits; and the last one would have been completely normal if not for his obsessive belief in God. I think he and my mother would have found plenty to talk about, but if something of their beliefs wouldn't fit, hell knows how it would have ended. Yes, if I still haven't mentioned – my mother was an obsessive catholic. I was christened when was a week old, got the sacrament at four and while living with her knew all the prayers possible and there was not a Sunday when I wasn't at church (except when some pagan alien chose to attack the Earth on that day). The Only thing is I never believed and probably never will. The truth: I had already seen more Gods than my mother would ever see.

Well, yes, of course I'm bitter. And now you know why I haven't grieved over my mother too much. I think for Videl I cared more than for my own mother. Sure it's blasphemy or call it what you will, but I can't make myself feel. I think I respected Chichi and loved her, but I think that even her death hasn't managed to wash away the bitterness of what I felt all the time. I don't think that the bitterness I feel is about me – yes, she subconsciously tried to make my life miserable – but after the Buu fight, my life was good enough. Oh well, some of the Z-team thought that I was a bit soft in my head because I used to wear that Saiyaman costume. And yes, all of them blamed my mother. But that wasn't true. My mother had nothing to with that part of my life. Yep, probably I could have gotten a much better costume, but as I have never been interested in popularity or fashion and needed something easy to wear, I didn't care about how I looked. The point was that I didn't want anyone to know who I was. It wasn't that I felt uncomfortable about my Saiyan origin, not at all (though my mother would never have married my father if she had known that he was an alien to Earth), I just wanted peace. I didn't want people gaping at me or calling me super Human or a monster. The costume was essential to hide my identity. The small mask over one's eyes doesn't work. Maybe it works in the movies where people are portrayed as complete idiots, clapping their hands, and where the bawling woman can't recognize her lover only because that one has a cover over his eyes. So the only thing you can judge me for – fashion. And as I've never cared for fashion, I really don't give a damn about what you have to say.

So, the bitterness I feel isn't about me, though, yes, part of it belongs to me, mostly it's because of my father and Goten, my younger brother. I hated how Chichi handled my father, and I hated how she handled my brother. The biggest problem was that Goten was very similar to my father, who, to Chichi's dismay, appeared to be an alien, who according to the bible is nonexistent at all. I think part of Chichi despised Goku for contradicting her beloved bible. And, as stated, poor Goten was too similar to Goku. I will never forget how Chichi called my brother a monster after he ascended. I have never seen such hurt in the boy's eyes. For a short moment there, I was ready to strangle my mother with my own hands. Luckily Goten was a boy of great vitality and had Trunks for his best friend and it didn't stay with him long. Or at least so deep. And as time went by, Goten had almost moved into Capsule Corp., and I didn't need to worry about Chichi's influence on him as much.

"Gohan?"

I raise my eyes up from my tea-mug. Goku is worriedly gazing at me. I give him a questioning look.

"You've been growling," he explains softly.

"Oh, sorry," I say, lifting the mug to my lips. "I've just been thinking about mom." I think I should bite my tongue off.

Goku blinks at me. I shouldn't have said that. I think…no, I know that he always felt guilty for leaving us with Chichi. I know that he wanted the best, he knows that too, but it doesn't make it easier for him.

"Father," I suddenly say. I suddenly get up, startling him. I just grab him into a hug. "I love you," I whisper. "Me and Goten. We always loved you," I press him to my chest. "And this is everything you need to know and think about."

As he hugs me back, his grip on me becoming fiercer with each second, as both our eyes fill with tears because of so many varying reasons, I decide that this was one of the wisest things I've ever done. I'm glad that I have this opportunity. I'm glad that we both are alive. And then I think that I can start moving from this point.

After the flow of feelings washes away, I can feel my face flush. I'm not used to such displays. I blush deeper as my father notices and softly laughs. He gives me one last hug and lets me go.

We eat Trunks' share in a comfortable silence.

Almost as soon as we finish eating, I hear Trunks pad into the bathroom. After several minutes he pads into the kitchen.

"Morning," he loudly yawns, while unsuccessfully trying to stifle the yawn with his palm. I always admired Trunks' manners. I think he got them from Vegeta. Probably.

Trunks finally closes his mouth and surveys the kitchen. He's wearing only his blue boxers that are actually covered with small yellow stars. He's all disheveled but he looks much better than last night. He has taken a shower or has had a bath since yesterday; I've been busying myself with the food.

"Hello," I nod. Then I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, we ate your share already. Thought that you'd sleep longer. The dinner will be ready…?" I look at my father.

"About twenty minutes," Goku says, sheepishly scratching the back of his head too.

"Dinner?" Trunks blinks his huge blue eyes at me.

"It's after three," I say chuckling. I chuckle again as his big eyes widen even more. "Didn't want to disturb you."

Trunks just sighs. He examines the kitchen again then pushes past Goku, who's leaning on the wall near the stove, and sits next to me.

"What the fuck did you turn the house into?" he sighs again, after giving a tortured look to the scratched out sockets.

I roll my eyes. "Well, you tore the wires off, so I had to connect them like this."

"At least you could have used the electrical tape instead of simple cloths," he shakes his head.

"How I should know where you keep it?" I snort. Instead of being happy that I connected the fridges, the damn Mr. Purple-hair is bitching at me!

"It's in the store room that is next to your room," he snorts back at me. "There's a box full of tools."

"Okay, next time, I'll just fucking kill myself instead of touching your precious house!" I snap. I'm angry not only because of his stupid care for the stupid house. I'm angry that he'd been late then. "Next time just leave me where you find me!"

His blue eyes are watching me, and I suddenly hit him. I turned violent lately. I'm not sure why. Probably because all this stuff that happened.

As the red drop runs down his lower lip, I immediately regret hitting him. I grab a towel that is hanging on the chair and press it to Trunks' mouth. He doesn't protest, he just watches me.

"I'm sorry," I honestly apologize. "I don't know…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them," he closes his sharply blue eyes then opens them again.

'Shut up,' I mouth to him, while my eyes are indicating to my father behind us. I don't want Trunks talk about this while my father is around. Goku always was the hero, the savior and I know how hard it is for him to fail to protect his loved ones.

Trunks' eyes follow my indication, and I see his eyes widen slightly. My eyes follow Trunks and widen too: my father is watching us. He hasn't moved from the place he'd been in when Trunks entered the kitchen. But the thing is – his eyes. I have never seen anyone look at anyone as he's looking at Mirai now. Pure hate. My eyes shift back to Trunks'. We gaze at each other in wonderment then turn to look at my father again.

"Father..?" I softly call. And the change is unbelievable: the fire in his eyes extinguishes in a second, his facial features relax in an instant.

"Hmm?" he smiles at me. I feel Trunks reach for my hand to take the towel that I still have pressed to his mouth. I let him, and retreat farther from him.

I'm not sure what to say, but then Trunks saves me: "Have you checked the capsule with clothes I gave you yesterday?"

"No," I shake my head. "I didn't have time yesterday. And as it was you who brought it, I thought that you should look at it yourself. We could go and look at it now," I say then. I almost feel like I'm betraying my father, but I have to know what the hell is going on.

"Yes," Trunks nods. He gets up from the chair. He removes the towel from his mouth, and with relief I notice that his upper lip isn't bleeding anymore.

Two of us go outside. Trunks opens the capsule and we lean over the clothes.

"Did you say anything to my father?" I whisper while pretending to be very interested in the rags.

"Not a word," Mirai answers equally softly. "We haven't been talking at all."

We silently search through the clothes for some time.

"I'm afraid he might snap," I say then. I can just feel Trunks rolling his eyes. "I'm really sorry for taking it all out on you lately," I sincerely apologize. "I just…" I don't know what to say. Should I say that I hardly have control over my actions?

"I understand," Mirai nods. "I was like that too then, when…" he falters then, "…when Gohan died." He sighs. "Hell, I couldn't stop shouting at my mom. She was the only one around and I just couldn't keep my mouth shut."

I'm relieved that he understands. "Thanks," I look at him. "Thanks for taking care of my father and me."

He nods in answer. And we go through the clothes in comfortable silence.

"So have you considered that idea about taking over Capsule Corp.?" I ask then.

He laughs. "When? Yesterday I almost fell asleep in the shower."

I feel my cheeks redden. The bastard is teasing me! My blush deepens when I remember myself flouncing in the damn bath, naked. Must have been an awfully funny sight.

Mirai watches me with an amused flicker in his eyes, and I'm reminded again that he's older than me.

"So what we are going to do now?" he gets serious then.

Fuck knows. I shrug. "Have no idea." I sigh. "About what we can do, or what we need to do?" I frown at some dark red tank top. "I think we should go look for Vegeta. Maybe he's alive. Maybe," I repeat again. "But I doubt that very much. I think first we should go to Capsule Corp. branches and secure Briefs' corporation and various researches. If Vegeta showed up, you simply could give him the lead. I'm not suggesting this because of the money, I just don't want some damn bastards to use Bulma and her father's work for bad purposes."

Trunks nods his head. "I see. It would be a very wise thing to do. So let this be our plan for now," he agrees with me. He then falters. "Actually how old was Trunks here?"

My turn to laugh. "Twelve."

He stares at me with his blue eyes. "You must be kidding me," he groans then. "How do you think we'll pull this off?"

"Chemical reaction," I chuckle. "A barrel full of green chemicals fell on your head and you began growing." I roar with laughter as Mirai stares at me with a wild look in his eyes.

"You watch too many movies," he stutters then.

"Nah," I wave that off. "As chaos is everywhere, this theory will be fine, and my father and I will back you up. Besides, your DNA and retinas will be the same; you will pass everywhere you want – Bulma was a clever woman, I can bet that your voice is enough to control all the security in all Capsule Corp. buildings. And I can bet that you know the security codes too," I grin at him.

He scratches his lavender head. "Well, if they are still the same…"

"See?" I proudly flash my smile at him. "We are going to take over Capsule Corp." I don't think that Mirai shares my enthusiasm. He just groans again and turns back into the house. "Trunks," I call at his back. "Could we go to check on my grandfather?" I ask after he turns around to face me.

"Yes, of course," he nods.

I can only hope that my grandfather is alive. I haven't seen him for quite some time now. Several years. He was a big, bighearted, practical and thrifty man and, though I have seen him only several times, I quite liked him. For some reason my mother visited him very rarely. I think they didn't like each other much.

Trunks falters on his way to the door. He hesitates some time more before finally saying that: "You wanted to see the graves… I can show you…"

I busy myself with the rest of the clothes. "No need," I softly say. "I know where they are. Saw the crosses."

Mirai is still standing in the doorway. I can feel his eyes on me, but I can't raise my eyes to him. "Thank you. The crosses are…nice…" Have never heard anything more absurd.

"They were my friends too," Trunks comes back to squat beside me. "Gohan," he says, "it's no wonder we all are so tense and aggressive. We subconsciously try to let that tension out, but just see that as shouting session, I wasn't trying to secure my dominance or anything; I just got up, was hungry, saw the sockets and felt the need to nag at someone. I myself wouldn't have done better than you, I just snapped at you. It doesn't mean anything."

"Dominance?" I sigh. Well, yes, I also have been wondering whose orders here are priority. Well, not my father's of course. I don't think that right now he'd manage to make a step without me or Trunks coordinating him. You see, Saiyans are pack creatures. Subconsciously or not, the longer we stay in a circle of the same particular persons, we start considering it a pack. And a pack has to have a hierarchy and a leader who would be responsible for everything that concerns the Saiyans in his pack. The leader has unquestionable authority over others.

My father and Vegeta have been fighting all the time to get that authority. Well, my father, as softhearted as he is, probably would have given Vegeta the leadership if only that one had asked nicely. But it actually wouldn't have meant much, because in that case I would have fought Vegeta. I respected Vegeta very much, that's true, but the thing was that while I respected him, I didn't think that we should submit to him. I didn't trust him. Sometimes Vegeta was unpredictable, and I didn't want my family and close friends to be under Vegeta's foot. I don't know, maybe Vegeta would have been a good leader (he had plenty of experience and was born to rule after all), but I wouldn't have let him take over the position without a fight.

Though, where Mirai is concerned I don't feel any resistance. Mirai had been taking care of my father, and me. Mirai had been providing us with food and other supplies, and we are living in Mirai's house. Mirai is already playing the role of protector and proved himself a good leader. And we are his pack. Oh well, I don't have any complaints – even if he has no clue, Mirai is taking his role seriously. The only thing that doesn't suit here – Goku and I, we are stronger than Mirai. Though, at this moment it isn't important; Mirai seems to have much more experience at survival than I do, and, as told, my father isn't suited for the leader's role. "I accept your dominance," I say then. I lover my head and turn it to the side, baring my neck. A sign of submitting.

As I don't hear or see any reaction for some time I slowly raise my head to look at Mirai. He's watching me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. I think he's hesitating.

"You have proven yourself," I say. Did he expect that I would fight him over the right for leadership or what? Sure I won't. I always complied with logic and my logic tells me that Mirai is the most suitable for this role. Mirai would be the best choice for our pack.

Mirai is still silently watching me, and I begin to feel very uncomfortable. Then I relax as he finally nods.

"Let's go back, your father will be worried," he says then. Trunks stands up and extends his hand to me to help me get up. I take his hand, and he pulls me up.

Inside the dinner is already ready, and we all three sit at the table.

"The meal was very good yesterday. Thank you," Mirai smiles at my father, before digging in.

"You are welcome," Goku smiles at Trunks, and I wonder why Goku had been so agitated twenty minutes ago.

"Did you get a shirt for me?" Goku asks me, showing at his bare chest.

I swallow the food that is in my mouth. "Yes. Trunks brought the whole shop. As we three are almost the same size, there will be no problem – just open the capsule and take anything according to your taste."

Goku nods contently. He then looks at me again. "What are we going to do today?"

"Go to see if your father-in-law is alright," I inform him while my teeth are around the chicken leg. "I hope that grandpa is okay," I add.

My father stays silent for some time. He stares at his plate then again raises his head at me. I wonder why he isn't speaking to Mirai. He seems to be completely ignoring Mirai.

"Could we…" Goku lowers his eyes back to his plate. "Could we see Goten's gra…where Goten is buried?"

I think I startle at Goten's name on his lips. I don't see, but can feel Trunks' eyes on me. He's worried. Me too. But I can't refuse such a request.

"Yes, we'll go after we have eaten," I softly say.

I look at Mirai. He isn't very happy about this, but he doesn't say anything. I think he would have done the same.

The rest of the meal we spend in peace.

XXXXX

It takes all my effort of will to pry my eyes open. I gasp and shake until I realize that someone is holding me.

"It's only a nightmare," Trunks calm voice brings me completely out of the nightmare I'd been having a moment ago.

"Gods," I rasp. I let my head fall back to the pillow. I close my eyes, feeling the tension seeping away.

"Gah!" I gasp as suddenly something blurs past me. I fall out of the bed, and hear Trunks cry out.

I jump to my feet. My head blurs after such a fast position change. My father. My father has ascended and is beating Mirai.

"Stop it!" I instantly ascend and grab Goku by his arm and try to pry him away from Trunks. I have only one good hand and it's not easy at all. "Father, stop it!" I finally manage to dislodge him from Trunks and push him onto the bed.

"Trunks, are you alright?" I ask, my teal eyes not leaving my blond father.

"Yeah," he answers a little shaky.

I can hear Trunks getting up from the corner and approach me. He has not ascended. Good. My father would have killed him then.

"Father?" I ask. As Trunks approaches closer, Goku bares his canines at him. A sign of threat and disobedience. Oh well, Trunks will find out that keeping one's leadership costs. "Why did you attack Trunks?" I ask Goku again.

"He thought I attacked you," Trunks softly mutters as my father just keeps baring his canines at him. "He probably heard you scream."

"I screamed?" I wonder. Well, yes, it's very likely that I screamed. I sigh then. "Father, I had a nightmare, and Trunks came to check on me."

Father's murderous gaze leaves Trunks' face and concentrates on me. The gaze is as intent as it was, only now it's replaced by warmth and worry.

"You had a nightmare?" he asks me, his voice full of concern.

I only manage a nod, because suddenly Goku is at my side, pulling me down into the bed and covering me with the covers.

"You need to rest," he says. His hand brushes over my forehead and I just manage to blink at him. "I'll sleep with you just in case you have a nightmare again." It's not a request, it's a command.

Over Goku's shoulder I look at Trunks who is watching us. My and my father's power is illuminating his face, and I see that he's not happy about what he's seeing at the moment. I can tell that not only am I not happy, but I'm also very worried.

Goku climbs into the bed, next to me and snuggles into my shoulder. For some time I don't manage anything else only to stare at Mirai, my teal eyes wide.

My father's power extinguishes as soon as Mirai climbs over the hole in the wall into his room. I extinguish mine and, after three short sleepless hours, I'm happily asleep in my father's loving embrace.

XXXXX

I yawn then free myself of my father's limbs. I get up and pad into the bathroom. Though, on my way to it, I smash headlong into Trunks. Yep, sometimes my "sharp Saiyan senses" are sleeping.

"Ouch," I rub my forehead. "Watch where you're going." Though, we both perfectly know that it was me who went with his eyes closed.

We both rub our foreheads for some time. Then we look at each other. Trunks has just gotten up, same as me: he's only in his boxers too. My father's handiwork is clearly written on his face: black eye and scratched chin.

"How's your father?" Trunks whispers.

Hell, from the very morning… I sigh. "Don't know. He's still sleeping. It was too hot to sleep," I complain then. I'm not used to sleeping with someone else in my bed.

Trunks observes me. "Yeah, you look like it," he comments after a second.

I just snicker. Thank you very much. I want to say that with the black eye and scratched chin he doesn't look any better but I bite my tongue before I say that. We don't need this right now.

After five minutes Trunks and I sit in the kitchen at the table. It's about ten o'clock. Yesterday we went late to sleep, and during night I had that cursed nightmare. It was because we went to see the graves. I knew I wouldn't react well to that. And I damn sure knew I shouldn't have taken Goku to see them. Though, I couldn't refuse his request. Goten was his son. I had no right to refuse. Though, I should have, I really should. Because Goku is my father and now my father's become overprotective. Though, maybe he already was…

The crosses were well made. Trunks had worked hard. Probably in one of the capsules he's always carrying an axe, a hammer and nails.

Trunks had to steady me while I watched my father weep at Goten's grave. At one moment I thought I'd faint. I wanted to black out, oh, I would have happily blacked out, but I couldn't let my father see me like this. I'm glad that Trunks kept me steady.

Goku went to look at each cross. He read the names and talked to the persons. I should have done the same too, only that I didn't have any strength left in me. I just stood there, my back pressed to Trunks' chest, his hand holding me by my waist to keep me from falling over. I know I have shortly wondered then if Trunks had time to bury his mother in his timeline after Datano killed her. And at the same time I wondered how Trunks could be so strong.

"How is your wrist?" Trunks asks me.

He startles me. I have been lost in my thoughts. Across the table I look at him then at my right wrist. I shrug. I haven't looked at it from the last time Mirai bandaged it.

"Want to check how it's healing," Trunks reaches his hand to take my arm.

I stare at his hand. I don't think that I want someone touching me right now. Trunks sees that and retracts his hand.

"I'll see to it later," he says then softly.

I look at him. I think I've hurt him. As a pack-leader he wants me to trust him. Though, it's not that I don't trust him, it's that I simply don't want to be touched right now. I always have been sensitive to touching. I never liked "touchy-feely" people. I like my private space.

Then I sigh and reach my arm over to him. "We won't have time later."

Mirai's fingers are warm and they tickle my skin. He's careful not to cause pain.

"Ticklish?" Mirai asks after taking a look at my face.

I nod. It means that the skin is successfully healing. I watch Trunks unwrap the bandages.

Yesterday, after seeing the graves, I wouldn't have found the way to my grandfather, even if someone were hitting me on my head. Good that my father remembered it perfectly.

We reached the place in the very evening, it was almost completely dark.

My grandfather is alive. He's not in his first youth, his health isn't very good, but I think I have never felt gladder than when I saw him. After these several nightmarish days it was something good, and it has raised not only my mood and spirit – Mirai and my father were very relieved and glad too.

The entire village wasn't touched by the disaster. And while flying to King Ox, we saw many untouched places. It looks like Datano had simply been launching the blasts haphazardly, and it was just sheer luck which places were destroyed and which were not. I think now one can imagine the Earth as a colander.

We didn't stay up long, just exchanged the information and went to sleep. I think we'll stay here for several hours more and then go forward. I'm not sure, I have to ask Mirai, but we need to get to Capsule Corp. branches as fast as we can. I wonder if we will need to threaten someone to secure Trunks' authority over them.

"Can you move your wrist or fingers?" Trunks asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I carefully try to flex my fingers. They move, but my wrist starts to hurt like a bitch. Probably I curse, because Mirai holds my fingers down to the table.

"Don't overdo or you'll open the wound again."

The skin where the bones protruded from earlier is healed. The skin is still bloodied but I don't think that I want someone to try to clean it off. Probably I'd rip that someone's head painfully off during the cleaning process.

Mirai inspects the wrist, carefully feels with his fingers if the bones are knitting together correctly. It does hurt. I unclench my teeth only when he takes a new bandage and starts bandaging it again. It does hurt too, but not as much.

I don't exactly remember what I've been dreaming about. You know, dreams have that tendency – when you wake up during them, at least for a short time you can remember what you have been dreaming about. And if not woken up during one of them, in most cases you can't even remember if you dreamed at all or what the dream was about. In the very morning after waking up, you still can remember some pieces or moods experienced in the dream, but further into the day they just fade, until the evening when you can't remember anything at all. Unless you make a psychological effort to remember them, which means as soon as you wake up, repeat the dream several times in your head, or if the dream itself was extremely intense with a very convincing feeling of reality where you felt either scared or happy or simply interesting or strange.

I remember seeing the crosses. Eleven of them. I think I'll remember them all my life. Then I know that I saw Goten. I think he was blaming me. Or it was me who blamed me. I think it was both. I'm sure that the guilt I feel will stay with me for the rest of my life too.

I'm not so sure what else I saw – was it the scenes of the fight I had with Datano or it was only a dream. I saw flashing scenes. Dead Goten, Datano, I saw Krillin, Yamcha. I'm not sure if it was in the same order.

"Gohan, you're freezing."

I quickly blink before my black eyes concentrate on Trunks' blue ones. He's still holding my hand.

"I'm sick," I suddenly retch. I wrench my arm out of Mirai's grasp and run to the bathroom.

Good that I still haven't eaten breakfast yet. Would have been such a waste.

There's a knock at the bathroom's door. Mirai sticks his head in. "Are you alright?"

I want to snap something back at him, but the concern in his voice calms me down. "Yeah, I think so," I mutter, brushing cold sweat off my forehead.

"It's not first time you got sick," Mirai informs me. "Did you have trouble with digestion earlier?"

"No, not before my brother was killed," I snap. I lean my bare back on the cold wall. "Sorry," I sigh. I know that he's only trying to help me.

"Okay," he sighs too. "Have a glass of water and try to eat something light later. Maybe juice, apples, nothing greasy."

I roll my eyes at him. Then I feel the urge to laugh at his facial expression. Mirai sheepishly brushes over his lavender hair. Actually he even manages to blush which makes me throw a loud fit of laughter.

He really got into his role.

"What's going on?" My father sticks his head over Mirai's shoulder into the bathroom. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I got sick," I laugh at him. According to the confusion on my father's face, I shouldn't have said that while laughing. "Trunks just told me a joke," I chuckle, calming down.

"Do you feel okay now?" Goku asks.

"Yeah," I nod. I get up carefully, but the nausea doesn't come back, and I successfully leave the bathroom.

We all go back to our rooms to finally dress then we leave the house and go to my grandfather.

We built the capsule house at the side of my grandfather's house. The wooden house was built after my father had extinguished the fire by blasting my grandfather's whole stone castle to hell. Yesterday it was very dark and we only have the opportunity to look around today.

The house is built from pine trees. It's huge and light. I wonder why my grandfather built it from wood. Having in mind the last fire, he could have built it from building blocks, stone or simple bricks. Though, yes, everyone in my family loved to feel closer to nature. Even though it meant chopping down a few trees. Having in mind how bricks and building blocks are made, chopping several trees would cause less harm than smoke and waste. Besides, to even make a brick one needs fire.

I think my grandfather simply didn't want to show that fire conquered him. My mother was damn stubborn too.

There's a huge lawn before the timber-house and plenty of different fruit-trees. I see the old pear-tree that I loved to climb in so much. Some branches are dried out but some still have fruit on them. Not many. Probably the previous year was the better season.

The house is painted light yellow. Bushes of red roses and white blossom-beads of jasmine surround the stair that leads to the house. I love the aroma of jasmine. I think the days that I have spent in this garden are the sunniest days. Sadly there weren't many of them.

The house has many big windows. I can imagine that it should be very light inside. I see someone's head hanging over one of the windows and soon King Ox and Queen Ox meet us at the top of the stairs. The wife of King Ox is almost as big as her husband. I think one of the main reasons why my mother refused to visit her father was that not long after I was born, my grandfather took another wife. Tamara is his age and a very fine woman. Well, as much as I know of her. They don't have any children. I think aging had done this. There's a time for everything, and probably the time for children had passed by.

We climb up the stairs, and the huge man warmly greets us. He's dressed in black today. Yesterday we told him that his daughter is dead.

We enter the house and his wife ushers us into the huge dining room, and we sit down at the table.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Hello, **everyone**! Okay, first of all I want to say that you don't need to be scared. Nobody is going to get pregnant here. Really, I promise, hahaha I just wanted some intrigue (hell knows why I can't get rid of at least mentioning M-preg in my stories! starts hitting her head at the keyboard) So, just wanted to calm you down, that you won't start spitting at the screen. It's only this chapter.

Hello, **freewater**! Glad you liked the story so far. Not very sure how you'll like this chapter, though… Oh well, again happened the same thing… I just don't seem to be able to get rid of it.

Actually there are several reasons why Goku is going nuts on Trunks. Yep, the first one is that Goku became overprotective and is afraid that something will happen to his precious son. Another thing is…well…umm…I think after reading this chapter you'll know why he's so against Trunks being near Gohan. Our Goku is such a moralist… As if, hahah

Anyways, yeah, I like King Ox too, didn't want to kill the poor guy, even gave a nice wife to him…

Hello, **essenceofthedark**! Yeah, hate when I come to a story I love and then it appears that the last it was updated a year ago. Hate that! Just hate!

Anyways, some yaoi/shounen ai stuff for you. Just a little bit, there's some in the next chapter too, but it's not much, as told, Lucid is a bit different story. And yes – nice and slow. Hope you aren't sleeping there?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit on this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Lucid**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) , beta-read by chillona

Part 4

I watch everyone eat silently. I'm not very hungry. I think it's because I was sick about half an hour ago.

We start breakfast with several moments of silence to remember the fallen ones. All the others raise their glasses to honor the ones who died, but I pass this time.

The atmosphere in the dining room is melancholic: my father's trying to show that he's very much aggrieved over his wife's death; Trunks is trying to show that he's known her at least a little; my grandfather is trying not to show how badly he's grieving; his new wife is trying to show that she cares at least a little; and I'm trying to show that I'm really grieving. I really do. Maybe not to the extent I should, but I really do.

Though, we all are grieving over my brother, Goten. And over our friends.

"Eat something," Mirai silently mutters to me. He's sitting next to me, eating some fried fish. I noticed that he likes fish. I like it too. Though, not today.

I survey the table then take a pear from a big bowl that is filled with various fruits. Here, hope Trunks is happy now. I slowly eat the pear while inspecting the dining room itself. It's a big one. And everything else is big here: the chairs, the dishes. It's very light in the room, as I have guessed earlier. The three crystal chandeliers are glistening with colorful sunrays. The walls are simple timber, but as there is so much light, the room doesn't seem to be gloomy at all. Even though there's such a gloomy atmosphere today.

I finish the fruit and continue to stare at the table. At some point I catch Trunks staring at me. Damn. He wants me to eat something more. Maybe he's right. I take some bread with butter and try to stuff it into my mouth. Try. Because Trunks' fingers catch the end of the bread slice, and almost pulls it out from my mouth.

I stare at Trunks. I know that I am. But I also know that everyone else is staring at him also.

"No fatty foods," Trunks calmly says, completely unfazed.

I blink at Trunks.

"He's on diet?" my "grandmother" asks, interested.

"No, he has been throwing up lately," Trunks answers. "I don't think that fatty foods would do him any good."

"Hey," I push Trunks' hand away from my slice of bread. "Watch over your own diet."

"You'll be sick again," Trunks says but removes his hand from my bread.

"I told you why I've been sick," I snort at him. "I want it, and I'll have it. And if I get sick later, it'll be my own fault." Give the guy leadership and he will count your calories!

Trunks doesn't say anything at all. He just takes his fork back into his hand and continues to eat his fish. My father relaxes. I don't know if Mirai noticed, but it all might have appeared to my father that Mirai wanted to take the last bit of bread from me. In that case Mirai should be careful.

I eat that cursed piece of bread then drink a glass of apple cider.

At the end of breakfast we raise the glasses again. This time I sip a little. The strong liquid burns my tongue and I feel the bread rising up my throat. My face possibly changed several colors, because Mirai appears to be concerned. He wisely moves away from me.

I sit completely still until I feel that the wave has passed and it's safe to move. Mirai pushes his chair back to me.

After breakfast, the table is cleaned by one of the maids, and Mirai and Ox King lean over the sheet of paper. Mirai is trying to draw the way to the graves as precise as possible. As Mirai doesn't know the names of the places we have been flying above, from time to time he turns around to ask my father who is much better acquainted with the area. My father and I silently watch them until they are finished with the map. All the blasted lands and holes we saw on our way are mapped out.

We stay for about an hour longer then capsulate our house and head towards the nearest Capsule Corp. subdivision.

XXXXX

As there isn't any urgent need, we aren't flying very fast. The day is hot, but while flying, I don't feel the heat. Actually the wind quickly rushing past my face and hair is a bit too cold, even with the protecting shield on. Though, probably it's for the best – I still don't feel very well. The breakfast stayed down but something is still bubbling in my stomach.

Yesterday we visited one of the libraries in one of the cities that escaped Datano's wrath. We learned that the nearest Capsule Corporation subdivision is over seven hundred kilometers away, in Tikara city. And though, we have at least five maps of it and three of the country we are in right now, we have no idea if the city is intact. The communication between some of the cities and countries is lost, and it's not clear when it will be restored.

We cover the distance quickly and in less than three and a half hours we are in Takara. The city and its surroundings (at least the side through which we approached the city) are untouched. While flying to Takara we saw several destroyed cities and villages. Datano had been amusing himself greatly. As far as I can remember we managed to catch him only on the eighth day of his destruction. The bastard would show up somewhere, launch plenty of blasts to all sides possible and vanish. We were running around after him like damn fools without any result.

Before Datano came to Earth, we already knew that this time the danger was deadly: before coming Datano destroyed the Namek planet. Don't know why. When he came he didn't leave any orders, any requests or at least explained what the hell he wanted. He just seemed to have fun while killing innocent and helpless people and driving everyone crazy. I don't think he was a God, I think he was a Demon. But whatever he was, we didn't understand what was happening until he blasted Capsule Corp. We hadn't seen him until then. We just heard the rumors that some big, red-haired guy was blasting everything around.

When we arrived at the place, it was only one big hole filled with dirt. We didn't even have any time to look at it. Datano decided to show up then – all happy and threatening.

And it's the place where my memory ends. During these past several days, I remembered most of what happened after Datano arrived. I've been having nightmares nonstop, but in the morning they always merged with my memories and helped me to remember. Though, I really didn't want to. I saw some images of Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, of my father, but nothing clear.

My father remembers everything, but neither I, nor Trunks want to question him. It's simply too much for him. Too much of everything.

We find the needed building quickly. We land several blocks away in a corner between the houses. Though, after talking things over, we decide that it's a bit too late, and the building will be closed, and if not, the employers have already left for home. We decide to pay a visit tomorrow morning; the city seems to be untouched and calm, and we think that it functions more or less normally as it used to do before Datano's attack.

We look around in the city to get familiar with it then go away to look for a place to build our capsule house. My father becomes very happy when we choose a small wood, near a big lake. There's no normal shore: we settle on a steep slope and the only way to reach the water is either to fly or to fall headway into the water.

At first we go to the house to start preparing something for dinner. After twenty minutes the top of pork stew is in the oven, and we go outside. It's about seven o'clock and it's a beautiful evening outside.

I sit down next to the house on the sparse grass. The sandy and rocky surface isn't sufficient for plants. The lake is huge and I can see the water reflecting the sun that is hanging in the west, still above the trees. I can see the mist gathering in the woods, getting ready to stray up. It's warm. The sun is still high enough to warm the air. I lean on the house with my back and close my eyes. It's going to be a really beautiful evening.

"Are you okay?"

I open my eyes to see Trunks leaning over me.

"Yeah," I shift my back to get more comfortable. "I'm fine. I simply have been enjoying the nice evening. Until you came," I add. Perhaps I shouldn't start, but Mirai's concern about my health is starting to get on my nerves.

"Sorry," Mirai gives me a reconciling smile. He sits down beside me. He's wearing a light blue T-shirt and his usual black baggy pants. Though, he had changed his orange boots into the black ones he found in the superstore.

Mirai leans his back on the wall too. He's still keeping his hair tied into a ponytail. I feel a little uncomfortable.

"Err…" I shift. I really feel silly while telling this: "You don't need to keep your hair tied up. I was a bit…err…angry then. Your hair had nothing to do with that."

Mirai softly laughs at my uneasiness. "It's okay," he then shakes his head. "I usually keep it that way anyway."

I relax and turn to look at my father who starts shedding his clothes and then flies down the cliff. I'll admit that I'm worried. I quickly stand up and go to the edge to look down. But Goku is fine.

After watching Goku disappear under the smooth greenish surface, I decide to follow his example. It has been a long while since I swam in a lake.

"Let's go for a swim," I call to Trunks.

"Be careful with your wrist," Mirai says.

Oh. I look at my wrist. To hell with it, I can simply hover in the water; I don't even need to swim. I think Mirai understands what I've decided because he gets up too and starts taking his T-shirt off.

I move back closer to the house. I try to take my shirt off but only get frustrated. Damn wrist.

"Come here," Mirai tugs me closer to him. He already has taken his blue shirt and his black pants off. And I didn't manage anything, except to make the seams crack.

I obediently raise my hands up, and Mirai tugs the shirt off. He unfastens my belt, and I easily tug my jeans off. It's much faster when one has three hands.

I leave my clothes on the shore and levitate to the water. It's a bit cold. I deeply inhale and plunge into the water. Shaking my head I resurface. It's cold. I can hear Mirai curse from several meters away.

"Seems to be so warm," he complains while floating.

"Yeah," I say through the clenched teeth. "Ice-cold."

"What is he actually doing?" Mirai turns to look at my father who is diving like a dolphin.

"Catching fish," I explain. My father loves fishing. "And having fun while doing it," I add.

"You're turning blue," Mirai informs me.

I think he's telling the truth. I'm damn cold. I flare my ki up.

I gasp and sputter when Mirai splashes a huge wave on me. The fool is smirking at me. Not for long. With the help of my ki I launch such a wave on him that he resurfaces only after several minutes. Ha.

After splashing for some time more, we go back into the house. The stew is ready. As soon as Mirai starts filling the plates, my father enters the house. He proudly shows us a huge sheatfish that he caught.

"Nice catch, we could have it tomorrow for dinner," I say. I take my filled plate from Trunks. "We will probably eat lunch in the city."

"I doubt it," Mirai shakes his head, pouring the second plate for my father. "We haven't a cent and it will take longer than a day before I'm able to take the control of the accounts. They will need some proof that the rest of the family is dead, and I'm the only one left alive."

"No problem with that," I oppose. "I can bet that they already saw the hole in the ground that used to be Capsule Corporation. They had to. The military must be set to finding out what's going on, which cities are lost, what countries are doing what, and Capsule Corporation is a very important object."

Mirai nods then. "Yeah. You're right." He hands the plate to my father who takes it and sits down at the table, opposite me. "Though, it really will take more than one day to get this going. They haven't seen the bodies, and we can't tell where they are because they will find Trunks too."

I have to agree with that. Actually it might take a whole month or more before Mirai has Capsule Corporation in his hands. "I'm surprised that we don't have a war going on," I wonder. "Though, it might be happening somewhere. And there're probably plenty of riots."

Mirai nods. "Yeah, that supermarket was hell." He sits down next to me, opposite my father. Mirai's eye and chin are successfully healing but he doesn't want to risk another outburst.

"You should grow your hair back," Mirai suddenly says to me.

I blink. So the topic about hair is not over yet… "No way."

"Why did you cut it? You looked cute with that lot of hair while a child," he teases me, shoveling the stew into his mouth.

"I looked like a raccoon," I snort at him. "I don't like long hair."

Mirai pulls at several strands of his lavender hair and looks at it. "You don't?"

"Your hair is fine," I roll my eyes. "But mine is all bushy and spiky. It looks awful if longer than ten centimeters. I look like a stack of hay then."

Mirai lets go of his hair. "Don't know, for me it looked normal. Though, the Gohan I knew never had it long either."

"Told you," I nod. Suddenly I'm very curious. "And actually are we very different?" I ask.

Mirai shakes his head. "No, you are very similar. Though, I was only a kid when he was killed."

Damn. I didn't want Mirai to get sad. I look at my father who now is very interested in his thirty-centimeter long spikes. He tugs at his black spikes again. His hair is fine. It stays like that all the time. If cut, it grows back to its original length and shape but never longer. Mirai's and mine grow all the time like that of common humans.

"Actually, do you need glasses?" Trunks asks me again. "I saw a picture of the whole family in your grandfather's house. You wore glasses."

"No, I don't need glasses," I sigh. Actually it's a very silly story. "I didn't listen to Bulma and went into a med centre in the city when I was passing health check for my driver's license. The doctor went into hysterics when I saw more than I was supposed to see. He got his pal to check on me, so then I tried to undo the mess I made, and chose not to see several lines on the board. It appeared that it was a bit too much less. After some stupid procedures that made my eyes hurt I had a prescription for glasses and a stamp on my driver license stating that I need to drive with glasses."

Mirai scratches his head. "Clear." He finishes his plate and gets up to fill it again. He has a great appetite. I think he eats even more than my father used to eat before Datano happened to Earth.

"Actually I noticed that your grandfather is a very rich man," Mirai turns to me. "I suppose if needed, you could always borrow some money from him."

Ah. Mirai is thinking about a backup plan. "Well, yes. He would lend me some if I asked," I agree. "Though, without a good reason I'm not going to do it."

"Of course," Trunks sits back at the table. "But there will be a very good reason. It's actually your own plan, and we will really need some money to carry this off."

I know that I'm glaring at him. "You yourself know that it's the most important thing right now!"

"Yes, I know, and you don't need to shout at me," Mirai calmly shovels more food into his mouth. He swallows. "And I know that to realize the plan we'll need it. We will need to eat something while in the city, we will need to use the city transport, we will need to pay rent. I don't think it would be a good idea to simply take off out of the Capsule Corporation subdivision roof and go to our capsule house."

I growl. Actually I have nothing to oppose. He's completely right. "So why the fuck didn't you say anything when we were at my grandfather's house! Now I'll have to go back!"

Mirai shakes his head. "No, you don't need to. I already have the money. I didn't want to tell you then, but your grandfather himself asked if we are in need of it, and I accepted his help."

I continue to glare and growl at Mirai.

My father is watching us over the top of his juice glass. Goku is a little tense, and I stop growling at Mirai. My father somehow never was able to read messages of intonation, scent messages or body language. Goku has the keenest senses of us all but somehow he can't understand what the messages mean. He either doesn't notice the messages at all or most messages he interprets the same as Humans do: if I growl, it doesn't matter what tone I use, for him it means a threat. If I hiss – again – it means a threat. And he completely fails at interpreting body language. I can shout at someone with my fists clenched, but if my scent doesn't switch from angered and annoyed to an aggressive or a threatening one, it doesn't mean a thing – I won't attack the person I'm shouting at.

Mirai, though, can read the messages perfectly, and calmly continues to eat the stew. Actually Mirai has much keener senses than mine. I glare at him again. "You should have told me."

Mirai sighs. "Probably, but I wasn't sure if you'd start flouncing about and refuse the money we need so much. Now, as we are away, it doesn't matter."

I snort at him. Though, I don't protest. As the leader of the pack, Mirai had a right to do it. If my grandfather himself suggested giving the money, Mirai, seeing that the pack needs it, had a right to take it without my knowledge.

"He gave me fifty thousand," Mirai says, raising his head and looking at me. "I swear I won't misuse it."

Now I roll my eyes at him. "No, I know that you won't. I trust you, but you simply should have told me."

Mirai seems to be relieved. It seems that he really thought that I'd start flouncing about. He takes the last spoonful from his plate then pushes it away.

"Okay, next time I'll tell you," he smiles.

I just snort.

After the meal we repeat our action plan again then, after several hours, go to sleep.

As soon as I enter the bathroom to take a shower there's a silent knock. Mirai shuts the bathroom door behind him. I frown a little; he seems to be uncomfortable. What the fuck, has he done more? I nervously wait for him to start talking.

Mirai finally looks at me. And then again coughs nervously. "Gohan," he finally says. I see a faint blush start coloring his cheeks. What the hell is going on?

He squirms. "I know that it's not exactly my business and such, but…" He looks at me expectantly.

What the hell am I supposed to say? Have no idea what he's talking about.

"Well, you have been sick lately. And a bit aggressive," he adds. He again looks at me expecting something.

"And?" I ask.

He looks completely lost. "Well, I wanted to ask if you aren't a little pregnant," he squirms again.

I stare at him until that absurd sentence registers somewhere in my head. I stare at him not blinking. "Pregnant?" I snort then. I push past him to the door. Hell, I have much better things to do than listen to this silly joke.

"So you aren't?" I hear him sigh in relief behind my back.

"Trunks," I turn to him. "It's not funny at all."

Now he's staring at me. Why the fuck is he staring at me like that?

"Have you slept with another man lately?" he then asks out of the blue.

I choke. I can bet that my eyes are as wide as saucers. I close my open mouth. "W-what?" I stutter. "N-no…"

Mirai is deep pink now but he seems to be deadly serious too. His eyes got a shade darker and face stronger features. His scent changed from a deranged to a determined one.

"Has you father ever told you about the pregnancy?" he asks me then.

"Mom's pregnancy?" I blink at him completely confused. Why the hell did he start with that pregnancy at all? "No." I want to ask if he meant when mom was pregnant with me or Goten, but he's first to talk.

"No," Mirai shakes his head. He seems to have difficulties with expressing himself. "I mean…well…" He then surprises my by letting out a deep growl that tells of sheer annoyance. "Can't believe he didn't tell you!"

"Tell me what?" I don't understand anything at all. "I didn't ask him to tell me anything."

"Saiyan males can conceive," Trunks says then. "I'm not sure about all demi-Saiyans. But I'm able too, and Gohan from my timeline was able too. So logically you also are able.

I smile at him. He isn't laughing. My smile fades. Suddenly I don't feel very well. I lean on the wall. "You…are serious?" I stare at him.

Mirai nods. "Yes, I'm very serious. And I'll ask again if lately you had…sexual intercourse with another male?"

I weakly shake my head. "No. No, I hadn't." I just slide down the wall. Some news…

"Are you okay?" Trunks squats beside me.

"Not really," I mutter. I close my eyes and try to deeply breathe. My eyes fly open in shock as I feel Mirai's hand on my stomach. "What the fuck you're doing?" I push him away from me. I suddenly don't feel secure anymore while sitting on the floor, while my current body position is lower than his. I shakily get up.

"Shhh. Calm down," Mirai approaches me again. "I just want to be sure."

"Sure of what?" I snap at him. "I told you I haven't slept with anyone!"

Mirai falters. "Datano…I found you unconscious… Though, clothes were… Might be…a God…"

I think I'll throw up.

"N-no," I shake my head. "Can't be. No." This time I let Trunks do what he wants, and he presses his palm to my stomach. I just want to flounce around and scream in panic. I think in the end it's exactly what I do and I feel my back being pressed into the wall while Trunks tries to keep me in place.

Suddenly Trunks loosens his grip on me, and I almost fall over. He's smiling. I don't think that I understand what it means.

"It's okay," he sighs. "You probably are simply overstressed."

Mirai's voice fades away somewhere. I hear him call my name but I just black out. I think I'll kill Mirai after I regain consciousness.

XXXXX

"Gohan?"

"Ghmmm?" I mutter something. I'm still half-asleep, my head in a warm daze.

"Get up, it's nine o'clock already, and we still need to have breakfast."

I yawn then my mouth locks. "Trunks!" I sit up in bed, throwing the covers away. "You almost gave me a heart-attack yesterday!"

Trunks smiles sheepishly. He approaches my bed. "Sorry. I just was very worried when you began throwing up. I didn't want to scare you so much."

"And how the hell would you react if someone told you that you were impregnated with the child of some demented demon that killed your family!" I hiss.

Mirai waves his hands against him in defense. "But I didn't say that you were pregnant. I just said that you might be."

"You could have found another way!" I angrily get up. Hell, I fainted after he told me!

"What way?" Mirai snorts then back at me. "To grope you while you're sleeping or what? I just wanted to be sure. It's not my fault your father didn't bother with telling you about the pregnancy."

Mirai's tone is reconciling, but he isn't going to accept last night as a mistake. Damn him.

"Fine," I just snort. A good way to start a day. I angrily push past him. I gasp as Mirai grabs my arm.

"Will you calm down for a moment?"

He's still holding my arm. I wrench it from his grasp but stay. There's no need to flounce about – Mirai can sense anyway that I'm more frustrated than angry. I'm frustrated about learning all this from Mirai and not my father.

"Don't tell him anything," Mirai softly asks me. "No need to complicate things."

I gaze at his blue eyes for some time then just nod. His calm behavior also calms me down. He's right. I turn to go to the bathroom. "Damn, when you asked me if I hadn't slept with a man lately…" I chuckle, shaking my head. "I thought it's either me or that you are nuts…"

"Sorry," Mirai follows me outside. "I didn't want to interfere in your…life."

"It's okay," I shake my head. "I'm glad that it was only a false alarm."

Suddenly Mirai's arms wrap around my waist and tug me back to him. I'm thrown off balance, and manage only gasp before my back presses to Mirai's chest. Is he trying to check if I'm not pregnant again!

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Trunks whispers into my ear. "If I had known how to make it different, I really would have."

Trunks is silent. He doesn't let go of me, but as his scent isn't threatening at all, I'm not trying to push him away; it just confuses me a little. Though, after several moments I understand. I shift in his arms trying to face him. I hear his breathing hitch, and he squeezes me tighter. All the time I've been whining about me and my problems. Trunks has been taking care of me and my father. Mirai was listening to my problems and helping me to recover. And I have never asked Mirai how he felt or if he needed help with something. I have never asked.

"It's okay," I brush over his arm trying to calm him down; his scent is filled with nervousness. "I'm not angry. You should have shut me up long time ago," I mutter. "I'm sorry I was such a fucked up friend." I turn around as he finally lets me. Mirai is crying. He presses to me.

"I can't forget that," he sobs out onto my shoulder then. "When I saw her…"

"It's okay," I stroke his hair. I always wondered how one could talk such nonsense, and now I'm doing it myself. I think it's simply because there are situations when we can't change anything, but still want it to be better somehow.

I guide him to sit down on the bed. I guess that he's talking about his mother. I want him to let it all out. He's pressed to me shaking with sobs. I have let my grief and despair out on him: I beat him, I shouted at him. And Mirai kept it all in. For him it hadn't been any easier than for me: his mother died, he had to run away leaving his home and the whole planet for that freak. He came too late to save us, he once again buried Bulma. He buried himself, children and his comrades, and Vegeta is gone; we can't find him either dead or alive. Mirai always was fond of Vegeta, Mirai thought of him as his true father.

"Hey, boys!" Goku's voice echoes in the house. "Are you coming or I can eat your share?"

Yes. We have no idea where Vegeta is or if he's alive at all, and there's my father and me whisking to and fro before Mirai's eyes. And I have never asked.

"We're coming," I shout back, but I doubt that we'll move soon.

I press my cheek to Mirai's. "I promise that that freak will be killed. You can be sure of that. If my father isn't able to go to your timeline to kill the bastard, I'll go. As soon as my wrist…" Mirai cuts me off by violently shaking me by my shoulders.

"No!" He shakes me again. "You will die there!" His pupils are wide, tears streaming down his face. I think he remembered his tutor's death.

I think I'm going to burst into tears too. It's just too…much.

We hold onto each other for dear life. After several minutes Mirai begins to calm down. His sobs lessen and quiet until he's only loudly hiccupping. Trunks is almost sitting on my lap, his head pressed to my chest. I remember many nights when Goten came to me looking for comfort. Only this time I can't make it any better.

I find Trunk's scent comforting. It reminds me of some citrus fruit. The scent is very light, but very pleasant. Vegeta used to smell of citrus. But his scent was much stronger, that of a full-blooded Saiyan and completely maturated male.

"Do you know that you smell of chestnut?" suddenly Mirai asks me.

I know that I'm smiling. "Yeah, Goten once told me."

"Hey you two!" my father's voice wafts again. "Come and eat!"

"Let's go," Mirai lets go of me. "We have plenty things to do today." He gets up then blushes. "Sorry," with his palm he tries to wipe his tears and snot off my chest.

I just push him away. "I was going to take a shower anyway. Yesterday I went to sleep unexpectedly early," I tease him. "Go to sit with my father until I get to the kitchen."

Mirai gives me a strange blue-eyed glance then loudly hiccups.

XXXXX

As soon as we enter the Capsule Corp. subdivision building, three security guards come over and nicely great us. Well, yes, three brawny guys without any identification cards don't look very trustworthy. Even if we are wearing Armani. Oh well, on our way to my grandfather's we made a nocturnal visit to some exclusive fashion house.

I look at Mirai who steps forward and starts talking the nonsense we learned by heart. Mirai looks good in a black suit and black shoes. White ironed shirt's collar, without any reproaches, is smoothed out and lies perfectly against the suit. Elegant lavender ponytail tied up with a black band looks very nice. Several lavender hair-strands falling over deep blue eyes makes Mirai look charming. Mirai indeed has very handsome features. If I were a girl, probably I'd be lying at Mirai's feet.

I still can see the faint marks of my father's fist under Mirai's left eye.

We, my father and me, are wearing suits too. I think we must look like Mirai's bodyguards. Though, actually we are here to keep company for Mirai and testify to everything he says. I doubt very much if Bulma ever mentioned the Son's surname in her testament, but if she did, it would be a good chance. Though, yeah, neither I, nor my father has any of our identity testifying documents. Everything was lost.

We are led into a small, nice room, seated down and asked to wait for the Capsule Corporation current president. Okay. They already have a new president. I shouldn't be so surprised.

A secretary brings us coffee and some cookies. I ask for tea. Hate coffee.

We don't need to wait long. After ten minutes the same secretary that brought us tea and coffee, and two other security men come in and lead us to an elevator.

The elevator comes to a halt on the tenth floor and we are led to the very end of a corridor. During the journey through the building we haven't seen anything at all except that waiting room, the elevator and this corridor. All the doors are closed with security codes and there are only several employees straying around.

The door to the boss's office opens and we enter. The security and the secretary leave, and the doors are closed behind us.

The suite is huge. It's very light; all blinds are raised. Teak desk. Leather furniture. A dark-wood conference table and a small worktable are at the other end of the office. A filled bookcase is standing next to the worktable. Nice light blue tapestry and soft brownish carpet. Several huge plants and paintings. Luxury.

Two men are standing at the huge window. I'm a bit surprised – I expected the president to be older, and neither of the two men is older than thirty. I wonder which of them is the president. One has straight white hair that reaches almost to his waist and blue eyes the same color as Mirai's. His face is oval, half-covered with the long white hair-strands. His eyebrows are white color too. He's wearing a dark blue suit; the narrow-waisted jacket is unbuttoned. The snow-white shirt perfectly matches his hair. The man's lips are thin; he's smiling at us.

The second one is even more impressive: red-haired and yellow-eyed man. He looks a little older than his snow-haired friend. The straight, thin and raven-black brows give him a bit tougher look than his friend or colleague's. He is wearing a white straight suit. He's a little taller and brawnier than the other. His long, slightly curling red hair is tied up with a yellow bandanna, with both ends loosely hanging behind his back.

"Ah," the snow-haired youth smiles even wider at Mirai, "nowadays children grow up so fast." He approaches Mirai. "I'm Tanako Eriava, the president of Capsule Corporation, or what's left of it," he extends his delicate hand for Trunks to shake. I'm almost dazzled by a two-carat diamond on Mr. Tanako's middle finger.

Mr. Tanako lets go of Trunk's hand and turns to his colleague that already is standing at his side. "Let me introduce you to the vice-president and my good friend, Kuriati Ranuku."

Kuriati politely shakes Mirai's hand then moves back to stand at his snow-haired friend's side. Interesting how these two became the heads of Capsule Corporation.

Tanako's blue eyes then attach to my father and me.

Mirai flashes the perfect smile back to Tanako, "They are my friends, Goku and Gohan Sons."

"Sons?" Tanako extends his hand for my father to shake. I notice a yellow diamond on the other hand. This one might be not as expensive as the one he has on his right hand but the yellow diamond suspiciously matches Mr. Kuriati's fancy colored eyes.

"It's a surname," I shake Mr. Tanako's hand. I have already had plenty of misunderstandings with my surname in my short life.

"Let's move to more comfortable surroundings," Mr. Tanako gives me a dazzling smile that again almost blinds me, and ushers us to the leather couch and chairs. A small table is in the middle of the recliners and couch. On the table there's already a steaming kettle full of hot water for coffee. And some chocolate. Love chocolate.

We all sit down, except Mr. Tanako who's standing at the table. Mr. Tanako takes one of the cups and fills it with coffee. "Sugar?" he asks Mirai.

"Yes, one teaspoon," Mirai nods.

Mr. Tanako stirs the small white cup that is ornamented with red cranes. I think its china. Probably expensive as hell. Though, I'm really not a specialist.

Mr. Tanako gives the cup with a small white saucer to Mirai. He asks what my father wants, but Goku refuses to drink at all.

Mr. Tanako takes another cup. "Heard that Mr. Son Gohan prefers tea. A very wise choice," he gives me that dazzling perfect-teeth-smile of his. "Coffee is a drug," he flashes the same smile to Mirai. "What tea would you like?" Mr. Tanako turns back to me.

"Just call me Gohan," I flash a smile back at him. Maybe it's not so perfect and isn't dazzling, but he started to annoy me. "Black tea, one cube of sugar. Thank you."

Mr. Tanako brushes his snow-colored hair behind his ear, but the shortest strands slide back over his right eye. He gives me an even sweeter smile. He makes a cup of tea and gives it to me. Actually it tastes very nice.

They both sit down opposite us. Both presidents drink green tea.

"So, Mr. Briefs Vegeta Trunks," Mr. Tanako starts as soon as he takes a sip of his green tea, "you are claiming to be who you are. Of course we'll need some proof. Especially having in mind that last time I checked, Briefs Vegeta Trunks was a small twelve-year-old boy."

"Ah, we can explain that, Mr. Tanako," I smile oh so very sweetly at him.

"Just call me Eriava," the snow-haired man smiles back at me. "And how would you like to explain this, Gohan?"

"Ms Bulma Vegeta Briefs had been manipulating the part of genes that are responsible for a parent's influence on his child's growth. She kept the samples in her laboratory at home. At the time that Datano struck and the Capsule Corporation building started to collapse, Trunks had been in the same laboratory Ms Briefs kept her samples. Several glass containers were damaged and through several cuts, wounds and abrasions on Trunk's skin, the solution was absorbed into his bloodstream which induced this "phenomena" you see before your eyes. As you see, the project was very successful," I innocently smile at Eriava after my long tirade.

"Have never heard about such a project," Eriava looks at me with those blue eyes of his.

"Well, Ms. Briefs was an owner of Capsule Corporation and wasn't supposed to report her every step to anyone," I say after sipping my tea. "I assure you that everything I say is true, and that Mr. Briefs Vegeta Trunks is who he's claiming to be. You only need his blood sample and retina scan. And we wish to look at Ms Bulma Vegeta Briefs' testament. A copy for now will be just fine. And we would like to get a list of all working subdivisions of Capsule Corporation. And if you managed to organize the tests to ascertain Mr. Briefs Vegeta Trunks' identity for today, I would be grateful forever."

Eriava's eyes turn so blue that now they are almost black. "Alright," he smiles at me then turns to Trunks who nods confirming my request. "Mr. Kuriati, please call the secretary and ask to bring the copy of Ms. Briefs' testament and the information he asked. Get all the information we have on Mr. Briefs Vegeta Trunks, and ask to prepare one of the laboratories for a person's identification. "

The red-haired vice-president stands up and walks past us to the desk, picks up the phone and makes the call. After several minutes the same brunette secretary brings us the testaments and two paper cases filled with documents. I take them, and, after studying the testament for several minutes, I know that seventy percent of Capsule Corporation shares belong to Trunks. The most of what these two current presidents can own can be only twenty percent, because my father owns the other ten. I pass the testament to Trunks and take the other documents. We have three subdivisions left in Japan, two in America, two in Italy, three in France, one in Russia and one in Australia. Not bad at all.

I pass the documents to Trunks. We will have to take everything with us home and thoroughly study without those blue and yellow eyes intently watching us.

"Of course you are already trying to get to our old clients and restore the lost connections," Mirai says to Eriava after skimming through the documents. "I'd like to get the lists of our most important clients, and all the Capsule Corporation shareholders, and an account of what the Corporation has been doing for the last two years."

"I see the growing also included your mental abilities," Eriava smiles at Trunks. "Of course," he nods then. "My secretary will have all the needed documents at your disposal. After we're certain that you are who you are claiming to be," he adds, brushing his long snow-white hair behind his ear.

"Thank you," Mirai politely smiles at him.

I lean over to take the chocolate from the red dish that is standing on the table. I can smell that this is my favorite – milk chocolate. I take a small bit of it, put it into my mouth and lick my fingers. Eriava gives me a strange smile; have never seen a person with so many variations of smiles.

"Like the chocolate?" Eriava asks me. "It's imported from Germany, the finest quality. Sadly Mr. Kuriati doesn't share my passion for chocolate; I think that chocolate is the most sensual food."

I raise my brow at Eriava while still sucking on the chocolate piece in my mouth. Maybe he's right, I heard that somewhere too. "Can I have more tea?" I ask, handing my cup to Eriava. As a lover of chocolate he must understand that the sweetness in my mouth is begging to be washed off.

"Well, of course," he nods, extending his hand to take the cup from me. I get confused as, instead of taking the cup, Eriava's fingers enclose mine and the contact is really longer than necessary. "You have some chocolate left," Eriava says then. "Here," his fingers brush over mine again to indicate the spot.

I frown at him not understanding, as he still doesn't take the cup. And then Eriava's scent slaps me in my face: he's aroused. Aroused as hell.

I know that I'm gaping. I let go of the damn cup as if it were burning my fingers and almost jump back. Eriava gives me an amused smirk and sets to filling the cup.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Hello, **essenceofthedark! **Shounen ai... well, there will be some more of it. Sadly not very much. I killed it off too quickly, I think. Oh well.

Ah, nope, Trunks won't kiss Gohan. He'll do even better. You just have to wait until the end of this chapter. But you can plot further, hahah Maybe you'll plot out something very interesting, hahaha

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit for this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst? This chapter contains an attempt to rape. Be prepared.

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Lucid**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 5

Maybe I jump back from Eriava too quickly because Trunks turns to see what I got so excited about. I lower my eyes to stare at my hands that are folded on my lap. I feel my cheeks burn. I have never encountered such a situation before. Eriava's arousal scent is clear in the air, and I don't know how to react to this.

"Your tea, Gohan," Eriava hands the porcelain cup with red cranes to me.

"Thank you," my father suddenly reaches over and takes the cup from Eriava. I think that I can't be much redder. My father noticed the scent Eriava is giving off. Sure he has, he has the keenest senses of us all.

I take the cup from my father. At least now I have something to occupy me and don't need to look at Eriava's content smirk. What's he so happy about, anyway?

I silently sip my tea while trying to look everywhere but at Eriava.

"I wonder how you got to Takara so fast," Mr. Kuriati shifts closer to Eriava. "From Capsule Corp. and Takara is a long way. You got here very fast," he sips his green tea.

I leave this for Mirai to explain, which he does and with a very good imagination.

"Could I ask where are you staying at the moment?" Mr. Kuriati smiles at Trunks.

"We just came here," I say. "We still haven't had time to book a hotel."

"Ah. Armani is well known as a good traveling dress," Eriava brushes his snow-colored hair behind his right ear. He smiles at me. Damn, he sees through me. "Don't worry," Eriava watches me over the top of his cup while sipping the tea, "for Capsule Corporation expenses you can book the best hotel in the city. I'll take care of that. Of course, if you are who you're claiming to be…" he adds.

I want to growl at him. Just to warn him. But he's a Human.

"This is very happy news, Mr. Briefs, that you survived," Eriava turns to Trunks. "It's just a real miracle; very sad, but as far as I saw in the pictures, there's nothing left of the Capsule Corporation building."

"I was very lucky to get away from the building before the main blasts struck," Mirai gives him the same dazzling smile back. And how does he manage this?

"You must've run very fast," Eriava smiles back at him. "The diameter of the blast is four hundred kilometers."

I almost spray my tea over my Armani. Well, we haven't considered how to answer this one.

"Yes, I was always first in long distance at school, hold the record for the fastest time," Mirai seems to be completely unfazed.

Luckily I still haven't had time to sip from my cup again, because this time I'd really have sprayed everything out.

"Mr. Tanako," the secretary calls though the phone. "The laboratory is ready for the identity check."

Mr. Kuriati gets up from his warm nest next to Eriava and goes to the desk. He presses the answering button. "Thank you Miss Tao. We'll be down soon."

Across the table Eriava looks at the three of us smiling. "Well, it seems that everything is arranged." He gets up indicating that it's time to go.

I drink the last drop of my tasty tea and get up. I feel my eyes widen slightly as somehow Eriava ends up standing next to me. I can almost feel him breathing on my neck. His scent is thick, and I blush again.

We are led into the same elevator we used before. This time we leave the elevator on the third floor.

The laboratory is huge. There are no windows only lamps on the ceiling. But they are really light.

With interest I observe several containers and receptacles that are filled with some liquid. I'd really like to know what's in them. I walk over to read the small notes that are stuck to them. Ah. I retreat farther away from them. One is filled with HIV virus, another with Herpes virus. Have no wish to touch any of them. Even if they are sealed in unbreakable containers.

People are busying themselves around us: some are standing at the containers that I just observed and are reading the screens with data; others are sitting at their tables and reading something in their computers or typing. Overall there are about fifteen white dressed people in the room. One of them rushes forward to meet us and leads us to one of the free tables. He switches the computer on. Trunks sits down at the table, and the employer then opens the drawer and takes a new packed needle.

"Please, your arm," Eriava flashes his perfect teeth at Trunks, suggesting he roll up his sleeve.

Trunks does that, and, after the cellophane is completely removed from the needle, Trunks extends his arm for him. The employer looks for the vein and inserts the needle into Trunks' flesh.

There is a loud bump somewhere. "Fuck," I curse after turning around. And how could I have forgotten that my father is afraid of needles! "Is there some room where he could rest?" I ask after observing Goku. He's completely fine. He only fainted.

"Yes," Eriava nods. He motions for one of his employees. "You, lead them to one of the guest's room," he says to a brunette woman. He turns then back and brushes his snow-colored hair behind his ear. "Your brother is a bit sensitive, isn't he?" he asks me then.

I almost drop Goku from my arms. I softly laugh then. "He's my father, not my brother." I can see surprise clearly written on Eriava's face. Well, yeah, my father looks the same age as I do. Saiyan physiology. Though, of course I'm not going to explain this to Eriava.

"You should definitely take his blood-sample while he's unconscious," Trunks says. He smiles then at Eriava. "As far as I saw a tenth of the shares belong to the Son family. I think that my mother was a very clever woman, and there should be some records that will prove the identity of these two men, or at least that of Son Goku. I'd like to deal with this as fast as its humanly possible," he politely nods at Eriava.

I think Eriava is almost matching his friend's hair now. But his anger disappears in a smile.

"Of course," he motions for the employee to take the sample.

I hold my father until the employee takes some of his blood.

"You are a very athletic man, Gohan," Eriava suddenly smiles at me.

I move away from him just in case he decided to feel my biceps. But then I realize why he said that – damn – I have been holding my father in my arms for five minutes, and anyone can see that Goku isn't as light as a feather.

"Err…yeah…" I smile back at him. "I used to lift weights at school."

"Was it the same school Mr. Briefs was taught to run so fast?" Eriava smiles at me while brushing his hair behind his back. He moves closer to me.

"It was a school for gifted children," Mirai grins at him, flexing his arm. Damn. Trunks' scent suddenly switches to almost…playful...dangerous? What the hell…? Even I suddenly feel uncomfortable when Trunks' canines glisten. They are longer than any Human's, and it's obvious that Eriava and his red-haired friend must have noticed that. "Mr. Tanako, keep your hands off my subjects," Trunks' sharp canines dangerously glisten again. "Gohan, take your father to the guest room and come back here," he then orders.

Ah. Mirai again got into the pack leader's role. I just nod and follow the woman that leads me through the laboratory then through the corridor and into the elevator. While in the elevator I suddenly don't think that it's wise to leave my unconscious father alone. Even if no one tried to harm him, he might freak out after waking up alone in unknown surroundings. Though, before doing as I wish I need to inform Mirai.

After we are led into the same room that we were in while waiting to be called in, I lay my father on one of the sofas. I ask the employee to tell Trunks that I'll stay with my father until he wakes up. I disobey to the orders of the leader, but Mirai himself would agree with me. Though, that won't keep me from getting my ass kicked in the evening.

My father starts coming round after fifteen minutes. At first he panics but then, as I sit down next to him, my scent calms him down. He lies for some time with his eyes closed then sits up.

"I fainted," he says then. He looks surprised. I wonder why.

"Yeah, you did," I sigh. "Sorry, forgot to mention that taking a blood sample will involve needles."

Goku shivers even at the word. Have never seen anyone with such strong phobia. Though, probably there are plenty people who are afraid of knives, of height, of cars, of apples and hell knows what more.

"Let's go to Trunks," I say then. "I don't trust leaving him with those two."

"I won't need to give any blood, will I?" my father asks, worried.

"No, they already took it while you were unconscious," I calm him down.

"What!" he springs up. "And you let them!"

Whoops.

"Father, we need to get at least some identity. We don't have any passports or any other documents – for now we can only trust Bulma's database. It's probably the only one database that is acknowledged everywhere in the entire world and it could help us to restore our identity without too much fuss. Besides, it was Trunks' order," I patiently explain.

My father frowns at that. I know that he doesn't like the new leadership. I'm not sure why. Of course, Goku wasn't involved in the raising of Mirai's candidature for leader and didn't accept it officially, but I don't understand why he would be against Mirai; Mirai seems the best choice to me.

"Gohan," Goku's voice doesn't sound very pleased, "I don't like that pack-thing. I don't understand why you gave way to Trunks' wishes."

So this is what it's all about – Goku doesn't even want to accept any structure or hierarchy. It's not that he doesn't like Mirai, it's just that he doesn't like the thought about a pack. Though, we three all know that practically Trunks' leadership would concern only me – if Goku doesn't accept it, Trunks is powerless to make him. Though, I don't see any reason to refuse the structure – for me it seems a very natural thing. Maybe that's the answer – my father doesn't feel the instinctual need for it? But this I can't understand at all because we all always have considered Goku as the pack leader. When Goku was gone…well…when he was gone we used to have several structures, several packs. Goten and I were one, and I was responsible for my family and everything that concerned it; and Capsule Corporation was another one, where Vegeta did everything what he wanted. Vegeta never challenged me for the right because he knew that even if he got the power over me, his status would be an empty one – as soon as my father returned, Vegeta would loose his leadership anyway.

"Actually it wasn't Trunks who suggested it," I shake my head. "We needed a leader, and I saw the only person who was worth it."

My father's face contorts in anger. "So you are saying that you yourself suggested this idiotic thing! You submitted to Trunks simply like that! He even doesn't have half of your power!"

I'm a little worried now. I didn't think he would start flouncing like that over this. "We need brains and experience, power is useless now. Trunks had been taking care of us anyway," I oppose. I just don't understand why he's so angry. "Father," I try again, "maybe a pack for you associates only with hierarchy and you feel jammed and misused, but for me it associates with stability and safety and I feel needed and protected."

My father gives me a look that can only be described as a pure horror. He doesn't understand my reasoning. I don't think that we can find common ground with each other on this matter. He simply thinks that I just willingly refused my freedom. And for me it's the opposite – I feel much freer while in the pack. I don't think that I'll manage to explain that to him.

"We'll talk about this later," I wave that off finally. "You didn't accept Trunks as a leader, so to hell with it; there's no need to be so stressed – he'd be a suicidal fool if he tried to make you by force."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Goku snorts at me.

Just great. As I'm the only son left, now I'll get all of my daddy's concern.

"I'm going to Trunks," I say then. I don't want to argue over this.

Goku frowns but follows me.

We enter the laboratory we have been in before, and I just can smell Trunks' annoyance. Though, there's a good deal of amusement.

"Their program can't identify me," Trunks rolls his eyes at me. He's sitting on a chair, not far away from the computer.

"Oh really?" I ask, greatly amused too. For a short time I wonder why the two mannequins still didn't throw us out of the building, but after noticing Eriava wink at me, I think I know. I just want to get out from here. "Let me see," I push the worker out of the seat. I look over the program they're using, the connections. I lean back in the seat. "Oh well, if you tried to delete the prepared mould you use for comparing with Trunks' data you have in your data bank, I can bet it would work."

"So can we solve this between the five of us, or do we need to take this to court?" Mirai smiles at Eriava. "Either you enter my analysis or we can come with the order. Sure it will take much longer, but even you must know that you can't delete or change any data my mother saved in the information bank. And I'm the only person who knows the codes," Mirai brightens his smile.

"That you learned at school too?" Eriava motions at me then the computer. His eyes are so blue that they are black now. He's still smiling.

"No," I smile at him. "This I learned after six years of studying mathematics and computer science in Oxford. Masters degree," I wink back at him.

I see that Eriava looks a bit startled.

"As far as I know you're twenty two years old," Eriava looks a bit unsure.

"Well, as I went to the school for gifted children…" I hear Trunks snigger, "…they accepted me even before I finished the school." This is complete bullshit, but I had had enough of this. Either they stop loitering about or I'll fucking blast the two of them to hell.

After thirty minutes we three are matched to the Capsule Corporation data bank and have signed all the needed papers to testify that we are who we are. The documents for taking over Capsule Corporation are going to be ready tomorrow, and we three happily leave the building. As we refused the insistent Eriava's pressing upon getting a hotel for us, we head to the centre to find one. I just don't want the bastard to know where we live; he can simply explode the hotel in that fury we have left him in.

After twenty minutes of walking, we choose a hotel that looks more or less okay and enter it. It appears that they have only one free room. With double bed and one normal. I want to leave, but Mirai asks the receptionist for a phonebook.

"Where the hell did you get it from?" I blink at stylish mobile phone in Trunks' hand.

"Took it from Eriava's pocket," Trunks shrugs while leafing through the yellow pages.

"You stole it?" I gape at Trunks. Though, then I don't understand why I'm so surprised – lately we behave badly.

"No, only borrowed," Mirai grins at me. He starts typing the number in. "Tomorrow will put it back into his pocket. Promise." He presses the phone to his ear.

After half an hour it appears that Mirai still didn't find any free rooms in the whole city. At least not in three star hotels. We are not aiming higher because we are afraid that Eriava and his faithful friend will find us; I want to get some decent sleep at night.

"People who lost their homes are running to the cities," my father mutters. "Go to that receptionist and pay him now while we can or we'll have to sleep on the street or fly to look for a place to build our capsule house," he pushes me to the receptionist.

"Trunks, put the phone down," I say after approaching the receptionist. "Pay now or someone will get this room from under our nose."

Mirai nods. He tosses the phone into his pocket "Yeah. Red Cross is putting people at the hotels. We won't find anything better."

After paying an unbelievable amount of money for a three star hotel, we finally reach the room that is in the very top of the hotel, the fifth floor. I expect hell knows what, but after opening the door, it appears that it isn't bad at all: a big window with red curtains, white tapestry with some bluish flowers, a reddish carpet, two beds, a closet, a table, two chairs, a cupboard, a teakettle, several cups and spoons, teas and coffees, a small TV that I turn on immediately. It was so long ago when I watched TV. I hope we'll get some news about the situation in general. And there's a bathroom too. Good. I hated public bathrooms in the hostel I stayed in while studying.

I fall onto the double bed and sprawl on it. It is five o'clock and I feel tired and hungry like a wolf.

"Don't rumple your Armani," Trunks laughs at me. "We'll still need it."

I sigh. I'm too lazy to take it off.

"Come," Mirai then reaches for me. "Will unbutton the shirt."

I sit up. "Those two jackasses tired me out," I complain then.

"Damn white-haired pervert," Goku snorts.

I blush.

"You noticed too?" Mirai turns to Goku. "Hell, I thought he was going to eat you alive," Trunks turns back to me.

I blush fiercer.

"How not to notice that?" Goku starts removing his suit too. "Any more time and I would have suffocated in that accursed scent of his."

"Really?" Trunks' fingers suddenly tighten on my collar. "Hadn't noticed anything…"

"You sat farther," Goku hangs his jacket in the closet. "Besides, your senses are not as keen."

Mirai silently finishes unbuttoning my shirt then helps me to take it off. Then, with his help, I get rid of the trousers. Mirai opens the capsule with clothes and we all change. I need some help again.

"How is your wrist?" Mirai sits down next to me after finishing dressing himself.

I shrug. "It doesn't hurt anymore. But it's of no use yet."

"Don't push it," Mirai shakes his head. "Let it heal completely."

"I'm hungry," I don't want to talk about useless stuff. Mirai perfectly knows that I'm not going to use my hand until it heals. Don't know why he said that at all.

"Well, it's too late to get dinner in the hotel," Mirai says. "We need to go out to the restaurant."

I groan. I've had enough of contacts for today. "Could we simply buy something prepared? Fried chicken or something, anything, but I don't want to talk to anyone else today." I know that I'm whining, but that doesn't stop me.

"Okay," Trunks nods. "We simply can go to a shop and buy something."

I'm relieved. I could endure a small walk. Though, I feel too lazy even for that. In fact, I feel completely drained. But it would be not fair if I waited and others brought the food to my bed.

"How are we going to share the beds?" I ask then. Though, most of the time I slept with my father in one bed anyway. But I really would like to sleep alone. I'm just not used to sleeping with someone else. I like to sprawl all over.

I blink as my father gives me a wide-eyed look. What the hell did I say? I look at him confused then I look at Mirai who is watching my father.

"Well, I'll sleep separately," Trunks says then.

I want to start whining about wanting to sleep separately, but one glance at my father shuts me up. And what did I say!

Ten minutes later we are walking to the nearest shop. We buy some ready made salad, two fried chickens, and plenty of French fries. Can't wait to eat it all and go to sleep.

While eating we watch TV, and I almost feel normal.

"It's so nice that Bulma left ten percent for you," Mirai says between the bites on his chicken leg.

"Yes, now we need to think of how to get the last twenty from those mannequins," I nod.

"Mannequins?" Mirai raises his head to look at me.

"Well, those two, Tanaka and Kuriati," I explain.

"Nah, I know what you mean," Mirai chuckles.

"I'm surprised that she even had my information in her data," I wonder.

"Do you really have a master's degree in computer science?" Mirai asks me then.

I swallow the fries. "Yep, just got the sheepskin. Should be somewhere between the dust and the wind now. But, sure, I can get a copy. Though, the one in mathematics should still be in the university. Still need to get it."

"Two?" Mirai looks at me in wonderment.

I laugh at that. Gosh, he really isn't the first to be surprised. "Well, it just means that I'm not so stupid after all," I chuckle at him.

"I never said you were stupid," Mirai quickly says.

To this I don't answer anything at all. Maybe he never said it, but sure he always thinks that. People always do. I am always seen as a silly deranged kid that manages only to blush. And it's only because I like a calmer lifestyle without rushing about and don't climb over other peoples' heads to get what I want. All of the Z team was sure that I had a screw loose because of that Saiyaman; my own father thinks that I'm a complete idiot. My brother too teased me about my passiveness. Videl finally left me in the end. Though, my mother never said anything. She was the only person that accepted me as I was. Sure, she always wanted that I would achieve more, but that concerned only study and knowledge.

"But I…"

I put my plate on the table and go to the bathroom. "I'm going to sleep." I don't want to waste time talking about this.

When I come back after brushing my teeth and taking a shower, Mirai and Goku are watching some movie about aliens attacking the Earth. I think Datano wasn't enough fun for people. I watch Trunks and Goku watching the stupid movie then brush over my damp hair with the towel. Then I just raise my ki to dry my hair and slip under the covers. At first I toss and silently curse them for watching the idiotic movie, but then I don't even feel how I fall asleep.

I stir in a daze when the bed moves and my father climbs in, but the next second I'm asleep again.

I wake up from strange sounds. I blink in confusion, but it's silent again. I look at the window. It's morning already; the sun is shining.

Someone groans again.

I turn back to observe the room. And then I know that I'm red to my hair roots. Trunks. Trunks is having a wet dream. He's lying with his back to me, but it's pretty clear what's going on: his lower half is slowly moving in short circles; he's thrusting into the mattress. His back is bare, loose hair tousled all over his shoulders and the pillow, one hand tossed near his head, gripping on the pillow. I can't see where the other is.

Mirai stills for some time then shifts and moans again. I can feel his thick scent permitting the room. I get uncomfortable. I stare at Mirai's back while he tosses restlessly in the bed. His moans are becoming louder.

Then I feel my father stir. I don't turn around, but I can hear him sniffing the air. He grunts something then the bed shifts, and I see my father's black shoe fly through the air before it hits Trunks' back.

Trunks bolts up in the bed.

"Keep it down or go to the bathroom," my father yawns. I feel him shift again and the soft snoring follows.

I see Trunks blink in confusion. Trunks looks at me not understanding anything. And then I see realization hit him. His face covers with a thick blush. Red-faced we stare at each other then I turn away from him.

XXXXX

I wake up after several hours. I'm alone in the room. For a moment I panic. I can't explain why. I just panic. I quickly get up to check the bathroom. No one. But before I could shoot through the door into the corridor, I smash headway into Mirai. He grabs me to prevent me skidding back into the room.

"And where are you going dressed like this?" he looks at my boxers surprised. He seats me on his bed.

A huge wave of relief washes over me and I can't even speak. I just feel good sitting here while Mirai is squatting at my side, while his familiar scent calms me down.

"Got scared?" Mirai asks me then. I wait for him to laugh at me, but he doesn't. "We went to the dining room to have breakfast," he explains me. "Didn't want to wake you up. Goku is still eating. He said he would bring something for you too."

"Good," I brush wet hair-strands off my forehead. I woke up all drenched.

"Do you feel okay?" Mirai observes my face.

I nod. "Yeah. I think I just had a nightmare again." Probably morningmare would be closer.

"At least you don't remember them," Mirai sighs, sitting next to me.

"Some of them I remember," I get up intending to go to the bathroom.

"Did you remember the fight with Datano?" Mirai asks me. For some reason he follows me into the bathroom.

"Not exactly," I shake my head. "Just some small parts." I turn to Trunks, indicating him to leave.

"Yesterday you disobeyed," Trunks says then. His eyes turn stern.

Ah.

"Then punish me later," I push him away from the bathroom. "Don't give me food or water or something, but if you won't go away right now, I'm gonna piss in my boxers." I close the door in his wide-eyed face. Almost certainly I shouldn't talk to the leader of the pack like this, but I'm really gonna burst.

After I leave the bathroom Trunks is watching TV. He switches the TV off and turns to me.

"Well," he starts, "first I wanted to say that I'm not going to starve you. And I'm not going to punish you with any other method either. I think that you chose wisely staying with your father."

I feel the urge to roll my eyes at him. "I didn't disobey because I thought it would be great to disobey or tease you. I did that because I knew it was a better choice," I say then.

"Yes, I know," Mirai nods.

I stand next to him for some time not sure what to say.

"Go take a shower and dress," Mirai turns back to the TV. He turns it back on. "Your father should come back with the food. You will eat, and then we'll see what to do. I don't think that the documents will be ready until noon."

I nod and turn to go back into the bathroom.

"And I don't think that you are stupid," Mirai says. "You are one of the most sensible and intelligent persons I have ever met," he turns to look at me.

I turn away from him. I doubt that very much.

XXXXX

When we enter the Capsule Corporation building we can already feel and see everyone's eyes on us. News travels fast. Trunks smiles all the time and nods his head. I can see women blushing when he smiles at them. Yep, Trunks really has great looks. And because now we are going to stay here for some time, I can bet that soon Trunks will have a whole harem. In all probability I'll be jealous; I have never been popular with females.

We find Tanako and Kuriati in the same office we left them in yesterday. The documents are ready. They patiently wait for us to read through everything, and when finally we decide that everything is fine, we start signing.

I watch Trunks sign. After he finally finishes, I heave a sigh of relief. It's over. We have the company.

"Gohan," Eriava hands the silver pen to me.

"I think it's my father who should sign," I turn to Goku.

Goku falters at first but then signs the papers and we are richer…err…hell knows how much we are richer (I hadn't seen the document's yesterday, was too drained out. I left that for Trunks), but I know that we wouldn't ever spend that amount of money in our entire lifetime. Ten percent of Capsule Corporation is more than I could have ever imagined that our family would have. Sadly the whole family consists only of two members.

After the paper cases are closed, Eriava smiles brightly at us. He goes to the cabinet that is standing next to what's now Trunks' dark teakwood desk. He opens it and retrieves a bottle of champagne. While the cabinet door is open I can see ten more bottles there.

"Champagne?" Eriava already is opening a bottle, and Kuriati holding the wineglasses for us.

I blink at them. It's like during the night they were changed. The smiles are dazzling, the manners charming, and this time no smartass comments. Why are they so nice? Must be afraid to lose the last twenty percent.

Actually we three wait until Eriava sips the champagne and only then drink ours. I'm not sure if he isn't planning to poison us. The champagne is really good. I'm not the expert but it's not too sweet and not too sour – exactly what I like. I think that we have something in common with Eriava.

We then sit and talk and it appears that Eriava can talk normally, without that nonsense. Goku starts talking with Kuriati about the Hitiati Tiasuko technique. Have no idea what martial art it is, and today I'm not keen on learning.

I drink seven glasses of that champagne. Maybe a bit too much, but I'm bored; Mirai seems to be completely involved with Eriava and ignores me, so I sit and watch them and drink and eat chocolate. Eriava explains to him something about the latest Capsule Corporation inventions, and Trunks, with an excited look on his face, listens. I try to join them at first, but they are talking something about a new prototype of capsule house, and that doesn't interest me much. And to my greatest dismay, in the end they all four start talking about that Hitiati Tiasuko.

I open another bottle.

For some time I watch a fly that found something on the fluffy carpet. Probably the crumbs of the chocolate I have been eating. It makes two circles on the same spot. Cleans her small wings, makes four circles, runs to the left, then back again and then finally starts to feast.

I leave the office. On my way to the bathroom I realize that two bottles of champagne on one Saiyan can leave some traces: I find it a bit difficult to walk. Luckily the corridor is empty and no one sees how clumsily I walk to the end of it. That's why I don't drink.

The bathroom is empty. Thank gods. I loose the damn tie and go to my destination. I leave it much happier and promise myself to stop drinking that champagne.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is too long. Instead of the usual hair-strand over my forehead now I have three of them. That needs to go. Though, who am I kidding? – Even Armani can't change how I look. I have never been a gorgeous prince on a white horse.

I have never been worried about my looks, but those three make me uncomfortable. Mirai, and those two mannequins. It's not that I'm jealous; it's just that I feel like an outsider in that picture. I think I'm really drunk if I think about such nonsense.

I turn to see the door opening. Ah. Tanako. The champagne got him too. I turn on the water and wash my hands. I'm already used to dealing with my right hand. Though, signing those documents was a real challenge.

I go to the dryer. If Tanako were away, I would simply raise my ki to dry my hands. I stare at the wall against me while drying my hands, and then get very confused as I feel someone press to my back.

"Do you think," Eriava purrs into my ear, "we could find an empty office in this damn building?"

I continue to stare at the wall. Only this time in shock. My mouth is open while I digest his words. And it opens even wider when Tanako's teeth catches my earlobe.

"Well?" Tanako purrs again while licking my ear.

I inhale sharply as his hand suddenly circles my hip and goes to my crotch. And then the spell breaks.

"What do you think you're doing?" I push him away from me.

"Having fun," Eriava brushes his snow-colored hair behind his left ear. This time the hair stays there. "You could have some too," he gives me a smile then. Though, it's closer to a smirk.

"You are mistaken," I again push him away as he approaches me, "I'm not interested in that sort of…"

"How can you not be interested if you've never tried?" he smiles at me again.

How in the hell does he know? Doesn't matter, anyway.

"I'm not interested," I repeat and push past him to the door. I gasp as suddenly my back hits the mirror. I open my mouth to protest, but it would have better if I hadn't, because after a second Eriava's tongue is in my mouth. He firmly presses his lips to mine, and I'm just completely stunned. The kiss is hard and wet, and I don't think that there is a place in my mouth where Eriava's tongue hasn't reached before I gather my wits. Eriava tastes of the same champagne I drank.

I squirm, and his hands on my waist and in my hair tighten. I try to turn my head away from him, and gasp in pain as Eriava tugs at my hair. And then my eyes widen into impossible sizes as his knee ends up between my legs.

"Shush," Tanako presses his body firmer to mine. "One would think that you don't want that."

"I don't," I protest. Then I toss my head back and hiss through clenched teeth as Eriava suddenly raises his knee and presses it to my crotch. Unbelievable.

"Get off!" I snarl at him.

But before I could toss him back, my world explodes into white pain. I probably scream. I don't know, but when I can function again, I feel Eriava's palm on my mouth. I squirm, trying to get away, and then my world is gone again.

My face smashes into the mirror. He again presses my right wrist, and everything in my mind shrinks to a grain. I can feel my blood scent permeate the bathroom. I clench my eyes shut. I know that I'm shouting or at least trying to.

"Shush," Tanako purrs into my ear. "You are too shy. I promise that you will like this."

I feel Eriava's hand slip into my trousers. I press myself to the mirror to keep him off and try to smash his nose with my head and almost black out as he crushes my wrist.

I'm gasping for air as I come round. This time I don't try to get away. I don't know how, but my trousers are gone, and Eriava's hands are already working on my underwear. He's stroking me! That almost makes me panic again, but I put this off for later. I raise my ki to the very maximum.

"What the fuck!" Eriava curses as the dust and water drops rise in the air around us.

I almost black out again. Tanako isn't going to let go off me.

"What the hell is that!" He smashes me into the mirror then squeezes my wrist again.

I drop from Mystic. I'm too dizzy to keep that form. I feel that my cheeks are wet from tears. My damn wrist hurts like a bitch. Have never known that Humans can cause such trouble.

And then I come back to panicking because Tanako tugs me off the mirror and pushes me over to the sinks. He tries to bend me over one of them. I don't let him, at least while I'm conscious. He holds me by my hair while I gasp in pain. He moves in between my thighs, and I give into panic completely. I try to close my legs and end up half-conscious again.

I turn my head at the sound of a crash. Through a dazed mist I see my father and Trunks. I fall to the ground as Mirai smashes Eriava's head through the same mirror and the entire wall. I don't think that Eriava would survive that. Not with his brain splattered all around. And I don't think that I have ever been so happy in my life to see other Saiyans.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Hello, **essenceofthedark**! Drunk stories on my part are equal (gods, how I hate this site!) boredom too, hahaha

Ah, so I'll just copy paste what I told to others: Well, what concerns the alcohol… It's not only that. A good amount of adrenaline manages to sober up people very fast. There were several factors that led to this: Gohan drank several glasses too many; Eriava exactly knew what he wanted; Eriava was skilled in martial arts; Eriava knew how to use Gohan's not healed wrist; there's another reason you'll get to know in this chapter.

Exactly. Trunks will finally realize that he needs to act faster, or Gohan even won't grasp that attention he's showing for Gohan. Yeah, the other factor is Goku. Mirai can't be too enthusiastic either…

Shounen ai? Nope, that was all I had. You'll have to wait for my other story, though, I'm not so sure if you'd like it, hahaah

Hello, **fluffypup**! This is the new chapter for you. Glad you liked so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit on this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Lucid**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 6

My head falls to the floor, and I close my eyes in relief. I suddenly feel so calm.

Safe.

I feel my father's scent engulf me. I feel a hand slip in between my thighs then I'm lifted from the floor.

"How is he?" Mirai's voice is hard to recognize.

"It's okay. No blood," my father answers in a short growl. "But his wrist is broken again."

I open my eyes to see Mirai kick Tanako in the ribs. Mirai then raises his head, and his teal eyes concentrate on me. His canines are bare. I feel transfixed. Mirai is beautiful. His posture and scent are deadly. No Saiyan would ever try talking to him now.

Mirai raises his arm then turns his palm towards the opposite wall. I feel the sudden ki surge, and, after Mirai suddenly swings his hand back, half of the wall tumbles into the bathroom; the sun is shining outside.

"Now, here's the plan:" Mirai's eyes focus back on me and my father, "you, Gohan, went into the bathroom. Tanaka walked in a few minutes later, then both of you were attacked by Datano. Datano blasted the wall in and got into the bathroom. He killed Tanaka, and tried to rape you. As we approached, he ran away. This is what we are going to tell the police. Clear?" he asks.

I nod. That's why I chose Mirai to be our leader.

"Clear," my father lifts me up higher.

"Put his trousers on," Mirai motions with his head to my father.

My father complies. He squats to the floor and lowers me. I try to move, but my body feels stiff and I can't move.

"Fucker," Mirai kicks Tanaka's dead body again. "Ah, almost forgot," Trunks fishes in his pocket for some time. "Thanks, bastard," he drops Eriava's phone next to his body.

"What..?" Kuriati sticks his red-haired head into the bathroom. The next second he's smashed against the wall, next to the same dryer I'd been drying my hands at. Trunks is holding Kuriati by his neck, his canines bared at him.

I can hear police sirens outside.

"Having fun?"

I try to turn my head to the hole in the wall, but my father's shoulder blocks the view. Though, I think I know the voice.

"Seventeen?" Trunks asks, his canines glistening. He noisily tosses Kuriati to the ground, next to his dead lover.

My father turns to the wall, and I can see Seventeen standing in the bathroom. And I can see his brows rise up as Trunks launches at him. I get nervous – Trunks' head is threateningly lowered, canines bared.

"Datano smashed your head several times too hard?" Seventeen nonchalantly brushes with his hand over his raven hair. Though, I can see that he is confused. "I didn't come to fight you. I just felt one Mystic and two Super Saiyans power up in the middle of the city," Seventeen raises his hands across his chest to show he is no threat to us. He really is confused.

Mirai gazes at him for some time. His posture loses the threatening state. "Go away. We'll meet at Sakura Hotel at nine o'clock this evening. Be gone now," he turns back to Kuriati. "And you," he bares his canines at Kuriati who is shaking and soaked all over in Tanako's blood. "If you ever come near us, I'll fucking tear your head off."

"People are coming," my father says.

Yes, I can hear feet running. I'm suddenly dizzy and have to rest my head against Goku's chest. I don't understand why I feel so strange – nothing happened to me, except that cursed wrist, but I can't function at all.

I see Goku's long hair shrink to its usual length and change its color back to black. Mirai follows his suit and drops from Super Saiyan two. Seventeen leaves through the same hole he entered.

"They will take him to the hospital," I hear my father's voice.

"It's okay," Mirai answers. "It'll be good for him. We'll go with him. They won't do any analysis – he's fine, only in shock. They'll bandage his wrist and will probably give him a sedative to get him to sleep. They may also give him a glucose IV filled with electrolytes for dehydration and maybe an anti-biotic, but that's it. And none of this will harm him," Mirai tries to convince my father.

I want to protest – I'm not in any shock. I just…I just can't talk for some reason, and I feel dizzy, and a little sick. Well, maybe I'm really in shock…

"What made the fucker think he'd get away with this!" my father hisses. He picks me up. I try to keep my head up, but it falls back onto my father's arm. I wonder if I'm dressed.

"He probably thought that he'd manage to intimidate Gohan enough to keep him silent," Mirai snarls.

I want to look at him but can't turn my head. I stare at the gray ceiling. Soon I hear people shouting or maybe talking; for some reason I can't tell the difference in pitch.

XXXXX

The scent is comforting and protective. Everything is fine, though, I feel a bit strange, as if I have too much of something. I blink my eyes. I'm in a small ward. Everything is white. The big window is slightly open and I can feel a slight breeze ruffling my hair and running up my cheeks. I'm lying in a bed, next to me stands an IV. It's not attached to me.

Trunks is sitting next to me. Though, maybe I should say half lying, because despite his lower half resting on a chair, the upper half leans on my bed. He's not sleeping. I think it's closer to watching.

I turn in the bed to face him, and Mirai's eyes open. His blue eyes study my face.

"Hi," I say. I feel strange.

Mirai smiles at me then picks himself up and leans back into his chair. "Hi," he brushes his loose lavender hair off his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Good," I lift myself up with my left hand. I don't understand what, exactly, but something really isn't right. I lean on the headboard. There's something wrong with my backside. I blink at Trunks. Something is really wrong.

"Your tail grew back," Mirai says then as he notices my confusion.

I gaze at him. My…tail! I slowly push the cover away from me. I'm wearing the usual bluish/gray gown that is split up the back. There's something furry on my thigh. Brown and fluffy. I pull the cover back.

All right. I have a tail. No big deal. Really.

"You ok?" Mirai asks me again. Gods, he's starting to annoy me with that question.

"No." I lift the cover again. "Why is my tail back?" I look at the appendage again. It shifts. I pull the cover down again.

"You don't want it?"

I can hear horror in Mirai's voice.

"It hinders sitting," I whine. "And I'll stick it in the doorway… and I'll smash things again, and I'll fall again, and I'll set it on fire."

Mirai is staring at me. "It all happened when I was small," I explain. Damn, do I want to keep it!

"Oh," he says. "Just keep it wrapped around your waist. It's really beautiful. I would be happy if mine grew back." I can hear regret in his voice.

I lift the cover up again. I order the tail to rise, and it lifts up to sway in the air. The fur is auburn and has a reddish shade. Well, yeah, it is beautiful. I run my fingers through the fur. It's very soft and fluffy. Underneath the fur I can feel bone structure. It's something like vertebra probably. I run my hand over the tail again. It's pleasant to touch it.

"Where's my father?" I turn to Mirai. "Trunks?" I ask again, as he just stares at my tail not reacting to me. "Hey," I make a sudden swish with my tail to snap him out of it.

"Uh?" his eyes rise at me. A bright shade of pink is creeping up his cheeks.

"Where's my father?" I repeat. I catch my tail to look at it once again. Why the hell is Mirai blushing? "Are you deaf?" I frown at him as he just stares at my new appendage. Ha, I could switch it with him, if he likes it so much. I smack him on the face with the tail.

"Police are speaking with him or the opposite," Mirai says then, rubbing his face.

"What time is it?" I wonder.

"Eight o'clock in the evening. You were out for four hours," he informs me. "Actually I was sure that it would've taken much longer for you to come round."

"What's wrong with me?" I ask then.

He softly laughs. "Nothing. The bastard broke your wrist again, but otherwise you are completely fine. I think that all the dizziness you felt was because of your tail growing back." He gets more serious then. "Just don't show it to anyone."

I nod. "Maybe simpler to cut it off?" I ask then.

"No," Mirai says sternly.

"Why did it grow back?" I wonder. "Why now? My father's tail didn't grow back."

"We'll talk about this later," Mirai looks at me seriously. "Not now. Do you remember what you have to tell to the police?"

"Yes," I assure him. "Will you have time to meet with Seventeen?"

"You remember that?" he looks at me surprised. "Yeah, I'll have to leave you in fifteen minutes to get to the hotel in time. The police already cross-examined me. Since I went in after everything's already happened," Trunks makes quote marks with his fingers, "I wasn't able to tell them much. They only took my promise not to leave the city. But you will be questioned very seriously. Though, if you don't want to do it now, you simply can say that you don't feel well and postpone it."

"No, I feel fine," I lift my right hand. "It still hurts but not as much. What do you think, when will it finally heal?" I sigh.

"I think I'll keep you tied up in the capsule house for a month then it should be okay," Mirai chuckles. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he seriously asks after I don't say anything.

I shake my head in refusal. I really don't. I can still taste Eriava's flavor in my mouth.

"Did he kiss you?" Mirai suddenly snarls.

I blink at him then remove my fingers from my lips. I didn't even feel how I did that. "I don't want to talk about it," I shake my head again. I'm not sure why I don't want to talk. There might be several reasons. But the most important of them probably is that I'm afraid. I did like that damn kiss. I truly liked it. And maybe I would have liked everything else Eriava had to suggest. He knew that. I don't know how, but the bastard knew. Though, he chose a bad way to approach; I've never reacted well to violence. Maybe if he'd tried a different approach…maybe he'd still be alive, and I'd be confused even more. That's what I'm afraid of.

"I'll be back as soon as I deal with Seventeen," Mirai's voice is firm.

"Trunks, he's not that Seventeen you knew." I'm worried that he might do something very unpleasant to Seventeen. Not kill him, but something. "He's…well…" I falter. "He's our ally. He just came to see what happened. And he would have helped, if there was a need for that." I really believe that Seventeen would have helped me.

"No, I'm not going to do anything to him," Mirai shakes his head. "I just want information."

XXXXX

Mirai comes back late.

Police had already questioned me, though, I didn't say anything useful, only that I calmly had been washing my hands when Datano burst through the wall, smashed Tanako into the opposite wall, and then tried to rape me. Though, I really doubt if they believed me: nobody ever heard that Datano raped anybody when he attacked the Earth earlier; less clear is why Datano ran away after two men burst into the bathroom. Yeah, Datano never ran, he killed. And, though nobody here knows for sure if Datano is dead or alive, it's very strange that it was calm for a week and now he's appeared again, and disappeared hell knows where yet again.

And for some unknown reason the inspector asked me about my sexuality and if I have a relationship with Trunks. The police are probably considering another version: I guess, both mannequins were notorious for their sexuality, perhaps the police are considering the possibility that Trunks saw me with Eriava and smashed his head because of jealousy. I rolled my eyes at the question. It's good that no human would have been able to break that wall down, or smash Eriava's head as Trunks did.

But I really didn't think that Mirai would kill him. Just like that. Just… Splash. Well, yeah, if not Mirai then my father would have torn Tanako into pieces, and if not my father, I would have taken a piece of Tanako later, anyway. I ain't happy for the shit that almost happened. I still can't recover from that fear I experienced.

"Trunks," I step over to him as he lands. I left the window open; the hospital isn't allowing visitors at midnight. I was worried when he didn't come back earlier.

"Hey, still awake?" he smiles at me. He looks around the dusky room. "And where's Goku?"

"Got hungry," I roll my eyes. "I sent him to the hotel. It will be enough for one of you sticking in my ward."

Trunks looks at me in surprise. "Did you tell him that I was coming?" he asks, ruffling through his now tied hair.

I nod. I don't exactly understand why Mirai is so surprised. Well, yeah, my father doesn't like Mirai near me… Goku still thinks that Mirai somehow exerted his power on me.

"So he'll meet Seventeen then," Trunks goes over to sit near the bed.

I sit down on my bed to impatiently wait for him to start talking. Evidently Seventeen was knocked out by Datano and buried under a pile of rocks. As the androids' ki is impossible to feel, Mirai probably didn't even notice him. Seventeen arrived at the city several days ago, then he felt us power up and came to see what was going on. Sadly, Seventeen didn't know anything about Vegeta either. I still have hope that one day Vegeta will show up. Though, even I know that if he were alive, he would have found us long ago.

"I told Seventeen to stay in the hotel," Mirai then says, leaning back in the chair.

"Why?" I wonder.

He looks at me. "You know, I have no idea. I just want us all to be together."

Ah. He's increasing his pack. Even if Seventeen isn't a Saiyan, he's really powerful. And there's sort of a crisis in the pack right now, and Mirai feels the need to strengthen us. And I tell Mirai that. I think on a subconscious level he realizes this, anyway. He grown into his role far enough to realize this. He wouldn't have killed Tanako if he hadn't gone far enough. I'm his "subject" as he then told Tanako. And Tanako attacked me. Despite Mirai warning him not to touch us.

"How were things with the police?" Mirai asks me after some silence.

I shrug. Hell knows. "Everything's probably alright." I just don't want to talk about what the police are implying. I'm confused enough as it is. "And what about Kuriati?" I wonder. "Is he going to keep silent?" I suppose Kuriati really doesn't believe that shit we told the police. He hadn't seen Mirai kill his lover but…yeah.

"He will or he'll lose his head," Mirai calmly replies. "It was his bastard boyfriend who attacked you, so if Kuriati starts jumping around, I'll teach him to behave."

I gaze at Mirai for some time. I don't think that I want to hear about this situation anymore. It's scaring me.

I change the topic: "You wanted to tell me something about the tail," I swish my tail before Mirai's nose for emphasizing my words. "Gah!" My eyes bulge out as he suddenly catches it. It doesn't hurt, but I just feel that he shouldn't hold it. My mouth falls open in pleasant shock as Mirai's fingers ruffles through the fur. But then I feel anger flash inside me. Why the fuck is he…?

"Don't stick it everywhere," he lets go of it. I sharply inhale and quickly move my tail out of his reach. Mirai watches my reaction with a strange expression on his face then shakes his head. "I should kick your father's ass," he says in an annoyed tone. "And I would, if I were stronger than him."

I raise my brow at him. Mirai smells of real annoyance.

"He didn't tell you anything at all," he explains.

A good explanation. "About what?"

"Well, about the pregnancy about the "tail-culture", he looks at me. "I'm not very sure why your tail grew back, but you are at the very age when one starts looking for a serious partner. Maybe it grew back to help you to attract a potential partner. My father once told me that the tail means very much in that sort of "communication".

I know that I'm blushing fiercely. Actually I've never had a talk about the birds and bees with a man… My mother pestered me about this all this time, but it was…well, only her point of view. I lower my eyes to the covers on the bed. "You mean…err…that…I want...sex?"

Mirai blinks at me. "Don't know. Do you?"

I choke. And what does he expect me to say! Nice conversation. I feel like I've just been thrown into a pot of boiling water. I turn to look at my tail that is happily swaying behind me. I look closer at it. The swishes are lazy, the tip a bit curled, the fur puffed out. I...I can understand the message it's sending... Jesus Christ. I'm begging to be fucked!

I grab the tail and stick it under the covers to keep out of Mirai's sight. All scarlet I turn back to Mirai. I cough. "That probably doesn't mean anything." I really don't feel like fucking right now…actually…err…the opposite.

Mirai observes me close then leans back into his chair. "Maybe," he suddenly laughs.

I don't think that I can manage a redder shade. "Asshole!" I snort. This isn't funny at all. I'll be walking around with my tail flying like a flag and indicating that I want to fuck! "I'll cut it off."

Mirai's eyes suddenly narrow at me. "You won't."

"It's my damn tail!" I yell. "When you have yours back, you can keep it!"

"You will not cut it off," he says again.

It sounds like an order, and then I realize that it is an order. Instead of opening my mouth to protest, this time I just glare at him. I know that it's useless to argue. He is determined to keep my cursed tail.

"Attract a partner…" I snort. "Any female who would see this thing," I raise my tail in the air, "would run away as fast as she can!"

Mirai bares his canines at me. I hold my breath. It seems I struck some nerve I didn't know Mirai had. Then Mirai's posture loosens.

"Have you ever considered another possibility?" he asks me then.

"What possibility?"

"You always talk about females," he says to me in a firm, determined tone. "Have you ever considered a male partner?"

I stare at him. "N-no. I'm not gay," I stammer out. Simply because Eriava groped me or that I liked that kiss doesn't mean anything!

"You are a real idiot," Mirai snorts then at me. "We are not Humans. You have an ability to conceive. How do you think that happens?" He snorts again. "Surely not when you sleep with a female."

I freeze. I don't think that want to hear this. Not again. My brain's already overloaded. Mirai, stop it. Of all people. Of all people it's Mirai who says it. Even the police didn't imply that. But I'm afraid that he might be right. What if… I should have tried harder. I should have fought Eriava. I should have ignored the pain. But I didn't…

I get up. "It's…nonsense!" I snort back. I don't want to hear this. I hear Mirai growl behind me. He then laughs. But his laugh turns into a growl again. I don't know what to do. To justify myself? To say that he's wrong? But is he? I don't understand myself what happened then in that bathroom. I don't know what would have happened if Eriava…

"You are lying," he gets up too. "And you fucking know it."

I retreat farther from him. I don't know how to react: to be insulted or to be angry or try to think about it. In the end I just cry. I don't know. I really didn't think I was leading Eriava on. It just happened. But why is Mirai so sure that I was? Or maybe I was? Maybe I gave some signal? So this all was my fault then! I just don't know!

"Gohan?"

I don't turn around. I can't. I don't want to see him. "Go away. I don't want to talk about this." I try to keep my tears in check, but then they freely spill on the bluish gown. Then I remember that this gown is open in the back. That sends me into some kind of frenzy. "Go the fuck away!" I suddenly push him to the damn window. I wince at the pain in my wrist, but that only enrages me more. Fuck knows what he'd tell me the next time! – Maybe that I tried to seduce him too!

"Gods, Gohan, why are you…"

"Leave me alone!" I scream. I try to hit him, or I hit, I don't know, but then he's gone, and after I calm down a bit, I loudly shut the window. I close the blinds and get into bed. But I can't sleep. I curl into a ball. I feel so dirty suddenly. I loudly hiccup and burst into tears again. I never thought that Mirai would say something like that. Then why the fuck did he help me at all! He should have left me to get what I deserved! I myself asked for that! Why did he find me then, in that hole at all!

I try to sleep, but my head is a blur. I want to forget everything that happened. All of it. I want to forget it like I forgot Datano. And I will, I know that I will. I just have to ignore it. Like I always do.

I don't know how long I stay like that. My thoughts are fuzzy and I cry without a break, but after some time I just feel drained and too tired for anything but sleep. But I hear someone at the window. I groan; I don't want to see anybody. If it's Mirai…

But it's not Mirai. It's my father. Then I suddenly feel that I don't want him to go away. I don't want to be alone. Good that he came. I open the window to let him in.

"Mirai said…"

I wince at the name. Gods, now Mirai's told that to everyone…

Despite me trying to keep my face turned away from him, he sees my visage puffed out and swollen from tears. "Gods, Gohan," Goku reaches out for me, "what happened? Mirai said that you became hysterical and threw him out…"

I walk over to sit on my bed. I'm afraid. What if my father also thinks that it was my fault? I don't want to talk about this. I feel sick even thinking about it, but there's only one way to know. "Father, do you think I really led Tanako on? Did I… Did I do something that…? Did I?" I ask. I don't think that he heard me. I probably should repeat louder. But I forget that my father can hear much better than I.

"What do you mean, exactly?" he asks me, after sitting down next to me.

I loudly inhale. Gods. "Mirai said that it was my own fault that Eriava tried to rape me. He said that I gave Eriava some signals or something… I don't know…but I didn't try anything…I just don't know…" I try my best not to burst into tears again, but it's so difficult. And the dam bursts open again as I feel my father's arms wrap around me and press me to him.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" I hear him hiss. I tense. But then Goku kisses me on my forehead. "Don't listen to that asshole. None of this is your fault. If some jerk can't keep his dick in his pants, it's his own fault for getting his brain smashed."

My father's arm brushes over my hair, and I feel calmer.

"I really didn't want this to happen," I mutter.

"I know," Goku sighs. He purrs then and dishevels my hair. "And how does your new tail feel? I liked mine while I had it," he chuckles.

"It's strange," I swish the tail behind my back. "I can't control it at all. It just dangles all the time. I'm not sure that I want to keep it…"

Goku shifts me in his arms to see my face. He brushes my tears away with his big thumbs and suddenly I feel like a small boy, like then, ages ago. "Ah, don't worry about it," he smiles at me. "Give it some time, and you'll get used to it. After a month you won't be able to understand how you lived without it at all."

I hiccup then chuckle. "Maybe." I feel relaxed and immensely tired. I'm so glad that Goku came to see me.

XXXXX

"What's this! We don't allow unauthorized persons in the hospital!"

First I catch the scent of the food. I blink my eyes open. There's a nurse standing with a salver filled with the food. I hear my stomach rumble. And then I hear someone answer that rumble. I look around. My father. He's sitting on the bed, next to me; I'm wrapped in his arms. Shit. He stayed with me until the very morning.

"Morning," Goku smiles at me. "Breakfast time."

"You're to leave this ward right now!" the nurse's voice attacks my ears.

"Shhh…" my father puts his finger to his lips. "Other patients are still sleeping," he says to her.

While the nurse is drawing the air into her lungs to replenish her sound system, I yawn then rub my eyes. My eyes bulge out as my father's hand catches my tail behind my back to keep it in place, and to stop its dangling from sending the nurse into hysterics.

"Can I stay for breakfast?" my father asks me, completely ignoring the nurse.

"Gah…" I just gasp. I can't think. Can't see...can't...can't anything! "Gh…Y-ye-." My body shudders, I desperately grasp the covers in my fist. I feel weak. "I... L-let…g-gho-g-"

But before I manage to finally finish the words, my father comes to his senses and lets go of my tail. I loudly exhale and lean on the headboard.

"Sorry," he whispers. "Forgot how sensitive it can be."

"You will leave this ward right now, or I'll call security!" the nurse screams. She noisily puts the tray on a small cabinet next to my bed. "Right now!"

"And I think that my boy could use some company," my father opposes.

My cheeks heat up. Gods, how I hate it when he calls me that in front of other people. Though, sure it's sort of pleasant too, but it's most embarrassing.

"Your son, huh!" the nurse puts her arms akimbo. I almost can see her chuckle at my blush. "You should give your son some rest!"

"Please, could he stay?" I can't stand this anymore. I want to eat and I want my father to stay; it's simple.

The nurse glares at me. "No, this doesn't meet the hospital's rules," she snorts.

"Please?" I plead again. "What time is it? You'll probably start letting people in soon, anyway."

She gives us an unfriendly stare but then shakes her head and leaves. My father immediately jumps from the bed and grabs the tray from the cabinet. Scarce food for a Saiyan: cup of applesauce, two cups of juice and a bowl of cereal.

Goku puts the tray before me. He looks at the food. "You will die here," he comments then. "And to think that I wanted to share...it's not enough for one!

"I'll bring more food," he then declares. "Eat this, and I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

I don't want him to go. For some reason I don't feel secure. I know that this is only a hospital; there's nothing more only people, Humans. Though, I never imagined that Eriava would manage to scare me like he did in that bathroom. I have never thought that a Human could manage to corner me like that; never underestimate your enemy.

"Gohan?"

I raise my head to look at my father. He wants to say something specific: he looks a bit nervous and very serious. He sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"You know," he begins after I look at him hesitantly, "I don't understand much about these things, but you seem to be very...affected by this event. Don't listen to Mirai's words. He's an idiot if he said that to you." He shifts nervously. "I'm not sure, but that woman who suggested you speak with her may be right. I think you need to talk about this with someone. I'm not sure that I can help; I don't know what to say or do. But she deals with this sort of thing... You don't need to tell her everything, just tell how you feel about all this. I think she can help," he nervously scratches the back of his head then tentatively smiles at me. "She told me that leaving this unresolved may cause you to have flash backs later. I think she's right – you've already started to blame yourself for what is entirely not your fault. You didn't do anything to encourage that bastard. I don't know what exactly happened in the bathroom, but I know what I saw, and I saw this - it was you who was the victim."

I don't manage to keep eye contact while he's speaking. I know that he's right. I refused the psychologist when she came, but I shouldn't have.

"Could we simply go away when this ordeal is finished?" I then ask. I'm just tired of everything. "We could buy a capsule house; find some quiet place to live."

Goku's grin is from ear to ear. "Sure we can. We could build a house ourselves!"

Yeah, perhaps he's right. I seriously doubt that we could find a capsule house at this moment, and if we did, it would cost and unbelievable amount of money.

"We'll talk more about this later," he gets up. "Now just promise me that you'll speak with that woman. I'll bring some more food."

I nod. I watch him open the window, climb onto the windowsill and fly away. I look at my pathetic breakfast. Really laughable. I eat it all in two minutes, and lean on the headboard. I'm still hungry.

I turn to the noise at the window with a surprised thought that Goku's come back rather quickly. But it's Mirai. He climbs in. I should have closed the window after my father left. I really don't want to see him right now, not after the things he said to me.

"Hi," he tentatively smiles. "How do you feel?"

"What do you want?"

Mirai's smile fades. "Why are you so hostile? Maybe I exaggerated a little yesterday, but..."

"You think that by calling me a slut you exaggerated a little?" I snort at him. "No, no worries, I'm used to it already - I get called that every day."

The bastard stares at me for some time. "But, Gohan… What are you babbling about?"

"I didn't fucking lead him on!" I hiss at him. "I didn't ever show or tell him that I'd like him to do that! You are seeing things!"

Mirai stares at me again. "Jesus Christ," Mirai then exhales, brushing over his hair.

My eyes widen as suddenly Mirai approaches me in two steps. I'm not sure if I trust him anymore. I press myself to the headboard and bare my canines at him. It's not a threat, it's a warning – I don't want him close to me. Mirai stops.

"You misunderstood me," he then quickly spills. "I didn't mean that. I just asked if you had ever considered a male partner. It has nothing to do with Tanako. It was just a question. No hidden meanings, nothing. I swear I didn't imply anything by that."

I don't know what to say. I really don't know. But why the hell did he ask me then?

"It has nothing to do with Tanako," he repeats again. "You simply had been talking about women, and I just asked."

"You said that I was lying," I say.

Mirai's posture suddenly becomes completely sympathetic. "Okay, we can continue the conversation where we left. We were just talking about the tail, and the attraction of the partner."

I'm not sure if I want to continue, even if it means that Mirai didn't tell me any of those insulting things. I think I know most of the things he wants to say. I just like to ignore them. "So what did you want to say then?" I ask.

Mirai seems to brighten but then he seems to struggle for words. "Well, I just wanted to say that most of the Saiyans are bisexual," he gives me a nervous smile. "And the tail takes on a very important role in attracting the partner. Any kind – male or female."

"Oh," I blink. So this was why he said that I was lying – he assumed that I'm one of them, one of the bisexual Saiyans. "I'm not bisexual," I shake my head. This entire situation is…well…weird. Very weird. I feel my head buzzing. I'm not sure why I'm talking with Mirai about this at all. "Sure there are many exceptions," I shrug. "You, my father, Vegeta…" I want to list further and get rid of that buzzing in my head, but Mirai's strange facial expression stops me.

"Uh…" he fidgets then fiercely blushes, "I'm bisexual. Though, maybe that barely counts – I've never slept with a woman. And my father…I don't exactly know about my father, I didn't ask my mother of course, but this Vegeta clearly was bisexual. And I wouldn't be so sure about your father either…"

You know, I probably would have preferred it better if Mirai had just stuck to calling me a slut… I'd have preferred that misunderstanding better than this…argh…conclusion.

"You…gay?" I choke. I still think that I misheard. Mirai is gay!

He gives a sigh of mild annoyance. "Sort of. I'm just a Saiyan." He looks at me. "So are you."

"B-but…" I even don't know what to say. Oh shit. Okay, that part about my father and Vegeta. Ignore this. Just ignore this. Like you usually do. But Mirai…

We sit silently for some time. Though, soon I have so many questions in my head that my lips move on their own account. "So you…err…yeah…have…ummm…slept…" Hell, in my head it sounded much better.

"Yes," he nods.

I'm so damn curious now. For some reason I feel like laughing. No, not at Mirai, but just…

"Are you alright?" Mirai worriedly looks at me.

At that point I burst out laughing. Mirai probably thinks that I'm hysterical. No, I'm not. It's just…it's really funny.

"Yeah," I shake my head. And I have been so worried, about my strange reaction when Eriava kissed me… I thought I had a screw loose. Nothing exciting, but this time I thought I completely lost it. But the answer to this my urgent problem appeared to be very simple – I'm a Saiyan, I'm supposed to be like that; what a convenient excuse. Love it.

Oh, but I forgot Mirai. Now he's worriedly looking at me. I doubt that it was very easy to tell me all this. He probably thinks that now I might start despising him or something.

I calm myself down. "Sorry, it was just so…well…unexpected," I try to explain. "I just didn't think that…well…that you're…"

Mirai examines me. Now he isn't very sure where to go with this. Neither am I.

"Err…" I scratch the back of my head as my father is used to doing when he's nervous or confused, which is more frequent than one would think. I want to ask Mirai how many times he's had sex with a male, or how it felt or who he was with, but surely I'm not going to. I really think that it wouldn't be very…nice behavior. I really shouldn't ask that, but I feel very curious. Would have never thought that Mirai…

"You're here again!"

We both jump at my father's shrill voice. He flies through the open window and turns directly to Mirai. I'm worried.

"And you come here after what you said to my son!" he hisses at Mirai, enraged.

"Dad, dad, dad," I push Goku away from Mirai with my good hand. "It was a misunderstanding. It was my mistake. He didn't say anything wrong, I misinterpreted him." I narrow my eyes at Goku. "He was trying to explain to me about Saiyan bisexuality. For some reason I've never heard about this from you."

Goku seems to be frozen. But then he seems to be uncomfortable. Dammit. He stares at me for some time then he just sighs. And I really hoped that he didn't know. I would have been able to justify him then. Though, yeah, I perfectly know that he did. He knew it all the time.

"Are you bisexual?" I then ask. A useless question, but I hope it will make him forget Mirai. And according to Goku's reaction, I believe that it has: Goku gives me a strange look, frantically rubs his forehead then sighs again.

"Yeah…" he nods. He isn't looking at me.

Fun.

TBC


	7. Part 7

Hello, **Ore No Kagami**! Well, Goku's protectiveness (it consists of various things, I think you are asking why Goku doesn't want Gohan to interact with Mirai) is due to many things. I'll just copy paste what I answered to the others who asked me the same question:

There're several reasons why Goku never explained so many aspects of Gohan's Saiyan heritage, physiology and psychology with him. I think you'll understand after reading this chapter. It's not stressed too much, but it's simply that, that while being bisexual, Goku still hates the idea of his son going the same "way". I'm not sure how to explain it clearer. It's just something in Goku's head. While he thinks it's okay for him, the old bag, to be queer, his "human way" of upraising still resists of letting his son become the same.

And there will be several in this chapter that should add to this explanation, too.

Hello, **essenceofthedark**! Hehehe, no drinking here anymore. Unless some tea.

Hello, **Malik Fan 03**! I'm glad you liked.

Well, yes, the story is mostly set on Gohan's psychological experiences. He's going to go a long way.

Goku's mistrust for Trunks is already answered above (Ore No Kagami asked the same) so I won't repeat myself.

What concerns Seventeen… I like him. Hot little thing. But what concerns his and Mirai's relationship, I can say that Mirai is clever enough to see the difference between two different persons, so it won't cause any trouble. Mirai will have enough of Goku panting into his neck. Heh, to set up Seventeen against him would have just been cruel from my side, hahaha

Okay, Gohan's "clueless-ness" is due to a bit different reasons than you think. Yes, he stays close to his character, but let's not forget what he went through. His character will have to change to adapt to the new situation. He can't stay that naïve boy anymore. He would like to but he can't, no more. It will be clear what I'm talking about in the later chapters.

Yes, I like Mirai very much (I like him better than Trunks). Although, he isn't playing the lead role in this story (let's not confuse it with leading his pack), but he surely spicesthe story a lot. He's mysterious, nice to look at and hard to predict. Exactly the type of man, the females are drooling after, hahaha Okay, to look at it from a serious side, he's a serious and devoted man who always tries to get things in order before they crushed others or him. He's bold and witty and can find a way out from almost each situation. His personality is dazzling.

Well, hope you'll like this chapter too! And tanks for your review – it was very satisfactory!

Hello, **Princess Akasha**! Glad you liked.

Hello, **hhxh99**! I'll just answer to all the things you wrote to me, hahaha

Heh, you didn't put any stress on me. I just thought I'd explain some things for you because I know what is to get into a new world with a new language. Though, it took you damn long to check your e-mail, if you checked you'd have learned sooner about "updated" and "published"...

Anyways, glad you liked and hope you'll like it further.

Hello, **Mako-Magic**! Hmm…until now all Saiyans in my fics were bisexual, and I always used the new race as I wanted. I'm not sure how I'll proceed with that further, but for now it's like that, though M-preg already lost its taste for me. The topic got waaayyy too worn out.

Hello, **Rivalovery**! Believe me, you are damn lucky that I'm in a good mood today. But I'll tell you several things anyway. As I told many times before, I'll never write as other people (or you) wish. It's my story. The "length of everything" is exactly as long as I want it to be. Actually such statements as yours make me laugh: "When there's going to be sex? When! I want sex!" If you want PWP – go and read one, and don't bug me for I don't write PWP. To tell the true I think the events between Mirai and Gohan are speeding up too fast.

There's no way I'd refuse a good advice or a comment or even a good appointed flame but such a spoiled comment as yours is completely useless: people just got to know each other and you already want Gohan spread his legs. As told – PWP would suit the best to fulfill that your wish.

I know I sound harsh, but why did you read this story? Because of sex or because of the plot? If it's sex – I suggest the same I suggested before. If because of the plot – be a good girl, and don't try rushing me, simply enjoy the ride. In every well written story sex is only a spice, not the main course.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit off of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Lucid **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 7

I walk down the corridor. The men's bathroom is repaired and the walls are fixed. Everything seems to have happened so long ago, although only two months have passed since the last time I was here. But people still recognize me, and I still feel that uneasiness in the pit of my stomach while looking in the direction of the bathroom.

My tail tightens around my waist as the memories flash past my eyes. I wear a jacket to hide my tail. I let it be in the end. Trunks and my father were happy. Though, I myself… Somehow I still can't get used to the tail. I can hardly control it at all and have to keep it wrapped around my waist to prevent its flouncing about. In the end it appears that I may really be too human.

I reach the office of the president. I'm nervous. It has been a while since I last saw Trunks. Now everything seems to have been so surreal – that entire incident, the discussions in my ward…

A month ago my father and I moved away. We bought a capsule house and moved outside the city limits. Actually the relocation started because Mirai and I got into an argument over Capsule Corporation politics. Capsule Corporation began selling capsule houses with contracts; plenty of people lost their homes, their parents, their children, all of their belongings and money, everything, and no circumstances are going to pay insurances or manage to help them all. And as self-explanatory people need new houses, but don't have anything to pay with, Capsule Corporation started giving out houses for free, but not exactly, meaning that the person who buys the house takes the loan from Capsule Corporation. And that was what Mirai and I fell out about. I called Mirai a hypocrite, told him that he's using people's misfortune for his own benefit. Mirai told me that I didn't understand anything about business and asked me if I wanted him to shipwreck his mother's company. I didn't know what to say to that.

We spoke several times after that, but it felt as if we were just drifting apart, each down our own separate road. Mirai was sure that I was very affected by the attempted rape, but I don't actually think that. It's just that we all more or less recovered, the threat is gone, life is moving on. Earlier we needed each other; we needed to be sure that someone would stand up for us, that we could trust someone. Now, as that need lessened, we simply began falling apart. As told, each to his own road. I can imagine that Mirai, as the leader of the pack, was affected the worst. Though, the pack isn't disbanded and still exists. I think Mirai didn't want to let go of Goku and me. But we left, anyway. I think we hurt him.

I gather the courage to knock on the door. I don't know how I will be met. Perhaps Mirai is still angry with us. Sure, Mirai knows that I'm coming; I called his secretary two days ago, besides he can feel my ki outside the door.

After Mirai's voice lets me in, I enter the office. Mirai is sitting behind his desk, perusing a pile of documents. Mirai seems to be tired. Actually I don't know why, but his entire posture seems to be heavy and pressed to that desk. He then raises his head at me.

"Gohan," his face suddenly lit up. Yet it seems that he didn't sense me before. He quickly pushes his chair away, stands up and walks over to me.

"Trunks," I extend my hand to shake his.

"How are things?" Mirai smiles at me, not letting go of my hand. "Come here," he ushers me over to the leather couches on the other side of the room. They are new, and I can't feel Eriava's presence or smell any of his scent. I silently thank Mirai for his understanding.

"How are you doing? Is everything alright?" he showers me with questions while we get comfortable on the couches.

"Seventeen, could you please, call the secretary and ask for black tea and coffee? And some chocolate?" Mirai turns his head back toward his conference table, where Seventeen is standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

The vice president rolls his eyes, snickers, but then presses the call button.

At first I was surprised when Mirai took Seventeen into the business. But then it appeared that Seventeen's interests ranged from zoology to economics. And, as I refused to work together with Mirai, he took Seventeen on.

"Is your father alright? Are you still attending those sessions?" Mirai continues with his questions.

I'm very relieved actually – I wasn't sure if he wouldn't just kick me out. We didn't drift apart with anger, but sometimes anger happens after all that.

"Sessions?" I chuckle. He's asking about the sessions I started to attend to get over Eriava. "No, not anymore," I chuckle again. "She said that either I should finally ask her out, or I'd have to start paying for them, because the hospital wouldn't cover the senseless waste of money." I want to add something, but Mirai's face stops me. Yeah, we really did drift apart. "Sorry, sure it doesn't interest you," I shift uncomfortably. Mirai mutters something that I can't understand.

"My father is fine," I say then. "He's finally started to recover. I think he's found peace finally."

Mirai nods then gazes at me for some time. "You know, I'm so happy that you decided to come over. We are friends, Gohan. I wouldn't like for us to become strangers."

I sigh and lean into the couch. "Yeah," I agree. "It all went…"

"…Strange," he finishes for me, and he's right. "You are always welcome here," he smiles at me. "Just come over when you want. Even if it's for a cup of tea or a glass of beer."

I want to say that I don't like beer, but don't say anything – he seems to be very happy for some reason. I feel uncomfortable – it seems that he thinks that I came over just to see him. Actually it isn't like this.

"Thanks," I nod. "The same goes for you. You're always welcome to our house." Though, now I feel even more uncomfortable – Mirai doesn't even know where our house is… "Actually," I rush to pull myself free from the unpleasant situation I myself pushed us into, "I came to tell you that my wrist is completely healed," I show him my right arm, "and we can start training." I see dozens of emotions pass over Mirai's face.

"Oh," he says.

I can see his eyes burn then. Yes. I also want to kill him. Even if he isn't the same person who killed my brother and mother and friends and everyone else, I want him dead again. Dead as many times as possible.

"I want to join you," Seventeen then approaches us. He really looks good in a black suit.

I shrug. For me it doesn't matter. If he wants, he can join us. The more the merrier. Actually now we all will only be spar partners for my father. He's the strongest of us, and it's going to be him who in the end will go to Mirai's timeline to kill Datano. We just need to get Goku whipped into better shape.

"Okay," Mirai gives permission to Seventeen after he sees that I made it his decision. "So when do we start?" he asks me.

"We can start today," I shrug. "Though, you will need to get some food, clothes, leave some orders here…"

"Oh, dammit," he curses. Yeah, he is the president, and Seventeen is the vice president… "I'll find people to take care of the business," he nods then.

XXXXX

We reach our house in the very evening. Mirai entrusted the company to one of his secretaries. Yeah…just unbelievable what a career a secretary can make in one day… Though, I don't care about that.

It's dark and we have to raise our kis to illuminate the surroundings of our house to see where to put Mirai's capsule house. We want to build the houses next to each other.

After finding a good place, Mirai opens the capsule and goes to leave his things there then he and Seventeen go to my and my father's house. My father greets us with a piping hot dinner.

I finally take the jacket off, and my freed tail happily sways behind me. We silently sit down at the table. For some reason the conversations aren't flowing. We start eating then my father falters.

"Tamisa called, asked if you have some free time tomorrow evening," he says to me. "I told her that you'd call back."

For some reason we all look at Mirai in unison. My father has a strange wining look in his eyes. Seventeen seems to be curious. And I have no idea why I look at Mirai. Just something… I think about the look in his eyes when I mentioned Tamisa first…

"Yeah, I'll call her after we eat," I nod, turning away from Mirai who never raises his head and seems to be immensely interested in his meal.

"She said that she has all weekend free," Goku proceeds then. "I told her that she could come over," Goku nonchalantly stuffs several potatoes into his mouth, and I'm just left gaping at him.

"But you know that we are going to train…" I say then a bit unsure. I don't want to say anything here, but hell… It seems that my father is more eager to have Tamisa here than I am!

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage to combine this somehow," he swallows the food he has in his mouth.

Goku and Seventeen again gaze at Mirai, and I feel like I've been missing something. Though, I probably know what. I'm just not sure yet. Or maybe I am sure and just don't want to…

"We'll see," I glare at my father. What gave him the right to interfere in my private life? Perhaps he already sees me and Tamisa married and with plenty of children. Goku always loved children. I probably have never seen a man who would be as obsessed with children as Goku is. I think that was the main reason he married my mom. He just wanted children. Probably this instinctual urge in some of us is much stronger than in others.

We finish our meal, and I stay to wash the dishes in the kitchen. I can hear the TV on in the living room where Goku, Mirai and Seventeen went. They are talking about something. Probably planning tomorrow morning.

While filling the sink with water I wonder about what changed. I didn't call Tamisa after dinner, and I'm not going to, unless it's to say that she should start looking for another candidate. I decided that somewhere between the potatoes and the twentieth bite of roast pork. I'm not sure why. I don't understand it. But after I decided this, I felt as if a huge stone had been lifted from my heart. Sure, she is a wonderful girl, a woman I should say, because she's five years older than me, but something there was missing between us. Either from me or from her. I don't know. It just didn't feel…right.

With Videl it was…well it was different; I didn't need to pretend to be a Human. And despite Videl's inability to fully understand me, I could still speak with her about what was bothering me, about some problems. Here, instead of relaxing, enjoying the relationship or giving into pleasure, I couldn't quit thinking whether it was dark enough in the room, or, when her hands were sliding up my buttocks, if my tail was out of Tamisa's reach.

I felt as if I'd been pushed off the proverbial cliff. Really, it sounds awful, but I felt like that. And it doesn't have anything to do with Tamisa; as told, she's a wonderful person. I think my father for some reason needed that relationship more than I. I don't know anything about Tamisa. I'm not sure what she expected. We have spent some quality time together, had some fun, some sex, but it's… I just don't know. Now it feels like I've simply been marking time. I think I knew that in the end we would end up like this. Just…what would I tell her when she finally sees my tail or when I'd suddenly have to go Mystic? – I'm sorry darling, forgot to mention that I'm half alien half Human. Even if she accepted me as I am, that barrier would stand between us for all time. She needs more than I can give.

"Gohan?"

I turn around to see Mirai leaning on the kitchen door. Yeah, I must look strange – I forgot I was supposed to be washing dishes, I'm just standing here and staring at the sink filled with frothy water and dishes. I wonder how long he'd been standing at the door.

"Need some help?" he asks already pushing himself off the door and reaching for the towel. "Thinking?" he asks then after taking a wet plate and starting to dry it.

"Yeah," I nod. Then silence follows, only splashing water and the towel rubbing against the surface of the dishes are heard. In the living room Goku and Seventeen's voices are echoing.

"I didn't call her," I say then.

The sound of the towel drying the dish stops for several seconds then proceeds again. I continue washing dishes.

Mirai doesn't say anything. He silently puts the plate into the cupboard.

"You father really liked her…" he finally says after I give him the dripping forks.

I want to hit him. I really want to smash the plate I'm holding in my other hand into his face. "So then he can marry her," I snort in anger, pushing the clean plate into Mirai's hands.

I feel my eyes widen slightly as my right arm is suddenly stuck in between the wet towel and the dish. I try to withdraw, but Mirai presses firmer. I can feel his eyes on my face, but I can't look at him. I'm near panicking. I feel my tail lash out behind me in frenzy.

"We decided that we'll get up tomorrow at seven," he says then, letting go of my hand.

I retract my hand. I try to even my breath before speaking because I will really choke.

"Okay," I squeak after a minute.

We silently finish the chore. I hear my father laugh at something Seventeen said. I wonder when Seventeen turned into such a sociable person. Though, probably he always was, I just didn't know; we haven't interacted much.

I clean the sink then take the towel from Mirai and turn to the wall to hang it on a small yellow hook near the door.

"We should…" my voice trails off in shock. I suddenly feel arms wrap tightly around my waist. One tug, and my back presses to Mirai's chest. His scent wraps around me. I can feel his hot breath on my neck where his lips are touching my skin. He firmly presses his cheek to mine, pushing my head to the side.

My body is stiff and frozen. My brain is a complete opposite to that. Though, it doesn't manage to do more than my body – it spins and reels through all possible reactions to this and in the end it just leaves me to deal with the shock on my own.

As one of Mirai's arms starts sliding up my waist then rises up ruffling the shirt on my stomach and chest, and his lips nip at my neck, suddenly a ragged exhalation is torn out of my throat when I remember how to breathe. I finally close my mouth and my eyes come back to their normal size. Mirai's grip on me tightens even more, and I'm just squeezed against his body. His hand is traveling up my side again, this time underneath the shirt.

"Gohan…"

I loudly moan. I don't know why. Maybe because his voice is filled with a heated plea or maybe because I'm so damn afraid or maybe because of how my name sounds on his lips.

His ragged breath is on my neck again, and this time, instead of stiffness, my body starts feeling like jelly. I toss my head back, onto Mirai's shoulder to let him nip and suck. Both of his hands are now running up and down my body, and my mouth opens again to let out an approving groan. Mirai answers me by fiercely sucking on my throat.

I shiver. I feel completely out of control. Though, undeniably it's what turns me on the most. My body is at Mirai's complete disposal.

Mirai's hands are becoming more insistent and suggestive and my thoughts are becoming dizzier and dizzier with his scent and need. He isn't touching me. Yet. But I want him to touch me and I know that he will.

The fear is slowly fading. I can almost physically feel it leaving me. My mind becomes clouded and I'm getting hard. Mirai is slowly rocking his hips against my ass, and I can feel that he's in the same state as I am. He pushes me to the table, on the way unzipping my jeans and pushing them down my thighs.

I become a bit unsure at that point; everything seems to be too fast. But then his hand is on me, stroking and kneading, and I let him bend me over the table, because it think that one second more and I'll go crazy with lust. I groan, moan and toss my head in abandonment as he gets a hold of my tail and starts ruffling trough the fur.

And then I loudly yelp as I suddenly fall to the floor on my backside, my legs entangled in my jeans. My head spins, but the lust retreats at what I see: my Super Saiyan three father has Mirai pressed to a wall.

I klutzily pull my jeans back on and rush to them. I do what first comes to my head – I grab a fistful of my father's hair and yank him away, off of Mirai. Goku lands with his back on the sink, the power of my yank crushing the sink to smithereens. The water starts spraying everywhere, soaking us on the spot. I glance over my shoulder to see Mirai fall to his knees while rubbing his neck and coughing his head off. I turn back to my father and backhand him in the face.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing!" I roar at him. As he bares his canines at me, I lose all touch with reality and just smash his nose again. I won't put up with this anymore! "Enough!" I bare my canines back at him. "Just touch him one more time and I'll rip your head off!" I yell, clenching my fists at my sides. "You think everything is allowed to you! No! You will not tell me with whom to fuck!" I grab him by his neck, lift him off the ground and slam him into the wall. I clearly underestimate my power and the wall and the entire cupboard crumble on our heads, dishes and forks spilling everywhere around us. Then I just toss him to the ground. I think this is his room anyway.

I come back to the kitchen to find Mirai sitting on the drowned floor and shaking his head while trying to come back to his senses. His now loose wet soaking hair is clinging to his face and wet shirt. I pass the spraying fountains, scoop Trunks into my arms and lift him off the floor.

"Turn the water-supply system off," I say to Seventeen who is calmly standing at the door. He didn't even move a finger after he entered the kitchen. Clever choice. "It's in the stockroom next to the bathroom." My canines disappear as Seventeen goes to fulfill my order.

I take Mirai into my room and seat us on the floor. I don't want to use my bed. We both are soaking wet and we'll have to sleep this night here; I won't risk leaving Mirai alone.

Mirai is still coughing slightly, and I'm worried that Goku might have done some serious damage. Though, after a moment he leans on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and raise my ki higher to dry us.

"Is everything alright?" Seventeen enters the room.

"Yeah, I think so," I nod. "We're just drying off," I explain my sudden ki rise.

Seventeen observes us. He leans on the door. "Your father is crying."

I put my chin on Mirai's shoulder. I want to say that it serves him right, but then my anger melts.

"I'll go to see him," I sigh instead. "You okay?" I ask Mirai. I stand up, pulling Mirai up together with me, after he confirms that he's fine.

"I'll come back soon," I say to Mirai.

Mirai just nods. He raises his ki almost to that of Super Saiyan to dry off. Before leaving the room I motion with my head to Mirai. Seventeen nods.

I enter Goku's room and see what Seventeen had been talking about: my father's buried himself into the bed and his whole body is shaking with loud sobs.

And then I realize one thing – I had hit my father. And not once. And because of another male…

"Father?" I approach him. "Gods, I'm sorry…" I sit down next to him on the bed. "I'm really sorry. But why the hell did you…" stop Mirai from fucking me? Couldn't you simply smack Mirai several times instead of almost strangling him? This is what sounds in my head but I can't say this, can I? And I know why he did that anyway. More or less. Actually I think that if it were Mirai pressed to the table, and me leaning over Mirai's ass, none of this stupid incident would have happened. Goku still can't get over the thought of his hothouse plant having a relationship, much less sleeping with a man or, I should say, a man sleeping with him. Sure, none of this would be happening if Goten hadn't died; earlier Goku had never been concerned with whom I sleep. Now Goku is crawling out of his skin trying to protect me from all possible effects. That his concern and anxiety about me had been weighing me down all the time, but I can't shake it off, can I? I'm his son and the only person left that is close to him. And he's my father and the only one is who left of my family.

"Goku, I'm sorry," I start stroking his back trying to soothe him. I'm not sure what to do. He's not reacting to me at all. I'm glad that the spraying water washed away most of Mirai's and my arousal scents. "It's okay," I stroke his hair. Goku's own scent is overwhelming me, usually it calms me down and makes me feel secure, but this time that scent is overfilled with something…something that makes me nervous and woeful.

I sit and stroke my father's back without any effect.

I noticed that the thought about Saiyan bisexuality didn't sit very well with Goku. I don't know why, Goku himself admitted that he feels attraction to men! Maybe it doesn't sit well with him because he was mostly raised as Human, or maybe he just well… Don't know… I mean, give me a break! – I just realized myself that I'm bisexual and don't have as much trouble with this as my father has, since he has known that he has been bisexual for hell knows how many years!

As my father suddenly turns around and buries his face in my chest, my arms just wrap around him of their own accord and I can't hold back my tears anymore. I don't know how it all could have turned so wrong. Have never imagined that things could have become fucked up so much.

"Why?" he sobs out into my chest. "Why do you want to get rid of me? Is it Mirai?" he raises his reddish eyes at me, his face all wet with tears. "Did he tell you? Please tell me that it was him…"

Goku is shaking, his body desperately pressed to mine. I have no idea what he's talking about.

"We were just fooling around, father," I run my arm over his back in circles while trying to calm him down. "We both wanted that." Have never thought that I would talk about this with my father either. "I don't see anything-"

"Why…why do you want to send me there?" he sobs out again. His voice is filled with plea, and this time I think that I understand what's going on.

Oh Gods, I didn't realize… He is afraid to go. I have never thought about that. How stupid of me! He's still too traumatized. Too shattered. How I could have missed that!

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I rock us back and forth. "I didn't think that… I just…" I just automatically assumed that my father, the hero of the universe, would simply go to the other timeline to kick some baddie's ass as usual. Gods, I'm such an idiot; my father isn't a machine that can deal with everything. He can fail sometimes. "You don't need to go. It will take more time, but I'll train hard, and you'll teach me, I'll go to Trunks' timeline, and I'll come back, and everything will be okay, and we'll live further, and soon everything will be okay, and…" I just mutter plenty of random nonsense while rocking us on the bed. I don't think that he can hear me anyway. He is just sobbing loudly while desperately clinging to me.

If someone had told me before that I'd have to live through all this, I'd have killed myself. Though, yeah, I'm just lamenting like some silly child.

"We'll just start at seven o'clock tomorrow, and you will start training me," I brush over his distinctive spiky hair. "Everything is going to be alright." Even I myself don't believe that.

XXXXX

I go back into my room after an hour. Mirai is sitting on the bed and raises his head after I close the door behind me. He is already dry; his hair draped loosely around his shoulders after my father pulled the band out of his hair while trying to choke him.

"How is he?" he asks, shifting closer to the edge of the bed.

I lean my back on the door and tip my head backwards to rest it upon the door also. "Sleeping now." I look at the ceiling. It's white. Thank Gods. "Everything is so fucked up…" I groan.

Mirai doesn't say anything. There's nothing to say to this. Things are how they are.

"He won't go to your timeline," I lower my head to look at Mirai. Yeah, Mirai seems to be startled. "He's…" I lower my eyes to look at my feet. "Gods… He thinks that I want to get rid of him and that's why I'm sending him there."

"Gohan, he needs help," Mirai's voice is soft.

I know that he's right. All of this is lasting too long. Several months have already passed, and Goku isn't getting much better. He's paranoid, overprotective and…and everything. He's falling apart.

I ruffle through my hair. I just don't know what to do. "Don't worry, I'll go," I say then. "He'll train me. It will take more time, but…"

"Jesus…" Mirai groans. "What are you talking about? You will fucking die there."

I close my eyes. "Mirai, to the best of your knowledge, I'm almost as strong as my father. I just need to gain more skill and practice."

He's silent.

"Oh."

I feel a smile tug at my lips. Yeah, probably Mirai didn't know. I lean my head back on the door.

The bed creaks, and Mirai is suddenly against me. I think I gasp at the abruptness of the movement.

My eyes widen and my body stiffens as suddenly he tugs my head down and his lips are on mine. Mirai's tongue wets my lower lip then sucks on it, and my body just melts to his. My head hits the door again as his lips crush mine. I close my eyes and finally open my mouth to let his tongue slide in. His hands wrap around my waist, tugging me to him, and a soft purr escapes my mouth. I tear my lips away from him and lean my head on his shoulder while he grazes at my throat. I stifle a moan.

Mirai's hands slip under my shirt, and I feel my body return to the stage where we had been when we were so rudely interrupted by my father. We lock our wet mouths again, and my hands wrap around his nape and into his hair to deepen the kiss. I groan into his mouth as he sucks on my tongue.

His hands start fidgeting with the buttons of my shirt and tug my shirt down my shoulders.

I shake my head as Mirai starts pushing me to the bed. "Nooo…Trunks we…caaan't," I meekly push at his chest, though, I burn for him.

Trunks' right palm firmly squeezes my thigh and raises my leg to wrap around his thigh, and, instead of pushing him away, I press myself back to him. There's such a hot wire in the pit of my stomach that I think I'll go crazy. I clench my teeth and toss my head back as our groins rub together.

"We will keep this silent," Mirai promises me between the kisses on my neck and shoulders as we fall onto the bed.

Oh Gods… I want to believe that lie but I have never been the one silent in bed, and our ki will wake my father up for sure. "No, no…" I finally muster some energy to push him away from me. "For Gods' sake, my father is behind that wall," I motion with my head, panting.

Mirai leans back from between my thighs and gazes at me with clouded eyes then his hand lets go of my hip. "Pity," he purrs at me.

I blush. At least it feels like it; I already have been flushed from our first kisses.

It takes plenty of time for us to go to sleep: we both need a cold shower and then lie awkwardly in bed while trying not to touch each other. I stare at the dark ceiling and feel Trunks' affectionate scent slowly seep through the covers. I'm not surprised as, after tossing ten minutes non-stop, he finally pulls me into his embrace. He loudly exhales into my neck and is asleep after two minutes. For me it takes much longer. I'm not used to this.

XXXXX

In a daze I mutter something unclear while trying to push something off my face. I almost settle back into sleep as I shoot up in bed after a loud smack echoes in my ears.

"Get up, pretty boy," Mirai yawns, removing his palm from my stinging ass. "It's eight o'clock. We overslept."

"I want to eat," I mutter while untangling from the sheets.

Mirai rolls his eyes at me. "Sure you do. We all want. I heard your father and Seventeen tramping around in the house, so hopefully we'll get something. At least you will," Mirai corrects himself. He ruffles through his loose hair while smoothing it. "Goku will probably hit me on my head with an empty ladle for seducing his son." He stands up, pulls his jeans on and starts hopping on one foot while putting his shoes on.

I shift to the edge of the bed and start dressing. I want to make some "clever remark" but my mood is completely down. I'm not even sure if my father is going to agree to train me. Goku didn't say anything yesterday. He just cried himself to sleep. It might happen that I'll have to train on my own and ask Mirai and Seventeen to help me. I could learn some new moves from them, use them as sparring partners to get stronger. Hopefully I can get stronger…

"Gohan?"

I quickly blink at Mirai who suddenly has my chin in his hand and is looking into my eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," he says softly but with great conviction.

"I wonder where you learned to lie so well," I wrench my chin from his palm. It's not that I'm angry. It's that I don't believe that. "Let's get something to eat and then train," I stretch my back. Hell, I really am not used to sleeping in the same bed with someone else.

XXXXX

Dead silence. We eat, the spoons scratching and hitting the plates, an insensitive fly humming over our heads. I observe the ruined kitchen: the smashed sink has been removed, the tap is fixed. Probably Seventeen fixed it; my father doesn't have much knowledge in plumbing. Now we don't have a sink, but I suppose that we can always use a bucket instead. Only have to empty it manually.

The wall over the sink is one big hole and the rest of wall is all blistered. But there's no debris on the floor; Seventeen or my father must have cleaned it.

My eyes turn to my father who suddenly releases a small ki ball and fries the annoying fly to dust. "Listen, Trunks," he then says. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

Mirai raises his head from his plate. Surprised, he blinks his blue eyes at Goku. "I…" Trunks blinks again. "Yeah," he says then, goes back to eating. Actually I was surprised that Mirai got his share of breakfast. My father feels antipathy for Mirai, and it's clearly seen.

"But you're rushing too much," my father then says.

Mirai doesn't answer anything.

"Don't interfere," I seriously say to my father, and we proceed with eating silently. I want Goku to know that I was damn serious yesterday evening.

"So what's the plan?" Seventeen asks. He is standing at the door, his arms crossed over his chest. As he doesn't need any food, he just enjoys our uncomfortable conversation.

"Well…" I feel the urge to scratch the back of my head and mentally slap my hand. "As it's me who's going to fight that freak, I have to raise my power level to that of Goku's and learn some new moves. I hope you're all willing to train me."

"Errr…" my father for some reason is furiously scratching the back of his head. "Err…I don't exactly understand…" he looks at me. "Did your power lessen for some reason?"

"Nooo…" I blink at him. At least I didn't notice that it had lessened. I don't exactly follow Goku.

"So then…" he squirms then. His head suddenly jumps and he is staring at me as if he suddenly has realized something. "Gohan…" he nervously smiles then at me.

"Uhhh?" I nervously smile back at him. I swallow around my spoon.

"You really don't remember the fight with Datano?" he asks then.

"What should I remember?" I shift in my chair. Maybe he means some very important moves that helped him to defeat that accursed God.

"Well…" he again furiously scratches the back of his head. "I think you believe that it was me who killed that freak."

"Well, yes," I nod. What the hell does he want to say?

"Err…" he shifts. "Actually it was you who killed him. I was knocked out unconscious for a good half hour."

I almost bite my spoon off.

Mirai chokes on his food.

I can't see and I don't care what Seventeen does.

"What!" I spit out half of the food I was chewing. "What!" I needlessly repeat while my jaw is loose. And then I know. I fucking know what the hell it was all about these last few weeks. Goku couldn't understand why I wanted to send him to Trunks' timeline while it was me who killed Datano. This is what those idiotic talks about me getting rid of him were from. This is why Goku was so crushed. "Gods," I mutter, putting my spoon back onto the plate. I again look at Goku.

"That explains many things…" Mirai says then, going back to eating. I think we all agree with him.

We finish the meal in silence. Well, technically this unexpected revelation doesn't change much – I still will have to train. The thing is that I can't remember a thing about how I defeated the bastard; did I ascend even further or was it some clever maneuver? But it's clear that I need to train – I can perfectly remember how I looked when Mirai found me. It took me plenty of time to heal.

XXXXX

The flight to the "training grounds" takes about half an hour. We already chose one of the areas where Datano's blasts struck several days ago. It's perfect for training – no living forms within a radius of twenty kilometers. Perfect. With only the scorched earth below and the sizzling sun above. The wind is tired and there are only several meek gusts that attempt to shift the specks on the ground.

We four land in the first best place and start stretching. I concentrate and pay heed to what I'm doing; it was several moths ago when I last fought or had intense physical activity. And I can't even remember that. The training is going to be hard.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Hello, **daisy insane angel**! Glad you liked so far.

You see, Goku didn't know that they didn't know that it was Gohan who killed Datano. To say it clearer – it was simply assumed that it was Goku who killed the enemy. As Goku hadn't been very stable, Gohan and Trunks simply avoided talking with him about the deaths, fight and everything else which might have caused stress. So it simply was a misunderstanding.

Hello, **essenceofthedark**! More of action between Mirai and Gohan in this chapter. Though, you'll have to go to other sites for it…

Yep, now Gohan has to train much to be able defeat Datano.

Hello, **Tora Tangaroa**! Actually you are very right about Seventeen, hehehehe

Well, yes Mirai and Gohan…well, they aren't exactly a couple yet. Their relationship as that of lovers just has started to develop, so it will take time.

Hello, **hhxh99**! I hope you'll like this chapter (if you say that you have been checking your e-mail almost each day, it would be disappointing if you didn't).

I answered about why Goku behaves like that in several chapters before. It's just tiring to write the same.

Hello, **Rivalovery**! I'll just copy paste what I said before:

I'm sorry for that - tears are not what I seek for. While reading your message it seemed to me that you almost cried. Though, maybe I'm just imagining things, but it really sounded like you put all your heart in it.

You are a kind girl, for any other would have simply sent me to hell, stopped reading the story, or simply would proceed reading but would have never written any reviews anymore (like they usually do).

I applaud your courage and your strong heart. It's better to come out with the rebuttal and throw the hurt back to the face of the one who caused it than to suffer silently. For now we can sort it out.

First, yes, I really understood that you wanted the story move faster and wanted some sex included. Yes, I suppose you, like all of us, were following the events between the characters and couldn't wait for sexual tension to reach the point of interaction between the characters. It's understandable. But I saw that review as displeasure. It seems I was wrong, and you simply couldn't wait for it to happen. I'm sorry for presuming. You are free to curse me.

Second, I didn't forbid you to read my stories. In the end I told "If because of the plot – be a good girl, and don't try rushing me, simply enjoy the ride." There was no reason for you understand that I forbade reading the story or would hunt you down if you did. You are welcome to read them. For I write them not only for myself. And if I weren't such a bitch sometimes, I'd appreciate my fans more.

Third, yes, of course, your reviews for Tryst and for Lucid were better than the usual "I loved it" or "Update soon". I'm sorry that you got to pay the price for that. But, as told, that was a misunderstanding, and I truly wish for you not to get discouraged from writing such reviews. Most of the things can be improved.

Fourth, don't apologize so much. It was my fault for this misunderstanding. I'm not angry - my anger wasn't even appointed directly at you, it was for everyone. And you didn't let my mood down. It takes much more than that. While reading some reviews I get disappointed that on there are mostly children whose heads are filled only with flowers and sex. Probably if your review would have been the first I got, I wouldn't have been so harsh. Well, now I know that you didn't mean any of this, so it doesn't matter.

Fifth, let's forget this. Sometimes friendship starts from a misunderstanding. I hope you'll agree with me, and we can simply enjoy coexistence. Let me give my world to you, and let me touch yours.

I think I wrote everything I had and wanted to write. You are free to answer this message or write me an email to tell me what you think.

And yes - have fun while reading!

XXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit off of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Another note**: This chapter contains a sex scene. If you want to read it, go to MediaMiner org (choose "Rating: all" to nFiction com or join Truhania on Yahoo! Groups. Adultfanfiction net is kind of working (you can read fanfics there, but no updates are possible). I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Lucid**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 8

It's hot and the air is heavy. We, with the exception of Seventeen who doesn't need any additional exercises to warm his body up, finish our stretching in half an hour. I don't want to get any cramps.

After stretching the four of us stand and gaze at each other. I wrap my tail around my waist and feel the urge to scratch the back of my head, and I see my father's hand reach to his head mirroring my thoughts. We are so damn similar sometimes…

I block a sudden punch of Seventeen's, and it starts. My eyes widen as, after I block my father's kick, he goes straight to Super Saiyan Three. I hardly manage to go Mystic to be able to defend from his kick directed towards my head and even then the impact tosses me about ten meters away. I catch myself before hitting the ground and finish the ascension. Though, really, I don't think that I'm stronger than I was before.

Mirai and Seventeen stop to simply watch us.

I duck then kick Goku in the side. He stumbles, but catches himself on his hands and is on his feet again. I jump to the side to avoid his blast. Okay, now this is really serious – if scraped that blast could have sent me straight to the hospital. Super Saiyan Three is no game.

The only way to win this non game is to play in the same league. I concentrate.

Where the fuck has my father gone!

"Fucking shit," I suddenly hiss as something connects with my neck and sends me face down into the dirt. Instant Transmission. Bastard. Damn that hurt!

I get up. My power flares higher and I flash to Goku to connect my right fist with his jaw. I didn't know I could raise my ki higher…

Goku is thrown back.

You know, I really managed to scratch a Super Saiyan Three. Interesting. Exciting even.

Before I can get to Goku he's gone again. I jump aside to avoid his foot that is coming from behind. My punch to his face throws him several meters away. Goku flares his ki, catches himself, and I'm just in time to block his punch. I try to kick him, but he blocks the kick with his leg. Annoying.

I take some distance from him and launch a ki blast at him. While he is ducking I'm at his side and smash my fist into his stomach. He doubles, and this is where I'd have won if he weren't my father – while doubling over he had been defenseless and I could have blasted him on the spot, bashed his scull in, cut his neck through or broken all his bones. He knows that. I cock my head to the side, suddenly wondering why I didn't do that.

I stand while waiting for him to recover, but then Mirai and Seventeen take me on. I backhand Seventeen, sending him more than ten kilometers away from me and instantly getting rid of him. Super Saiyan Two Mirai ducks my roundhouse and punches me in the eye. For some reason I feel the urge to smirk, which I do. We hover against each other in the air.

Mirai smells nice.

My power crackles around his fist. He yelps and is tossed back. Interesting. I didn't even need to touch him.

Mirai gathers all his power. He launches a ki blast. While simply batting it away I wonder where Mirai left his sword. I raise my arm with a burning ki blast. I smirk seeing his beautiful blue eyes widen. For a moment there I really consider launching the blast at him. It really would kill him.

Goku's attack is expected and I withstand it without any problems. I launch the same huge slashing blast, which I wanted to launch at Mirai, at him. Goku has no time to duck it so he tries to block it. I see the blast swallowing him, but after it's cleared, Goku is fine. He only needs new clothes.

After a moment Goku is at my side and, a bit reluctantly, I leave Mirai in peace. We exchange several nothing solving punches and curses. Goku is much more skilled than I. I think I inherited enough of my father's luck to be able to defend myself from his attacks. Some of them get through, but they don't do much damage, besides some of my attacks also reach their destination.

We lock our arms. I blink as the sweat starts stinging my eyes and grit my teeth in exertion while trying to push him back, but my muscular power is lesser than his. He's a completely matured male with formed muscular structure, and my body still hasn't finished forming.

My back presses to a rock, and it starts cutting into my back. Goku increases the pressure, and I growl in pain. I bare my canines at him. The pain and my power increase even more and, with the help of my ki, I manage to toss my father away from me. At first I glare but then smirk at him. I think this is when I'm at my full power.

My tail lashes out then calmly comes back to my waist. I lower my head and threateningly bare my canines. I catch a sight of Mirai shouting something to my father but I don't understand what it is. I launch at Goku.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

I toss my nice smelling purple-haired mate to the side. He's no challenge to me so he should stay away. I swear – one more time and I'll really blast him to dust.

I stop before I could have hit my father and shake my head. Something is wrong here. I don't understand what, but something feels different. I look at my father's face and see sweat running down his forehead. He's very concerned.

I immediately power down. I become a bit dizzy and have to sit upon the ground, but after several seconds my head clears. After my head is clear I raise my eyes.

"What the hell was that!" Mirai shouts at me. "You what! Lost the plot!"

"Shut up," Goku snarls at him. I didn't even notice how he got to me. "He's just not used to the form. It clouds his mind. Ever tried to fight in Super Saiyan Three form or higher? No? Then shut up," he swats Mirai away.

"What form?" I ask. What the fuck they are arguing about here? Did I reach some new stage? Didn't notice if I did.

Goku sits down next to me. "I'm not very sure, but even if you don't transform, you seem to have to go through the same stages that I do in order to reach Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Two and Three. You're pretty used to fighting in the same league as Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Two but higher levels are much harder to master. They always cloud one's mind. They are more…" Goku trails off searching for the words. "More primal and instinctual. And now that you have your tail back… You will have to practice more so that you are able to be in full control of your own actions."

"Seventeen is coming back," Mirai glares at me. I don't think that he understands how serious this is. I just wanted to kill my own father for not submitting to my power. And later, if Mirai showed at least a grain of disobedience, I would have simply fucked him to death or wrung his neck.

So much for Mirai's leadership…

I look at the horizon and can see a line in the air. Seventeen is going to be angry. It was supposed to be a simple spar, not some…hell, I don't know what it was. Probably this is one of the reasons why I can't remember much from the fight with Datano. Even now my memories of this last fight are blurry.

After we all gather we decide that it's enough of training for me, and, until Goku decides that he's hungry, I watch Mirai and Seventeen fighting against Goku. It's not too bad - I catch several very interesting moves and notice several holes in Mirai's and Seventeen's defense.

We head back, and Goku with Seventeen go to prepare something to eat. I wonder why Seventeen bothers at all – he doesn't eat, anyway. He's become very nice lately. Or maybe he already was. I had never interacted with him much.

"Let's go for a swim," Mirai suggests before I could have followed Goku and Seventeen into our house.

I agree that it's a very good idea. I warn my father that we are going to the lake. Not waiting for an answer, we are away. The lake is near at hand and we land near the shore on the grass.

The lake is in a small valley, surrounded by scarce trees and huge cliffs. It's beautiful here. The boiling sun is high above our heads and I don't wait before starting to tug my clothes off.

I start as two arms slide around my waist from behind.

"Need some help?" Mirai purrs into my ear. His fingers tug at my sash.

Figures…

"Can you think about something else besides that?" I tease him, leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"No," he purrs again while his fingers skillfully get rid of the sash then his hands slip down my waist, brushing the gi pants out of their way and to the ground. "Not really," he nudges me further, out of the gi pants. He nibbles at my neck. "I want you so much…" he purrs. "You are such a tease…"

I blush. A tease? Me?

An intense red color creeps up my cheeks as Mirai's hands wander down my hips and make several circles there then raise up to the blue T-shirt and tug it off.

I lower my arms, and Mirai turns me around. He looks at me, and I uncomfortably squirm. I'm probably red like a tomato. He leans to kiss me on my lips then raises his head again. "You are so beautiful."

I tense.

Mirai probably can scent the awkwardness I suddenly feel. "You're the only one whom I have seen react to compliments like this," he softly laughs then.

I push him away. "Let's go to swim. I'm hungry." I turn around and walk over to the very shore.

"Gohan…" he holds me down before I wade into the lake.

I bare my canines at him, and he releases me.

"Gohan…"

"Shut up," I growl. I'm agitated to no end. At first he makes me feel uncomfortable and then makes me feel like some cheap slut. Not only makes me feel – he wants to make me one.

We swim and wash in silence then quickly dress and, after half an hour, we are back at the house. Mirai follows me into the house. Goku and Seventeen hadn't moved much in their task to prepare food, and I decide to join them.

There's some strange scent in the air. It's very familiar only has some strange tincture. I can't identify it. I look at my father confused. He ignores me and proceeds with stirring the pot. Hoping for some explanation I look at Mirai; he's much better at scents than I. Mirai turns his eyes away from me. Fine. Just fine.

Well, yeah, maybe I reacted too sensitively to Mirai's words then… I shouldn't have been so... He just threw me off balance. I never had such a relationship before. Actually…is it a relationship at all? The only thing Mirai seems to care about is – to fuck me. It is very doubtful that one can call that a relationship. I don't like the idea. I really don't.

The meal is good. My father is a really good cook. We silently eat and enjoy. I still wonder what that smell is. Now it's almost gone and mixed with that of the food.

After the meal we go to train again. This time I also train, only that I stay below that of Super Saiyan. I would like to train at my full power and to try it out, but I agree that it might end not very well. I think tomorrow, besides going Mystic at my full power I'll try reaching all Super Saiyan forms. Actually I wonder if I can do that – I never went Super Saiyan three. I just didn't need to do it – while going Mystic I was able to reach the same power and even more. But now I'm very curious to try these forms.

XXXXX

Suddenly it's light in the room.

"Gohan?"

I turn to the door and blink my sleepy eyes at the figure that is standing there. What is Mirai doing here? Wasn't he supposed to sleep in his room, in his house?

I put my head back onto the pillow. "Why aren't you sleeping?" I sigh into it.

"I wanted to talk," he says.

Before shifting to sit in the bed I mutter under my breath. I want to sleep. We came back late and tired from the training, and I feel like my entire body has been run over by a truck. "About what?" I mutter again while trying to get my eyes to see.

Mirai approaches my bed ands sits on a chair that is standing next to it. "Well…" he falters. "I'm not very sure… Back at the lake… Did I do something wrong?" he fidgets with his fingers. "I'm sorry if…well…if you felt like I was pushing you…" he looks at his hands. "Well yeah…maybe I'm rushing too much." He nervously shifts. "But I just…" His face suddenly heats up. "I think I'm in love with you…" he raises his eyes from his fingers to look at me expectantly.

I look at him. Actually I don't know how to react. Is he serious or is he just feeling lonely tonight?

Trunks' face changes several colors while I think of what to say. Taking my time I shift.

"You think you love me?" I say. I'm not sure of what more to say. "Or you just…want to…err…?" I nervously squeeze the cover between my fingers. "Well…many people say that only to…"

Mirai's face turns white. His ki starts rising, and I shift away from him. Dammit. But he just gazes at me, his canines bare.

"I'm not saying that only to get into your pants!" he hisses at me.

Now I think that he was serious when he said that. Shit. How to fix this?

"I…" I mutter. Why is it all so awkward? This is what I've wanted after all… Shouldn't I just happily throw myself into his arms? It's always like that in movies, after all… "Well, yeah… I like you too," I nervously scratch the back of my head. Mirai's canines disappear. He watches me intently. But I…I'm not sure what to say next.

"What's bothering you?" he then asks.

I lower my eyes from his face. "Well, I haven't seen you for two months and…well…I don't know…" "You probably didn't have any fast days then, and I really do not intend to…" To hell with it. "I'm not that kind of a guy." Dammit, but I really didn't protest then, when Mirai wanted to throw me on the kitchen table and fuck me to death… Dammit. Now I'm blushing at the thought. Dammit!

"Oh." Mirai looks a bit nonplussed. He brushes over his hair. He looks at me then nervously brushes over his hair again. "I don't actually understand," he then mutters. "You think that I have some other guys or something?"

Jesus, how uncomfortable. "Yes," I nod. "I'm a one girl…errr…" I blink "…or guy guy." Even I myself have troubles with understanding what I said. I blush fiercely at my lapse. "I mean that I don't share."

Mirai suddenly smiles at me. "Well, me neither." Trunks seems to be relieved for some reason. "I really like you very much; you don't need to think about any others. There weren't any others after I came here."

Oh joy. He probably expects me to bounce happily around the room. Maybe I should, but I feel even more awkward and there's a spark of jealousy in the air.

I frown then blush again as Mirai laughs at me. But then his face glooms. Mirai leans back in the chair. "He died four years ago," he says. "Just…a building fell down while he was inside." He gives me one of his weird smiles again. "So silly. I was so angry… We withstood androids, infections, famine…and the stupid old building fell down…"

"He was a Human?" I state more than ask.

Mirai gives a nod. "Rian Timuro. I met him when I was sixteen. We were about the same age. Well, not counting that one year I later spent here during the Cell games."

Okay. I don't think that I want to know more, and Mirai also doesn't seem to be eager to talk about this. For several minutes we sit silently.

"Am I really a tease?" I then ask breaking the silence.

Mirai chuckles. "Yeah. You almost drove me crazy," he laughs softly. His face then gets serious. "Gohan, I really care about you… Very much. I… Can I expect something more?" he looks at me expectantly.

My heart starts beating twice as fast as it was beating before. Even though he made the first move, it's still damn hard. I consider the words I want to say, but then deicide not to bother because I'll only tie myself into knots and blush again.

I lean to Mirai. I'm not very sure about what I'm doing, but I think that while kissing him fully on his mouth I can say more than I would say with my nebbish stammering. I close my eyes and press my lips to his. As I have never been a very bold type I'm relieved after Mirai's lips open to accept my offering. He shifts closer to me, and his mouth engulfs mine. His tongue brushes inside my mouth while looking for its counterpart. I can't leave him looking for too long, can I..?

Trunks' hands wrap around my bare waist, and I moan while one of his hands slides up my back and Mirai's fingers entangle into my nape. His other hand starts sliding down my waist, to my right thigh. My own arms twine around Mirai. His mouth plunges mine, and my breath hitches in anticipation as his palm cups my ass. He smells so nice…

But then Mirai breaks the kiss, lets go of me and shifts away. "I'll take that as a "yes"," Mirai purrs. Then he again leans to me to nibble on my lower lip.

I blush. Dammit! I have to invent some medicine against blushing!

Mirai leans back into the chair and softly laughs. "You look so cute when you blush."

Is it a compliment or what?

"Have you tried to find him here?" I then ask. I don't know why I ask that. It seems I'm just spoiling the mood, but I want to know. Hell knows why.

Mirai nods. "Yeah, I already found him when I was here the first time."

"And?"

Mirai's smile becomes weird again. "Well, he was only a baby..."

"Err…and now?" I probably should keep my mouth shut; I'm really asking for trouble.

Mirai brushes over his hair. "Well…" he shifts uncomfortably. "I checked the place where he lived as soon as I found you two, you and Goku, I mean," he explains while fidgeting. "It's only a big hole in the ground."

And why the fuck am I happy! I shouldn't feel so relieved! I scold myself. Bad Gohan! "Sorry to hear…" I really feel uncomfortable while saying that. I can relate to the pain Trunks felt and feels, but…

"It's okay," Mirai gives me a warm and knowing smile. I think he knows…

I sigh. I'm an open book for everyone. I lean back on the headboard.

"Shit!" I suddenly jump from the bed.

"What?"

"I left the teakettle on!" I tumble to the door.

Mirai grabs me by my arm, almost throwing me off balance. "I switched it off."

I relax. Mirai lets go off my arm. We stand against each other.

"Want some tea?" I again feel the urge to scratch the back of my head. I just feel strange while standing in the middle of the room only in my underwear. Especially with Mirai opposite me.

Mirai softly laughs at my suggestion. He leans to me and our lips join again.

While we kiss, Trunks' hands slide down my waist to perch on my waist. My own arms wrap around his shoulders and nape and my fingers entangle into his tousled hair. I know I made several nasty comments about Mirai's hair in the past, but in the end…I think I was just jealous that his hair is straight and mine is all spiky like some wire netting. I even like his hair color.

Silly, isn't it?

Our lips join and part and the loud, wet sounds are echoing in the room. His tongue is swirling in my mouth and is brushing against my tongue.

Gods, Mirai can kiss… This is the only thing I can think of while we are trying to swallow each other. No…actually… He tastes of…toothpaste. I think he came here after he couldn't fall asleep.

The kisses are growing more intense and passionate and we become greedier. Our hands start roaming and searching. My hands slip underneath Mirai's shirt, and I purr into his mouth at the feel of his warm skin under my fingertips. My back suddenly hits the wall loudly, and I arch as his whole body presses against mine. I close my eyes again.

His scent…

"Ghh…" I groan as Mirai presses me to the wall firmer while lifting my head by the nape for a hungry kiss. His grip on my waist tightens. The lust I feel is making me dizzy.

The scents in the room grow heavier, and we become even more daring. I don't know what Mirai's scent has but it always made my head turn around when he passed by. This time it makes my head spin and my groin throb. I nuzzle Trunks' throat while inhaling a lungful of that scent that is now dripping with something indescribable. It's soaked in something… Gods…

"Nhhnn…" I toss my head back as Mirai's groin brushes against mine. Gods, I'm going to be struck by the lightning for this. Though, I already feel shocks of electricity course in and out and through my body.

Mirai starts rocking his hips against mine.

"No…" I try to get away from Mirai's grasp while he tries to grind against me. "Ghhh…" my eyes close again as his hand circles my side then slides down to my tail. "No!" I finally push him away.

We loudly pant while staring each other. My groin throbs.

"My house," Mirai pants out. He then tries to get his long, tousled hair in order.

I just breathlessly nod. I grab a shirt from the chair and fling it on. I don't bother with buttoning it. Mirai grasps my hand, and we silently sneak out of the room. It's dark. I don't know how we didn't wake my father up, but his ki stays low. He's still sleeping.

We successfully pass my father's door.

"Gh…shit!" I curse as I trip over heck knows what on my way. Mirai's hold on my hand prevents me from falling.

He grasps my biceps and, instead of hitting the ground with my butt, my bare chest is pressed against his body. My groin brushes his thigh. That sends sparks flying in my eyes again. Mirai is probably affected in the same way, because the next second we tumble down on the small cabinet that is standing next to the door to the outside. We crush it.

Not moving we stare at each other. We wait for my father to shoot out of the room and scold us. I doubt he'd like to see his son half naked, sitting on Mirai's lap and aroused as hell. I won't even start about Mirai…

Several moments pass but it's still calm. I roll off Trunks.

We can hardly hold back our laughter when we finally slip through the door. I just can't stop giggling like a schoolgirl while we are running to Mirai's capsule house. We could fly but the rise in ki might wake Goku up.

It's completely dark outside – it's one of those nights when one can't see the tip of his own nose. I trip over something again that feels like the root of a tree. We both fall down to roll over several times on the ground. I land on top of Mirai, and we purr and kiss, and, when Mirai's palm starts stroking the inside of my bare thigh, then trails up, for a moment there I think that we won't reach the house. But then we are up and running again. As his senses are keener, Mirai is trying to lead the way, but he also trips several times. We laugh as we slip on the wet grass and end up entangled in some grass and sticks.

I can't see Mirai, I just can feel his hand over mine, his fingers entwined with mine. I wonder how Seventeen is going to like this. I giggle again – like I care what he thinks.

I think I'm drunk. But I didn't drink anything.

Finally we reach the door. Mirai swings the door open and we tumble into the house. I moan as Mirai simply rips my shirt off. My bare back presses against something hard and before kissing Mirai back I push us both away from that sharp object. While kissing and petting each other we somehow manage to go down the corridor. On our way I help Trunks to get rid of his annoying black sleeveless T-shirt.

By the time we tumble into some room I'm panting. According to how Mirai's scent surrounds me, I know that it's Mirai's room. The bed creaks as our heavy bodies fall onto it.

"What the fuck is going on!"

Trunks and I freeze as suddenly there's light in the room. We blink our blinded eyes at Seventeen, who is standing in the hole in the wall that I made several months ago, when I punched Mirai through it.

Mirai's power crackles around the two of us. "Go away," Mirai snarls at him. He bares his canines at Seventeen.

After Mirai's arousal scent mixes with that of sudden aggressiveness and the wish to kill, my dizziness clears a bit. Mirai's grip on my thigh is bruising me. I try to slap Mirai's hand away to be ready to stop whatever might happen between him and Seventeen.

I made a very unwise move by resisting Mirai. A loud grown erupts from Trunks' throat and he presses me deeper into the bed. I wince as his sharp nails cut straight through my flesh, but this time I know better than to protest.

The scent of my blood permeates the room.

"Fine," Seventeen snickers at Mirai then. "Just don't complain later when his father bashes your scull in." He gives us a last look and is gone. The light is off again.

Trunks' body relaxes against mine. He releases my hip, and I quickly pull my legs up.

I never liked violence. I think this is exactly what distances me the most from all other Saiyans and demis. And I think this is why I don't exactly understand them. We are sort of similar, but we are different. Only while fighting on higher levels or transforming can I possibly feel as good as they feel. I think for most Saiyans or demis the combination of arousal and aggression scents would have been an irresistible combination. For me it's the opposite.

I'm still hard, but now I don't think that coming over here was a very good idea.

I get up and walk over to the door. It's a bit problematic to walk. At least I still wear my underwear.

"Gohan?"

I don't want to stop but the panic in Mirai's voice makes me.

"Please don't go. I'm very sorry."

I turn around. Actually, according to Mirai's face, he doesn't even understand what he's apologizing for. But I don't understand myself what I'm making him apologize for – I doubt if Mirai can recall that several moments ago he was ready to kill Seventeen. He runs and relies on his instincts much more than me. I'm much more human than he. Even if it is me who has a tail.

I go back to Mirai and sit down on the bed. "Everything's fine," I sigh into his neck as he grabs me to press us together.

We stay like that for some time, only pressed together, his face pressed into my shoulder crook, his warm breath coming in long streaks onto my skin, tingling it. Trunks' fingertips are brushing up and down my waist and back almost not touching the skin.

It feels wonderful, this intimacy.

Trunks' scent starts switching from nervous to aroused again. I can't feel mine, but I can bet that it follows his lead, because my whole body does.

My breath hitches as Mirai begins to drag his lips against the skin of my collarbone. I feel his tongue flick over my skin while he drags his lips up my collarbone, neck then up my jaw. His arm slides up my arm then biceps and he cups my head. His mouth encloses mine. Kissing me hard, rediscovering the route once again.

XXX

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read it, go to MediaMiner org (choose "Rating: all" to nFiction com or join Truhania on Yahoo! Groups. Adultfanfiction net is kind of working (you can read fanfics there, but no updates are possible). I write under the same penname everywhere.

XXX

With my eyes closed I breathlessly slump against the bedding and in Mirai's arms when it's over. I pant into the pillow still not believing that we just did this. I slept with a man. If several months earlier someone had told me I'd do this, I would have thought that he needed serious treatment.

Gods, how good it felt and still feels. That undoubtedly was the best sex of my life. Not that I used to get much to compare, but still…

Mirai falls on top of me, crushing me under his body. It's so hot, so wet. He's still inside me. I can feel his ragged breath on my back. I'm so drained. So heavy and satisfied…

I uncomfortably rouse from the doze as Mirai slowly pulls out. I shortly purr as he climbs off and settles beside me, his warm arm wrapped around my waist. I can feel a light fabric descend on me. Then I hear an answering rumble in his throat and after a moment I doze off again.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Hello, **Malik Fan 03**!

Glad you liked the sex scene. Those are most difficult to write (to me at least). There are so many ways to fuck up a sex scene…

Hmm…I'm wondering myself why Goku didn't get up after they crushed the cabinet… Must be didn't want to fuck up the oncoming sex scene… And if in earnest…dunno, he must be a fast sleeper ; )

Seventeen has nothing against Gohan and Trunks' relationship. But he, the same as the two, knows that Goku is opposing to it.

Hello, **Toki Mirage**!

Well…the animal stuff. Uhh…it's not all about hot saru sex. It's more about trying to get into the heads of someone who's closer to their roots than we, humans, are :D Though, sure some of us are real pigs ; ) It's simply interesting to experiment trying to imagine what our reactions would be if we would be able to scent so well as our imagined characters, or if we were more instinctual creatures that were ruled by our blood.

Hello, **hhxh99**!

Sorry for making you wait so long. Actually the reason why it takes so much time to post isn't that that it takes long to write. Actually the story is finished. It has 14 chapters that will be posted depending on the beta-reading process. And if I didn't tell that before – I do like finish my stories before posting them ;)

Glad you liked the fighting scene. Fight scenes, like sex scenes gives me trouble :D Action must be flowing in both cases ;)

Actually I answered plenty times to that question why Goku doesn't like Gohan having a relationship with Mirai or any other man. Just look for it in the previous chapters, in the answer for the reviews. Must be somewhere.

Well, enjoy.

Hello, **Tora Tangaroa**!

Hmm… Trunks and Goku as a pair? Huh. Maybe I'll shift to that one day. Like I just shifted to Gohan x Mirai and then to Goten x Trunks (don't ask about this one – have only one chapter done, will see how it goes further. And no, they are not underage, but just on the border. Hahaha ;)

Hello, **daisy.insane-angel**!

Sure, it will cause some problems. Doesn't it always? Why after sleeping with someone there always are a lot of problems? Feelings, feelings…

Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit off of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Another note**: originally there's sort of a sex scene in this chapter, so if you want to read it as it is originally written, go to MediaMiner org (choose "Rating: all" to nFiction com or join Truhania on Yahoo! Groups. Adultfanfiction net is kind of working (you can read fanfics there, but no updates are possible). I write under the same penname everywhere.

Sure, you'll know what's going on in that shower, but, as told, if you're thirsty for more – choose the previously mentioned links.

**Lucid**

by chayron(lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 9

Something is purring somewhere. I shift, and now the purr is somewhere near my ear. I yawn and turn around one more time then open my eyes. They fly wide open as I suddenly see Mirai's face against mine. All memory of last nights activities come back with a crashing force.

"Morning, sweetie," Mirai purrs at me and kisses my brow while I stare at him wide-eyed. His hand is stroking my thigh.

I feel awkward then I frown. "Don't call me that." I sit up in bed and frown again; my ass hurts. I pull the sheet higher on me. And I frown even more – how in the hell am I going to train?

It's already light outside. I rub my forehead. I have to get into my room before my father wakes up or we are going to be subjected to hysterics again.

This is called the morning after. Dammit.

I turn to Mirai to ask what time it is and I get confused. His face… Oh shit. He thinks that I'm regretting yesterday. I quickly move over to Mirai.

"Everything is okay," I kiss him on the cheek (I don't trust morning breath). "Yesterday was wonderful. Can't wait to repeat that… I'm sorry – I'm always grumpy in the mornings…father and such…" I spill, hoping Trunks' mood would improve. "I'm sorry…"

I gasp as Mirai suddenly squeezes me into his embrace. Something wet runs down my neck. Is Mirai crying?

"Gohan, you…" he quickly sobs out. "You don't unders… You are the only one whom I have. You don't… I love you so much… I don't know what I would do if…" he spills fast. "All I want is…" he hiccups in his agitation. "And you just tease me and play with me and just… And I don't know…"

"Shhh…" I brush over his back trying to calm him down. Gods, I didn't know he felt like that…it seems yesterday he belittled his feelings a little… Well, yeah I presumed something. True, after I finally realized that he was trying to get my attention, I also realized that he had been trying to court me for at least three good months...or…well, or from the very moment he found me unconscious on that battlefield. I just…well, I just didn't notice. I tend not to notice some things sometimes. I just wonder what Mirai sees in me…

"I'm sorry," I firmly embrace him. "I'm very sorry," I press my cheek to his. I think I'm also going to start crying. "I'm so sorry, Trunks." But then I think that he might misunderstand what I'm apologizing for. "It's okay. Now everything will be fine."

I would like to say what he wants to hear – that I also love him, but the thing is that I'm not so sure about that. True, I like him very much, Mirai is a wonderful guy, I like spending my time with him, I think we have very much in common, the sex was great and I really would like this relationship to turn into something more, but do I already love Mirai? Perhaps I'm selfish, but on the other hand I can't promise that which I'm not so sure about and what I can't give.

There's a very strong sex scent in the room. I can hardly scent mine, but that of Trunks is everywhere. I inhale the scent that is wafting from Mirai's naked skin. Mnnn… I also can smell a very faint blood scent. I hardly can tell but I think it's mine.

No, I'm really not regretting yesterday. It's that there are too many problems, and I didn't get much sleep last night.

I hold Mirai until he calms down. We stay pressed against each other then Mirai slowly gets up. The sun is already up and I watch Trunks' naked frame bask in the morning sunrays. He starts looking for his clothes.

"Sorry," Mirai uncomfortably shifts while pulling his boxers up.

"It's okay," I shake my head. I know that now he is embarrassed for his outburst, but that was my fault anyway. "Take a shower first," I say to him. If he goes to my father smelling like that…

Mirai raises his head at me. Oh. I suppose he doesn't realize how he smells. Maybe it's not only me who can't catch his own scent. "You smell like pure sex," I grin at him.

"You too," Trunks smiles back at me. My mood improves instantly.

He then leaves the room. To take a shower, doubtlessly.

I fall back into the bed to enjoy the warmth. I wriggle between the sheets for some time then stretch and finally get up. I don't hurry – the sun is already up and I perfectly know that Goku is also up – now it's no use trying to hide anything.

I find my boxers tossed on the ground, pull them on. I want to make the bed, but then frown – there's several blood smears on the sheet. Well, yeah…Mirai hadn't been very gentle…and actually I didn't want him to be. I felt damn good.

While tossing the sheet to the ground I also find an empty tube of lube. I fiercely blush while realizing how much of that stuff is stuck in my ass.

I find Mirai already in the bathtub, under the streaming hot water. It's not only he, who needs to take a shower, besides I want to apologize for the morning.

He didn't hear me enter and, enjoying the sight, I lean on the wall, behind Mirai, to watch him; the sound of rushing and spraying water covers my approach. It's steamy and hot in the bathroom; the rising and boiling steam covers my scent. Mirai's showers are way too hot for my liking.

I'm lucky that there aren't any shower curtains. I feel myself getting hard at the sight of his naked form. Water is flowing over his shoulders and back in rivulets. Damn, he's well-built. And his skin has that beautiful tinge of tan. I know that this is not because he spends much time in sun – all his body is equally "tanned" – it's inborn. Vegeta's skin was even darker, and the prince never went undressed anywhere. Vegeta even had something similar to a phobia about naked skin. He used to wear gloves everywhere and every time.

My eyes follow a blue sponge in Trunks' palm. I follow its route from Mirai's broad chest to his corded neck then nape. He rubs the skin there then the sponge trails down almost to his groin. He's semi erect. I almost purr at the sight. I wonder if he is going to… No. Sadly, the sponge trails up again, to his armpit. I think he's rushing to leave the bathroom for me. Silly thing.

Actually Mirai loudly yelps, jumps and tries to elbow me in the gut. I easily catch his arm and press it to his side. His loud, relieved exhalation I can hear even over the rushing water. I lean his wet and hot back against my chest and can feel his scared, drumming heartbeat. But it's calming down.

"Want to share the shower?" I purr into his ear.

"Always," Mirai chuckles, leaning his head back on my shoulder and kissing my neck.

"Then lower the temperature a notch," I purr while nuzzling my cheek into his. "Or I'm going to boil away alive."

He pulls away to regulate the temperature. Gods, Mirai has a nice ass!

A loud slap echoes in the bathroom.

Mirai jumps then turns around to look at me in surprise.

"Always wanted to do that," I innocently grin at him. Well, already a long time ago I noticed that part of his anatomy.

Mirai blushes. He really blushes! But the color quickly seeps away from his cheeks. He chuckles.

"Want me to help you with washing?" he suggestively trails his palm down my waist to my own bottom, lightly squeezing the left cheek. After I nod, his other hand starts scrubbing my chest with the same blue sponge he had been using before. The water is not so hot anymore and I thankfully relax as the stream flows down my back.

The cleaning process takes much longer than one would expect – the sponge is replaced by Mirai's hands, fingers, lips. By the time he washes my hair, we both are panting and hard. I want much more contact.

"Ngh," I gasp. "You forgot…to wash my…tail."

"You don't need to wash it so often, or you'll have to get a special shampoo for it," Mirai purrs while nibbling on my ear.

"That for cats?" I laugh even though I hardly can breathe. "Nnn…" I arch.

"Or for dogs," Mirai answers my amusement. "The skin there is really sensitive. If washed too often or harmed it might start to desquamate or encrust with sloughs. The fur would become frayed and thin."

How the hell does he know all that? I lean my forehead onto his shoulder, concentrating. Blissfully, I pant and grunt into his neck for some time. But I have to give something back.

Trunks' breath hitches. His moans draw several shudders of pleasure from my body. We lock our lips while trying to swallow each other. We struggle for dominance, and then I press Mirai to the wall behind him, under the stream.

His face flushes, he closes his eyes, and loudly breathes. I can hear and feel short, labored puffs on my shoulder. Mirai is a bit shorter and lighter than I, which gives me a perfect opportunity to simply use my natural body weight to keep him pinned to the slick tiles.

What a sight…

His breath becomes harsh, labored. With a muffled groan, Mirai arches off the wall.

The scents make me half-conscious. Not that I was very aware before…

After several moments Mirai slumps back against the bluish tiles.

When I come round, I'm in Mirai's arms, pressed against him. My head is pleasantly buzzing, body blissfully drained. I greedily inhale the scents that surround us. I just simply want to fall asleep again. But the shower is off.

"Come on," Mirai chuckles, pulling me together with him, out of the bathtub. "Or Goku will come looking for us."

That makes me move faster.

XXXXX

I wolf down my meal in no time and go through the pots looking for more. Have never been hungrier in my life.

"In the oven," my father says. He watches me with a mild surprise on his face. He hadn't been surprised when Mirai asked for more – Mirai eats almost as much as Goku himself used to – but on the other hand, I…

I happily sit down back into my place with a huge plate of stewed fish with vegetables and boiled potatoes.

"You are about to eat your dinner," Seventeen calmly says from the doorway where he's leaning on the frame with his arms crossed.

I blink at my plate. Breakfast and dinner at once?

Goku waves off. "Just eat; I'll make something else later."

I gratefully start inhaling my meal. It's not the first time my appetite doubled after sex. It's always like that, and I'm not the only one.

I don't know if my father is so naïve or he's pretending not to notice. When Mirai and I entered the kitchen, he asked how the hunting went. I think Seventeen told him that. But how in the hell could my father have believed that we didn't manage to catch anything? Not talking about our still dripping hair... Though, he might have thought that we took a shower after we got dirty while hunting. But what about..? Ah, to hell with it.

"Actually… Can I also have mine now?" Mirai slightly blushes. He fidgets with his fork in his empty plate.

Goku's brow rises. I almost can see the gears in his head shift. He frowns. He finally adds two and two together. He sniffs the air, gives me a short angry look then again turns back to Mirai. Goku bares his canines at him.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later," I push a piece of stewed fish into my mouth.

Goku snarls at that. He's ignoring my presence. That works on me…not very well.

"I'm a big boy, daddy. If I want to fuck, I will."

Mirai gives me a big-eyed look. Goku growls.

"Wash your mouth, youngster," Seventeen slaps me over my head.

I turn around and stare at him wide-eyed. It wasn't a harmful attack so I don't react to this as to a threat, it just stuns me that he slapped me.

"Don't touch him," Goku motions with his head for Seventeen to retreat, which he does. "Fine," Goku then snarls at me after I turn back to him. "Do whatever you want."

XXXXX

I'm frustrated after the brunch. My father left Mirai and me in peace, but… Yeah, if I translated Goku's words… Well, they would say: Go fuck yourself, you ungrateful bastard!

My father ignores me, and I have to spar with Mirai. I go Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan Two and match my power to that of Mirai's while we spar. We are almost equal in skills and, what concerns increasing my power, this spar is almost useless, except that I again have to adjust to these forms. As told, I rarely transform.

I need a partner close to my strength or I'm not going to improve. I glare at Goku and Seventeen who are calmly sitting on the ground. At least fighting against two I could use more of my power, but no – the damn android obeys my father and stays on the ground. And since when does Seventeen listen to others!

Goku is behaving childish and stupid! I need to get stronger not because I want to, but because I have to go to that cursed timeline and kill that other Datano!

"Shush, calm down," Mirai puts his arms on my biceps after I start growling in anger and frustration. "He'll get over this. You'll see," he soothingly brushes up and down my arms.

My power stops crackling around me, and I slowly drop the transformations. We land to sit on the ground. Maybe it's good that today there's nobody for me to spar with – I doubt I'd manage to control myself by having more power.

Mirai is panting harshly, and I know that he stopped the spar not only because I started to become too angry, but also because he's done. He's sweaty and tired, and I call it a day for him.

"Let's go for a swim and then let's make something to eat," I quickly give a chaste kiss to Mirai's lips.

He leans his head on my shoulder. "Just five minutes more please," he groans in a tortured voice.

I ruffle his damp hair. "Some more time, and you can kick his ass yourself," I chuckle. Yep, this spar was only useful for Mirai. "Come on," I stand up, pulling him up with me.

"You are heartless," Mirai mutters.

"…And hungry," I agree.

We shoot into the sky and reach the lake in no time. We quickly toss the clothes away and plunge into water. I consider ravishing Mirai, but, sadly, I'm very hungry and I know that Mirai is really tired. I postpone the idea until the evening.

We go to Mirai's house. I don't want to see Goku right now. Besides, we can make dinner on our own.

I still don't like those pink walls in Mirai's house. But yesterday I didn't even notice them. Well, it was dark. I suddenly wonder why we made love with almost all of the lights switched off.

A bowl slips from my hands as the thought leads me to another thought. How could I have forgotten!

"Gohan?" Mirai looks at the unbroken bowl on the floor.

I squat to pick it up. "I…" I frantically rub my forehead, putting the bowl on the table. "Trunks…yesterday…"

"Yeah?" Mirai puts the knife he's holding on the table and approaches me. "What about it?"

"You told me once…" Gods, Gods, Gods… Can't be, I can't be… "…that Saiyan males can get pregnant."

He relaxes then smiles at me. "It's fine, don't worry about that – you are not in season."

Season? What season?

"Yeah, I should have explained that to you earlier," Mirai scratches his head after looking at my confused visage. "Well, you can call it 'heat' if you want."

I would like to know what the hell he's talking about. "Then I have menstruations or what!" I shout at him demanding to stop this shit and to normally explain what he's talking about.

"No, of course not," he waves his hands against his chest. "Besides you know that it would be the opposite, because menstrua…" he shuts his mouth when I begin to growl at him. "No, you will simply start giving off a peculiar scent. Well, at least you are supposed to, but last time I didn't notice anything. Probably it's because of the blood-mix."

"What?" Have I already been in that "heat"?

"Then, in the hospital, and several days after," Mirai nods. "I think it was your first heat. But I'm not very sure if your regrown tail triggered it or if the tail was only the result of the heat."

"Oh." I turn around to look at my tail. I knew it was going to be a pain in the ass.

"I don't know what your cycle is," Mirai then shrugs. "We'll have to wait until you go into heat again. But first heats rarely are regular. Mine is every 103 days, but the first four were a mess."

For fuck's sake, this really sounds like we were talking about menstruation. "And how long does it last?" Don't tell me that one week garbage …

Mirai shrugs. "Don't know. Depends. Mine lasts three to five days. Gohan used to be in heat for over a week."

I blink at him. "Over a week? So you do know my cycle then?"

"No," he chuckles. "I was too young to be interested in him enough to count. I just remember how long it lasted. He used to be very aggressive."

Over a week? Why over a week? It's not fair! Err…not that I felt any effects, anyway. Aggressive? "So until I go into that damn heat, it's okay?"

Mirai chuckles again. "Yeah, besides, you do know about condoms, right?"

I just snort at that.

XXXXX

For next three days nothing changed – I can't spar normally. The frustration between us four is almost tangible. Though, on the second day, Seventeen gets deadly bored and finally ignores my father, and then I have two spar-partners instead of only one. That lets me train in Super Saiyan Three form. At first I'm careful, but as I don't notice any side-effects, I even directly switch several times from Super Saiyan Three to Mystic at the same power level. But to tell the truth, I ceased to do that when after the second time I got very dizzy and almost fainted. I don't think that I was supposed to play with those forms, besides there is no need in that; I perfectly know that the most power I can gather is while being in the form of Mystic.

Me and Mirai… Oh well, we are doing just fine. My ass damn well hurts but everything's fine. And I didn't know that one can do such things with one's mouth… All in all, my education is moving forward and I don't have anything to complain about.

I just wish for my father to finally come round. I'm afraid that he might do something to Mirai. The glares that Goku is giving to Mirai… I'm afraid to leave Trunks alone. I have moved to Trunks' house, but that only embittered my father more.

I really hope this nonsense will pass soon.

XXXXX

Heavy. Damn how it's heavy. Something is pressing my stomach. It isn't painful, but the strange feeling of heaviness is increasing further. I gasp while massaging my stomach. A scream. Then another one. My eyes fly open, I gasp and turn and try to get away.

"Shhh, sh, calm down. You had a nightmare again."

I recognize Mirai's voice and let my body relax. I notice my father standing beside Mirai, watching us. Why is my father here? Did something happen?

"Gohan, sweetheart?"

"Uh?" I look at Mirai's face as he lifts my chin. The heaviness is still here. And I feel very dizzy. I wince as the pressing and heaviness in my stomach increase. My head starts swimming.

"Gohan? Gohan, what's wrong?"

"…either ill….or he's…season," Mirai's voice is somewhere near my ear. He sounds worried, though I can't catch all the words.

"Why…react…that?"

"I had to tell…. You…never told…about this….how you…he'd react! …doesn't understand…!"

"…shut up! …didn't need to know! He isn't…!"

"You idiot! …gay! Just fucking…accept that! You yourself… No…problems… He's fine!"

The sounds and tones get louder and angrier, and I'm afraid that they will start fighting. I shift, trying to get rid of the daze, but it gets only worse, and then comes blackness.

XXXXX

"Hey."

I turn my head to Trunks. I stare at him until I remember the last things I saw and heard. I rub my eyes and yawn. I feel very good actually. Whatever it was, it has passed. My stomach still feels strange but now it somehow feels pleasant.

"What happened?" I yawn again. I untangle from the sheets and sit up in the bed. I'm almost naked for some reason. I look questioningly at Mirai, but then I remember that I went to sleep like that.

"Nothing to be worried about," Mirai shakes his head. "Congratulations – your second heat," he chuckles then.

"Oh…" I look at him, confused. "Is it always like that?" I shudder at the thought, but the last time I also fainted and woke up in the hospital.

"No," Mirai brushes a hair strand from my eyes. "I think you are simply too tense, under a lot of stress and you have been training, and it's still one of the first ones…"

I hope he's right – I don't want to faint every time I go into heat.

"Where's my father?"

"Outside, with Seventeen. Fishing," Mirai chuckles, kissing me on the brow. "He decided that you need more protein."

I groan. But Mirai shakes his head.

"He's finally talking to me," he says. "He got very scared when your ki started rising and then you didn't react when we tried to wake you up. In the end you woke up but then you fainted." Mirai lies down next to me and starts playing with my hair. "He stayed at your side all night, but, after your scent changed, we all relaxed, he fell asleep, and in the afternoon he went fishing."

"Afternoon?" I raise my head to look through the window. Yep, I slept almost through the whole day.

"How do you feel?" Mirai holds my chin while observing me. I feel strange when he sniffs at me.

"I'm fine," I nod. "Did my scent really change?" I push him away.

"Yes, now it's much stronger. It's telling that you're ready to couple."

I blush.

"And I'm ready to help," Mirai chuckles at my red face. He gives me a chaste kiss. "Now, go take a shower, meanwhile I'll rustle something up.

I quickly take a shower, dress and go into the kitchen. There's already a steaming plate filled with fried potatoes, a steak and salad. Rustle something up...?

"Your father…" Mirai grins, sitting down beside me. "He told me to heat this up in case you woke up."

Not asking anything more, I dig into the food. I startle as suddenly there's loud music echoing in the room. Mirai quickly walks over the fridge and takes something from the top of it. Ah, a cell phone.

As far as I can understand – Mirai has to see to some business in Capsule Corporation. A secretary, or whoever is calling, wants him to see some Hitinira Ariaki. Mirai doesn't want to meet him. At first. But then, after some frustrated sighs and more persuasion, Mirai agrees with tomorrow's 11 o'clock.

"Will have to leave tomorrow," Mirai frowns, tossing the phone back onto the fridge.

I shrug with my mouth full at Mirai who comes back to sit next to me. He looks a great deal frustrated.

"This week was a nice vacation," he sighs, leaning on the backrest. "Well, not telling that Goku wanted to kill me all the time, and those…" he just waves off in the end. "Yeah, it was a pretty horrible vacation. But at least I didn't need to deal with any red-tape."

"But it wasn't all bad," I swallow a huge potato almost without chewing.

Mirai chuckles. He sniffs at me again. "Sure it wasn't. The sex was great."

I choke on the potato then curse Mirai. "Trying to kill me?"

Mirai frowns then. "Just don't dare leave before I come back."

I roll my eyes. "If the tempo isn't going to increase, it might happen that I won't ever leave." Though, if Mirai's told the truth, and my father's stopped being an ass, everything can happen.

There's the sound of an opening door and after several seconds my father and Seventeen enter the kitchen. My father is carrying a huge fish on a hook that he's holding in his right hand.

Goku's face lightens after he sees me eating. "Gohan. You're up. How do you feel?"

At least he's talking to me. "Hello. Fine," I nod. "Thanks for the meal," I motion at the plate in front of me.

Goku happily nods in answer. "Fried fish for supper," he raises his catch in the air. He then turns around while trying to fit the "whale" into a small kitchen sink.

"Cut it in half or something," Seventeen says after looking at the sink. "Or the bathroom…"

"No way," Mirai bristles up, "if you want, use your own bathroom. It will stink of fish later!"

Seventeen shrugs, Goku starts cutting the fish into smaller pieces. He thinks that I don't see that he is sniffing the air. I know that he isn't trying to scent the fish.

"Wrap your tail," Mirai whispers to me.

Hell, my stupid tail is flouncing behind my back again. I still it and wrap around my waist. I don't exactly know how my scent might affect Goku. Actually I doubt if it affects him at all; probably he, as my relative, is indifferent to it. Mirai, on the other hand, has already started displaying strange signs: he's touching and sniffing at me all the time. Not that I'm complaining, but…it's just…a little disturbing.

"Need some help with this beast?" I ask my father. I walk over to him to observe what he's doing. The fish has been disemboweled already at the lake where they caught it.

"Yeah," Goku nods. "Get a big basin for it."

"It's here," Mirai gets up and opens the cupboard that is standing next to the sink. He hands over to me a big blue basin. "Need some spice?" he then asks already ransacking another cupboard that it's hanging over the oven.

"Yep, would be nice," Goku says.

Goku starts washing the fish then puts all of the washed pieces into the basin. Mirai sprinkles them with spice and flour. I didn't know Mirai had all that stuff in his kitchen. Though, I'm a bad cook; wouldn't know what to do with all that stuff, anyway.

Goku finishes seasoning the fish, washes his hands off and sits down. I sit down opposite him, Mirai takes the seat next to me, Seventeen leans on the door. We all look at Goku and wait.

"I'm sorry," Goku sighs. He fidgets with his hands then looks at us again. "I shouldn't have…" he sighs again. Yeah, I know that this is very hard for him. "…been such an asshole." He looks at Mirai. "I really apologize for all that..."

"It's okay," Mirai nervously brushes over his hair. "We all have been under a lot of stress… It's…okay," he flusters even more.

"Err…" Goku turns to me, "we can restart our spars whenever you wish. I'm really sorry."

I nod. "Tomorrow would be fine." I then remember something. "Trunks is going away tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll try to come back as soon as I can," Trunks says.

"Is something up at Capsule Corp.?" Seventeen gets interested. At least he's interested in this.

"Hitinira Ariaki."

"Fuck," Seventeen groans. "He isn't going go stop, is he?"

Mirai snorts, "Not until I sign that cursed contract."

"Do you have to sign it?" I wonder. "Why? If you don't need it…"

Mirai sighs. "Well, it's not that we don't need it, it's that…"

"We don't need it YET," Seventeen rolls his eyes. "In about two months we WILL NEED it."

I just wave that off. Business.

XXXXX

Mirai sniffs at me again.

"Will you stop that, finally?" I glare at him. I push Mirai away from my face.

Mirai leans back in the bed and sheepishly smiles at me. "Sorry. I don't think that I can stop; I don't feel when I do that."

I sit up and lean my head on the headboard. It's useless – he is already sniffing at me again. It's annoying.

"Don't you want to do something besides sleeping?" Mirai purrs into my ear.

"No."

He starts kissing my neck.

"Will you fucking stop that and let me sleep!" I growl, pushing him away.

"But Gohan…"

I slap his hand away from my thigh. "Calm the fuck down, or I'm going to sleep at my father's." For God's sake, does he have a sex overdrive or something!

"Don't make me beg…"

? No, he really went mad.

"Listen, I don't want sex, I just want to sleep!" I can feel all the hairs on my body rise up in irritation. It even surprises me – usually I don't refuse sex. "Get off me!" I yell after he tries to crawl on top of me. "Fine, you can sleep alone then," I snarl, grabbing my shirt from the chair then I walk over to the door.

XXXXX

I wake up in my room at seven o'clock. Father and Seventeen's voices are wafting from the kitchen. I stay in the bed for several minutes more then wiggle away. I think I should see Mirai before he leaves.

"Morning," my father purrs, raising his head from a newspaper. Where the hell did he get it from?

"Hi," I nod. "Seventeen," I answer the android's nod.

"Did you two get into an argument?" Seventeen asks.

I scratch my head. "No. Well…no." I just refused sex. Is that an argument?

"He's in heat," my father shrugs. He folds the newspaper. "It's something in the culture," he then explains further as Seventeen just cocks his head to the side. "Wins the best."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I sigh. "Is Trunks still sleeping?" I ask then.

"He's away. Didn't seem very happy," Seventeen says. He then turns to Goku. "What was that about the culture?"

Fine. Whatever.

"It's sort of a contest," Goku explains further. "You can't feel it, but now he's giving off a scent that would knock flat any unmated Saiyan male. The one, who manages to overcome others, will…" Goku scratches his head then blushes a bit, "will get a…prize. Well, but only in case he also could manage to defeat that of his chosen prize who wouldn't exactly be happy to be a prize and would assure that the winner would be the best of all."

Okay. So to translate this – it probably would mean that Trunks is supposed to rape me. Fine. I just hope Trunks doesn't know that.

"Just fine," I snort, getting up to make something to drink. "Anyone for tea, coffee, oil?"

"Coffee," Goku happily chirps.

Seventeen snorts.

XXXXX

We spar until I can no more. I just drop from Mystic and land on the ground. I haven't been fighting with all my power and Goku clearly had the upper hand. I fought at my full power only for ten minutes, but when I noticed having strange thoughts about skinning my father alive then frying him on a light fire…

I lean back on my hands and loudly pant.

"You okay?" Goku lands beside me and drops from Super Saiyan Three.

"Yeah, almost beaten to death, but fine," I rasp out.

A ki.

We both turn our heads to the side where we felt it.

"I'll go check," Goku says, blasting off into the sky.

As if. I go after him.

We find what we have been searching for in about ten minutes. An Elf. Just fucking kill me. We found a fucking Elf. At least this thing looks like one: longish ears, pale skin, long green hair; he's slim and quite tall.

"I didn't know they exist," I stare at the white creature that is bleeding all over or doing whatever while lying in dirt. Maybe those idiotic tales weren't only tales after all… "Is it bleeding?"

"Don't know," my father slowly approaches the thing. "The liquid is blue… I can't scent any blood."

"It might be dying…" I frown.

Goku carefully touches the thing with his right foot. "Might be… We should get him…or her into our house. You do realize what people would do to this…errr…Elf…?"

"I think they already did what they wanted to do…" The thing is giving off a strange scent. It's like…tallow or…maybe something oily… It's something organic… I can't identify it – it's… If this was a wounded Human, I would scent blood, flesh, illness, fear, adrenaline and many other things, but now… All I scent is some fat.

"You think it was Humans?" Goku asks.

"And who else? Now they hunt down everyone who stands out from them." I cautiously lean over the thing. It's still breathing.

"Or maybe this Elf deserved that?"

I look at my father. Yeah… after Goten's death many things have changed. I doubt my father would have even been considering for a second before taking this thing to our house and start to nurse it.

"Whatever," I say. "But before this thing comes round it can't tell us what happened. We shouldn't make any preconceptions." Before Goku could protest, I squat down and take the creature into my arms. The blue liquid is sticky. The scent of tallow is tickling my nose. I wouldn't tell that it's a very pleasant scent.

We fly back to the house. I choose my father's capsule house and Seventeen meets us at the door. He observes the white thing with blue liquid streaks then steps back to allow me to pass.

"What the fuck is this thing?" he asks.

TBC


	10. Part 10

Hello,** Freewater**!

The Elf doesn't really have anything to do with Datano. I need him to play with Goku's feelings. I'm sure that most people won't like the "Elf/Nymph-thing" in this story, but anyway.

Glad you liked so far!

Hello, **essenceofthedark**!

Well, I hope you found that lemony chapter you had been after ;)

Hello, **Foxxy Jones**!

I'm not very sure if you'll find "the Elf-thing" funny further. It's that I was being serious. Well, not really at that moment when Gohan found the "Elf", but it will turn out to be quite serious. Yes, after reading this chapter you'll see that the fic went completely weird… Well, the least I can do is to say that the "Elf" isn't going to figure much in the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit off of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**Lucid**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 10

I was on watch at the pale thing's side all night. We just peeled the rest of the ragged clothes off the creature, but didn't try anything else. As we have no idea how to tend to it, not wishing to cause more harm than has already been done, we simply laid it in my room, in my bed, and let it rest and heal on its own. Why am I at its side? –Just in case it decided to wake up at night and kill us all.

I think the creature is getting better. Its breathing is almost normal and it looks…I think better. Though, I'm not very sure about that – it might be exactly the opposite. Hell knows.

I put the book aside. It's about time Goku switched places with me – I also want to get some rest. I walk over to the table, to a jar filled with water.

Something blurs past my eyes. Ah. Our Elf seems to have completely healed…

I raise my hand with the pale-greenish creature in it. It's shorter than I. The creature has big blue eyes. They look scared.

"And where are you going?" I lower the thing to its feet. "First tell me what the hell are you, then what happened, and what you are going to do."

"I…I…" the pale thing stutters. It seems a great deal afraid.

"Gohan!" Goku tosses the door to the side. I just hate when he forgets he can IT.

Seventeen follows Goku into the room.

"Its fine," I calm them down. "Our Elf woke up and wanted to sneak out without any explanation."

"I'm not an Elf!" the creature wiggles in my grasp.

"Oh," I shrug. "So who the hell are you then?"

"A Nymph," the creature says.

"A girl?" I ask. You know, it's not funny – even while undressing this thing, and being assured that it's a boy, I can't get rid of some strange feeling.

"A boy," the Nymph glowers at me. He quickly waves his hands apologizing for his glare after I frown.

"A Nymph? A boy Nymph?" Goku scratches his head. He again observes our almost naked catch. "I thought they were all women."

Seventeen rolls his eyes. "I thought they didn't exist at all."

I push the Nymph or whatever it is to a chair and seat it there. "So what do we call you?"

"Naruki," the Nymph tentatively looks into my eyes.

"Well, Naruki," I give him a fake smile, "I suggest you start from the very beginning."

After almost an hour of talking, my view of the world changes a bit again: it appears that this Naruki is a cross between an Elf and a Nymph, only that he prefers the last name. It appears that Naruki really has been attacked by Humans. He told us that he and some others of his kind lived in a city several hundred kilometers away from here. Datano destroyed the city and everyone who lived there. Naruki was away at the time and that saved his life. But he had to look for a new place to live. He tried out a small town near here, but after someone saw him change his appearance into his usual one, he almost got skinned alive. He managed to get far enough away but was too wounded and lost consciousness.

"Want something to eat?" Goku asks after the silence grows completely fruitless.

The Nymph quickly nods then blushes at his fast answer.

Goku sticks his head back in the door before he truly left. "What do you actually eat?" Goku blinks then at the Nymph.

"Do you have any salad?" Naruki timidly asks not daring to look Goku in the eyes.

"Will find some," Goku gives him a nod and this time leaves.

I watch Naruki who is all flustered, shaky and nervous.

"Go take a shower. I'll get some clothes for you. Yours were all torn and…probably bloodied," I say to the Nymph.

Naruki nervously scratches the inside of his palm. "Yeah… I'd like a shower…"

I nod and motion with my head to the door. The Nymph slowly follows me. I think Naruki is afraid that Goku is preparing a garnish, that I'm going to boil him in the shower and then we all are going to eat him. Though, I wouldn't say that it seems funny or strange to me – after the Humans almost beat him to death, he won't trust anyone for a long time.

"Err…" the Nymph nervously coughs. "So who are you, guys?"

"I'm Gohan. That one in the orange gi is my father, Goku, and that one with a red bandana is Seventeen," I introduce us.

The Nymph silently follows me into the bathroom. "No…I mean really… Who are you?" he shifts under my gaze. "You caught me…and…well, you have a tail…"

Ah. Dammit. My tail. Probably it again has been flouncing about without me noticing that.

I think over several things while looking for an unused sponge and a towel for our "fairy". I put everything on a small cabinet next to the door.

"I'm half Human, half Saiyan. My father is a full-blooded Saiyan. And Seventeen is an android," I smile at the Nymph who looks a great deal confused and afraid.

"What kind of an android? A Saiyan? What is a Saiyan?" he asks.

"Hell knows what kind," I shrug. "Never asked him. The Saiyan race is from planet Vegeta-sei. My father was sent to destroy Human kind and take over the Earth. As he hit his head while landing in a pod, he lost his memory and happily lived together with Humans. Then came more Saiyans, but they are dead now." I think a bit more. "And no worries – the planet Vegeta-sei doesn't exist anymore."

The Nymph stares at me with his big eyes. "You are an alien?"

"No," I roll my eyes. "I've lived on Earth all my life."

The Nymph looks confused. "You are an alien," he states then in a trembling voice.

Whatever.

I leave our "fairy" to peacefully bathe and go into the kitchen. My father is preparing a huge bowl of salad.

"Is this for all of us or the fairy?" I look at the huge bowl.

"Don't call him that," Goku frowns at me. "Your heat isn't an excuse to be so rude. You almost scared the poor Nymph to death, and he isn't even after you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I find a spoon and try the salad out. "I didn't do anything to that thing."

"Every time you look at him, he starts trembling," Goku stops chopping a cabbage and points his knife at me.

"He's cold. He almost had no clothes," I shrug. Not bad. Actually tastes very good.

"Keep away from him, Gohan," Seventeen enters the kitchen, "or the fool will run away."

"Nobody is keeping him here, anyway," I stick another spoonful into my mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with your son, Goku?" Seventeen walks over to me and takes my spoon away. "Leave something for that Elf."

"The Nymph," Goku corrects him. "Nothing is wrong with him. This happens to all Saiyans from time to time. For some time he'll be…a bit indifferent to everything. And…a bit aggressive."

"Why?" Seventeen starts washing the spoon I had been eating with.

"Something to do with hormones," Goku shrugs. "I don't know for sure. It helps to beat off all those willing to…errr…get the prize. Natural selection…"

I roll my eyes.

"Ice Queen?" Seventeen snickers, starting to dry the spoon with the towel. "How long is he going to be like that?"

"I am in the room, you idiot," I grab the spoon from his hand and go back to the bowl. "Whatever you two are talking about, it should pass after a week or so."

"Hopefully," Goku sighs. "And, Seventeen, don't stray near Gohan while Mirai is around, or Mirai will simply bash your skull in."

"Just great," Seventeen slumps in the chair.

When half the salad is already stored in my stomach, I decide to go look for clothes for our Nymph-boy. I go to Mirai's house and find the same capsule of clothes he stole several months ago. I quickly find some hopefully fitting clothes and come back. Naruki is still in the bath. A bit too long, I would say.

"Hey, what are you doing in there for so long?" I knock on the door. Maybe he drowned? I almost did after all, then, after the whole shit happened.

There's no answer, and I simply open the door. The pale greenish thing is naked and curled up on the floor, on the white tiles and crying. I stand there for some time while thinking what to do with him.

"Why are you crying?"

No answer.

"Do you want me to leave?"

No answer.

"You don't want me to leave?"

He shakes his head in denial. Fine. I take a green towel from the shelf, cover the Nymph and pick him up. He presses his head to my chest and starts sobbing even louder. Maybe I should have left him? I wonder how old he is. Somehow it didn't occur to me to ask this before. He looks quite young.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Seventeen hisses at me as soon as I enter the living-room with the Nymph in my arms.

I wordlessly push the Nymph wrapped in the towel into a wide-eyed Seventeen's arms and leave the room. If he is so clever, he can try to stop that thing from crying.

"No, don't leave me with the android!"

I hardly manage to turn around and stop the Nymph from knocking me off my feet. I blush. "Hey, don't do that while naked." Our Nymph is really a boy.

I don't think Naruki heard me. I'm grateful when Seventeen tosses the same green towel to me. I catch it and wrap it back on Naruki then push him to the sofa.

"Calm down," I lean him on the backrest. "You are safe here. Nobody can approach the house without us noticing."

Naruki is beautiful. The shower got rid of the curdled blood and dirt from his skin and hair. He's a bit too greenish and too thin for my taste, but he's beautiful: straight long bright green hair, pale-greenish skin, big blue eyes, high cheekbones, thin red lips, black brows and eyelashes, and longish-straight-pointed ears. Exotic, I must say.

"How old are you?" I ask, after the hysterical sobbing lessens.

"Eleven," he snuffles.

"Oh," my eyes widen. He's just a child. But he looks to be about twenty.

"How do you equate your age according to the Human age?" Seventeen asks.

Silly me.

"What do you mean?" the Nymph rubs his teary eyes.

Although, it seems he's only eleven as it is. But I doubt he behaves like a normal eleven-year-old would. Though, it's not an everyday situation, and he's not an ordinary boy, so hell knows what to expect.

"Whom did you live with earlier?" I ask.

My grandmother," he shifts, and I sense another round of tears approaching. Yep, after two seconds he starts weeping again. "They killed her and…and…killed…and I…I couldn't…."

"Shush, it's okay. You can stay here until we figure out what to do," I try to calm him down, though, I don't particularly care – I just don't like the sounds he's making. Besides, I'm really not going to let him go back to wherever he lived before to be killed. "Do you go to school or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, seventh grade," he nods.

Seventeen skeptically looks at me. Yep. Needless to say, if we are going to keep the Nymph with us, plenty of problems are going to arise.

"Now dress and let's go eat," I take him by his hand and simply haul him back into the bathroom where I left all the clothes. "Pick what you like," I motion to the pile of clothes. I leave him to dress and close the door behind me.

He quickly dresses and is at my side immediately.

"You will go to sleep after you eat," I inform him about the plans. "Are you hurt?" I ask just in case, but as far as I noticed he's completely fine. Just a great deal shaken and tired.

"No," he shakes his head, his long and shiny green hair cascading around his shoulders. "My…my arm hurts a bit," he says then timidly after a pause.

"Show it to me," I reach my arm out to his.

He pushes the left sleeve of the shirt up and extends his arm to me. There's a bluish gash. I feel the urge to scratch my head; I have no idea how to tend to it.

"What did your grandma do when you had wounds like this?" I ask.

"She used to give me a lot of liquids and salad."

That's easy.

"You prefer tea, or coffee or juice or just water?" I ask the boy before seating him down into the chair next to the window.

"Juice," he nods.

"We have it in the cupboard," Goku motions with his head. He puts the huge bowl in front of the Nymph and gives him a spoon. "Eat." Goku sits down opposite the boy and with much interest watches him.

The Nymph observes the salad. His lower lip starts trembling. "I don't eat mayonnaise," he looks at Goku with teary eyes.

"You don't like it very much or just so?" I ask, gesturing with my hand.

"Later I get yellow dots on my skin," Naruki whimpers.

"Really?" I get interested. "And how does oil work on you?"

"Stop it, Gohan," Goku glares at me. He smiles at the boy. "So how would you like it fixed?"

"Can I simply have a cabbage leaf?" the Nymph guiltily lowers his eyes to the table.

"We have a snail in our house," I sigh. I yelp as something hits my head. "Hey!"

"Shut up," Seventeen raises a pot from my head. "Just shut your mouth if you can't say anything nice." He snarls while tossing the pot back onto the stove.

I growl at him. Though, it's not a threat; just annoyance. I hardly felt the hit, anyway.

I see the Nymph's eyes lock onto the pot. The pot now has a dent. The Nymph squeezes himself into a corner at the window, and then looks at the cabbage leaf, which Goku is giving him, with big eyes. Goku has to persuade the boy to take the leaf.

"Mirai called," Goku turns to me after the Nymph finally takes the leaf from him. "Said that he'd be back tomorrow morning."

"Why not today?" I ask, stuffing my mouth with the salad the boy refused to eat.

"Said that it's very busy in Capsule Corp.," Goku shrugs. "I asked him to buy more fruit and vegetables for the boy. I think he'll stay here for a while…" He looks at the boy who's hungrily chewing on his leaf.

"Do you want to stay here for some time?" I also turn to the boy. "Or do you want to…hmm…be on your own?" I turn to my father who is protesting. "First ask what he wants and then decide. So?" I turn back to the boy.

"Can I stay here?" the Nymph timidly looks at us. "I don't know anywhere else to go…" his lower lip starts trembling again. "Everyone I knew…" Naruki starts sniffling.

"Sure you can stay," Goku reaches out to ruffle the boy's long green hair. He then looks at me.

I shrug, "Fine with me." I already promised the boy earlier that if he doesn't have anywhere to go, he can stay here.

It takes about half an hour for the boy to eat. He eats almost half a cabbage, two carrots, one tomato and three apples, and drinks a liter of grape juice. After that he becomes sleepy and I have to half carry him into my room. I quickly change the bedding, wait for him to finish undressing, tuck him in and want to leave. But it doesn't work as planned.

"Who's Mirai?" the Nymph asks.

"Half-Saiyan, as me," half-way to the door I turn around to look at him, for I feel it's not the only question he has.

"You didn't say anything about him," the Nymph accusingly pouts. He loudly yawns, showing his little sharp teeth. He has only rudimental canines, such as Humans have.

"You didn't ask before," I shrug. "He's from another timeline. But he'll tell you everything himself after he comes back."

"Another timeline?" the Nymph's eyes are incredibly wide. "How is that?"

"It's a long story, and you're tired," I shake my head, refusing to bargain with him. "He'll come back tomorrow and you can ask anything you want."

The Nymph silently gazes at me. "I don't want to stay alone…"

"Want me to sleep here?" I ask, confused. "Why? I can call my father, he's…" he's much better at these things than me, I want to say, but don't say anything.

"Please?" he whines. "The wind is making strange noises…"

I listen. He's telling the truth – the wind is howling outside. I didn't even hear it. Probably there will be a storm this night.

"And I thought you lived in peace with Nature…"

Naruki curls up in a ball and starts crying. Dammit.

"Okay, wait a moment," I sigh, "I'll get another bed." There's no way I'm going to sleep in a bed with the boy; I still can't handle any close contact.

XXXXX

I stir as the bed shifts. But the scent is familiar and isn't threatening at all. It's affectionate.

"Missed you," I mutter to Mirai before falling asleep again. I have never slept better than while in heat – I don't have any nightmares, I don't have any dreams at all. I just fall asleep and then wake up after eight hours.

I woke up much later. "You came during the night?" I cozily shift under the warm sheets. "There was a storm brewing," I widely yawn.

"Wanted to see you sooner," Mirai kisses my brow.

I feel his fingertips brush up and down my thigh. Suddenly I'm in a tight embrace. I'm a bit surprised that Mirai is dressed. But then…I'd have probably kicked him out of bed if I felt naked skin against mine.

"You do know how much I love you, don't you?" he brushes his lips over my neck.

"Yes," I say. Before I could protest the contact, he lets go of me. He sits up in bed.

"Then what the hell is that Nymph doing in your room?" Trunks glares at me.

Oh. The boy. I roll my eyes and sit up also. "He's just a scared child. He was afraid to sleep alone."

"Then he could have slept in a room with Goku," Mirai angrily looks at the boy who is gazing back at him with big eyes.

Any other time I'd probably be uncomfortable or at least wouldn't want to make the boy uncomfortable, but today I don't care. I yawn again. From the scared big-eyed boy I turn Mirai's head back to me. "Stop that. What do you think I am – a Nymph pedophile?"

Mirai's eyes widen a little. "No," he blushes. He then puts his head on my chest. "I missed you so much…"

I push at his chest to get him off me.

"Sorry," he sighs, letting me go. "I really hate your heat," he frowns at me. "I don't remember ever being so unbearable during mine."

I smack him. "I'm not unbearable."

"You are, sweetheart, you really are," Mirai chuckles, getting up from the bed.

I don't know why he's calling me "sweetheart". I don't particularly like it. It makes me feel…little, womanish and dependent. But on the other hand…it makes me feel cared for, affectionate, loved. That's why I don't protest anymore. If he wants to call me that – he can.

Mirai walks over to the boy who's watching him with big eyes. The boy quickly sits up in the bed and pulls the sheets higher on him.

"Hey," Mirai squats beside his bed. "I'm Trunks, and what is your name?"

"Trunks?" the boy looks at him. I almost can see him smile; I don't know why Vegeta didn't protest against the name. But the boy suppresses the smile. Though, sure, Mirai can perfectly see it.

"Mirai and Trunks are the same person," I explain before they boy could ask. "He prefers to be called Trunks."

"Why?" the boy really seems to be surprised.

I laugh. Trunks slightly blushes then frowns at the boy.

"Because it's my name," he says then.

"Leave the boy alone," I yawn. "His name is Naruki."

"The boy?" Mirai suddenly chuckles. He looks at Naruki. "You decided that you want to be a boy?"

Naruki squirms uncomfortably. I questioningly look at Mirai. Mirai chuckles again. He turns to me. "Actually he's as much he as she; he has both sexual organs. You had to notice that according to his face it's hard to tell if it's a boy or a girl. All Nymphs are like that. But he's some kind of a…cross. I presume between a Nymph and an Elf. So, I'm not exactly sure."

Naruki is silent, and I know that everything Mirai told me is true. I look at Naruki then turn to Mirai. "How do you know so much about them? I never knew they existed."

Mirai shrugs. "After the androids happened, most of the survivors were Elves, Nymphs, aliens and hell knows what else. There was only a small part of the Human race between them. I had a lot of time to get to know them all." He looks at Naruki again. "They have to adapt to the Human ways and life-style, so they choose how they want to be called – a boy, or a girl. Actually, I can bet that you'd have accepted him as a girl if only he told you that."

"Not after I undressed him," I get up from the bed. "But yes, I would have." I start putting the clothes on. "So they are almost the same as us?"

Mirai looks at me. "Not exactly."

Okay. He doesn't want to talk near the child but I know what he means – the boy also has a vagina. That doesn't bother me. I doubt if something could manage to bother me right now.

Mirai leaves the room to see how the other two are doing. I turn to the bathroom.

"You never said that he's your boyfriend."

I turn my head to see the pouting Nymph. "You didn't ask," I say. Why I should report to him?

"His hair is purple," the Nymph snorts. "And he's fat. And his eyes are not that proper blue color. And his ears are too small. His feet are too big and his voice is funny."

"And I think that he's perfect," I chuckle to the Nymph's further dismay. "I think that it's you who's too thin. But that we should fix soon. And how can eyes be not a proper blue color?" I wonder.

"Mine are proper, his are not!" Naruki declares then, pointing at his blue eyes.

"Don't see a difference," I shrug. I see that it really disturbs the Nymph.

"How can you not see!"

"Maybe my eyes are too black," I sigh. "Just get up, get dressed, go into the kitchen and find something to eat," I wave that off and leave the room.

After I take a shower, I find everyone seated in the kitchen, and Goku feeding them. Well, Mirai and the Nymph. Seventeen is simply sitting and watching the Nymph nibble at a leaf of lettuce. I suppose Mirai brought it.

Not letting go of his lettuce, the Nymph happily jumps from his seat and runs to me. He reaches my side, and I arrive at the table with an almost bouncing Nymph attached to my side. I think this boy is like a cat – the more you don't like it, the more it likes you. Though, I can perfectly understand Naruki: he probably feels some strange rivalry coming from Mirai; because of Goten's similar age when he died, Goku looks at him with a pinch of fear and pain and even panic; Seventeen doesn't like children; I'm the only one who's really indifferent. But I also feel that the Nymph somehow knows that this, my current "state" is only temporary. The child simply wants a friend.

"Are we going to train today?" I ask after I sit down with the Nymph at my side.

"Sure," Goku nods. That's the spirit! Always ready to fight. Old Goku is almost back. "Though, you should avoid going higher than Super Saiyan Two."

"I think the opposite," I disagree. "Right now it's safest to try out the higher forms."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Goku shakes his head. "Before, you at least felt that something wasn't right, and this time you might not feel anything at all."

"And we would be helpless to stop you," Seventeen points out.

"Training? What training?" our Nymph chirps. He tugs at my clothes, requesting attention.

We all turn to Mirai after a loud growl echoes in the room. The silly boy instead of retreating, in fear, presses even firmer to me. Goku is just in time to hold Mirai down before he could've grabbed Naruki. I push the child onto my knees and then behind me, out of Mirai's sight. But after seeing me touch the Nymph, Mirai goes wild. In the end Goku has to haul him from the room and outside.

I hear several loud curses from outside. While both men grapple, the Nymph clings to me, his scared eyes wide in fear. I can feel his thin frame shaking against me, and reassuringly wrap my arm around him. At this moment I really hate this cursed heat.

"It's okay," I stroke his back. "He didn't mean that. He's just…affected right now."

"I didn't do anything," the Nymph starts sobbing. "But I didn't do anything… He wanted…why he wanted…"

For fuck's sake…

Goku comes back after five minutes. At the same time I feel Mirai's ki rapidly receding away from the house.

"He said he needed to cool down a bit," Goku closes the door behind him. "He apologizes for that," he says to Naruki.

Naruki just cringes.

XXXXX

I'm not very sure that it was a good idea to take the Nymph along with us. But Goku and the Nymph insisted. Though, the Nymph is insisting on everything – it seems that while I'm around, he feels safe and comfortable enough. He wants to take part in everything we do. Actually I think that Naruki is trying to show that he's worth accepting into our small circle.

When we take off, he fearfully squeals and grabs onto me. To prevent the cold wind and to keep the oxygen inside I extend the protective shield around us. At first Naruki just presses his head to my chest, and tightly holds onto my neck and shoulders. After several minutes Naruki raises his head. He stays completely still for some time then he convulses, and I immediately stop in my tracks assuming that he got sick.

"No, don't stop!" the Nymph happily squeals, almost bouncing in my arms. "Faster! Faster!"

And what have I gotten myself into...?

We land a half hour later. We are the first to arrive. The Nymph is ecstatic. He wants to fly even faster when we go home. He happily stands at my side while we wait for the others to land next to us. Mirai is still away. I guess that he'll only be back come evening.

After Goku and Seventeen land, we stretch a bit, and Goku and I take off into the sky. I doubt if Seventeen will have anything to do other than playing the role of nanny.

We power up straight to Super Saiyan Three and start. Since I feel normal enough, I soon switch to Mystic at the same power level. We exchange several blows, and I power up to my maximum.

Well, then, after several moments, I start having these thoughts about frying Goku and then going to have a small but productive and deadly chat with Mirai. I think it's a very important thing that I can understand that these thoughts aren't normal. This way I at least realize that I'm already affected and try controlling my actions and the amount of ki I attack with. Yep, I'm so happy I can realize I'm affected. So what that I'm affected? No big deal.

XXXXX

I win. Doubtlessly.

I toss Seventeen to the side, next to an unconscious Goku. I approach the Nymph. Its ki starts jumping. Conventionally the Nymph's ki is high enough; it's much higher than that of a normal Human, but, of course, it's no match to mine or at least to that of a Super Saiyan.

The Nymph isn't showing any signs of resistance. It's just standing and staring at me with its wide eyes. Despite its jumping ki, I discard this as a sign of panic – I can't feel any threatening or hostile scents. Only some strange oil. I couldn't care less about some idiotic oil.

I power down.

I get disoriented. Then I get sick. After several minutes I finally come round.

Fun, fun. I knocked out my father, Seventeen's unconscious, and I almost scared Naruki to death. You know, I think I'm almost ready to go to that cursed timeline – there won't be any other creatures beside me and Datano anyway. Several weeks more and I can go.

"Sorry," I turn to Naruki while scratching the back of my head, "just happens sometimes." I'm not surprised as first the Nymph tries to hit me with his small fists then starts crying his head off.

XXXXX

After I get scolded for not listening and powering up, we finally sit down to eat. Not that I care much, anyway. I made a mistake, I know that, but scolding me won't help or turn back time. Fuck knows, it seemed I knew what was happening, I knew what I was doing, I was in control and everything was fine, and, despite this, I ended up knocking both my father and Seventeen unconscious. At least I didn't break any bones…

Almost at the end of supper, I sense Mirai's ki approaching. But he doesn't come here, he goes into his house. Yeah, he's right – better not risk.

I take his share and go to see him.

I open the door and enter the house without knocking. I can hear him taking a shower. Sure, he knows that I'm here. I can feel his ki spike up to greet me.

The kitchen's slightly disarrayed: there are several unwashed dishes in the sink; crumbs on the kitchen-table and the cupboard; though Mirai got a new sink, it still isn't set right; the dust and the packing tape is still around it; and the wall is still one big hole (not talking about that hole in "my" room I made while punching Trunks through it).

I place the food on a shelf in one of the cupboards then start washing the dishes and cleaning around a bit. It's just that I don't have anything else to do right now.

"You'll be a good wife."

I almost drop the broom from my hands in shock.

Mirai ducks and chuckles while I try to hit him over the head with the broom. Without much struggling, I let him take the broom away from me then walk over to the cupboard to take his supper. I know he's hungry.

I tell him everything that happened today while he eats. I learn that he spent the day at a river ten miles away from here. He was meditating.

"How is the Nymph?" Mirai finishes off the plate and pushes it away from him.

I just sigh. What can I say? – Since he's been here, we two were trying to kill him. But the Nymph still stays. He just doesn't have anywhere else to go.

We talk about this and that. It grows dark outside. I shouldn't stay here, but I don't want to go to Naruki. I think the child would prefer not to see me for some time. So I decide to sleep in "my" room here. I quickly undress and slip under the covers. I'm deadly tired.

But before I could fall asleep, Mirai is at my side.

"Forgot to give me a goodnight kiss," he purrs then his mouth engulfs mine. "Gods…" he lets go of my lips. "You don't even realize how nice you smell…"

Before I could think to answer something, Mirai is on top of me and his weight presses me down into the bed. But instead of, as usual, feeling turned on, I am repulsed by the close contact. Mirai's hands, running up and down my sides, are making me restless, and soon I start pushing at Mirai's chest, indicating that I want him to let me go. But he either doesn't understand or he simply ignores me. I start growling, and increase my efforts. It doesn't work and I get seriously angry. We start grappling. It threatens to get nasty…

Suddenly, Mirai stops struggling. I almost fall on top of him as his muscles relax, his arms leave my body and he lies still underneath me. Our breathing is loudly bouncing off the pink walls. Confused and angry, I watch his face as he suddenly starts purring. Trunks turns his head to the side, baring his neck.

What the hell is he doing?

And then he suddenly presses himself to me. I almost gag at the feel of his hard-on straining to my stomach.

I hit him. Then just fucking toss him into the pink wall. The rage I feel… I just can't think of anything else but beating the shit out of him!

"You're disgusting!" I yell. "Leave me in peace, you fucking pervert!" I punch Trunks then smash him into a wall again.

I scream in protest as someone grabs me and peels me off of Mirai.

"Stop that!" Goku tosses me out of the room. "Calm down!"

After several minutes in the cold shower, I come to my senses. Goku turns the shower off and simply leaves me to deal with me on my own. I wrap myself in a towel. When the after-effects of rage, anger and cold stop shaking my body, I leave the bathroom. After I turn around the corner, I can hear my father and Seventeen's voices. I stop to eavesdrop.

"Where did he go?"

Goku groans, "Hell knows. Just flew off somewhere."

"What the fuck happened between those two idiots? Mirai went too far, and our Ice Queen didn't like it?"

A sigh.

"Yeah. Though, Mirai was hysterical…" Goku trails off.

There's a long pause.

"I think Gohan rejected him."

"Sure, he rejected," Seventeen snorts. "At least ten times this week. And this was the loudest of all."

"No, not that. It's somehow different." A long sigh leaves my father's chest again. "If they were full-blooded none of this nonsense would be happening. They are sending too many different signals to each other."

"How is that?"

"If full-blooded, while in heat, Gohan wouldn't even allow Mirai to be near him. But the boy is affectionate to him even while in heat. Mirai understands this as an acceptance and invitation. And this is where they don't understand each other."

"So Gohan is sending confusing signals?"

"One can say that. Now Mirai is devastated because he feels rejected, but he wouldn't even have been allowed to get near Gohan in the first place. He can't realize that if he annoys or pushes Gohan too much, Gohan might simply kill him; unsuitable or too weak candidate, so to speak. If Mirai were stronger than my son…oh well, then we would have other problems… Bigger ones, I'd say… Unless they mated before the heat…"

"I see Vegeta taught you something…" Seventeen comments.

"Yeah, but everything's different on Earth. Other customs, other times, other views, mixed blood… And not enough Saiyans."

"No wonder," Seventeen snorts. "I'm afraid to think about what's going to happen when you go into heat… Just don't blow up the Earth…"

I enter the room. Have no wish to hear the rest of Seventeen's musings about my father's heat.

We wait for Mirai to come back. But he doesn't come back. It's nearly dawn when I feel his ki approaching. I throw a shirt on and run to meet him barefoot. Mirai watches me approach. He's already standing at his house, half-naked.

It's very early, the morning sun is starting to rise, and the thick fog is only preparing to evaporate. I can feel autumn approaching; it's freezing cold.

His left eye is black and I've also split his lip. I just stare at him not knowing how to start. His eyes…they're sad.

"I'm sorry," I finally say. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," he shrugs then.

No, it's not okay, and I can perfectly see that.

Mirai walks over to the house and squats next to its corner. He wants to encapsulate it.

"Where are you going?" Where the hell are you going!"

"I'm going back to Capsule Corp. I'm not much of a help here anyway."

There is a loud pop and Mirai catches the capsule.

"No, don't go," I approach him. "I'm very sorry for that. I just…" I want to embrace him, but I'm afraid that I again will feel repulsed. But I really don't want him to go. "Please, stay. I'm really sorry." I just shift from one foot to another but don't dare touch him.

"I think it will be better if I stayed away until your heat ends or this isn't going to end well."

Sure, he's right. But I don't want us to part like this.

He sighs. "It's okay. Just phone me after it ends. We will kill each other if we stay together right now."

I can't even tell how much I'm relieved. He sees that and smiles.

"Everything is fine," he says. "I just overreacted a little."

I shift uncomfortably; I don't know if one can overreact to a black eye and a split lip... I feel so uncomfortable, and it's cold and my feet are freezing, and I don't want him to leave, and I know that he can't stay, and I feel so sorry, and everything is so damn silly, and I don't know what to say, because I don't want to say goodbye yet, and I want to embrace him and tell him that, and I don't want to embrace him, but I still want to say everything, and…

"You know…I love you…" I mutter finally while staring at my feet. "I just don't know what the hell this idiotic heat is; everything is so fucked up and…"

"Gohan?"

I raise my head. There's something so light in Mirai's eyes…

"Everything is fine, sweetheart," he says then, smiling. "Don't worry about that. Just phone me after."

I nod then tentatively smile.

"Gods, how I want to…pick flowers with you right now!" Mirai finishes, chuckling.

I gaze at his retreating back until he's gone from my sight.

Pick flowers..?

TBC


	11. Part 11

Hello, **Mako-Magic**!

Nah, Goku isn't affected by Gohan's scent. I don't write incest. Though, I do read it sometimes.

Hello, **Toki Mirage**!

Thanks for the review!

Hello, **hhxh99**!

Well, I hope you didn't get scared by the latter chapters, heh

Hello, **ILuvstaread**!

Pick flowers? It's just Trunks' way of telling to Gohan that he badly wants to fuck him. To pick Gohan's flowers so to speak… O.o

Well, I hope you'll like this chapter, too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit of this fan fiction work.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

**Age note**: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**A/N 2**: Lemon, two of them. If you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net (yes, the site is already back, you can find the direct link at my profile), to mediaminer org, or to nFiction com.

**Lucid**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 11

You won't believe this. Although, yeah, why not? Just great, it just had to be like this – I woke up and realized that my heat ended. I'm not sure how I can tell my heat ended. I just know – everything feels different, though I really can't tell what exactly.

So, now I'm lying in my bed and phoning Mirai to say that less than three hours after he left, my idiotic heat ended. You know, I was convinced a long time ago that someone exists somewhere who is fucking jeering at us all the time.

Mirai doesn't answer. I think he's sleeping and has his ring-tone off. I put the phone back onto the cupboard then stretch in the bed between the tousled covers. If my senses were sharper, I probably could scent Mirai from the time he returned from Capsule Corp and slept with me. Damn. Damn. Damn. I already miss him…

I lazily shift in my bed for some time then finally get up and go to take a shower. While I'm in the bathroom, standing under a hot stream, a scene with a cold foggy morning hovers in my head; I stood there, my feet bare, my shirt open, my teeth chattering. Then, at that moment when I stood there, and looked at him, something snapped inside me. Mirai's face, his eyes. His defeated voice. I want him back; I want to say that it was just…

And what if he didn't want to pick up the phone?

I dress in a blue T-shirt and black jeans. After that I go into the kitchen. I'm not hungry but since I'm up, I want to occupy myself.

I'm not the first one to wake up. The Nymph is silently sitting in the kitchen, next to the window and looking somewhere through it. He's wearing a huge white T-shirt and black baggy pants that likely are from that capsule of clothes Mirai procured from the supermarket several months ago.

We definitely have to buy our Nymph some clothes.

"Morning," I nod. "Are you alright?" I ask after Naruki answers my greeting. I'm grateful that he didn't jump from his chair and start running around while screaming his head off. I have been behaving like a real fucker lately. It will take much time before he can trust me again. If he ever trusted me…

The Nymph just shrugs. He turns back to staring through the window. I feel the urge to go over to him and stroke his long green hair while saying that everything is fine. He's just a child and I feel the instinctive need to protect him. Except for when I wanted to kill him.

"Are you hungry?" I ask the boy while searching the fridge. I wonder where my father and Seventeen are. I doubt that they are still sleeping. I turn to Naruki after he doesn't say anything for a long time. I put a bowl of ready made salad on the table.

"Yeah," Naruki then nods tentatively.

"What would you like?" I look inside the fridge for the cabbage I saw earlier. I remembered there were some apples somewhere that Mirai purchased. Where could he have put them? Ah, here, on the last shelf. I carry the apples to the sink be washed.

"Your scent has changed."

I look at the Nymph. It appears the boy has a very good nose. I start wondering about the abilities this Nymph-boy might possess. "Really?" I put the apples on the table and go back to the fridge to retrieve the cabbage and a couple of carrots.

"Yes. It's not so sharp anymore. Has your heat ended?"

I again look back to gape at him in amazement. "Was it my father who talked to you?"

"Yeah," Naruki nods. "He said I shouldn't touch you while you're giving off that horrible stench. But it's alright now?"

"Stench?" I blink at him. I stink?

The Nymph squirms uncomfortably, "Well, I didn't want to tell you, but you used to really stink a day or so ago."

I chuckle. Oh well, for some it's an aphrodisiac for others stench. "It's okay." I laugh again, "You can freely touch me right now." I peel a leaf from the cabbage, wash it and give it to the Nymph who quickly takes it and immediately starts eating. "Do you need salt or something with that?" I ask motioning at the cabbage leaf.

He shakes his head, "No, thank you."

I start looking for something for myself. I find some summer sausages.

"Why is your father afraid of me?"

I start and raise my head to look in the sapphire eyes that are intently gazing at me. Okay. I loudly inhale then sit down at the table. "Several months ago, when all this shit started…" I rub my forehead, realizing that while around the child I should revert back to my previous dictionary that I used before this sh… accident with Datano happened.

"My brother died when we were fighting against the creature that attacked the Earth. He was the same age as you. My father reacted very strongly to Goten's death… he was catatonic for several days, later he became overprotective of me. Now it's more or less fine, but I doubt he'll ever be as he was before. It was a horrible shock for him."

"Oh. I'm sorry," the Nymph falls silent.

I nod and continue making sandwiches. There's no use speaking about this anyway.

"Was it you who killed that freak?" Naruki asks.

I nod. "Though, I don't remember a thing. I think it's some kind of memory loss."

"You simply blocked it," the Nymph shakes his head.

Oh. Well, sure I did. But how does HE know that? I see that he has finished his leaf and give him an apple. Good guess.

"Listen, Naruki, I'm very sorry for all those…" I sigh, "I really didn't intend…" _to wring your neck._ But sure, I don't say that.

Naruki stares at me intently, he then sighs, bites his apple and turns back to the window. "It's fine. Goku explained everything. You are such strange creatures…" he adds then while chewing.

I see that my father's been busy lately… Well, he saved some time for me.

I finish making sandwiches then put the kettle on to boil, and start eating.

"Where did you sleep last night?" I ask him after some silence.

"Your dad carried my bed into his room," the Nymph turns back to give me a blue-eyed glance. "But he kept tossing about in his bed and couldn't sleep, so I asked him if I could sleep with the android," he takes another apple.

"Oh. But you don't like Seventeen," I finish a sandwich and start another one.

Naruki looks at his apple then shrugs. "He's not too bad. At least we didn't disturb each other's sleep."

"Do you need anything from your town? Maybe you left something there?" I ask. Sure, the flat is going to be secured for Naruki – Mirai has already started taking care of that. I just hope the bastards didn't torch it with all the stuff inside.

He seems to think. "I had some clothes, books. And also…I had a…" he cutely blushes, "a…a toy. My dad bought it on my ninth birthday."

"Then we'll get it," I nod, hearing the kettle whistling. I jump from the seat, instantly stuffing the rest of the sandwich into my mouth, and run to the stove.

"No!"

"Umm?" I turn around with my mouth full and a kettle in my hand.

Naruki lowers his eyes to the salad bowl. "They were very angry and…"

I wave off the rest. Ready or not here I come. "Want some tea? Or… Do you drink tea at all?"

"Yes," he smiles. "But I don't like coffee – it makes my eyes blur."

Whoa. I put some tea in and start filling the mugs. "I don't like coffee either."

"When do you have that heat again?" Naruki finishes the last apple. "Your tail stopped wiggling. It was funny to watch it frisking about." He stands up to throw the rest into the bin. I get a little disturbed when on his way to the bin he stops to stare at my tail for longer than necessary; while in the house or alone I simply let it freely sway behind my back.

"Really?" I wonder while bringing the mugs to the table. "Why do you ask?" My tail wraps around my waist to get out of Naruki's sight. I just don't feel very comfortable while it's an object for observation.

"You're very different when you're not in heat. I hope you don't have it frequently?"

"I'm not sure," I chuckle. "Mirai said that several first will be irregular."

"Why do you call him Mirai behind his back? You never call him Mirai when he's present," the Nymph smirks at me. Carefully, not to burn his tongue, he sips his black tea.

I roll my eyes. "I'm just used to that. I used to call him that all the time until he told me he didn't like it, but as I don't see a big deal… Actually the Trunks that died in this timeline was a twelve-year-old boy… I wouldn't say that that would cause very pleasant associations..."

"Oh…" Naruki's smirk disappears. He gazes at his steaming mug. "Will you really go to my town?"

"Yeah," I nod. "But you'll stay here. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. My father will watch over you here."

"I'm not a little boy!" the Nymph bristles. "I don't need a nanny!"

"Hush."

I turn to see Seventeen entering the kitchen. I still get confused when I can't feel his ki. He can just show up everywhere he likes.

"Don't hush me!" the Nymph snickers at the android, and I wait for Seventeen's answer.

"Don't jump about, boy, or you might fall off the chair," Seventeen calmly walks over to the table to sit down at my side. He brushes his raven hair behind his ear then looks at the Nymph. The look isn't threatening but stern.

I start thinking then. I'm not sure if the Nymph belongs to our pack now (I haven't talked about this with Mirai. Or maybe the pack doesn't exist anymore?), but one way or another, the Nymph has to submit to Seventeen. And even if this is some disunion between the mechanics and nature lovers, the Nymph will have to learn to keep his mouth shut while around older people.

I look at the discontent Nymph who is glowering at Seventeen now. "You'll obey the other members of the pack."

The Nymph looks at me unhappily through his green bangs, but doesn't say anything. But after a minute his mouth opens: "As the leader of the pack you should tighten the selection into the pack."

Ah. I presume the Nymphs also initiate packs. Good, it means I wouldn't need to explain too much.

"Mirai is the leader; I'm the second in charge," I say. "And shut your mouth."

The Nymph stares at me. "What?" he blinks. "But… Well…"

I can see his small gears shift. Yep, he must have noticed that before. Mirai has another power. The most important power there is – charisma, brains and money.

The rest of my calm meal, the Nymph spends silent. I talk with Seventeen about our training then mention my plans for going to Naruki's town and retrieving his stuff, and Seventeen agrees with the idea. He just tells me to be careful.

XXXXX

It's already evening when I arrive. The sleepy little town is silent, but after I walk toward the small yellow wooden house where Naruki and his grandmother lived, the town seems to awaken. I see curtains lifted, heads poking, dogs barking; their keepers must be leaking with nervousness. I can bet they knew that one day someone would show up. Though, today I'm not an avenger. I just came for the child's things. And of course they think that they only defended themselves from the Evil that attacked them in an innocent green-haired boy's form. Hate and fear rarely care about logic.

The door is all but nailed up. I ignore several people present whom I see leaving their houses and landings, and simply peel the battens and planks away and toss them into the desolated garden of the house. I wonder if I'll find anything in there.

The door is unlocked, and I enter the room. Inside it's half-light. Smells of musty dankness and old people, assail my nostrils. There's a light-switch next to the door, and I press it. The old gray tapestry makes my stomach churn. The home is in complete disarray: things are thrown all over the room, shelves and bookcases are empty – the contents strewn about the floor.

I trek through clothes, books, papers, dishes and other stuff. I don't see Naruki's toy anywhere. Then I just open a capsule, take a huge bag and start collecting things that I think may be of some use to Naruki. I take some clothes that I presume belonged to Naruki; I also find a backpack with various course-books and notebooks. I gather all the toys I find.

Finally almost the entire room and its smell are in my capsule and I turn to the door.

I jump to the side before it could have hit me. My power flares up to that of Super Saiyan. Then it extinguishes again. I loudly exhale the breath I was holding then chuckle. I am attacked by a yellow cat. I bend to grab the scratching and hissing thing by its collar, open my capsule and toss the growling and meowing fur-ball inside. Maybe it belonged to Naruki. I can always bring it back if it didn't, or…send it via airmail. My right hand is completely fine now. Ok, just kidding. I like cats.

I leave the house. Oh. There's a crowd outside. I'm lucky they didn't think of making Molotov cocktails and throwing them into the house while I was inside. Though, their faces are suggesting that they are thinking of something even more effective.

"Who are you? What did you need there?" one of the most serious and biggest looking men asks. He approaches me. I snarl at him as he raises his arm to me. Before he could have touched me, I swat his arm away. I hate being touched by strangers.

"I came to collect the boy's stuff," I say. I wonder if I should simply ignore them, or stay for a while. But I doubt that staying is a good idea. Actually I don't think that mentioning Naruki was a good idea either: a loud buzzing begins in the crowd, and then the buzzing starts growing into something more serious – from the middle of the mob such words as "will know", "government", "dangerous", "freak", "damn slut", "dead", "kill", "monster", "threat", "freak-friend" reach my ears. Okay. About time to go before it gets too unpleasant.

A high ki.

Mirai. What is he doing here? I look to the sky. I curse myself as the villagers follow my lead and raise their heads to the sky. Then their heads lower to the ground while following Mirai's touchdown next to me. They stare at him for some time. Then I physically feel the wave of panic start rising in the mob.

"Why did you come here?" I look at Mirai not understanding. The people are running back to their houses and some of them into the forest. My eyes widen when some of them spill back onto the street with shotguns in their hands. Some of them are carrying pitchforks. They glisten in the sunset; seem to be very sharp.

Mirai curses. "Do you have everything you came here for?" he quickly asks. I nod. Some idiot is pointing a Kalashnikov to my head! I automatically raise my hand even before the idiot can pull the trigger.

I yelp in unexpectedness as Mirai grabs me by the arm and, with such speed that even my eyes water, just shoots into the sky. He could have warned me to put a protective shield on.

After we are high in the sky, he stops and lets go of me, letting me hover in the air. "Damned people," he curses.

I rub my teary eyes before answering. "You shouldn't just have landed like that," I say then after I can see his face. "Though, they already had started considering me needing a small lesson even before you arrived."

"Sorry for that," he brushes wetness off my cheekbone. "After your ki shot up I got a little worried."

I look at him with my brows furrowed. "Oh, that was a cat," I laugh then. But I'm very pleased.

We go back to my father's and my house in about twenty minutes. I want to talk to Mirai, but I want to get home to give the poor cat and the stuff to Naruki, and it's really uncomfortable to shout to each other while flying.

I enter the house, and Naruki runs to me as soon as he hears my voice after I start talking to Goku. Naruki stops in his tracks as he notices Mirai in the corridor, behind my back. Mirai looks at him. This time there's only compassion in Trunks' eyes. Naruki approaches us.

"Here," I take the capsule from my jacket pocket to show to Naruki. I leave my father and go further into Naruki/Seventeen's room to open it.

Seventeen raises his head from the newspaper he was reading. He observes the three of us then snorts. "See? And you have been flouncing about like mad," he says to Mirai and folds the newspaper.

I look at Mirai not understanding. Mirai squirms. Seventeen smirks at him then turns to me.

"You should've seen how panicked he was after Naruki told him that you went to his village alone…" Seventeen snorts. "Called us idiots then just blitzed straight to the village."

Mirai just folds his hands and gives a chilling glare to Seventeen. Trunks doesn't say a word, but the temperature in the room falls down a notch. All Vegeta.

I ignore the two and motion for Naruki to come closer to look at what I brought. I hope the child will get at least some joy.

The half-crazed cat shoots out of the capsule as soon as I open it. Mirai instinctively catches it before this fur-ball with razor-sharp nails could have landed on his face. The cat starts spitting and scratching.

"Whutda fuck!" Mirai gasps and tosses the cat onto the bed.

"Ginger!" Naruki happily squeals. Okay, so it's his cat. No need for airmail.

I get nervous when Naruki launches himself at the crazed animal. But the cat recognizes him immediately. It doesn't start jumping for joy, but it stops hissing, and its fur smoothes out.

Something warm starts spreading in my chest while Naruki is pressing that yellow cat to his chest. Naruki strokes it and starts quickly talking to the cat. I don't think that the cat understands anything, but it seems that the boy's tone calms the cat down. I lean on the closet not wanting to disturb the reunion. Two arms that wrap around my waist startle me, but then I shortly purr and lean my head on Mirai's shoulder. Trunks lips brush over my cheek, and we silently watch oblivious Naruki and his yellow cat.

"Come in the kitchen!"

The supper is ready. We are so lucky that my father loves cooking.

Mirai nudges me towards the door; he's always hungry. Naruki turns to us with the purring cat in his arms.

"Can I keep it?" he strokes it again. "Please, please, please. I'll do anything!" he adds after Mirai and I look at each other. We have to talk about what to do with the child.

"You can keep it for now," I say then. For now Naruki is staying in our house, anyway.

Naruki happily bounces into the kitchen. He even forgets to ask what else I brought. We sit down at the table, Seventeen leans on the kitchen door, the cat sits on Naruki's lap, and I suddenly feel at home. I can't describe that feeling otherwise. It just…feels like this. How can I feel like this!

I feel guilty then. A bite sticks in my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Mirai whispers to me.

How can he-? Oh, probably because of my drooping tail and deranged scent. I wrap my tail back. "Nothing."

Mirai observes me more intently but doesn't say anything. "So how was the training?" he asks instead.

"I didn't knock anyone out," I observe my plate. My appetite is completely gone. Also my good mood.

"He finally can control himself," Goku nods. "It's still tricky but we are getting to it."

I don't comment. Just don't feel like it.

While eating I can hear the cat meowing and then purring when it gets the juicy bites from everyone in the kitchen. I get suspicious that we really are going to keep that cat. We should buy some cat food.

"Naruki," I ask, "do you want to go to the city with me tomorrow? You need some clothes, and we need some food for your cat."

Naruki raises his head. He thinks several seconds then slowly nods. "But I don't have any money…"

"I know that," I nod. "Let's say that I'll lend you some, and you'll pay me back after you're grown."

Naruki blinks at me. "Don't talk to me in that silly tone. I'm not a five-year-old."

Whoops. Didn't even feel when I did that. But Naruki doesn't say anything more, and I know that we have a deal. "So your cat's name is Ginger?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Actually it was my grandmother's."

"Well, Ginger surely is glad to see you."

Naruki happily smiles.

After breakfast we go back to Seventeen/Naruki's room to look at what I've brought. Now, as Mirai is back, we'll have another house and enough rooms for everyone. Well, I hope Mirai will stay…

Naruki ransacks through the smelly capsule contents. I see that the things he sees are causing different emotions in him – he isn't sure to be glad that he got most of his things back, or to be sad that it's all that he has left. All of his previous life is in that capsule. This and the yellow cat next to him.

"You found it!" his face all but shines as he raises a dirty plush dog that someday used to be of an orange color. He then presses the dirty dog to his chest. I can see that his eyes are threatening to water. I burn to get to know more about his family – about his father, mother, and if he had any brother or sisters (well, considering the Nymphs are both male and female, it might be tricky but, anyway), but I don't think that the child is ready to answer those questions. Naruki tries to appear to be a brave, gutsy boy, but I know that he feels lost and afraid.

After we put the dog and all of Naruki's clothes into the washing-machine, we call it a day and disband for the night. Naruki doesn't want to sleep alone. He doesn't dare say anything, but I can see that: he is trying to stick around me as long as he can. I wanted to have a word with Mirai, but it seems that I'll have to postpone it.

Trunks and Seventeen leave the house and go to build their own. Naruki and I settle in my room. I put Naruki's bed on the other side of the room, but after I came back from the bathroom, I found it next to mine. I didn't say anything, just went to sleep.

Naruki's calm breathing works on me relaxingly, it's something…this green-haired child gave me hope. But I also feel guilty because Naruki seems to be trying to take Goten's place. I know it is nonsense, but I can't help feeling like this. And it's even harder for my father to see Naruki. He can't stop thinking that it's not fair that Naruki survived, and Goten died while trying to defend Earth. I know he feels like that. I know because sometimes I feel the same. But Naruki is just a boy, a boy who desperately needs to be helped. He needs a normal family, but we can't give him that – the four of us are a mess; we can't offer any stability. And when I thought everything was getting better, my heat struck, and the house of cards we tried to build, fell down again.

I think after I return from Mirai's timeline, I'll take Naruki with me, if he agrees. Goku will not agree to raise him. Seventeen doesn't like and doesn't understand how to interact with children whatsoever. Mirai…I don't know about him, I think he has confused feelings about Naruki.

XXXXX

The next day we train for hours and hours; in the end I just can't spar anymore. I descend and land on the wasted and burnt ground, indicating that the spar is over. Goku, Mirai and Seventeen follow me, and we all drop to the ground to catch our breath.

"That was good training," Goku rasps out.

Everyone nods.

After we finally get our breath back we go to the same lake we usually swim in. We quickly find our place on the sandy shore and go to wash the sweat away and refresh. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the weather is wonderful and I lean back on my palms, on the grass after the short swim. I shortly think how Naruki is doing; we left the child alone at home. But as I don't feel any changes in his ki I think that he's playing with his cat or reading something. It appeared that Naruki loves reading.

I watch the three wade out of the lake. Mirai raises his ki to dry off. He then approaches me and sits down without looking at me. We badly need to talk.

We watch Goku and Seventeen leave. As soon as we lose them from our sight, my back hits the grassy ground. Mirai attacks me like a starved animal. Yep. First we badly need to fuck.

Several rough and impatient caresses from Mirai's side, and I harden in an instance. My eyes blur with lust. Our harsh and loud breathing blankets out all the other sounds. The feverish and eager kisses make my heart thump in my chest.

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net (yes, the site is already back, you can find the direct link at my profile), to mediaminer org, or to nFiction com.

I scream Mirai's name.

I loudly pant, trying to refill my burning lungs. It's not so easy – Mirai is on top, crushing me. I burrow my face in his hair and neck while I pant and try to think if he'll be angry that I called him Mirai.

A wince is forced from my mouth as he pulls away. Dammit. I curse once again, this time loudly, as I feel something leak from me. The scents of my blood and Mirai's sperm fill the air. At this moment I feel the need to run deep into the small forest to naturally get rid of everything that's stuck in my ass.

"Are you okay?"

I open my eyes to look at Mirai's somewhat aghast face. I nod. Though, I'm not very sure.

"I'm sorry," he quickly leans to me. "I…"

I hush him. It was me anyway who begged to be fucked harder.

We wash ourselves in the lake. As I stop bleeding, we both calm down. I can hardly walk, but it's no surprise. I lean back on a tree. My boxers are ruined. Usually I don't feel comfortable while naked, but probably I got used to Mirai enough not to care if I'm dressed while around him or not.

I think it's about time we talked.

"Trunks?" I turn to him. He's pulling his trousers on. I look at him for some time, not being sure how to start.

He then comes to me. I see that he also wants to talk but doesn't know what to say either. He sits down, on the grass, next to me. We both stare at the ground for some time.

"I can't stand being separate from you," he then finally says. "I start thinking nonsense and… I get restless."

I look at him for some time. He wants us to live in the city, near Capsule Corp., where he works. Well… I'm not so sure, if I want that. "I don't know…" I drawl. He looks startled.

"You told you loved me," he says then. I can see a scared flash in his eyes.

I sigh. I do love him. I don't know how I know, but I know when I realized this: then when I stood in the frozen grass that cold morning watching him leave, not knowing if he'd ever come back. Ironic, but it's always like this.

"Yes, I do love you, but Capsule Corp…." I fall silent as anger flashes in Mirai's eyes.

"It was your own idea!" he snorts. "You think I like it there!"

Oh. I uncomfortably squirm then feel lost and guilty. I didn't know that. Yes, how silly of me.

"Gohan," I almost start as he grabs me by my wrists and pulls me to him. There's anger and fear in his eyes. "I'm not going to let go of you!" he growls at me.

Exactly this is I want him to do right now – my wrists start hurting; he's scaring me. "Let go," I jerk my arms to the sides. His hold becomes even firmer. What the fuck is wrong with him! "Let go!" I start struggling but he presses me to a tree then. I regret having no clothes – I feel intimidated.

"That you'll go to that slut of yours! Never!" he growls, his face contorted in anger. He starts shaking my limp form while I stare at him not understanding what the heck is going on. Is he talking about Naruki!

I try to push his hands away from me. "Are you fucking crazy! He's a child!"

Mirai snorts. Nope, it's not Naruki. What the hell is he talking about then!

"Whom were you with in that village!" he snarls.

I look at him while he is shaking me with pain and anger clearly written on his face. So this is why he is so aggressive… So this is why he almost fucked me to death… A male, who feels that his territory has been trespassed, is a dangerous thing.

"You are talking nonsense! I hadn't been with anyone!"

"Liar," he growls at me. "His scent was all over you! I'll fucking tear him to pieces!"

I think then rethink again. And then I remember. "You fucking idiot!" I growl back at him. "I just swatted his hand away!"

"Where was it!"

"In the fucking village!" I growl.

"No, where was his hand!"

I start laughing. Mirai growls in anger, but I can't stop. I can't stop laughing, and Mirai doesn't stop growling.

Mirai sharply inhales as I press my lips to his to try to end that annoying sound. His chest is all vibrating with the unending growl, but soon the growl starts dispersing. I start purring to indicate that I still want him and am not going to exchange him for anyone else. His lips open, and we start to kiss. His hands let go of my wrists and slide up to my back then down to my hips. I think he's convinced.

He breaks the kiss then lowers his head to my shoulder. He drags his lips over my skin there. "Gohan…" he exhales against my neck while possessively clutching at me.

I shiver at the sound of my name on his lips. I know what he wants, I also want that. But I still hurt. I know that he wants to secure his position. He starts nipping at my throat, and I start to fervently think how to avoid sex.

"I hadn't been with anyone else," I softly say.

"Yes," he purrs into my neck. He presses us together. "You are mine," his hand slides up my back to my nape.

I think he's high on his own pheromones. At least I am. "Trunks…" I lightly push at his chest.

"Don't worry," he exhales into my ear, making me shiver. "You can be on top."

I didn't expect that. At least not so fast – Mirai is damn possessive and dominating when it comes to sex; he loves to be in control. Though, I don't need to be told twice and start tugging at his trousers. He needn't have put them on.

Mirai's fervent, sloppy kisses induce my courage and I get rid of his trousers. Have I mentioned that Mirai's pubic hair is also of lavender color? Like his hair and brows and eyelashes. I love how Saiyans and demis don't have any other hair on their bodies – I can hardly imagine Mirai with purple armpits…or chest…or back… Yuck! Took a wrong trail, let's concentrate back on sex.

I push him with his back onto the grass. His brawny body feels wonderful in my hands… But I'm a bit…unsure. Well, yeah, I have been on top more than several times but…well, not on a man. And though it's hard, I try remembering everything I liked that Mirai did to me. I loved when he played with my nipples.

I catch Mirai's left nub between my lips. His loud purr encourages me further. My tongue darts out to lick an already hardened nipple. Mirai's fingers entangle between my hair-strands. My eyes close of their own accord. Brushing his fingers through my hair he massages my scalp. Love that. Then I feel his lips against mine and answer the greedy kiss.

His scent… Mrrr… I press my lips to his corded neck at the same time breathe in that wonderful aroma. I enjoy the rich arousal scent then kiss and nip my way to his navel. Ah. He's also very sensitive… How fun.

"Gohan…" a needy plea while he's trying to push my head to where he aches the most.

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net (yes, the site is already back, you can find the direct link at my profile), to mediaminer org, or to nFiction com.

I collapse on top of him. Mirai softly purrs then kisses me on my mouth. I lazily answer the kiss then pull out of him to lie next to him. I listen to our slowing breaths; I don't notice when I doze off.

XXXXX

"Get up. Get uuuup. Sweetheart?"

I open my eyes then quickly shield them from the sun. I blink at Mirai's face.

"Don't want to disturb you, but you promised to take Naruki to the city," he ruffles my hair, while sitting at my side. "And it's already five o'clock."

I yawn then get up. Gods, my ass stings. I think about postponing the shopping, but I promised; have to keep my word. After looking at myself I realize that I slept naked. Usually I'm shy about my body, but lately I stopped fussing about clothes. At least with Mirai around.

We wade into the lake to try to wash off at least some of the scents we're both covered in. After that we start home, twenty minutes later, we see Goku, Seventeen and Naruki. I would be blind if I hadn't noticed Goku and Naruki give us weird glances. But there were no comments. Probably because Mirai looks like he isn't going to put up with any of them. He has that confident air around him. We still haven't discussed the most important thing today, but I think that my behavior reassured him.

The meal disappears in my stomach in ten seconds. Usually I don't eat so fast, but today I'm damn hungry and rushing. After the meal I quickly run to change into my dark blue jeans and black boots. I take a black denim jacket that became my favorite. Yep, it's one from that capsule that Mirai brought during all that chaos. Gods, how it seems to have happened ages ago… Doubtless it's very good; the psychologist, Tamisa, told me that it might be that I'll never think about that part of my life as my past. She said that in that case I'd be never able to move on. Only sink deeper.

Finally, Naruki and I are at the front door. Surprised, I look at Mirai who is wearing black jeans, blue T-shirt and is standing in front of the door. He grins at me then opens the door for me and Naruki, and then follows us to the city.

TBC


	12. Part 12

Hello, **Foxxy Jones**!

Ah, I'm glad you liked the sex scenes. Yeah, and again you'll have to go to AFF to read them.

Hello, **animelover6000**!

Goku to fall in love with the kid? Ahem, you have chosen to read not that story – I don't write my characters pedophile.

No, there's no danger in the city, except the cars that can hit you, or thieves that can rob you, or lightning that can strike you. And if you meant Datano – no, he's dead, because Gohan killed him.

Well, have a nice reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

A/N 2: A lemon. If you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net (yes, the site is already back, you can find the direct link at my profile), to mediaminer org, or to nFiction com.

**Lucid**

by chayron(lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 12

First things first, we head to the mall. Tikara city has almost returned to normal, not that I know how it looked when it was normal. We came here to take over Capsule Corporation, but that was after Datano. This evening the people are peacefully walking through the wide avenue that is lit by etched torches. The houses aren't high – two or three-storey. The avenue looks very cozy – as it's already past seven, there aren't many people and most of them are just out for an after dinner stroll – there are many pairs and families. It seems so calm. If not for the policemen standing at nearly every corner, one would think that Datano never happened.

I simply enjoy the walk. I don't like crowded spaces, and this avenue and this walk is exactly what I need right now. I watch the people – some of them have a concrete destination and are rushing past us, some of them walk lazily, and we overtake them, because we don't rush, but, nonetheless, we have a destination.

Naruki didn't change his appearance: his long green hair is shining down the entire avenue; his pointy ears are almost covered by his hair. His face has a bit whiter color than that of usual skin. But I don't want the child to change his appearance – I'm pretty sure that while he is accompanied by two Saiyans nothing bad can happen. I'd rip anyone's heart out who only looked as though they would threaten the child.

We stop at a shop, sporting a window-case which seems to accommodate everything a child can need. I guide Naruki into the shop and to the upper clothes sector. I let him choose whatever he wants and just sit on a chair while watching him browse through the clothes. Mirai is at Naruki's side, trying to give advice or encourage taking more clothes. Even though I told him he could select everything he wants, Naruki isn't still sure how many he's allowed to take, and, while choosing, is giving me quick glances.

I never liked shopping. Thank gods, this time I just sit and watch while Naruki poses with different clothes. I just vote right now. Though, that doesn't mean much – Naruki likes much brighter colors than me.

After that we go to buy shoes. Naruki chooses several pairs of warm boots, several simple pairs of flip-flops and pumps. Then we go to the underwear section. Naruki goes to choose, I lean on one of the shelves.

Behind Naruki's back, I see Mirai's interest peak at one particular shelf. I get a little flustered when Mirai lifts up boxers with vivid red hearts and small devils. 'Need a bigger size' he mouths to me and goes to the shop-assistant. I turn red when I notice Mirai point in my direction. The shop assistant looks unfazed though, and, after a minute, a bigger version of the underwear is in Mirai's bag. We are in a fucking children's store!

Mirai buys a baseball cap for Naruki. Mirai said his mom always used to buy him one while on a trip to a mall. For all the other stuff I pay with my credit card.

We leave the store and go further down the avenue. It's dark already – the torches throw yellow light on the walls and windows. The sky has turned dark, but it's not going to be pitch dark night. There are still some people, but not so many as it was before. We visit several more stores and decide that it's enough for today.

At the left side of the avenue there's a small coffee-bar open. It looks inviting and cozy enough and we go into it to have a simple cup of tea or coffee. We sit down at the window, and Mirai orders two lasagnas and an ice-cream. He takes a beer for himself, and I ask for tea for me and Naruki.

A waitress quickly brings the ordered meals and we start eating. The surroundings on the inside look a bit worse than on the outside: faded colors and run down furniture. The walls are featureless, with several huge and colorful but tasteless pictures on them. It's half-light in here, with several suspicious men crouching on their tables over what seems to be beer tumblers in the far corner of the coffee-bar. But the surroundings don't matter.

The lasagna tastes good and the tea is fine, and the place isn't noisy, so I'm perfectly content. Especially after Naruki tells us that his ice-cream is very tasty. I'm glad that he's glad.

We chat while eating: Naruki is happy with the things he bought. He puts the bags on the chair and ruffles through them, observing everything he got once again. He is especially happy with three books he has now: one about wild animals, another is an adventure story of some Argonaut whose name I can't remember, and the last one is a drawing-block – it also appeared that Naruki loves drawing. Can't wait to see what he can do.

Finally the lasagna and ice-cream are finished, and we simply sit while sipping our drinks. I can see that Naruki is tired: he's very excited and talking non-stop but his eyes are closing of their own. Mirai notices that too, and we are preparing to go home. Naruki says that he has to go to the bathroom, Mirai decides that he also wouldn't mind getting rid of all that beer he drank, and they go to look for the toilet. I take my wallet out and look for cash intending to pay for our ordered food.

"Fuck!" I curse and jump as some drunken passing-by asshole spills half of his tumbler on my jeans. I push him away from me and start cleaning my jeans.

"You pushed me!"

I raise my head from my jeans to an angry red-faced man. "You tripped and spilled your drink all over my jeans," I say to him while sitting back down into my seat. I don't want any conflict. But the man comes closer.

"You little shit!" he breathes into my face. I feel the urge to turn away from the stench. "Dressed in all that," he motions at my clothes. "I'll show you your place, you fucking retard!"

Actually he grabs me by my collar and tries to lift me off my chair. As if. But over his shoulder I see his pals approach. They wouldn't bother me otherwise, but I think I noticed something glistening in one of the fool's hands.

A sudden ki surge startles me. Even before I can react, the man is flying across the café then splatters onto the wall behind him, and I'm pulled out of my seat, Mirai's iron grip crushing my upper arm. Golden-haired Trunks pushes me behind his back. He is loudly growling, his canines bare and glistening threateningly. Pure threat and aggression.

He's ready to kill.

I quickly look around for Naruki and notice him in the hall, in the corner. He looks at me, afraid, not sure what to do. As he makes a step towards us, I shake my head, indicating to stay where he is.

The men look at Mirai in stunned and drunken stupors, their friend unconscious and bleeding on the scuffed floor.

"Trunks," I tug at his clothes. "Let's go. Trunks?" He's still holding my arm, but not reacting to anything I say. He just proceeds with growling. His pheromones are making my own body and mind alert. "Trunks!" I try to wrench my arm out of his grip. He then lets out a sharp annoyed growl and finally turns to me. "Let's get the hell out of here!" I hiss at his face.

He stares at me then. I don't think that he understands what I'm saying, at least not for the first fifteen seconds. He just stares and blinks. And after two seconds more he simply drags me out of the café. While I'm being hauled past the door, I grab Naruki by his hand and drag him after me. I think we look funny, but I'm not about to laugh. I'm fucking angry.

We quickly walk down the avenue until the café is far away. Naruki has to run to be able to catch up with us. We don't talk.

"Let go of my arm."

Mirai looks at me. Realization hits his face and he releases me.

"Sorry."

I let go of Naruki to rub my numb arm.

Suddenly, Mirai stops. "Did we pay?"

"Yes," I nod. "You left two dollars for a tip." Before that moron spilled beer all over my jeans I had already put the money on the table.

"Let's get out of here, then," he says. "Soon we'll have the police on our heels."

Damn good that he had transformed while attacking the idiot – there aren't many lavender-haired persons around. I hope that the damn idiot has just lost his consciousness.

I scoop Naruki into my arms and we head for home.

I'm worried about Naruki. Naruki has seen too much aggression in his life. And, sadly, this evening was no exception.

After we get back, I guide him to my room. There's that strange smell in the house again. It's like I can recognize it, but at the same time I can't. Somehow it makes me angry. It seems as if I have missed something while being away. But then it also seems that I haven't… I can't explain, or maybe I can, just...

As I guide Naruki into my room, he misunderstands me and starts undressing to get ready for bed.

"Naruki," I go to him to take hold of his hands and seat him on the bed. I squat next to him. He isn't looking at me, his face lowered to his lap. "Oh Gods, sweetheart," I press his head to my chest. My heart breaks as he presses his thin body shaking with sobs to me. "Shhh…" I stroke his head, trying to calm him down. "It's okay," I want to say "don't cry" but then pull back – he needs to let it all out, I doubt that all those tears are only because of this evening; he had been holding many things inside.

Naruki's sobs start lessening, and gradually, I feel his body going limp. He is sleepy. I pick him up and lay him on the bed. He hiccups with a lingered sob then nestles into the bedding and after several moments is asleep.

I look at the peacefully sleeping child for some time, brush a hair strand from his forehead and leave the room.

I find Mirai in the kitchen, munching on a sandwich. What a surprise. Only thinks about eating.

"Was that really necessary?" I snort at him. I go to the fridge to take out a pack of juice. "He was just a fucking drunkard!" I take the juice and slam the door shut. I then reach into the cupboard for a glass. "And you just go there and splash everything around! Who the fuck asked you, anyway!" I face him, growling.

He's watching me silently. Sure, doesn't have anything to say.

And then I let everything out: "And then, in the village? Who the fuck do you think you are! Just fell from the sky like a damn stone! Always showing off! Do you ever think before doing something! Naruki…" I don't finish because Mirai snorts at me then. I get furious. How dare he! I'm talking about…

"You need a child of your own then you'll finally shut up," he snorts back at me. He stands up. "You yourself almost killed him and now everything is my fault! You yourself acknowledged my leadership status so now just shut the fuck up! I was defending one of my pack!"

"What pack!" I harshly push the glass away from me. "What fucking pack are you talking about!" I scream at him. "That boy, my father and an android! They never swore to you! There isn't any pack!"

His eyes glisten dangerously. Fuck him! "You didn't do anything else only scared the boy!" I yell at him.

Mirai takes two quick strides to me and now our noses are almost touching. "Shut up about that child!" he growls at me. "You swore to me! And if not they then you are my pack! Can't believe you are saying this to me at all! Everything I've done I did only for you, and you just fucking complain about everything! Fucking sissy! Always have been mama's boy!"

I punch him. Just fucking send him through the wall and into the field. The rage I feel…

I don't let him get up. The blue Kamehameha hits him square onto the back, making him smash into the ground again. After the smoke clears I see his bare back with scorched clothes and bruises.

"Gohan!"

My father grabs my arm. I power down. The rage is gone anyway. Only hurt left. I wrench my arm out of Goku's grasp, turn around and go back into the house. Through the hole in the wall.

I take a shower, clean my teeth and go to sleep.

"What was the noise?" Naruki opens his eyes after I settle into the bed.

"Mirai and I got into an argument," I say.

"Nothing serious, is it?" he asks.

"I think it is. Let's go to sleep." I don't want to talk about it.

XXXXX

I ignore Mirai. I got up much earlier than him, so Naruki and I ate separately. And then we went to train. That was easy: I could simply avoid Mirai by sending him far, far away with one blow. After the third time he finally got it and didn't come back.

I power down as my father indicates for me to do so. Then I see surprise clearly written on his face. I realize that he thought that I had lost control over my actions.

He touches the ground and scratches his spiky head. "Still because of yesterday?"

My look tells him everything and he just sighs. "Over what you two got into an argument?" I see that he isn't sure if he should interfere. I think that he's more curious than worried.

I turn my face to the sun. It was damn hot before, but as now I'm all sweaty, the blowing wind makes me shiver.

"He's annoying me," I glare at the sand at my feet. "Yesterday he almost killed that guy! He scared Naruki! And for what? Because of some drunken retard! He always interferes where he shouldn't!" I raise my head to my father's face then. His brow is raised.

"Yes," he says then. "Naruki told me about what happened yesterday," he crosses his arms over his chest. "Though, he didn't seem to be very worried or afraid. He was more worried about you two falling out. I think it's you who is having trouble. You are using Naruki as an excuse to nag at Mirai. You are using your mother's methods."

I choke. I stare at my father. I'm not even angry – his calm and conclusive tone disarms me. Never had expected that one day my father would to go to bat for Mirai. And in such a way, with such words.

"You yourself decided upon creating the pack," he proceeds further, "you told me that Mirai didn't push you into that. And now you are flouncing about like an idiot – sure he'll interfere in everything you do! He's your superior now. And he has some serious plans towards you, and if some idiot only as glances in your direction, he'll go crazy – you are his lover and property now.

"He's acting how he's supposed to act – he found a partner he wants and he will kill everyone who will threaten or try to approach you. And he isn't happy about Naruki either – Mirai is older than you and his instincts are telling him to get several children of his own, and while you are playing with someone else's child, he feels discontent that you give so much attention to a child of strangers instead of thinking about your own."

I continue to stare at him silently. I only blink my eyes as wind blows several grains of sand into them.

"I see only one problem here – his feelings are deeper than yours. If you didn't want the relationship to go further, you shouldn't have started it at all. Now you don't know what you want. If you feel that he's rushing – simply tell him that, and stop flouncing about like mad. While behaving like this you won't reach anything – only hurt you both." He sighs and shakes his head then. "Why did you hit him yesterday? You didn't like something again? Control that temper of yours. We all are tense and the recent events left its influence on us all, and that doesn't give you any right to spill your frustration on others."

"He called me a mama's boy!" I snort in defense.

My father shrugs. "And he's right. You are very similar to your mother. You overreact to everything," he again shrugs calmly at my openmouthed face. "You never accepted that – for some reason you always identified yourself with me. You forget that it takes two to have a child. And you got more from Chichi than me. I gave you my power, you got her mind. And you can't deny it!" His raised voice starts me. "You know it; you just don't want to accept it! You use an excuse of mixed blood all the time, but it's not true. You feel more human not because you are, but because you are raised with this idea, because you overtook it, because you have the mind of your mother.

"Why the hell did you start flouncing about as soon as your and Mirai's relationship turned more serious? Of course you know that yourself – you are afraid to get attached. You want that, but you are so fucking afraid that you are just using various pretexts for idiotic arguments. You even use Naruki to get him jealous! And after that you dare blame him for something? He just wants you to answer his feelings and you just play with him and spit back into his face! Fuck, if he was full-blooded, you would have already been mated and knocked up a long time ago!"

Goku looks squarely into my eyes. "You can lie to yourself, but I know how your mind works. I lived with your mother long enough. That head of yours is full of shit. You think too much. As soon as your instincts start to take over, you pull back and cause trouble. You always look for reasons, for causes for fuck knows what else. You always say that you follow logic. And I'll say this – the only time I saw you do a logical thing was killing that freak. You aren't stupid, but your mind is a fucking twisted mirror. As was your mother's – you don't know how to be happy with the things you have!"

That does it. All I see is darkness is in my eyes. Something shatters in my head, making me almost wince at the intensity.

"So that's why you went to Vegeta, then?" I snarl at Goku after the daze clears a bit after that long monologue. "Because he was happy while fucking your ass!"

Goku hits me. Didn't see that coming. Didn't see anything. Didn't want to see anything. Silly of me. I land painfully on my side several meters away. He's powered up. But I don't want to fight. I don't want anything anymore.

XXXXX

It's deadly dark when I wake up. There's an open sky over my head and a crumbling sound of sand at my side. I'm cold and my muscles are stiff. I grow alarmed.

A sigh.

Mirai's ki illuminates his face while he squats up next to me. He doesn't say anything, just watches my face. I turn my eyes away, to the darkness. I can't look at his eyes anymore. Everything. All of it. All of what my father said is true. I just… I just wanted it all to be different. Didn't want it all to be truth. Wanted to… I lived in denial.

Mirai pulls me up into a sitting position while my body is shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"Shhh…don't cry, sweetheart," he leans me on his chest. As I remember almost the identical situation with Naruki, it has the opposite effect on me. "Shhh…" he kisses me on the top of my head while stroking the small of my back. I hide my face in his chest. I squeeze my eyes shut while my tears soak Mirai's shirt.

"I am sorry," I muffle into his chest. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh…" he runs his fingers through my hair. "It's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

I press myself to him desperately. "I'm so sorry," I repeat over and over, overtaken.

He holds me until my hysterics lessen. I proceed to loudly hiccup, not managing to still the sounds.

"Here."

I blink my blurry and teary eyes to look at my palm where he has squeezed a handkerchief in. Is he always carrying handkerchiefs around with him? After I clean the mess that is my face, he starts getting up.

"C'mon," he pulls me up. "Let's go home."

I get up shakily. But then I free my arm from him. He stills then sighs.

"You can sleep in my house," he reaches for my arm again. I move away from him. I don't want to go anywhere. It's dark, it's cold, I am tired and hungry but I don't want to go back. Not after…

"Don't be stupid, Gohan," Mirai softly calls. "It's way past midnight. Where will you go?"

Anywhere.

Suddenly, he tugs me back after I start walking away, "C'mon."

"Let go," I say without too much fire. I'm just tired.

"No."

I want to push him away. No, I don't want to push him away. I want to stay in his arms like that forever.

"I'm sorry for those words I said," he kisses my brow.

We stay silent for some time. Just pressed against each other.

"Gods, I love you so much," he then squeezes me. I feel something wet splash on my hair. "Sweetheart, why do you have to make everything so difficult? Why?"

I bury my face in his chest. "I don't know," I muffle into his shirt. "I don't know." And I don't know why he didn't leave me. I don't know why he loves me.

XXXXX

I lean on the tiled wall with my palms while he's washing the dust and sweat off my back. The steam has filled my mouth and lungs and helped me get rid of the cold I had earlier. My muscles are relaxed, but my head is much clearer than it was several hours ago.

It's three o'clock in the morning, but I don't mind when I feel his lips on my nape. The sponge falters on its way to my lower back but then Mirai's lips are gone and it proceeds with its journey. I want the opposite.

"Take me."

Mirai starts. The sponge stops its journey at my left thigh.

I want to feel his hands on me, I want him to pleasure me, I want to feel him inside me, I want to scream his name, I want to belong to him, I just want to repay him for the mess I've caused.

"Gohan?"

His voice sounds a great deal unsure. But the sponge doesn't move, and I feel another scent, that of arousal permit the moist bathroom's air.

"Take me," I breathe, "I want you inside me. I know that you badly want this too," I lift my tail out of his way.

He falters for some time more then I hear a soft thud on the bottom of the bathtub and heated flesh presses against my inner thigh. I moan and lean my burning forehead on the wall opposite me. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me but I have never wanted anything in my life as much as I want him to fuck me right now. I want to remember this. At least this.

I feel it all becoming too much for me. His assault has robbed me of my mind. He bites and sucks on my nape and neck, making my knees trembling and week. My cries are shaking the walls, my power is climbing up, the lower part of my body is burning with lust, pain and need for release. My mind completely clouds. My senses are overloaded.

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read it, go to adultfanfiction net (yes, the site is already back, you can find the direct link at my profile), to mediaminer org, or to nFiction com.

Then something white flashes through my mind but I don't have time to wonder because my mouth falls open against the tiles and I arch in an even more bizarre angle while soundless ultimate pleasure raids my body ceaselessly.

As soon as it's finally all over, with only pleasant shudders left, I pass out blissfully.

XXXXX

It's the middle of the day when I wake up.

I sit up on the bed and frown - my ass hurts like a fucked bitch. Never again. Next time Mirai is going to be on the bottom. I look around then. I'm in Mirai's room, in his bed. I'm still naked. Through a window I can see the sun high in the air.

Five minutes pass while I sit and look at Mirai who is still sleeping peacefully. He's drooling on the pillow. I smile. And then I decide – I never liked teary partings – it's about time to leave. Who knows – I might not come back, and I want Mirai to have good and pleasant memories and not remember some tearful parting. I doubt that there can be something better to remember than last night, or today's early morning.

Carefully, not to wake Mirai up, I get up. There's some blood on the sheets. I look down at my thighs and see several thin reddish streaks marking them. Yeah.

I quickly take a shower and put my clothes on. Silently, I ransack Mirai's wardrobe looking for more clothes and for several particular capsules. Then I sneak out from the room and walk several meters away from the house.

I toss one of the capsules to the ground.

Mirai's Time Machine.

Several days ago I reached the maximum of my power and finally managed to fight without having those constant thoughts about skinning my father alive. There's no point in waiting any longer.

I should say goodbye to my father, but I just can't. I can't change anything anyway. He had only stated the truth, to which I have been opposing half of my short life.

Good that Mirai showed me how to use the Time Machine a long time ago.

XXXXX

I climb out of the Time Machine and look around. Actually it doesn't do any good – I'm in a wasteland. I stretch my senses as far as I can and that doesn't do anything good either. Empty. Nothing at all.

To say that I'm confused would be a big understatement. I expect to feel at least something.

So what am I supposed to do now?

I power up to my very maximum. Maybe Datano himself will come to me. I look around while scanning the surroundings once again. This time I can reach much farther. Not that it helps.

After three minutes I power down – I need to economize my power and food. I capsulize the Time Machine and take off to the South. I don't rush very much – I'm not very sure what the hell is going on, besides the Time Machine won't let me or others feel the time difference after I go back to my timeline – I just can set it however I like.

After five hours of flying I touch the ground again. While I was flying, the scenery was the same all the time – dust and sand and dried earth. But I landed because there are some rocks a bit farther away. I think I saw something move behind them. As I can't feel any ki around me, I don't actually understand how this is possible. Can that something behind those stones be masking its ki? After staring at the rocks intently I finally decide that it would be much wiser to approach them from the air. I again rise up into the air and fly carefully to the gorge of rock.

And then I stop to simply hover in the air. I'm not sure what I'm seeing: there's a big blue thing moving behind the rock. It seems that it has some legs or some tentacles that it's using for getting around.

Where the hell am I? Is this not Earth?

The blue thing lets out a strange noise. As it starts moving towards me, I realize that it has noticed me. I wonder how, to be more precise – where are the eyes of this thing.

I watch it approach me. And then I curse loudly as one of the blue tentacles shoots a burning ki beam past my right ear. I immediately blast the blue octopus to dust.

And then it starts.

I stare openmouthed at the riptide that is waving and rippling towards me from somewhere behind the horizon. Hundreds, thousands…

Where the fuck I am!

Have to get the hell out of here. I turn in the opposite direction. There's another wave coming. Okay. I power up. I could simply rise high into the sky, but the thing is that I suspect that these things are like one unit. I blasted one and now have thousands of them coming. Or maybe they just simply heard the blast? But if not – I won't get rid of them in any other way. As that thing was first to attack, my conscience doesn't tell anything against wiping out an entire species. Besides I can bet that these fuckers are everywhere.

The first scorching blast I send shakes the whole ground and pulverizes the entire wave. That doesn't stop the others. I have to scorch everything around to stop them from coming.

I look around while looking for more of them, but it's calm again.

"Having fun?"

Though, I know perfectly who is behind me, I turn around.

Vegeta.

How the fuck is this possible?

While I, wide-eyed, stare at Vegeta, Vegeta approaches me. He stops a meter away from me. Suddenly, I see Vegeta stiffen. His head cocks to the side while he observes me.

"Hi," I quickly retract my hand from the back of my head. Sometimes I'm so similar to my father.

I slap myself mentally for this thought.

Vegeta nods. He crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes swoop from my toes to my head again.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" he then asks in a gruff voice.

I blink at him. I wonder if I'm hallucinating. Maybe I'm still there, in the shower, still passed out..? That would explain a lot of things. Or maybe I'm dead?

Vegeta's brow rises at me after I choke at the thought of Mirai fucking me to death. I flush fiercely.

"Well?" Vegeta snaps his fingers to get my attention. "What the fuck is wrong with you," he lets out an impatient growl that shows pure annoyance. "Don't tell me that you missed me so much that you find it hard to talk," he snorts.

How the fuck could my father have ever slept with this man?

"I'm here to fight Datano," I stammer out finally. Though, I know perfectly that he already knows that. I blink at him for some time. "Which Vegeta are you?"

Vegeta's brow rises.

"The one who will kill that shit," he snorts then, motioning for me to follow him.

I don't move.

"You'd better come with me," he turns then around after noticing that I stayed in place. "Unless you have a spaceship with you…"

I observe him. Can't understand if he is the same Vegeta or not. "Why would I need a spaceship?" I ask.

Vegeta gives me one of his trademark smirks. "It seems that your daddy was proud of you without a reason."

"Don't fucking bring my father into this!" I snarl at him, agitated. "So what's with the spaceship?"

Vegeta smirks at my reaction again. Fucking bastard. "You'll need one to get to Datano – he's on another planet," he says then.

Okay. So Datano liquidated the threat on the Earth and went further. Actually… "Is this Earth?" I ask then. "I have never seen those blue creatures before," I add so that he wouldn't start mocking me again.

"Yeah, at least what's left of it," Vegeta nods. "Those things you saw are everywhere. Actually, these are only pussies in comparison to some others that now inhabit here."

I think I don't have any other choice except only to follow the damn prince.

"So where the hell are you from?" I shout to him after five minutes of silent flying.

"Exactly."

Several moments pass until I get what his answer means. "Are you dead?" I watch him flying before me, the wind ruffling his flame-hair.

"Do I look dead to you?"

"Not exactly… Can you stop this and speak normally?" I glare at his back. Actually, he looks like a real fucker to me. Like he is most of the time. I know perfectly that the bastard would have not invited me to come with him if he were sure that he'd deal with Datano on his own. "Datano killed you then, at Capsule Corp?"

Aha. Vegeta's body tensed. Sure it's unpleasant for him to hear. Good.

"Yes," he says after a long pause. "I felt him coming, but I was too late. The fight was short," he snarls then. Can't be… I can hear chagrin in his voice. He is upset with himself? Whoa. "He killed me then blasted Capsule Corp to hell."

"And how did you appear here?" I ask.

"Hell is a very boring place," Vegeta says. "As I was a little angry because that fucker killed me, I decided to come back to deal with him. Though, I was told that you already took care of him. But then I heard Mirai talking about that other fucker…"

"How did you hear him?" I blink at his back.

"That old Baba witch and her crystal ball showed me everything I wanted to see."

He threatened her. Very likely. Or it was Baba who threatened him to get his ass here to fight that freak. With that old witch one can't ever be sure… "And how did you get here?" I ask again.

"Had to use some serious persuasion."

He probably threatened to explode the whole of Hell. Would be so like him.

After several hazardous hours of flying, we finally reached his spaceship. You know, I only now realized that I should ask him how he got it. I think it's because of the size of the ship: it's enormous. Where the fuck did he get it!

I'm not surprised when he says that he stole it. I'd ask from whom, but I think I already know – Dr. Gero must have gone straight down to Hell.

Right now I want to pat Vegeta on his back. Though, I would risk my arm. Instead I wonder what Dr. Gero planned to do with the ship. Maybe he had some crazed theory about Hell intersecting infinite space or time or whatever? Hmm…that's interesting… Maybe he planned to escape somehow? What would happen if… Or maybe Vegeta stole it and ran away from Hell? But really, what would happen if…

"Gah," I gasp after walking into the prince who stopped near the spaceship to open the door. Then I gasp again after he pushes me roughly off him.

"Sorry, been thinking," I scratch my head. Dammit! I'll cut my hands off.

"Surprised me," he snickers.

I'll fucking smack him several times if he doesn't shut up!

The prince then turns back to the ship and presses a small button on its metallic side. A trap lands down for us and we step onto it to be carried forward by the escalator into the innards of the spaceship.

XXXXX

Okay, I'm inside a metal box, in the vastness of space, alone with a sort of dead sort of father of my lover. Did I mention it before – I'm a bit afraid of closed spaces. And it seems I'm going to be stuck here for awhile. Damn. As I sit on my bunk I start wondering who is going to kill who first.

TBC

14


	13. Part 13

Hello, **DragonUk**!

Well, finally updated. Hope you'll like it.

Hello, **animelover6000**!

Yeah, Vegeta is back. At least for now.

Hello, **Foxxy Jones**!

Ah, I'll use the opportunity to thank for the review on "Wait for Me". Though, for me the fic was more sad than cute. Trunks giving his first kiss and getting nothing back except the experience of youth. But yes, it is be precious, too. Ah well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit on this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

**A/N**: on, with the usual stuff: a mild lemon scene and masturbation ahead. I had to cut it and mold into the frames of this accursed site. So if you want to read the original chapter, go to Mediaminer org, to Adultfanfiction net or to nFiction. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Lucid**

by chayron(lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 13

I really don't like enclosed spaces. I don't panic, but I feel oppressed and nervous nonetheless. At least the spaceship is big. Although, knowing this, doesn't really help.

After waking up, I leave my cabin in search of a shower. Vegeta, being as courteous a host as he always is, just shoved me into this cabin yesterday, leaving me to figure out what is where in this spaceship on my own. One has to really love that man.

I pass a long corridor, then turn to the left and walk further. And then I walk even farther still, because the damn ship is so big, and I have not a clue as to where I am. Some "Area - 27" is written on one of the corridors, but that doesn't tell me anything.

After walking a few minutes more, I get that nagging feeling of oppression in the pit of my stomach – the metallic walls start making me dizzy. Just then I finally approach a big hall. A sigh of relief leaves my lips when I see Vegeta sitting in one of the chairs next to the control panel. I walk over to him to look at the endless space he watches on a huge screen opposite him.

The familiar scent of citrus surrounds me.

"Didn't know you're claustrophobic," he says, not turning back, "would have booked a luxury apartment."

I glare at his back. Bastard. "Where's a bathroom here?"

"Sector 17," he says, not turning back.

I don't ask him where it is. Instead, I walk over to the control panel and peel a sheet of paper off that is stuck on it. Okay, now I have a map. Fuck the prince.

"Hey!" he finally turns back to me. "It's mine."

"I'll bring it back. After I redraw it."

"I didn't allow taking it!"

"So what?" My tail makes an annoyed swish behind me before settling back on my waist. He's not my superior. He doesn't even belong to my pack.

Vegeta turns white. Then red. Then again white. He slowly stands up from his chair. He has changed his clothes: yesterday he wore his blue fighting suit; I wonder where Vegeta got it from. Now he's wearing a black sweater and blue jeans.

He really is going to hit me: his posture's all threatening, canines are bare and his scent tells me that he wants to kill me. But his gloved punch stops before I could have blocked it. Vegeta lets out an overly annoying growl. His eyes bore into mine but his fist lowers. I can admit that I don't understand why he suddenly retreats. Vegeta never was the one to retreat when he thinks that he's completely right. Oh well, yeah, also when he isn't right either.

I just turn around and leave.

XXXXX

While taking a shower I wonder how long the journey is going to last. It's strange how Vegeta manages to intimidate people into not asking anything. Well, not intimidate maybe, but one even doesn't want to speak with him because it's clear that every word he says is just an insult.

I'll ask later.

He doesn't intimidate me. He used to, when I was a kid, but now he just annoys me. Yes, that's the truth – it's because I'm much stronger than he is right now.

Right now I hate everything about him. Especially the fact that he's been fucking my father for two years nonstop.

I wince as I brush over a few small healing cuts on my neck and shoulder with a sponge. Mirai loves biting. I never said that I liked it very much when he bit me. Though, mostly it depends on how much I'm turned on.

Economizing water, I quickly finish my shower and go back into my cabin. Before starting to eat I wonder if Vegeta has any food. But I don't really care.

I also hate the fact that he's Mirai's father. It's pretty clear why.

Well, yeah – I stole Mirai's food supplies. Whatever. I know he'd have given them to me, if I asked. He had been preparing them for me, anyway.

I think I already miss Mirai. I love him after all. I love him so much that it hurts. It really does. It's almost physical pain I feel. When did I get so attached to him? Or…why?

After calmly eating, I capsulize the food again and look around in the cabin. It's not very big, but I don't feel oppressed. The walls are metallic in color, same as everything here, but I really prefer metallic to pink. There's a bunk with several covers I spent the "night" on. The bunk isn't very comfortable. There's also a small table I've just been eating at, and a chair. Several shelves, a lamp and that's it. Eerie.

I open another capsule, find a pen, a sheet of paper and start redrawing the map of the ship – though, I almost know it already – while walking back and forth several times, I've almost learned it. After I finish redrawing the map, I go back to the front of the ship again.

Vegeta is still sitting in that chair of his and staring at the screen. I stick the paper back onto the control panel. Vegeta is wearing gloves even after death. I always knew that he has a strange obsession with covering his skin.

"What planet is he on, and how long it will take it to travel there?" I ask, leaning on the wall with my arms crossed.

"Ah, and here I thought you only came with me because of my ass."

I growl at his back. I can feel my tail puff out in anger.

That amuses him even more, and he laughs loudly.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I snarl.

"I know mine, but do you remember yours?" he chuckles.

I want to fucking hit him. Instead I smirk at the back of his head. "Ah, but this is forgotten history, I prefer Seventeen to you."

Vegeta stares at the screen for some time then he slowly turns around. He's not sure what I'm talking about. Oh, I'll clear it for him pronto. I'll fucking wipe that smirk off his face.

"My father appears to have better taste than I expected," I purr into his ear, almost leaning over his shoulder. "And Seventeen is much better at it than you – I can hear them all the way through the house…"

I back away to see his reaction. Aww… I've hit a nerve. Too bad. So sad. Though, not really. His fallen face doesn't call for compassion. Neither do his enraged punches he launches at me, nor his kicks or curses. Fuck him.

I power up and simply toss him to the floor, away from me. I truly hate him. My calculating eyes slide down his smaller figure while he's shaking his head to clear it. I feel the familiar urge to skin someone alive. I don't think I'd want to oppose it this time.

But then I falter. The scent… I shake my head as I get confused suddenly. My eyes widen at the images that start flowing through my mind. Shit. Oh fuck… His scent is very similar to Mirai's. I'm still not used enough to control this much power – not in this particular case. I fiercely blush and shake my head again to clear it.

"Stop it," I quickly blink then look at Vegeta when he stands up, ready to kill me. Though, we both know, who'd kill who here. He's no threat to me. "Let's forget all that shit, we need to cooperate."

I doubt he'll listen. Actually some part of me hopes that he won't.

I watch him glare at me. I know he's calculating his chances. He has none of them. I think he understands that other possibility, which might happen to him if he throws me off balance. And though, I know that he likes playing dirty, I also know that he won't risk getting his ass fucked by some hybrid, which is what he calls me.

We stare at each other.

"Hn," he finally snorts.

I drop my ki. I know he won't do it first.

He glares at me again. Then he extinguishes his ki, and his hair shrinks short then bleeds back into black.

We stare at each other.

"You have changed…" he says then after looking me squarely in the eye.

"I have been through a lot," I agree.

XXXXX

I lie on the bunk and stare at the metallic ceiling. I don't want to sleep. I'm not tired.

My father was completely right. There's big shit going on in my head. I partly knew that, but I always blocked it. I do that good – blocking. I don't know when it started, probably blocked that too. It must have been some unpleasant experience or something. Having in mind that I have been dumped in the wilderness and was trained by some green asexual thing… No, I don't have anything against Piccolo. He's my mentor, and I respect him. It's just that it would have really been nice if that had been my father, who would have spent as much time with me as Piccolo did. Whatever. With time I grew very good at this, blocking.

While children usually grow out of it, I didn't. I'm not very sure why, but I suppose it's not healthy for a thirteen-year-old to catch his father panting and moaning under his enemy in the main family bedroom.

I hated that smell. I still hate it. That thick Goku's scent mixed with another male's arousal... Can't stand it. It makes my head hurt madly.

I chose not to feel it, not to see it, not to know anything about it. And I didn't. Yes, I perfectly know I have problems, and big ones.

When I think about it… I'm glad I didn't get a personality disorder. I could have ended up much worse.

It's…it's hard to explain… It's like I knew this all the time, but on the other hand…I didn't know it. It's… Well, for example even if I sort of didn't know what was going on between my father and Vegeta, I felt a huge distaste for Vegeta, but on the other hand, I was completely sure that my father was a truthful husband and there was no way he could be bisexual. Just can't explain this, it just was like that, and I didn't have any trouble with those two distinctly different facts.

And also I perfectly knew what that scent was that I could smell after Seventeen started staying with us. I couldn't understand but I perfectly knew. I just didn't want to know.

My father knew this. Well, not straight away. I don't know when he figured it out. I think maybe one day I walked in on them again, and in all probability caused a scene or something, but then the next day I probably acted as if I didn't remember anything. I don't know. Must have been something similar. He tried to take me to a psychologist. My mother was against it. I think. Probably. I don't know. I don't actually remember. And then he died. Again.

So, my problems were solved. Well, more or less. And then he came back again. And they started again. Ah, my life is one big shitty mess. Luckily, I never remembered this.

My father had clearly thought that I'd have already grown out of my silly habit. As it appeared that I didn't… well, he just ignored it then. Until recently, when he spilled everything in my face, and then punched me for my tongue.

XXXXX

I moan. I restlessly toss and turn between the sheets on my bunk while in a warm lustful daze. A purr resounds off the walls. It's so warm and pleasant. I open my mouth as Mirai presses his lips to mine. He wetly kisses me, and my tongue slides inside his mouth to stroke his tongue. I groan into his mouth as he runs his hands across my heaving chest. He pinches my nipples, making them instantly hard and I almost arch off the bed. Love when he does that.

My fingers fist into his long hair while I try to swallow his tongue. Mirai runs his hands over my ribcage, then sides, to my hips, where he gives a light squeeze. I break the kiss to wetly nip at his neck. I know he loves this. He also loves to hear me pant into his ear. I softly moan again as his hand slips underneath my backside. He squeezes firmer. My eyes roll into the back my head after he ruffles through the fur of my tail. But then the hand leaves and, circling my thigh, slips into my underwear.

I'm lost in a lustful daze that is getting too intense, but he doesn't seem to want to finish me off. Even after I desperately try rubbing against him, he just proceeds to tease me, instead of fucking me right. I want to feel his body sliding against mine, want to feel our damp skin touching each other. I want to feel him.

He just laughs at me.

When I awaken, I'm all drenched with sweat, loudly panting and painfully hard.

For some time I can only pant while listening to my mad heartbeat. Later, when I can think, I start wondering why I had this...dream. Well, yeah, it's nothing very unusual… It's all good, but I rarely have them, unless I really need to get off. And I had just been with Mirai before I came here.

XXXXX

I don't feel very well after I wake up several hours later. My head feels heavy. I'm very thirsty. I open a capsule with food supplies, find a gallon of mineral water and drink it all.

After that I look at my wristband – I have been out for a total of eleven hours. Must be the space traveling.

I'm not hungry. Strange. I start thinking I caught some virus from the "New Earth" I was on. Hope Vegeta caught it too.

I pad into the shower. After washing the sweat and sperm off I feel much fresher and better. After that I decide to look for Vegeta.

I find him in the same place – in front of the screen. He has changed into his old blue training suit again.

"Where will you go after we kill Datano?" I ask him, while slumping on one of the chairs next to him. His citrus scent pleasantly reminds me of Mirai. "Do you have to go back?"

"Yes," he nods.

"That sucks," I say to him, leaning my burning head back onto the headrest. "They should let you come back."

Vegeta turns to look at my face. He cocks his head to his shoulder while observing me.

"I doubt they could find you if you ran away…" I say then. Have no idea why I'm saying all this.

"I gave my word."

"Ah."

I feel that I'm going to fall asleep on the spot. My lids feel heavy, and my head is buzzing with heaviness. I want to ask something, but then forget what.

XXXXX

I wake up from my own loud groan.

"Such a tease…"

Mirai's face and body fade away, leaving my body all flushed and needy. But I still can smell his thick scent. I latch onto it not wanting to let go.

I have to bite back a moan after a sensual shudder rocks my body.

I blink several times before realizing where I am. I don't think I have ever been redder in my life. I try closing my legs, but have to refuse the thought because it's too uncomfortable. I wish I had a blanket.

I'm still slightly panting.

There's something feral in Vegeta's eyes. It scares me suddenly. I quickly remove my puffed out tail out of his sight. I clumsily get up from the chair and stumble out of the control center.

I don't fucking understand what the hell is wrong with me. I have never had so many wet dreams before.

XXXXX

After masturbating and sleeping several hours more I feel much better. The heaviness is away, and, after I eat, I feel perfectly fine.

I know that there's a training hall in the ship. Dr. Gero constructed it for his androids to train in. I wouldn't mind using it. I quickly find it, and start stretching. I suppose it would be fun to have a sparring partner but I can't look Vegeta in the eyes after that…err…well, after that.

I warm up and do my kata. I wonder what would happen if I again tried to combine Super Saiyan abilities with Mystic. I have tried several times, but unsuccessfully: I simply can't go Mystic after I go Super Saiyan – usually it makes me dizzy or even sick.

I quickly power up to Super Saiyan two then try powering up further while modifying the energy to that one of Mystic's. I think I'm doing something wrong because suddenly I feel dizzy and heavy again. Some strange spasms start going through my body and my energy starts seeping away. Suddenly I'm cold. To regain my bearings I sit down on the cool floor. My energy starts cracking around me. I get really scared; that has never happened before!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

This time I don't feel like rolling my eyes. Spasms are getting stronger, and I don't give a damn that Vegeta is shouting something at me.

Vegeta starts cursing, but somehow I can tell that the curses are more of a worried kind than angry ones. There's no place for surprise left as he squats beside me and starts rubbing my neck. And I don't even care when something strange starts going on with my body.

"Stop thrashing," he curses again.

Even if I wanted to I couldn't. Strange tremors are coursing through my body and the pain is getting more intense.

I wince and try to push him away from me but he presses me down and I feel his hand circling my neck. Why! I try to gather my power to push him away, but I can't. I start panicking.

But whatever Vegeta is doing it starts lessening those spasms.

After several minutes they lessen, and I just start from time to time at some random spasm. After several minutes more my head feels heavy, and I feel Vegeta picking me up. He starts carrying me somewhere, but I black out before I learn as to where.

XXXXX

Jesus. My body feels like had been run over by a truck. I try to get up and loudly groan and wince at the dizziness I feel. I feel my body fall back onto the bunk.

"Lie still."

I turn my blurry eyes to look at Vegeta. He's sitting next to the bunk.

"What do you want?" he asks me.

I blink at him.

"What did you want to get up for?" he asks then.

"I'm thirsty," I say and try to get up again.

A yelp leaves my lips as suddenly Vegeta's palm presses my chest into the bunk.

"I said – lie still."

I just nod. I don't think that there's any other option.

As soon as he leaves my cabin, I get up. I'm half naked. I have no idea what's going on, and at the moment I don't think that it would be very wise to wait for someone to explain it to me.

I grab my shirt that is lying across the chair and quickly pull it on. But before I could have left, Vegeta is back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hisses while approaching me.

I warily step away from him. I can't understand what he wants. I think I can see the same feral look in his eyes like I saw then, after waking up in the control centre, and I feel panic engulf me. Eriava starts flashing through my mind. My heart is threatening to burst through my chest. I power up to my maximum.

I scream as Vegeta ignores my power and approaches me. Then I shut my stupid mouth up and drop into my fighting stance. He stops and gives me a confused look. There's some puzzled expression on his face. I shakily exhale when he takes several steps away from me. He stares at me for some time.

"Calm down," he finally says. "Power down and stop flouncing about."

I stare back at him for awhile to watch his every move, then withdraw from the corner I have squeezed myself into, approach the bunk slowly and sit down on its corner. I'm not going to lower my ki.

Vegeta is staring at me with that his puzzled expression again. "Did Mirai rape you?"

I choke. "N-no," I finally stutter. "There was another guy who tried…" I have not a clue why I'm telling this to Vegeta, but…

Vegeta nods then. I can't understand his facial expression – he either seems relieved or concerned. He's probably the only one who can seem both.

I feel dizzy. Vegeta's scent isn't threatening, and my body lowers its defenses.

"Who claimed you? Mirai? Or that other?" he asks.

I don't understand the question.

"Claimed?" I feel my cheeks blush. "I wouldn't say that Mirai…"

"Whose mark is on your shoulder?" Vegeta seems to be annoyed with my answer.

I blink at him. "What mark?"

Vegeta gazes at me for some time. He then walks over to the chair and sits down, opposite me, keeping his distance. "I suppose you probably forgot to finish the bond before coming over here, didn't you, you idiot?"

"What bond?" I blink again.

"Can you at least fucking remember who bit you?" he asks, seemingly very annoyed.

I scratch my head. I mentally slap my hand and lower it to my lap. I admit that I'm thoroughly confused.

"Okay…" he rolls his eyes. "Whom are you dreaming of lately?"

I paint bright red again. I don't think I want to answer this question. It's not his damn business.

"Listen, moron," Vegeta loses his patience, "someone has bonded you, and it better be to Mirai or otherwise I'll fucking kill you myself! If you let a Human claim you…"

"What do you mean "bonded"?" I ask, ignoring his anger; his scent still isn't threatening. I don't understand what he means by that "claimed" either, but one question at a time.

"Created a bond!" he hisses. "Whoever fucked you – he bit you and created a bond! You really are your father's son," he snorts then at my face.

I snort back at him. Though, I wouldn't say that I understood what he said. But I mutter: "I was only with Mirai."

"And that other?" Vegeta asks.

"After he tried to rape me, Mirai bashed his scull in."

I blink in disbelief. – Did I just see a proud shadow pass Vegeta's face!

"Mirai mated you," Vegeta then announces, leaning back in the chair. "When did he bite you? I mean that bite where your shoulder and neck meets," he motions at my neck.

I don't know which one in particular he's talking about but all the bites were made at the same time. I flush again. "The last time we…" I trail off.

"And when was that?"

Hey, he's not supposed to ask such personal questions. "Just before I came here."

"Then you'll have some time then."

"What time?" Time for what? What does he mean Mirai mated me?

"Time before you won't be able to think about anything else other than him fucking you," Vegeta snickers. "You'll have to finish the bond, or you'll go crazy. Literally."

I'd laugh but I don't because somehow I know that he's telling the truth. Vegeta doesn't kid about such things.

"You belong to him now. Mind, body and soul," he snickers again.

I blink at him. "He claimed me?" I whisper. I think I start to understand what the fuck is going on. All those dreams and dizziness…

"How dare he!" I jump out of the bunk. "Fucker! How dare he!" I scream at Vegeta who doesn't even flinch.

"Sit the fuck down," he roughly shoves me back onto the bunk.

I stumble and fall down onto the bunk, hitting my head on one of the shelves. I curse in pain.

"Stop the hysterics," Vegeta snarls. "You wanted him too or otherwise there wouldn't have been any bond."

"But I didn't let h-!" I growl. "Gah!" I gasp and my eyes widen, as suddenly Vegeta is against me, my chin in his gloved palm, forcing me to look at him.

He snarls at me. "If there was anyone that could have dealt with you – it was he. You changed, but your head is still a fucked up mess. You have some serious problems, kid. You have no self-control whatsoever. You are too soft even for a Human. You always loved attention and always needed someone around you. You always wanted to belong to someone, someone to own you and to help you deal with your problems and your fucked up head. So shut the fuck up, and just enjoy the ride now," he pushes me away.

My father has a big mouth. Bastard.

Vegeta chuckles then. He goes back to his chair and sits down, crossing his legs. He then turns to the side, putting his arms on the backrest. "Will never forget your face when you walked on us," he gives me a lopsided smirk. "The hysterics you were in… And then, ten minutes later, you were smiling and chatting again… Doesn't take a genius to realize that there's something wrong with the soft-eyed mamma's boy…"

I growl.

"No worries," he lifts his hands up, "your idiot father is the same. And Bardock also had a screw loose. Your uncle also had trouble with knowing about things he didn't want to know. It's an inherited defect."

I stare at him. But… Holy shit. Oh. My. Fucking. God. So this is how my father forgot the entire planet purging mission on Earth, this is why sometimes he was so…clueless…like me. This is why he never worried about things… This is why he always was happy-go-lucky. The fucking genes. And he didn't even have the decency to tell me… Oh. My. Fucking. God. I will kill him when I get back. Will fucking beat the shit out of him. Will fucking kick his ass to the Sun and back. I'll fucking…

"Shut up, my ears hurt," Vegeta wants to silence my non-ending growl.

I growl louder. I'd have cried several weeks ago, but now I just want to kick someone's ass. I'm so fucking angry that even the closest ass will do.

"I'll fucking kill him when I get back!" I snarl at Vegeta.

"That's the spirit, boy!" Vegeta flashes his sharp teeth at me. "Care for a spar?"

I shake my head in refusal. I'm about to kill someone. It's not healthy to spar feeling like that. Though, I'd like to try. But maybe later, when I meet Datano.

XXXXX

I turn around after hearing soft steps on the metallic floor. I brush the sweat off my forehead and lean on the wall. Have been training for six hours non-stop.

Vegeta crosses his arms and leans on the other wall, opposite me.

I have done some serious thinking lately. I don't think denying will help me anymore, it just doesn't help. One day it had to happen and it happened – everything just piled up and crashed on my head, anyway. I'm just glad I was strong enough to take it head-on. I'm damn glad I had someone to support me while it happened. But I'll never forgive my father for this.

"How long until we reach the planet?" I pant out, brushing the sweat off my forehead again.

"About a day more," he says.

Pretty soon. I don't ask what we are we going to do after we reach it – if Vegeta took me with him it means it's going to be teamwork. Well, more or less – as much as Vegeta's pride will allow him to cooperate. As he is sort of dead anyway… Well, I think it's going to be a hard fight for us both.

"That bond," I ask, leaning my head on the wall, "what the hell is it?"

Vegeta shrugs nonchalantly. He thinks several seconds before answering. "It's a connection between two closely involved persons."

I roll my eyes at him. C'mon, I need some practical stuff, not some nothing telling definition.

"It's a perfection," he says then.

I sigh. But I get really interested. What could be perfection for Vegeta? "Of what?"

"Of a relationship." He thinks for some moment again. "It's what Humans would call eternal and undying love. Two persons get connected for their entire life, eternity in this case, because here, people have an afterlife. They can't live without each other, they would do everything for each other – die, kill, betray. Absolute dependence on each other. Absolute understanding, absolute trust, absolute feeling and absolute love... Mind, body and soul. The bond is the Holy Grail the Humans would kill for. It's what they look for all the time."

I blink. Umm… If it's Vegeta who's saying this, it must be damn serious. Though, it sounds funny. It sounds… Only big and empty words…an illusion…a dream…a dream that people like believing. A dream, for which's sake they are living, hoping, writing, reading. Well, most of them. Others that don't… Are they even human…?

A dream.

A dream that I'm desperate to fulfill. If it only were true…

"But first you have to finish it," he says then. "Mirai took the first step, you accepted it, but now you have to finish it."

"I didn't know anything about it," I mutter. "Why didn't he say anything about it?"

Vegeta just shrugs. "Might be that he didn't know either. His instincts might have overruled his head."

I stay silent for a while, thinking about what Vegeta said, all of it.

"Maybe he didn't want? Maybe it just happened?"

Vegeta loudly laughs. "Oh, he wanted. Otherwise he wouldn't have done it. He might have not realized what he was doing, but he truly wanted it."

"How do I finish it?"

"Just bite him back."

That sounds pretty easy.

"You'll feel when."

Oh, not so easy. How do I feel when?

"Can Human's bond with us?" I ask, though, then I wonder if Vegeta will accept that "us".

Vegeta gives me a lop-sided look. "There were several cases when different races tried to bond with Saiyans before; usually they ended with death. They are not able to answer the bond."

I think a moment. It would mean that if I tried to bond a Human, I'd feel exactly like I feel now – restless, desperate and longing. And what if a Human tried to bond with a Saiyan? Is it even possible? But Vegeta himself mentioned…

"What would happen if it were a Human who tried to bond?" I ask.

Vegeta looks at me. "It's highly unlikely that a Human would try to do that – none of them know this. Though, if somehow they would obtain information… Well, you'd be bonded, and he wouldn't give a shit about you."

I feel my body shudder. You wouldn't understand that. Or maybe you would, if you ever loved without answer. Right now…right now, while almost feeling sick with emptiness, the only things that prevent me from panicking are belief and hope that Mirai feels the same and that after we meet, that emptiness will be gone. It's almost a physical experience: I feel the void that needs to be filled.

I look at Vegeta again. Something has changed. I'm not exactly sure why and when. Did I finally earn his respect? Though, having in mind that misunderstanding with the claim-mark…I truly doubt that.

As I finally stopped trying to throw everything out of my head, for the first time I start wondering about my father and Vegeta's relationship. They spent quite some time together. At least in bed. I don't know anything that goes beyond this point. Maybe they used to meet somewhere in the city, maybe they went somewhere. Maybe they had a "normal" relationship. But to tell the truth I don't believe that. Likely it was only lust. My father found a new occupation very fast, and seems to be quite happy with it. Would have never thought that my father and Seventeen would mesh with each other… Ah well… Seventeen is better for him, he seems quite happy. Definitely better than my mom: at least he's allowed to talk and to cook; he has sex more than once a year; they communicate and I heard them laugh together.

Where does it leave Vegeta?

I turn to look at the prince.

Where does it leave him?

What about Trunks, Bulma?

My eyes widen in surprise when I realize the feeling I suddenly feel is that of pity. Vegeta wouldn't be pleased if he knew. I shouldn't feel like this – I know nothing for sure, my own future is unclear. But I have a lover waiting for me. Even if I die, I know he's waiting for me. Who's waiting for Vegeta?

"Care for a spar?" Vegeta then asks, probably tired of me staring at him.

I enthusiastically nod. It's not only that I really want to spar, but also that all the possible activity prevents me from thinking about Mirai. That's good – my brain is too puffed out.

Vegeta goes straight Super Saiyan two. I go Mystic and keep the same level as he.

I block his punch and it starts. We exchange several kicks and then my eyes blur as I miss a block and take his punch head-on. Hell eyes, my ears don't stop ringing for about twenty seconds.

I repay that kindness.

Our physical strength is equal. That I decide after five minutes of pointless struggling against each other with our arms locked. Goku is physically stronger than Vegeta. My father's physical build is an advantage, as is mine.

Finally we dismount, and latch onto each other again.

"Fuck!" he curses as I kick him into the stomach. But there's no time to relax even for a grin – he immediately strikes at my head. I'm just in time to duck.

I can feel that there's something… His ki is rising with each unsuccessful try of landing a blow on me. Actually I can feel the fringe of his ki around him. And it's not fading, as it usually is when a person is at his full power. No, Vegeta's ki margin is clear and bright. Ah, clear now; he didn't waste his time in hell.

"Bastard," I grin at him.

He smirks back at me and powers up to Super Saiyan three. I'm impressed by that long mane of blond hair. He looks…hmm…unusual. But quite interesting and attractive. I like it.

I power up more. A shiver of anticipation runs over my body. After several minutes of fighting I know that it's not a good idea. The physical contact is too much for me. His scent is too similar to Mirai's. I see Vegeta's eyes going to my crotch and he realizes that too. While I'm at my full power, I don't have the decency to blush. I just motion for him to quit this spar. I would have won, anyway. At least my ego thinks so.

XXXXX

I dream of Mirai again. It takes much time to gather my thoughts and recover from the dream after I wake up. I almost wince after realizing that he's not beside me. The feeling of loss and emptiness is overwhelming. I want him. It hurts. Vegeta was right – I'll go mad if I don't have him now. I'm so fucked up…

TBC


	14. Part 14

**Thanks to the ones who had ever reviewed or read! After a bit more than a year, it finally came to an end. I hope it was a pleasant journey and that it was a worth stay.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not getting any profit of this fan fiction work.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Angst?

Age note: Mirai Trunks – 26. Gohan – 22.

A/N: And again the usual stuff: lemon ahead. I had to cut it and mold into the frames of this accursed site. So if you want to read the original chapter, go to Mediaminer org, to Adultfanfiction net or to nFiction. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Lucid**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 14

Time passes quickly. I think you know that. Even though sometimes it seems only to slowly trickle, or maybe even to hardly flow, everything has a beginning and an end. And now, as I turn around and see Vegeta sitting at the same screen and watching the stars, I wonder. How in the hell did I end up here? I'm in another timeline, with my lover's dead father, and we are in a spaceship and we are going to fight a God. And I got my ass bonded and it appears that my father is a damn hypocrite and it seems that I'm going mad.

Life is such fun!

I'm glad I met Vegeta. Everything I felt… The whole mess… It's not Vegeta's fault. And not even my father's. It's only mine. Mamma's boy. You know, I think they both were right, Mirai and Goku. All the time I was pretty fragile. Distanced myself from almost everything I thought could cause me pain. Oh, I had power, I beat such enemies my father wasn't even able to beat. I could have had everything I wanted, but instead of it… Instead of it I just ran. And hid.

My father's son. Exactly. Even though this time it makes completely different sense than it used to before. I wanted it all to be a nice dream, a perfect life, where my mother loved my father and father loved her back and never died and stayed with us forever. Goku was so wrong then, when he said that I'm more similar to my mom than to him…

I'm not even sure what had triggered me back then. I doubt it was that day when I saw Vegeta on top of my father. I think it was only that day that my fragile boy's mind reached its limits. I fought so many enemies, I was responsible for so many things…my mother, my brother, the whole Z-team, life on Earth, even my own life; who would have defended the Earth if I had died? Nothing belonged to me. I just followed in someone else's footsteps. I was proud of it, even though it destroyed me in the end. A boy shouldn't be responsible for the planet he lives on. It might become too much in the end. Because that's what I was – just a small boy.

Goku never understood that it all was too much for me. No, he was never wrong. He always knew what was best for everyone. He was so fucking wrong. And it took me so much time to see it. He left me, an eleven-year-old, to fight Cell, forcing the destiny of the world onto my shoulders. And what did Goku do? He died again. Just a fucking joke. Why was Vegeta the one who finally helped me defeat Cell? Why was Vegeta's final blast the one that caused Cell's attention to slip? Why was it always Piccolo and not my father who saved me all the time?

At least I fucking spent more time alive than dead.

And then Goku blamed me, said that I'm too human. Goku was a creation of his surroundings; he never was a Human but he never was a Saiyan either. Kakarott died and Goku was born after he hit his head. And he calls me too fucking human… Goku blamed me for my cowardice and told me that I'm just exactly like my mom. Why in the hell did everyone blame my mom, while whatever happened in my life was only my father's fault? My mom was a bitch, true, but hey, she was the only one I had for those seven years when my father was just slinking off in some corner. She was the one who made me learn and later go to university.

So what if I'm too human? – At least NOW I know who I am. And how old is Goku? Does he fucking know who he is? I just had bad luck with my parents. But if not for my mother's mind and my father's strength, I'd be dead now, so let's just forget that. I'm not going to taint my nerves with this anymore. I'm not a boy anymore; I can deal with this shit and even more, so let's just leave the stones and the worms underneath them in peace.

I think about Naruki. The nymph-boy. How is he doing back there? I hope he's alright. He was the first person that I took care of. After my brother. I thought it would be awkward or cause painful memories. Yes, it did. But the thing is that at the same time the boy gave me so much hope and joy and feeling… To see him alive, to see him smiling… It was like sweet torture. I know my brother will never have this. I won't see him grow up, I won't see his face anymore, I won't hear his voice. But he died so that Naruki would live. I fought so that Naruki could live. I fought and I won. And I'll win again. We both will: Vegeta and I.

My father probably is still angry with me for accepting Naruki. He'll need time before he starts seeing Naruki as something more than just a replacement for Goten. But I believe that one day he will.

It's so sad that the person whom I avoided and didn't want to accept appeared to be my redeemer and the one I trusted with all my heart became my undoing. But it's alright – Goku did me a huge favor. Whatever it started with it ended up with the same: with Goku and Vegeta.

The opportunity to see one's life anew is a rare one. Even when I was close to death, dying or dead, it never made me want to stop those mind-games. It's such a paradox that the first time when I see my life in a new perspective is when I'm on the brink of madness.

I try not to think about Mirai, but yeah… I just hope that he doesn't feel what I feel. It's like a curse and a blessing at the same time. It makes my mind and body ache with longing, but there's that feeling of joy – I'm not alone. And I'll never be. The dream… I thought about it long after I finished sparring with Vegeta. I have been blessed, I think. Even though I feel half-sane right now, I can't feel upset or angry. Even if I lose my mind right now, I know that it's the best thing I have ever had, the best thing he could have given me.

I can't be angry with Mirai. And I'm not. I just wish I had stayed in bed with him after that night and finished what we started. I just wish it all would have a happy ending. But have you ever seen a perfect love story end with a happy ending? This is not a fairy-tale. I have a foreboding. My prince might not to live to see me.

For now I just like to think about the "dream". I may use the opportunity while I have it. How I ended up with Mirai? Just kill me if I know. I have never thought about him in that way until that talk in the hospital. Until that happening with Eriava, I didn't even have a freakin' idea that I liked to be kissed by a man…much less be caressed by one…and even less like being taken by one. Or maybe I knew or at least suspected… I had dreams sometimes… the dreams after which I'd wake up all drenched in sweat and panting… the dreams that left me more excited than…Videl.

I heard somewhere that the people who have too much responsibility like others taking over in bed. Probably I count as that kind too. Mirai knew that as soon as he saw me. I don't know how he knew that, but Eriava read the same – he read me right, he just didn't manage to use his readings.

Mirai knew that all the time and probably if I had been not so clueless or my father not so overprotective, he would have given me what I wanted the first opportunity he had. Mirai belongs to that group of males in whose veins the legacy of predators is the most clear. They know what they want, and they get it no matter who or what stands in their way. Mirai can protest as much as he likes, but hell, he and Vegeta… Though, yes, I suppose it's the same with me and my father. Vegeta knew what he wanted, and Mirai knows. By the Gods, it's such a damned circle of blood.

Yes, all the time I had been panting and moaning Mirai's name while his cock was sliding in and out of me…all the time I spread my legs farther for him and begged him to fuck me harder, all those times I felt that I finally got what I wanted – someone to finally take all that responsibility off my shoulders. I had been crushed underneath it far too long.

Oh yes, before you ask – I'd have never started thinking about this if I were sane. I'm just a shy boy from the backwoods. You may just pretend that I just have been whispering my undying love to Mirai. It's always easier to pretend. But not always healthy.

XXXXX

As I watch the planet get bigger and bigger on the screen, I can't stop a worried shiver that passes through my body. I wish I had an angel. It's never too late to believe, but while I wish for an angel I wouldn't mind that it would be a big one and with a sharp harp. But I doubt Datano would give me one.

Don't mind me.

"Wipe that look off your face."

I turn to look at Vegeta then rub my forehead. We didn't interact much the last day – I suspect he's worried that I might confuse him with Mirai. I can tell that it really might happen. Ah well, just don't mind me.

"How do you expect to beat that fucker?"

"Then rouse my spirit, oh great general," I leer at him.

Vegeta sighs. He slowly approaches me and puts his arm on my shoulder. I raise my brow at him.

And then he just conks me in the left eye.

"And how does that work?" he asks then while I dizzily lie on the floor.

Fucker. I shake my head to clear it from buzzing. "Just perfect," I glare at him while rubbing my eye. What I love about Vegeta is that even though he's predictable, he always manages to catch me by surprise. He's the only one.

I pick myself from the floor and walk back to the screen. Actually it worked, the punch, for now I manage to concentrate on the planet readings the screen is giving.

"Thanks," I mutter. "Feel free to do it again if you feel the need."

Vegeta quirks his brow at me then just shrugs and also concentrates on the screen. "It's pretty much the same as Earth. A bit less oxygen, so we might have a bit of trouble while at the highest stages," he reads the data.

"I suppose then we also should reconsider the power of our blasts," I mutter. "The fire won't be as big as on Earth."

Vegeta nods. "You might get light-headed if there's not enough oxygen. You already act like it."

"Believe me – when I'm at the highest stage, it will be your least concern," I chuckle. "Usually I want to skin someone alive." I suddenly close my mouth to stop the abrupt idiotic laugh that echoes in the control room. Jesus, I'm a nuisance. "Just try to keep away from me for I might want to kill you or fuck you – your damned citrus scent is the same as your son's," I warn him. "We might end up having sex instead of killing that fucker," I add just for fun. Just for Vegeta to know that I'm damn serious.

Vegeta rolls his eyes at the screen.

XXXXX

I wonder if I'd put my father's colors on if I had them. I wonder if I would put on Piccolo's colors if I had those clothes. And I wonder if I should finally start thinking of something that is truly mine.

I choose light sweatpants, a white tank-top and a pair of sneakers. Ah well.

When I reach the control room I find Vegeta ready too – he wears his blue colors.

He motions to the seat next to him. I sit down and strap myself into it. Here we go.

The touchdown is smooth, and as soon as we land, we are outside. Vegeta secures the spaceship, and we rise into the sky and fly to south for about two hundred kilometers. The surroundings vary from sand to almost jungle. It's actually very beautiful here: the planet has two suns. The air temperature is normal. The atmosphere is a bit thicker as anticipated, but I doubt it would be a problem.

We land in one of the small "deserts". I close my eyes and deeply inhale before tossing my head back and summoning the whole power I am able to. Probably I scream. Most of the time I do. It's not exactly that it hurts to accommodate so much power, it's that is an unbelievable feeling to feel so much raw energy course in and out of one's body.

It starts out slowly – the small trickles of energy waking the body up.

Several streamlets rush up and down until the body seems to be charged with tension. The muscles seem to be paralyzed. The sounds and scents cease to exist. For several seconds I forget how to breathe. And then the dam bursts and then it flows, with a roar, with an unbelievable power. Like a river, like a waterfall. Filling, flooding, overflowing.

It's then when I scream.

It seems that I can feel every cell in my body, every one of them stretching, accommodating to accept the energy, each of them connecting with the one next to it until I again can feel my body as a whole. A unit, a totality, a universe that can do anything. The power turns into a steady pulsing rhythm that is coursing through my body.

I'm wide open.

I look around. Vegeta has powered up also, the power crackling around him in steady bolts of lightning. He looks so fine. And smells so nice. The light breeze infiltrates the grounds and the faint citrus fills the air. Before stretching my senses as far as I can, I wonder if I can manage to make Trunks reach Super Saiyan three. I wonder what it would be like if we went at it while powered up to our maximum. The thought makes me smile with anticipation.

With the smile on my face, I close my eyes again while my power reels over the air, over the sand, over the grass, over the water, hills and mountains. It stretches and stretches until I latch onto something solid. Probing, I wrap my power around it. It strikes back.

My eyes open. "I've found him."

Vegeta nods. "Power down now."

I slowly unwrap my power from the body I found. I retreat, but not before teasingly lingering around its sides. I think several seconds before complying. Then I power down. I get a little dizzy, but the dizziness soon dissipates. I look at longhaired Vegeta who's watching me with a wary expression on his face. Why in the hell am I hard?

"You can fuck him, but later kill him, ok?" Vegeta smirks at me.

"I have a better plan," I give him back a suggestive smirk. Just to make him a little nervous. With my power down, I'm not dangerous to him. I couldn't be. Unless he wanted me to.

"He comes," Vegeta raises his head to the sky. As my ki is down, now he's the one who can feel the God's ki. "You have three minutes."

I nod. "We are a team, Vegeta. So don't fucking start playing a hero again, ok?" This is what I wanted to say all the time we had been flying in the spaceship.

"I thought being a hero was your family's trait?" he gives me a lopsided smirk.

"My family's trait is to be more of an idiot than a hero," I chuckle back at him.

Vegeta doesn't say anything but chuckles too. "Don't judge so harshly," he says then. "You, Sons, are an enigma I have been trying to figure out for a long time."

"Did you succeed?" I ask.

"No."

I softly laugh.

"Maybe my son will have better luck."

"I'll say that to him," I smile.

"Yeah, say that to him and add that he should not return here. Because here's nothing he needs," Vegeta says still not turning his head back to me.

I smile at that. "He won't. I'm not letting him go."

"Good."

We wait for several moments, and then I power up to my maximum again. The God is here. He hovers in the air above us while both sides observe and calculate. I thought I'd have memories flood me, I thought maybe I'd feel scared, I thought that maybe I'd feel angry. Right now I just feel annoyed. I want to finish him off and go back home to fuck Mirai. Or the opposite. Whatever.

He'd changed clothes. The last time I saw him…err…when I killed him, he was wearing a red gown that was open at the sides. Today he wears a blue one. It's stitched and embroidered with red yarn, making beautiful ornaments. The gown is open at the sides too, showing the graceful curvature of legs and thighs. He's wearing black heavy boots.

Datano is the same as I remember him. He is beautiful. Tall with a face of an angel. The red hair leisurely sways in the wind, the strands framing the beauty that should not belong to this creature. Pale skin that seems to never have seen the sun, high cheekbones, full lips. His big hazel eyes are stressed by a thick lush of dark eyelashes. They widely grin at me while lazily taking in my figure.

"Care to fuck?" he then grins at me while throwing his hair back.

Can't say that I'm surprised.

"You smell like a sack of potatoes," I inform him. It's the same as with Naruki – there is no stimulus without pheromones. Datano only interests me as a dead man. I'm lucky. Or maybe we both are.

Datano gives me a pretended pout. "That's sad. I got a little bored here," he twirls one red hair-strand around his finger.

"You said that the previous time too," I grin at him. "But later you shouted my name just before I killed you."

"Hell, you can talk shit when you want…" Vegeta shakes his longhaired head at me.

"Thank you," I purr, licking my lips, thinking how fast I can make this red-haired thing bleed under my fists. The thought about blood is so exciting…

"Care to bleed?" I ask Datano.

My fist connects with the side of that beautiful face. I didn't think I'd say that, but I am grateful that the higher stages rob me of clear thinking and turn me into a cool-blooded killing-machine.

Dodging the red blast Datano had launched at me, I transfer behind his back, my left leg colliding with the God's back after my roundhouse. I couldn't help the contented smirk when Datano slammed into the ground beneath me. I reappear next to him, but my knuckles connect only with the dirt. My head bounces back as Datano's foot connects with my chin. Sparks fly in my eyes. I think he knocked a tooth loose.

I spring back to my feet, catching a sight of Vegeta punching Datano in the eye while holding the God by his long red hair. Shortly I cock my head at the sight while watching that long red hair mix with the blond one. The sight is so hot that my sweatpants seem to tighten.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

Only the last second Vegeta releases Datano and jumps to the side. The blue blast engulfs the God. We have the time to get ready for another round.

I hardly manage to duck the fist that targets my head. I answer by connecting my knuckles with Datano's stomach. The crunch that I hear leaves me excited. I quickly retrieve my arm only to bury it in the beauty's stomach anew. The God chokes in pain, and my eyes are alight with enthusiasm. My fist catches the left side of his face, and blood and saliva spray into the air. Like a damn fountain.

But my joy is short-lived. Datano's foot connects with my stomach and I double over in pain. Before I could regain my bearings I'm hurled to the ground with such force that my bones rattle. The impact and clouds of sand leave me dizzy and I hardly manage to avoid Datano's black booted foot intended to crush my head. Choking, I roll out of the crater and get to my four. Datano's boot connects with my chin, and my back slams into a rock nearby. Air is knocked out of my lungs. My eyes blur with tears and dust. I try to quickly wipe them.

Datano just stops to stand in front of me. The wind ruffles his blue robe, exposing his thighs. He brushes his red hair behind his ear. The God slowly trails his thumb over his bleeding lip. He smiles at me then sticks out his red tongue to lick at the thumb. Just right before Vegeta smashes his fist into his head. If I weren't bleeding and hadn't swallowed one of my teeth, I'd say that someone got too careless.

As I don't have time for bleeding I join Vegeta. The desert and forests and seas blur past us while we chase after the God. We fly at such speeds that if not for the protective shield, my skin would simply melt.

And then he stops. In the form of a cross.

I just scarcely manage to avoid the collision with Datano's outstretched arm that is charged with something akin to Krillin's Destructo Disc. Still, my reaction is too late and his ki cuts my shoulder and shin. As usual in a battle, I don't have time to think that several centimeters more and my body would have been split in half.

Vegeta had more success avoiding Datano's other arm – he's already launching a ki blast at the God. Datano jumps to the side, and I'm left facing the blast. I block it without much of a problem and form a blast of my own. I launch it at the God. Datano's hazel eyes go red after he scents his hair burning. His face contorts in hate, leaving nothing of that pretty face.

And then finally it begins. With one roundhouse, he sends Vegeta to the ground, with a shattering force. Vegeta seems like a lightning crossing the sky. With a roar Datano charges at me. The battle that occurs now is for one purpose – to kill. Showing off has ended.

I duck the palm that would have simply sliced my head off and target my fist to Datano's midsection. He blocks it with one leg and kicks me in the side with the other. I catch myself in midair and instantly raise my palm at him. The blast engulfs him and I smell flesh burning.

I jump to the side to avoid a slashing blast. Blocking his high kick, I launch a blast at him again. He swats it away, but then I have time to kick him in the stomach. I grab him by his hair to prevent his escape. Blood pours out of his mouth. Not wasting time, I smash my fist into his head.

He tries to kick me but I easily avoid that by yanking him by his hair and punching him again. Long hair is no good in a battle. I continue to pummel him until he stops moving. I look at Vegeta who hovers opposite me. Why do I have a feeling that all that is way too easy? But no time for thinking. I toss Datano high into the air and Vegeta's and my blasts engulf him.

Datano's ki fades to nothing.

I lower my arms, observe the spot Datano has been in and turn to Vegeta. "What the hell was that?"

Vegeta looks a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"The fucker just died."

Vegeta looks at me. "Does that concern you?" he pretends to be worried.

"I mean that was way too fast." Hell, I didn't even get at least one of my bones broken! Only one tooth!

He rolls his eyes. "Well, this wasn't the first time you fought at your full power, was it?"

Ah. Might be. Probably then, in my timeline, Datano first killed everyone, then almost bashed my scull in, and ONLY THEN did I reach the power I fought with now. Pretty clear.

"Let's go," I motion then. "The faster we get home, the greater the chance is that I decide to leave your ass in peace." Fighting, blood and excitement are not always a good thing. For those near me.

Vegeta first glares at me but then quickly follows.

XXXXX

I climb out of the Time Machine and look around. I set it to reappear on the same spot I left from. You know, I didn't actually remember the exact time I left. It was midday when I left. But I can't tell you the exact time. So, I just improvised. I decided that it's better earlier than later and set 9 AM.

But when I look around, I see that my and my father's house is gone. But maybe he left during the night.

I approach Mirai's capsule house. Maybe my father got flustered over what occurred between us and just fled. Would be so like him. No, if he died again, THAT would be so like him.

I have to shake my head to get rid of the nonsense floating inside. I wonder how Vegeta managed to bear me while we were flying back to Earth. I shared all my points of view with him, I talked non-stop, I think I cried half of the time. I think I even tried to kiss him once. Or maybe I only dreamt that. Hell knows.

I approach the door. It's locked.

Okay.

I think for awhile. So, I set 9 AM. And which fucking day is today? Just fucking unbelievable. I must have messed up something. Again.

Cursing under my breath, I raise my ki and start searching. Ah, there, near the lake. Mirai's ki shoots up to answer mine.

After several moments he's here. I just stare at him. No, there's nothing wrong with him. I just simply stare. And feel my teeth itching. Now you're going to get it.

"Errr?" he backs away a bit, looking a bit unsure.

"He's dead," I say.

I look at Mirai. I don't know how, but then I'm with him, pressing myself to him, gasping at his scent, at his closeness, at his skin, at his touch. Slowly the pain starts leaving my mind, and I feel huge relief pass through my entire body. I just stay like this, my eyes closed, in his arms, breathing his warm citrus scent in, feeling his fingers ruffling through my now longer hair.

Forever. Just stay like that forever.

He yelps as I sink my teeth deep into his skin. He laughs then.

"It suits you," he whispers into my ear while ruffling through my hair again. My teeth leave his flesh, and he brushes his lips over my temple. His hands slide down to my waist then rise up to my back again. "I planned to beat the shit out of you… Can't believe you just fucking left!" he softly mutters then while his hands ruffle the cloth on my back.

I bury my face in his chest, against his shirt. "I'm sorry; I messed up something again…" I muffle.

"I'll really beat the shit out of you… But later," he presses his hot cheek to mine. "I thought you died. Four days have passed…"

"I'm sorry," I breathe out into his chest.

I'm just overwhelmed when I feel his lips on my neck. They softly press to my skin to leave wet butterflies there. They fly up my neck then my chin until they reach my lips. I shiver in his arms. They land on the left corner of my mouth. They wetly flutter on my lips until I catch them. I remember that when the first time I had someone's tongue pushed into my mouth, I thought it was disgusting. Time comes and goes.

We kiss passionately until my knees seem to turn to gel. I groan into Mirai's mouth when his tongue starts mimicking thrusts. I get hot. My hips start pushing at him. His hand leaves my hair and goes to my lower back until it firmly cups my ass. I shiver at the feel of that and groan again.

Vegeta was right – I love feeling overwhelmed, possessed. I love the idea of me belonging to Mirai.

Mirai's other hand smoothly slides up and down my back, until it cups my head again. My cock starts throbbing. I can scent my own pre-cum. I'm going to come from the kiss alone.

Very reluctantly I let go of Mirai as he tugs me away. I'm panting and dizzy.

"Let's go into the house," he purrs into my ear. His tongue licks at my ear then thrusts in and out. I groan. My eyes roll into the back of my head.

Mirai then kisses me again, and I just wrap myself around him. My fingers bury themselves in his long hair to prevent him from breaking the kiss. My hips start grinding against his. Mirai's gasps go straight to my groin. I can't wait. I don't want to wait.

Trunks tries to push me to the direction of the house. I rip his shirt off and shamelessly hump his thigh.

"Gods," he tosses his head back. "If your father…"

I shortly growl indicating for him to shut up and, in time with my thrusts, attach myself to suckle on his neck. I'm going to leave some evidence. If I belong to Mirai, it means the opposite too.

And then we are flying. Actually Mirai flies. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else besides sex. I hit the door with my back. I don't understand what the hindrance is, but I catch some words like 'locked' and 'key'. I growl annoyed at the delay. My teeth pierce Mirai's lower lip. The blood in my mouth just explodes my mind.

Fuck it!

The door and half of the wall crumble as soon as I raise my ki to the maximum.

"You just fucking love destroying houses, don't you?" Mirai pants out while I drag him to the nearest room with a bed.

I don't bother with answering. I just toss Mirai into a wall, taking it down together with him, making Mirai land with his back on the bed among the debris. I want to fuck.

It's his room. For a moment there I think that he might be angry. But the look on his face is far from it: his usually clear blue eyes are bleary, half-lidded, the pupils dilated with lust. A red droplet runs down Mirai's lower lip, to his chin. There's a big bulge in the front of his jeans. Mirai watches me from beneath lavender curtains. He leans on his elbows and licks his lips.

Not dropping from Mystic, I crawl in between Mirai's legs then almost on top of him, making him lose his leverage and fall down onto his back. My head lowers to lick at the small trail of red on his chin then his neck. I sharply graze at his skin. For some time I just stay like that, with my head lowered to his neck, inhaling the pheromones his body is producing.

With a painful tug on his hair I raise Mirai's head to meet my mouth. The hard, bruising kiss makes me want to howl in lust. I stick my tongue in his mouth, almost choking him. Mirai lets out a long groan into my mouth, and his body melts in my arms. I smirk against his swollen lips. It seems I'm not the only one to like being dominated. There's a slut in each of us.

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. if you want to read the original chapter, go to Mediaminer org, to Adultfanfiction net or to nFiction. I write under the same penname everywhere.

XXXXX

I rouse from sleep. Someone is stroking my inner thigh. I blink my blurry eyes at Mirai's face.

"Morning," he trails his palm higher, almost to my crotch. I involuntarily shiver. "Your father is here," he then informs me slipping his hand out of from between my legs.

I pull myself up. A ruined room unfolds before my eyes. It looks as if it has been smashed to smithereens – now, besides the hole in the wall I made several months ago, there's a new one, in which I threw Trunks through yesterday. Dust and rubble is everywhere. We are both lying on a bed that is covered in dust and rubbish.

A red, thick flush covers my face when I remember yesterday. My father had felt my ki and naturally had come to see why I went Mystic and Mirai Super Saiyan two. As at that moment I had been quite busy, I just ignored the presence of his ki. I don't remember when he went away.

I look at Mirai. His blue eyes are grinning at me. No doubt – he had felt Goku's ki too.

"You know," I say, "you either will have to reach Super Saiyan three or grow that hair of yours. At least once I want to see you with a lot of blond hair."

Mirai blinks at me. He seriously looks at me and leans on the headboard. He crosses his arms against his chest. As he's completely naked that doesn't seem as serious as he wants it to be. Mirai raises his head at me. "I promised to beat the shit out of you."

Okay. That's fine with me. It was my mistake – by running away that day I disobeyed him.

Mirai grins then. "Decided to do one better – to fuck the shit out of you instead."

I roll my eyes. "Fine with me." I lean on the headboard next to him, my shoulder touching his. "I saw your father there. This one, from this world."

His head shoots up in surprise. His sapphire eyes search mine, trying to discern if it's some lame joke or if I'm being serious. But then…he knows I wouldn't joke on this matter. I know how important Vegeta is to him.

"He hijacked Dr. Gero's spaceship from hell, and went to your timeline to kill Datano. We met on Earth and then went further to the planet Datano was on. We fought him together." I watch Mirai's face. "He had to go back." Mirai nods. "You know, he seemed quite happy about us," I grin then. "He said that he hadn't quite figured the Son family out yet and wished good luck to you."

Mirai laughs.

"And he also said that you have nothing to go back to in your timeline."

Mirai's bright eyes concentrate on me. "That I know. That I know, sweetheart."

I feel fuzzy all over and almost purr when Mirai leans in to kiss me.

Then he removes his tongue from my mouth. "Go to your father or he will have to wait for another round."

I chuckle before hopping to the floor.

My father didn't come alone; Seventeen is leaning on the wall, next to him, with his arms crossed. Acknowledging, I nod at him. I walk closer to them.

"Hi," I say to Goku.

"Do you even know how worried I've been for you?" my father growls. "Okay, I admit there was no need to be so harsh that evening, but hell – just to disappear like that! Four days!"

Okay. My fault.

I cross my arms. "Actually I missed something while setting the timer; I planned on coming back the same day." Okay, let's forget that argument – not only did my father overdo then, I told him several unpleasant things too. "Sorry for that."

My father's look softens. He sighs then. "I'm sorry for that evening. Just don't know what came over me."

"It's fine," I shrug. "You did me a favor. All of that nonsense had lasted too long. You should just have told me that you have the same problem. It's not very nice, you know…"

He looks at me. He then scratches his head. "What problem?"

I gaze at him in disbelief. Don't tell me that he didn't know… "Well, you forget things, don't you…?"

"Well, sometimes…" he looks at me unsure. His eyes then widen. "Oh shit."

"Yes," I nod. "Vegeta told me that it's a genetic trait. Bardock was the same. As well as Radditz. I now realize that Goten had been affected also."

Seventeen starts laughing his head off. He then shakes his head at us. "Okay, will leave you two. It seems you have something to discuss," he shoots into the sky, leaving my flustered father.

Goku scratches his head. After a long pregnant silence he opens his mouth: "Vegeta told you that? When?"

I repeat what I told Mirai.

"He wanted me to pass something on to you," I say after telling the whole story.

Goku looks at me with curiosity clear in his eyes. And then I punch him directly in his left eye. "Yes, he said that he reached Super Saiyan three, and you will get that and more after you meet in hell," I inform Goku.

Goku gets up from the ground. "Figures," he curses while rubbing his face. "Uncivilized bastard." He sighs then. "I suppose I have to start training again…"

XXXXX

Mirai went back to working at Capsule Corp., and I found a job at Hariso Osu University. Naruki goes to school. My father and Seventeen live several miles away from the city in a capsule house.

Everything seems to have returned to normal. As if it ever was normal…

I love weekends. We usually go to Goku and Seventeen's or simply set up our capsule house somewhere, leave Naruki with Goku and Seventeen, and the weekend is all ours.

And I also love evenings. When Mirai comes home from work. Ah well, I'm such an incurable romantic, but I love when he walks through the door and asks how my and Naruki's day went, and then we three sit down to eat.

Sometimes I get bored. Then we usually spend all night beating the shit out of each other. My father and Seventeen usually join. In the morning I call in sick or just go like that to scare the students with my scratched and varicolored skin and black eyes. I don't think that anyone believes that I've been robbed more than 15 times in less than half a year. My employer has firmly suggested changing the area.

And these days, like this, I just enjoy the peace, the peace around us and the peace in my head. We've decided to go camping. While waiting for Mirai to come back with something edible, I just relax.

I walk over to a linden tree and sit down under it while watching Naruki paint. He's so busy concentrating on the view he's sketching that he doesn't even notice me. Naruki's long green bangs sway in the light breeze. Naruki looks at the valley below the cliff we are sitting on and draws further. His brows furrow in concentration while he's trying to transfer the scenery onto the sketchpad. His small tongue darts out from his mouth to be caught between his teeth in that effort.

I lean my head on the lime and smile.

**THE END**


End file.
